Of Stars And Destinies
by Shadowblood13
Summary: Merlin has told everyone of his magic! Things are looking up. Until a young girl with strange wings appears in their lives! Where did she come from? How will her destiny affect theirs? Camelot will never be the same!NO SLASH! Soul-binding!A/G Mer/Freya-OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Aria's Beginning**

Falling. I didn't think it would hurt so much. How wrong I was. Yes, very wrong. Agony, I was filled with it. Emotionally, physically, spiritually, the last one definitely pained me most. Being ripped apart was one thing and then to be smothered, choked.

And burnt, incinerated, I never would have thought flames could ever harm me. I almost regretted my decision. Almost. How I longed to express my pain. I wanted to scream but there was no sound, I had no voice. I tried my best to concentrate on what was around me. Can't miss a view like this, can I? I'm not likely to be doing this again.

But even so I only caught glimpses. The agony was too much. Why can't I just die? I thought I could do this but it would seem I'm wrong about everything tonight. As I plummeted, my view changed. But that didn't matter, what I did was just a waste of effort. I wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer. The pain was too unbearable.

And just before I succumbed to my weakness, there was a rush of comfort all around me. The flames were gone, I felt cool. My pain was ended, only the aftershocks and aches remained and when compared they were nothing. I sank deeper and deeper into the cold abyss. I had succeeded.

**Vervain's Fate**

I pondered deeply, watching my mother. She could have been asleep but I knew she was not. My heart wrenched as I sobbed. She looked so beautiful even as she lay cold in the ground. I found myself wishing I could have been more like her. Her expression was peaceful for someone who had died such a violent death.

She's gone. My only family. The one who always protected me. I'm alone with nothing but her last words to guide me. Her dying wish. She told me there was never another person that showed as much promise and talent as me. I had so much to learn and my mother wouldn't be there to teach me. She told me I had to leave her behind, I must go to Camelot and seek him out.

I buried my mother where she took her last breath, at the roots of an ancient old oak. The day shone, daring to be happy in the midst of my sadness. I stood before her grave and whispered to her soul of how much I love her. Then, taking one last look I turned my back and walked away. It was the hardest thing I've ever done.

I would do as my mother would've wanted me to. I would make her proud. I walked for hours, preoccupying my mind with fleeting thoughts and musings. Then, I heard whisper, stopping me in my tracks. Without warning or any time to defend myself, the entity knocked me to the ground.

I didn't stand a chance against it. It forced its way into my chest as I lay gasping, helpless. What was the point of fighting something when you know you're going to lose? Pain seared deep within me and as my vision began to fail me, I felt a triumph that was not my own.

**The Regent King**

'Arthur?' I called out, softly.

'Merlin.' He said in acknowledgement. His back remained turned to me as he stared out the window into the courtyard below.

It was one of those rare moments when he didn't have anything to do. As Regent King, he had been swamped with work and responsibilities. And even when he was free, he moped. For a good reason, I'll admit. His father hasn't spoken since he apologized when Arthur rescued him.

Arthur tried to convince himself that he was taking Morgana's departure hard. But deep down he knew what was wrong. His father was broken. And now he was moping again. The same reason why the new knights Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival plus Leon were plotting ways to cheer up their Regent King.

I sighed. I just didn't understand why I had to do the nasty work of informing him. Smiling anyways, I approached him.

'Arthur, can you stop moping for one minute?' I asked. True enough, Arthur swiveled around to look at me, surprised.

'What is it, Merlin?' He said in exasperation.

'You've been so stressed and moody with all this work that even your knights have noticed!' I said.

'Well, what do you expect? I'm Regent King.' Arthur said sourly.

'Come on, Arthur. Why don't you take a couple of days off? We'll go hunting.' I said, grimacing at the thought.

'You want to go hunting?' He asked, disbelieving and mocking. At least he's back to acting like himself again. Prat.

'No, your new knights and Leon, I mean Sir Leon, do. I'm coming too of course.' I said, groaning out the last bit.

'Merlin, it's not that simple…' He started.

I sighed. Looks like it was time to pull out our secret weapon. 'Oh fine then, at least Gwen won't have to suffer your stupid moping.' I said, turning to the door.

'Gwen's going?'

'Yeah, she was hoping you'd come but I'm sure…' I continued, hiding my grin.

'Fine I'll come.' He said sulkily, though I could hear the smile in it. I couldn't help myself.

'Are you sure? Because…'

'Shut up, Merlin.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Merlin**

'Merlin, I can't believe you talked me into this. Why do we even have to go so far? The woods around Camelot are good enough.' Arthur complained.

'Don't ask me, it wasn't my idea!' I said, defending myself. Honestly, can't he whine to someone else?

'Come on, Arthur. The point was to get away from the stress of Camelot.' Sir Leon said good-naturedly.

'I suppose. I'm just _so bored_.' Arthur said, sighing.

'Well, we can't have that, can we? Our prince must be kept entertained.' Gwen said in that all too familiar tone.

'Gwen…' Elyan and I said, warning.

'Come catch me then, Arthur! Or would you lose to a girl?' She sang, kicking her horse into a gallop.

Instinctively, everyone sped up, trying to keep Gwen in our sights. Arthur was already far ahead, competing with Gwen.

'The plan's working!' Gwaine crowed.

I grinned, the wind tossing my hair. The plan was working excellently, I just hoped mine would go just as well. After all, since the awful incident with Morgana I've had the chance to tell everybody my secret, except Arthur. How would he take it? Would he threaten me? Banish me? Run me through right there and then? I should probably make sure he has nothing sharp and pointy on him when I tell him. If I had to use magic to defend myself, he'd trust me even less.

'Merlin's gone again.' Lancelot said quietly to Gwaine. I can't really think of them as sirs.

'Merlin? Don't tell me we have to de-stress you too!' Gwaine said, slowing down as we reached the spot where Arthur was now clasping Gwen around her waist.

'I'm just nervous about how he'll take it.' I said, gesturing to Arthur.

'You mean more to him than you think, Merlin. I've never seen two friends closer.' Lancelot said, confidently.

I snorted, grinning. We dismounted at the edge of the clearing, tethering our horses to the trees.

'We should set up camp here, don't you think Merlin?' Gwen said, smiling at me as she waited for my opinion.

'It's perfect.' I said, smiling back. Not a single person in Camelot could resist returning her smiles. It was a proven theory.

We talked as we pitched the tents, making jokes and teasing Arthur for his pink face every time Gwen said something embarrassing about him, like how he once stuttered while talking to a knight because Gwen winked at him. It was a bit odd to see Percival laugh when he used to be so quiet, though.

I was lighting our campfire when Sir Leon snuck up behind me. I jumped and he chuckled at me.

'I'm surprised you haven't used your magic yet. It is one of those rare opportunities when you actually can.'

'I haven't had the chance. Besides, Arthur might see.' I said, shrugging.

'You were going to tell him anyway.' He pointed out.

'_Forbaerne._' I whispered, the campire burst to life.

'Don't be so afraid, Merlin. I'd think you'd be braver by now.' He joked, clapping me on the shoulder.

This hunting trip was beginning to sound like it had been planned for me too. I would be braver if Arthur knew. All the others didn't take it too bad. I stood up and before I could second guess myself, I grabbed my bow and arrow for props.

'Hey Arthur, why don't we go see if we can find any tracks.' I said, hoping I wasn't giving anything away.

He must have heard something though because all he did was nod. I noticed he didn't even pick up his sword. We walked deeper into the forest in silence, I didn't even bother pretending I was looking for tracks. He already knew something was wrong. I knew he did because he just kept staring at me, waiting for me to say something. His eyes were boring holes into me.

'Stop staring at me. You're making me more nervous.' I said, leaning against a tree.

'What is it? Obviously, you didn't call me here to look for tracks. So I assume you have something to tell me.' He said, plainly.

'Ihavemagic.' I mumbled.

'What?' He asked, confusion on his face.

'I have magic.' I said, forcing my words to come out slowly. Arthur froze. And then he laughed.

'Merlin, don't be ridiculous.' He laughed out. Annoying prat. I can't believe he's not taking this seriously.

Silently, I commanded the wind to my fingers. The wind swirled across the ground, picking up leaving, pushing them together to form a mini Camelot floating in mid-air. Arthur stopped laughing, mouth agape in shock. I burnt the leaves with a whisper, my eyes fading back to their normal blue as I ended the spell.

'How long?' Arthur asked, face blank.

'I've always had magic. I was born like this.' I said, waiting for his reaction.

'That's impossible.' Arthur said automatically.

'Supposed to be. But here I am.'

'Why come to Camelot? Why serve me?' he said, turning away from me.

'It's my destiny to. I'm supposed to protect you and I have. Ever since we first met that's all I've done. I trust you.' I said, pleading for his understanding.

'Magic isn't evil. I know that by now but how could you hide this from me? Why tell me now unless you're planning on killing me!' He yelled, refusing to meet my eyes. My eyes widened in shock, is that really what he think I'm going to do?

'You can't be that stupid! Why on earth would I risk my neck over and over again if I wanted you dead? I could've just _let_ that happen! I've protected you for _years _and now you think I'd just toss all my hard work in the trash and _kill _you?' I ranted.

'Then why? Why tell me now? Why didn't you tell me before? Aren't you the slightest bit worried I might kill you?' He asked, running his hand through his hair.

'I couldn't make you choose between me and your father. But it has become increasingly difficult to save lives when I'm worried someone will see. As for dying, well, you're not your father. At the very least, I'm sure you would've given me a fair trial.' I said, shrugging at the last bit.

'I should've known, all those times when weird things happen…'

'What are you going to do now?' I asked, quietly just like I had all the rest.

'I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're hinting at. I can't believe you'd even think that! Have you no faith in me?' Arthur asked indignantly.

'Of course I have faith in you, I just need to make sure you feel no hate towards me for having magic.' I said, defending myself again.

'Of course not, it actually suits you well. The gold eyes will take some getting used to though. Besides, I demand on knowing every magic thing that's ever happened.I don't hate magic just…promise me no more secrets, alright Merlin?' He said, grabbing my shoulder.

'Promise.' I said, grinning.

Then Arthur frowned, turning away from me towards a rustling noise. Just in time as Gwen ran into his arms, eyes wide with panic and fear as she tried to explain with a flurry of words.

'Slow down, Gwen. What is it?' I asked as we ran with her, back towards the camp.

'We heard noises. Elyan and Leon. Shot her. Accident.' She gasped out.

A scream of pain pierced the silence of the forest. We ran faster. I burst into the clearing first. Leon and Lancelot were huddled in front of a tree as Gwaine, Percival and Elyan watched on helplessly. Lancelot turned around and caught his gaze, face pale.

'Merlin, come quick!' He yelled.

I ran to them as they made way for me. My breath caught in my chest, I couldn't breathe. I thought my heart must've stopped. Before me, gasping in pain and holding back screams, was a young girl crumpled on the ground. One of her huge black feathered wings pinned to the tree by two arrows, gleaming red.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Merlin**

I moved to kneel in front of her as I yelled for a stunned Arthur to take his place near the arrows. I reached out to hold her shoulders and she looked up me, startled as if she hadn't noticed I was there at all. She had shocking tri-colour eyes, wide as she stared into my face. I felt the magic pulsing within her, she was ignoring it. She refused to use it.

'I'm sorry but this will hurt.' I said, my heart dropping.

Despite the wings, she was just a girl, maybe just two years younger than me. And she was in pain. She nodded her head and whimpered. I turned to Arthur, struggling to pay attention to the situation instead of the wings. None of us had ever seen such a creature before.

'You have to break the arrows. Wings are more delicate than other parts. We can't risk the damage by pulling it out or pushing it through.' I said, remembering a broken bird's wing from when I was younger.

Arthur nodded and on his count, he snapped the arrows. She screamed briefly and fainted from the pain, falling into my arms. I lifted her gently, careful not to touch her injured wing. I laid her down inside one of the tents, Gwen coming up behind me, bringing bandages. I motioned for her to come beside me.

'I didn't bring any of Gaius' remedies with me. I'll heal her with magic first and then we need to bandage the wing to her body to make sure it doesn't move.' I said gently to Gwen, quivering beside me.

I stretched out my palm and whispered the words, the syllables rolling off my tongue easily. Her wounds shone a bright blue, reacting in a way no other injury had. I frowned, did I do it wrong? But when the magic faded, her wound had closed, healed much better than anything I could've done. What was she?

We bandaged her wing and then tied it tightly to her back. She was still unconscious but breathing normally, her face showing no signs of pain. I sat there and stared at her. Her skin was just the slightest bit tanned, as if the sun had merely kissed it. Her hair was the darkest brown, a shade less to black and it tumbled a little over her shoulders in waves and half spirals. Her face was made to charm. She was slender but toned. Even her wings were beautiful with their sleek dark glossy feathers.

'Will you stay with her? Let me know when she wakes. It shouldn't take very long.' I asked Gwen, turning away from the girl to find even Gwen was staring at her.

But at the sound of my voice, she looked at me with her soft brown eyes and nodded. I stood up to leave but before I could step out of the tent. Gwen called out to me.

'She's beautiful, isn't she?' Gwen asked.

'Yes.' I whispered. But more than that her magic, so elemental and powerful, practically sang to mine.

I left the tent to see Arthur and the knights sitting in a circle with spaces on Arthur's left and right, waiting for any news on the girl they had accidentally shot. I sat on Arthur's right, everyone turned to me.

'She's fine. I healed her with magic so she should wake up soon.' I said and then without warning, Arthur slapped me in the back of the head.

'Ouch! What was that for?' I asked, looking at Arthur's worried face.

'You just admitted to using magic, you idiot! Now everybody knows.'

'They already knew before that!' I said.

'You mean you told me last?' He asked, face colouring.

'Shouldn't we be focusing on the situation? Like how that girl got shot?' I said, avoiding the question.

'Right.' Arthur muttered, turning to his knights.

'We heard rustling around the camp, but there was no one in sight. We called out and no one showed themselves. The noises closed in on the camp quickly, I thought we were being attacked.' Sir Leon said.

'I saw Sir Leon pick up his bow so I did too. He turned when he sensed something to his right and I fired as well. We panicked.' Elyan said, hanging his head.

'Why was she sneaking around our camp?' Arthur wondered.

'Have you ever seen a creature like her?' Lancelot asked me.

'Never. And her magic is very powerful too.' I said.

'Why didn't she use it?' Percival asked, confused.

'I don't know. I could sense that it was there but she was ignoring it. Pushing it back.' I answered.

'Merlin!' Gwen called.

All of us stood up, facing the tent in time to see the girl stumbling out of the tent trying to get away. She looked up and saw us. Eyes afraid, she tried to move away from us but she was still weak and she collapsed. Gwen caught her just in time. I approached her and knelt beside her, helping Gwen lay her carefully on the ground. She cringed away from me.

'Please don't…' She said, pleading in fear.

'It's alright. We're not here to hurt you. I promise.' I said, trying to soothe her.

'What's your name?' I asked again as she cast her strange eyes on me again.

'Aria.' She said reluctantly after a long pause.

'I'm Merlin.' I said, turning to the others I introduced them one by one, hoping to draw her out of her shell.

'Why are you helping me?' She asked, suspiciously. I felt confused then.

'We didn't mean to shoot you. And you were in pain. We can't possibly just let you bleed out and die.'

'I didn't mean to come so close but you weren't supposed to be here. It's dangerous. I thought I could scare you away and then escape myself.' Aria said.

'Thank you for trying to warn us. I need to ask you now about your magic. You didn't use it. You could've stopped those arrows easily.' I said.

'My magic is dangerous. I was never trained. I can't control it. I don't use it unless I have no choice but to kill.' She said.

'You let yourself get shot!' Arthur said in disbelief.

'They were innocent. I couldn't harm them.' She said. Turning to me, she continued. 'Please, release me. Every moment you keep me here puts all of you in danger. The people hunting me will not hesitate to destroy you. I only tell you this because you have proven that you wish me no harm.'

'Why are they hunting you?' Sir Leon asked.

'Blood, tears. Prevent destiny.' Aria said, brushing away a leaf from her leg she gestured to a black tattoo of a dragon. 'That's the only clue I have. I need to find him.'

'Are you supposed to kill him?' I asked, my throat dry. The tattoo was drawing my attention, screaming in silence.

'I have to help him. Without me, he will be lost and an entire kingdom will suffer.' And as if she sensed the change in me, she remained silent.

Finally, some help. But what consequence would it bring? I reached out my hand and the dragon glowed gold, roaring out. Aria gasped with me, our eyes flashing identically.

'It's you.' She said, as our magic faded. I could feel the burn of a new bond. A link between our destinies.

'Can't possibly be someone else.' I said, grinning. I stood up and reached a hand out to her. She just stared back with those eyes of hers, circles of black, brown and green.

'Don't you trust me?' I asked, a little disappointed. I wouldn't hurt her. I had promised her that.

'I do, I'm just not used to it.' She replied, taking my hand gingerly, as if she expected to break because of it.

The others were stunned. I walked towards them and they stared at her curiously. Unfortunately, she took it the wrong way and tried to hide her wings, flinching in the process.

'You shouldn't try to move your wing, Aria. You could cause it more damage.' Gwen said, smiling gently.

Aria blinked, shocked at her kind words. Slowly as not to scare her, Gwen approached her and taking her arm, she led Aria to the fire.

'You're not afraid of me?' Aria asked as she sat down with Gwen by the fire.

'You mean us no harm. I have no reason to fear you.' Gwen said, smiling sweetly and true to theory, Aria smiled back.

We sat down around the fire and I passed out some food as the sun began to set. All was silent except for a few welcomes and smiles directed at Aria. When you got over the fact that she had large wings, she looked like a young shy girl, smiling back in the firelight. She turned to Arthur and bowed her head slightly, for the first time she gave a smile of her own.

'You have questions for me, Prince Arthur. I'm willing to answer truthfully but you should start now. It could take awhile.' She stated, looking at me as well, just briefly.

'You remind me of stars.' I said instead, since I had been studying her features in the firelight. I didn't really think about what it would sound like until everyone started laughing at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Even Aria giggled a little bit, it sounded incredibly sweet and innocent. But she looked up and nodded at me, pleased.

'You're the first to guess what I am.' That stopped the laughter instantly.

'If you're a _star, _then what are you doing down here?' Arthur asked.

'I fell.' She said quietly, looking upwards before returning her gaze to the flames before her. For a moment, I thought I saw tears in her eyes but then they were gone.

'That's a long way to fall.' Gwaine said, looking carefully at her.

'Too long. Trust me.' She said and there was something there in her face, a strange expression.

'Why did you fall? Why didn't you fly? You have wings.' Lancelot asked.

'I didn't have wings back then. Only earthly beings can wish on stars. The wishes that come true are the ones of selfless intention. I looked down on the world and saw suffering. I couldn't stand it, that helpless feeling. So I wished upon myself, I wanted to end the suffering. The right intention was there but the punishment for wishing on my own light was…severe.' She said, shutting her eyes for a moment.

'They say falling is as close as you get to flying.' Gwen whispered shyly.

'They're wrong.' She said, almost harshly. 'But then falling for a star is different. Those who fall are sentenced to die the worst death possible. The pain isn't just physical, it's everything. It's all you feel. It makes you wish for death.' She said, letting out a shuddering breath.

'But you survived.' Elyan pointed out.

'I fell into a lake. Avalon. It's beautiful and they did their best to help me, binding what was left of me to another soul that had not entered their gates. When I had bound with her completely, she became me and I was recreated with her wings.' She said fondly, gazing at me knowingly.

'I knew no other person with wings.' I said, confused.

'Yes, you did. And she knew you. My destiny is linked to you because of her. Her name was…Freya.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Merlin**

'Freya.' I gasped and I felt my heart twinge. 'Are you…?' I trailed on, unable to say the words.

'Freya is a part of me. In a way I'm her but I'm also Aria.' She said, smiling.

'Who is Freya?' Arthur asked and this time everyone but Lancelot looked at me in confusion.

'The only person I ever really loved.' I whispered, reminding myself that Morgana didn't count because I still wasn't sure.

'What happened to her?' Arthur pressed, I felt a flash of anger. He didn't even know it was him. A part of me knew that it wasn't really his fault, he didn' know how I felt about her. But regardless, he struck the killing blow.

I didn't want to talk about, relive her death again because even though she was sitting right in front of me, it still hurt me as a memory. So I let my anger and sadness fuel to my magic, conjuring a ball of light and pouring in my memories of her, watching as the ball grew larger.

When I was done, I threw the ball to the flames, where it hovered. I looked away while everyone watched my memories. I heard Arthur curse when he saw that he was the one to kill her and I heard Gwen crying softly as she watched my goodbyes by the lake. I turned to them again when the ball of light faded away, now unable to torture me with the reality of the person I couldn't save, no matter how much I loved her.

'God Merlin, I'm so…sorry. I didn't know. I wish I could take it back.' Arthur said, his face twisted with regret. Gwen held on to him, tears flowing freely as she looked at me.

'It's alright, Arthur. It's not your fault. Gwen? Gwen, please? You know I hate to see you sad.' I said with a smile.

Everyone was watching me and when I looked at Aria, her reaction surprised me most. She was breathing deeply, one hand over her heart and confusion on her face.

'Aria?' I asked.

'I remember. I remember everything. And the feeling. I've never felt this way before. It's so indescribable. I'm just…happy I found you, Merlin.' She said, calming down a little bit.

'I'm happy too.' I said, smiling and wondering if she was feeling exactly what Freya was feeling. Looks like I haven't lost her after all.

'Alright. I think we'll be having an interesting day tomorrow. We should all turn in for the night.' Arthur said, standing up and taking Gwen's hand.

Leon and Elyan stood up and walking over to Aria, whispered their apologies. She smiled and giggled.

'Don't worry about it. Thanks to Merlin I'll probably be healed by morning. Goodnight Sir Leon, Sir Elyan.' She said.

She lay on the ground, curled up on her side and draped her uninjured wing over herself to keep her warm. Making sure everyone had gone in their tents, I grabbed an extra blanket and put it on her, she opened her eyes and smiled at me, the moonlight casting a glow that made her look breathlessly beautiful.

'You really are something, Merlin.' She whispered. I just smiled in return and whispered goodnight.

Then taking my own blanket, I lay a little ways away from her and looked up at the stars as I fell asleep.

**Aria**

'Merlin.' She whispered, seductively. She trailed her fingers across his chest as he stood there, stone-faced. She left no effect on him. She didn't stop though. She continued to try to break him. Again and again, he spurned her advances. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that the next touch, the next word she said to him, would make him give way.

She was beautiful, her skin was as white as her hair was black. Her green eyes flashing against her thick lashes, she smiled at him. 'Come now, Merlin. We used to be friends. I thought you liked me? Gwen and I always talked about you. Brave sweet, handsome Merlin.' She said.

I tried to scream, yelling at the top of my voice but neither of them any notice of me. I was invisible to them. I was frozen to the cold stone floor, my feet refused to move. I waved my arms in the air, beating my wings. Still, Merlin kept his face expressionless and she continued to tempt him.

'Get away from him, witch!' I tried to shout as she leaned in towards him. My lips moved but there was no sound. Not even a whisper. And he looked at her blankly.

The evil seer had history with him. I was supposed to protect him from exactly this! She was trying to coax him to her side. I could not let this happen but how can I fulfill my destiny when I am helpless? I'm failing him…

'Merlin.' I gasped quietly, jolting out of my sleep. Instinctively, I looked over to Merlin, still sleeping peacefully near the burnt out fire. He was safe. I pulled my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame it but I knew it would just end up in my usual mess of spirals and curls. The nightmare was symbolic, that I knew. My nightmares only represented the future.

I looked up at the sky, the stars were gone. The blue shaded lightly towards streaks of pink. It was barely dawn. No one was awake yet. I stood up, shifting my injured wing slightly. It didn't hurt anymore and I needed to move, lose the feeling the nightmare had left within me.

Moving quickly, I started to rip off my bandages, letting them fall to the ground. I stretched out my wings deliciously, marveling in the feeling. I beat my wings as silently as I could, lifting myself off the ground. I rose higher and higher, until I could see the circle of trees below me.

The wind was cold on my face, as stray gusts ruffled my feathers softly, a familiarly comforting feeling. I flew in patterns, never wandering too far from the camp but keeping clear of the trees. Flying was always exhilaratingly similar to freedom.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Merlin**

One moment I was floating, like I was on the clouds and then… something knocked down. My eyes flew open to see Arthur's blue eyes staring at me, his hand clamped over my mouth as he leaned most of his weight on my chest. Apparently, he was the thing that knocked me out of my dream.

He placed one finger in front of his lips, signaling me to be silent. I nodded and he stood up off of me. I stretched out my stiff limbs and with an impatient grunt; Arthur grabbed my outstretched arm, pulling me to my feet. I staggered a bit, slightly annoyed.

'What?' I mouthed to Arthur. Then I noticed it, Aria wasn't here. I stiffened but Arthur dragged me to the very centre of our camp, where Gwen and the knights were standing, looking up.

Gwen had her hands clamped over her mouth in shock and the knights faces were absolutely priceless, they all looked dumbfounded. I would have grinned but I was still wondering where Aria was. I didn't even think about what they were staring at… until Arthur yanked me beside them and pointed up.

Looking up automatically, my jaw dropped. There she was. Flying in random patterns. Very, _very_ high up. Aria? And just then she looked down and stopped immediately, hovering in mid-air, beating her large wings in strong powerful bursts. Then, she began to circle, coming down lower and lower. She hovered the last few feet, using lighter beats of her wing until she got close enough to the ground to drop herself.

Her wings remained unfurled for a moment, then she ruffled her feathers and tucked them behind her back again instinctively. She was blushing furiously, looking down at her feet.

'Your wing is healed, I see.' Arthur said, breaking the silence with an easy smile.

'Yes…I woke up too early and couldn't sleep so I…'

'Decided to greet the sun in person?' Gwaine jibed.

'Gwaine! You looked amazing, Aria.' Gwen said, admonishing Gwaine and offering some kind words. Typical Gwen-like behavior.

'Thank you.' She said, grinning widely.

'Your wings are a little messy though.' I said, walking to her side and leaning over her. I noticed for the first time that I towered over her. Her breath hitched so quietly, I almost missed it.

I smoothed down the stray feather. I don't think I've ever felt anything softer. She was holding her breath now as she waited. I moved back then, realizing as my cheeks blazed red that everyone was still watching.

'Erm…' I muttered, awkwardly, hoping no one would say anything.

But there was only silence. And then…

'I think you missed there, Merlin.' Gwen started surprisingly. I spluttered in disbelief.

'A little more to the left next time!' Elyan piped in.

'Exactly, right on the lips!' Lancelot smirked.

'For a moment there I thought you actually had some skills in charming women!' Arthur laughed.

'Oh bother.' I muttered.

'Maybe he's just a teaser.' Aria said, grinning playfully.

Everyone stopped and stared for a moment, stunned. Then, laughter erupted in over flowing amounts all over the camp. This time I laughed along too. We laughed a lot for a long time, perhaps a little too long, my stomach hurt and Percival had fallen to his knees. Even Leon was reduced to a laughing heap on the ground.

'Alright, alright. Let's…get over it.' Gwen said, attempting to stop giggling herself.

'You're right, I'm sure Merlin will get another chance to do it right.' Leon said, still chuckling.

Arthur's face lit up and I knew he was about to do something involving Gwen. 'Yes, Merlin. Next time you should do it right. Like this!' he said, catching Gwen's hand.

He spun her to him and caught her around the waist, kissing her soundly on the lips. I laughed at him as the others whooped and cheered. He always found the most menial excuses to kiss Gwen at anytime.

'That's my sister!' Elyan called out, which Arthur ignored and to everyone's amusement, Gwen flapped her hand at him dismissively from where it lay around Arthur's neck, silently telling him to shoo.

They pulled away, Arthur looking royally dazed sporting one of those stupidly goofy grins while Gwen was hardly breathing looking absolutely dreamy. I shook my head, smiling at my two best friends. I had yet to present my idea. And by what Aria said, I had to do it fast.

'You know, we still have a big problem.' I said.

'What problem?' Arthur asked, confused.

'A story believable enough for her.' I replied, gesturing to Aria.

'You want to bring her back to Camelot!' Percival exclaimed in shock.

'I suspected you fancied her…' Lancelot said, shaking his head.

'It's not about fancying her!' I said loudly. I can't believe they think I'd risk the punishment for smuggling a magical creature for the sake of a crush.

'It's about destiny. Without me, those who seek to destroy Arthur will be able to influence Merlin to their side.' Aria said, stepping closer to the knights.

'Then that settles it, we can't let Merlin turn evil. But the laws in Camelot still stand, only the true King can change that. She looks human enough except for…well.' Arthur said, thinking hard.

'Isn't there a spell you can use, Merlin?' Gwen asked gently as she walked over to Aria who looked distressed and worried.

'None that I can. But she can. She'll have to cast it on herself.' I said, remembering the spell. It was complex, and required very powerful magic. Not that that was a problem but it also required concentration and control.

'No!' Aria nearly shouted, taking a step back. 'My magic's too dangerous. It's not like yours, Merlin. It's infused with elemental magic, you know how unpredictable that is!' She said, fixing her tri-colour eyes on me.

'But it's similar to mine. It's the only way the spell will work. At least try.' I said, trying to talk her into it. But it was hard to talk a scared girl into anything.

'I can't control it. Someone will get hurt!' she hissed furiously.

'I can protect them! I promise I won't let anyone get hurt. I can teach you to control it. No one should be afraid of their own magic.' I said, stopping right in front of her.

'We will go hunting. That way it'll be safer and we need to get some prey as a show anyway so no one will think we came out here for nothing.' Arthur said, helpfully. His emotions were written all over his face, he was worried at the fear in her eyes.

'I will go collect some water, prepare to cook some of that prey you'll bring back. I think I heard a stream a little ways north.' Gwen said, coming over to Aria and I. She placed her hands on us, one on my arm and another on Aria's shoulder.

'You two be careful.' She said, smiling before she turned to the knights. She hugged them all before they left, kissing Arthur softly.

'I won't be back for a while so take your time.' Gwen said, sweetly as she carried a bucket with her. As she disappeared among the trees, I frowned. There was something suspiciously intuitive in her voice.

Shaking my head, I dismissed it, turning back to face Aria. She was standing by the burnt out campfire. Actually, more like pacing, she breathed deeply, wings flexing with nervousness. She looked up and me and tucked her wings away again, sighing.

I walked up to her smiling easily. I didn't want to cause her anymore stress. I lit the fire easily and then put it out with water. I could feel her watching me carefully.

'Try.' I said, encouraging her.

She held out her hand and a flash of fire burned at the base of the tree behind her target. She put it out easily enough. Running her finger through one of her half spirals, she gave me the look every woman gives a man when she's been proven right.

'Nothing exploded. That's good. Let's try again. But calm down first and don't hold your breath. Magic is easy, let it flow. I know you can do this.' I said, grinning as I stepped a little bit closer to her, realizing Lancelot was right. I did like her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Merlin**

I watched carefully as Aria practiced with different spells, nothing too big. It didn't take me long to realize why it was so hard for her to control her powers. She always blew up the spell every time she got frustrated or nervous. When she was calm, the magic flowed through as if she never had a problem to begin with.

'Come on, Aria. Let's take a break. We can't have you exhausting yourself.' I said, sitting down on the ground and patting the spot next to me.

'Alright.' She sighed, smiling. 'So how did I do?'

'You did great for a first timer.' I said. She grinned and gave me a playful push. 'Liar.' She said.

'I'm not lying. Really! You'd do a lot better if you could concentrate more and calm down. For some reason, your emotions are more tied in to your magic.' I said, telling her what I had found out.

'There's something bothering you. What is it?' she asked quietly. She was very clever.

'I just noticed that last night, when we talked. You looked up at the sky. A lot. And when you said you fell, I could hear the pain in your voice and then you'd get the strangest look on your face.' I said, looking right at her. But she just looked straight ahead and then she looked down.

'It's not a pleasant topic for me. Falling.'

'It's more than that. There's something there. I don't understand.' And that was when she looked up at me, lower lashes wet.

'I'm glad you don't. Because to really understand you'd have to experience what it's like and I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Especially not you, Merlin.' She said quietly, a telltale quiver in her voice.

'Don't cry. Please? Aria.' I whispered, putting my arm around her shoulders, brushing her wings.

'All the pain I've suffered, the sacrifice I made, it was for nothing. Useless because I don't know how to fulfill my destiny, how to keep you here safe. They're going to take you away; they'll make you want to leave.' She said, tears shining as if there were silver in them.

'You're already doing it.' I said, wiping them off her cheeks with my thumb. 'As long as you're here, I'm not going anywhere.' I said softly.

She was so close then. I could feel her sweet breath on my face. Eyes looking straight into mine, I lost myself in their depths and I couldn't pull away. I didn't want to. So I leaned in instead slowly, pressing my lips against hers. She kissed my back softly. Her lips were softer than her feathers and she tasted sweeter than anything else.

We pulled away, breathless. When she opened her eyes there was a flash of gold. I watched as her face became confused. Then there was understanding. She looked around her.

'We have to find Gwen.' She said, urgently. We both rose to our feet quickly, running north.

Suddenly, I was afraid. The forest was too quiet. It hit us out of nowhere, small pulses of magic. We jolted back a step in surprise, before running again. I could still feel the magic and so did Aria. I hoped that Gwen was alright. Now that most people knew that Prince Arthur was courting the Lady Guinevere (since Elyan was now a knight), she'd be in even more danger.

We burst through a cluster of trees, the sound of the river was loud, angry, like I was when I saw Gwen slumped to the ground, bravely holding back screams.

'Tell us now! Where is Emrys? Where is the dark-winged creature?' he shouted at her, four other men stood behind him menacingly. They were all sorcerers.

Gwen stayed silent, glaring at the man. He threw out his palm towards her, muttering some words, her arm sliced open and blood gushed out. This time Gwen screamed.

'Release my friend!' I yelled, furious.

'_Astrice._' The man said, whirling around to face me.

I threw up a shield easily and Aria wasted no time in attacking him. They began to fire off spell after spell at her as she launched herself into the air, dodging them with skill. I let the anger leak into my magic guiding it to attack.

'_Og kelis_.' I said, my magic responding more to my thoughts rather than my words.

Aria knocked out another one from the air. Their magic was nowhere near as strong as mine or even Morgana's. They were definitely no match for elemental magic like Aria's. She lashed out at the sorcerer and he fell away easily. I froze the last one where he stood.

Both of us rushed to Gwen's side, sliding along the wet pebbles along the river bank. She smiled up at us weakly, whispering our names just before she lost consciousness. I held up her hurt arm. I closed the wound as best I could, cursing myself for not paying more attention to healing spells.

'I can fly her back to camp faster. You have to bring one of the sorcerers for Arthur to interrogate.' Aria said, slinging Gwen's good arm around her neck.

'Or possibly kill. Arthur doesn't tolerate attacks on Gwen.' I muttered absentmindedly.

Aria sighed, lifting Gwen as gently as possible, she unfurled her wings and was gone from my sight. I walked over to the man I froze up, grabbing his shirt.

'Now you will see what happens when you attack my friends.' I growled, dragging him back to the camp site.

When I got there, the first thing I saw was Aria still tending to Gwen with Arthur on her other side. The knights were pacing, trying to calm down a very angry Elyan. None of them approached Arthur. He just held her hand silently, the look on his face was murderous.

'Merlin!' Leon exclaimed in relief.

'I brought you a gift.' I said humorlessly. I shoved the sorcerer to the ground, the subject of glares and curses.

There was a small shriek and I turned to a now awake Gwen, looking scared at the sight of one of her attackers. I went over to my friend, kneeling beside her.

'Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner. He can't hurt you now.' I said, looking at Gwen.

She hugged me tightly and whispered her thanks. I hugged her back briefly, letting her go so Aria could see to her wound.

'Aria waited for you to tell us what happened.' Arthur said, paying no attention whatsoever to the prisoner as he stood.

'Aria noticed the forest had gone quiet. We ran to the stream and felt magic, there were five of them. All sorcerers.' I said, standing up with him.

'It's my fault. They were hunting me and found her instead.' Aria murmured.

'It's no one's fault but theirs, Aria. We dealt with them easily enough.' I continued.

'So they tried to torture information out of Gwen about the whereabouts of Aria.' Arthur said, finally turning to the prisoner who was shaking where he stood. I couldn't blame him, any sane man should be scared of Arthur if they had ever hurt Gwen.

'They were looking for me as well.' I said, walking with Arthur towards the man.

I undid my spell and cast another one before he could get the words out to attack. I bound him with magic, allowing him to talk while repressing his magic.

'Emrys. Prince Arthur.' He said in acknowledgement.

'Who are you?' Arthur asked, giving me the look. Obviously, Uther would have made him familiar with the prophecy.

'You are not my leader. I do not need to answer to you.'

'But you must answer to me, for I lead all magic.' I said, staring him down.

'I come under Lord Baruch's orders.' He said.

Aria's head snapped up and she whispered to Gwen before coming to stand beside me. 'Where is he?'

'Ah, Lord Baruch's little pet. He will be glad we have managed to find you.'

'I am no one's_ pet.' _She spat out angrily. 'You have come to hunt me down and take me back to him. Why are you searching for Emrys?'

'Lord Baruch wants his help to destroy Camelot. He also wants his pet back, his supply is running low.'

'You will not refer to her like that.' I snapped, he merely grinned, bowing his head slightly.

'Very well, he has a message for you.' He said, turning back to Aria. 'He says no one can possess his lost little angel but him and that he will have you again.'

Arthur was seething at his words and the knights were bristling in anger. Even Gwen looked at him coldly and an angry Guinevere was a scary thing. I wanted to choke him for threatening her like that, treating her as if she was a sort of object instead of a person.

Aria's wings unfurled splaying out wide in her anger. Without warning, her eyes flashed gold and a ring of green flames burst from the ground, encircling the sorcerer. His expression of triumphant mocking had quickly transformed into one of pure terror.

The gold in her eyes remained, refusing to fade. Aria gasped, worry and panic evident on her face. She couldn't control it. She couldn't stop.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Aria**

The magic flowed freely, strongly. I tried, I really did. I tried to refuse its call. I tried to force it to withdraw, come back to me, redirect it…anything. But I failed. The magic was so strong, volatile. It was rebellious. I tried again and again. Using all my physical strength to rein it in, since my magical one was no longer under my control.

A scream pierced the air and panic rose within me higher and higher. My emotions ran wild. I was so afraid. I felt tears fall, knowing I was helpless to my own power.

**Merlin**

'Aria! Stop!' I yelled, casting a shield between the sorcerer and the bright green flames.

The flames merely licked through my defenses viciously. The sorcerer convulsed in agony, the flames were causing more pain than an ordinary fire would. I cast another shield around the man, the same one I used against Kilgarrah's fire once. The shield held but I had next to no knowledge on elemental magic and that left holes in my shield. Holes that the flames quickly found and began their attack anew.

I turned around to look at Aria. She was trying her best to stop it, shaking her head as if trying to throw off the magic's aim. She shrieked and her legs collapsed underneath her. Percival and Leon caught her as she fell, tears glittering as they rolled down from her bright gold eyes. The man behind me screamed and Aria sobbed along with him, hiding her face in her hands. She was so distraught, panicked and scared. And that was the problem.

I ran to her, sliding as I threw myself on the ground in front of her. We didn't have a lot of time if we wanted the man alive.

'Aria! Aria, look at me.' I said firmly. She lifted her head and her eyes met mine, still blazing a brilliant gold, she whimpered softly.

'You can stop this. Try to pull it back. Calm yourself.' I said, begging her, hoping she'll be able to.

And she did try her best, I could see that. She tried to slow her breathing but she'd break again with a gasp. She wasn't ready, she didn't have enough control in her yet. We needed the man alive. She looked up at me, fresh tears falling and eyes never changing. There was so much regret.

I didn't care then that everyone was watching. I gave no thought to the fact that it might not work. I just believed and then I kissed her. She pulled back slightly in surprise but it didn't last long. She crashed her lips on mine and I knew she had found an outlet then. She took out her emotions on me, her mouth working over mine ferociously. I felt her passion and I let her take it out on me, kissing her back softly.

Her lips slowed, caressing mine firmly. The passion was over, leaving behind calm and an easiness that was hard to place. When her lips left mine, we opened our eyes and I glimpsed a soft glow of gold before they returned to their strange colours.

'Thank you.' She whispered softly, as I just noticed her steel grips on my arms were softening. She was so tired.

I smiled and leaned in again. Brushing my lips against hers, my magic soothed her and she slumped into my arms, sleeping peacefully. I let Percival carry her gently away to one of the tents, Gwen following in worry. I turned back to the sorcerer, Gwaine and Lancelot now beside him, checking if he was still alive. I walked over calmly once I received a nod.

I knelt down to the charred man, smoke still rising from his body. He drew a harsh breath, struggling to hold on to life. Aria had done a lot of damage in very little time, he wouldn't be crossing her again anytime soon. I let my palm hover over him, healing him as best I could. Black burnt bits swept off of him as the marks the burns left on him began to grow pink instead of red. There wasn't a part of him that was left untouched.

I understood now what kind of magic she wielded. It was feral, based almost completely on instinct and emotion. If she felt like she was in danger, her magic would not hesitate to remove the threat. If she was scared, her magic would do anything necessary to drive away the source. Now more than ever, she needed guidance.

'Merlin.' Arthur said. I knew what he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and turned to face him.

'She's more than a little dangerous.' Elyan spoke quietly, hinting at the real point.

'Very dangerous.' I agreed.

'How do we know that she won't accidentally end up killing us?' Arthur asked, looking at me uncomfortably.

'She might be a little out of control.' I admitted. 'But what you just saw would never happen to any of you.'

'How can you be sure of that?' Lancelot asked, his face begging for understanding. I knew he was just looking out for everybody's safety.

'Her magic is based on her emotions, specifically fear and panic. You guys don't mean to harm her, do you? The worst of her magic protects her from _enemies_, otherwise she doesn't harm innocents. I didn't see a scratch on either Leon or Elyan when they shot her.' I said.

'But what if…'

'Don't judge her!' I snapped hastily before taking a breath. 'She doesn't choose to do what she does. She's not a monster. Can't you see how scared she was of _herself_? What she needs is help. I can help her and you guys can too. Don't treat her like she's an outsider or some beast that should be slain. She's just a scared girl who thinks she's alone.' I ranted unable to stop as I thought about those like her, like me.

'Alright. If you trust her, I trust her.' Arthur said, clapping me on the shoulder, smirking slightly. Elyan and Lancelot nodded too, small smiles on their faces as well. Instantly, I was suspicious.

'What are you smiling at?' I asked wearily.

'Just wondering how _passionate_ that kiss must have been.' Arthur said, emphasizing ridiculously on that one word.

'Simply _magical_, I bet.' Lancelot chuckled.

'Gods have mercy.' I muttered under my breath as I smacked my hand to my face, hiding red that rose to my face.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Gwen**

'Merlin?' Aria murmured sleepily, as she opened her eyes, looking for Merlin. I smiled at her, thinking of their kiss.

'Gwen?' She said, brows furrowing in confusion.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in understanding and she scrambled up into sitting position, wings wrapped around her lightly as she hugged her knees to her chest. Tears were already beginning to pool in her eyes, making them sparkle even brighter while her lips quivered. I crawled over to sit beside her, knowing what was going to happen.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried as hard as I could but it wasn't enough and I couldn't do anything. I just sat there wishing I could but I couldn't control it. I was helpless. You must think I'm such a monster!' She said, sobbing into her arms brokenly.

'Shhh. Don't say that. You tried your best and the man isn't dead. A monster wouldn't feel sorry or cry. You're not a monster, don't you think that.' I said, scolding gently.

'Come here.' I said softly, opening my arms to her. Slowly, she leant over and I hugged her tightly, offering her the comfort she so obviously needed but was probably too used to thinking she didn't deserve it.

Admittedly, I was terrified when that man caught fire and knowing that she was doing it. But now, when it was so glaringly obvious that she hadn't meant to hurt anyone and that she was so sorry she did, I couldn't possibly scared of her. The way she was hugging me now, she probably never had a friend in her entire life. She was a good person, I decided. She deserves a friend, I thought as I hugged her tighter.

**Merlin**

I set the stew over the fire, adding in pieces of meat and bone from the deer Lancelot was cutting up. Of course, I was just waiting for Aria to wake up. The spell I casted on her was only supposed to force a dreamless sleep for as long as necessary to erase the emotional distress.

She's been asleep longer than I thought she would be and I couldn't just wait by her side doing nothing. Gwen was with her anyway so she wouldn't wake up alone. Gwen was a great friend, I noticed just briefly that she was frightened by Aria's power but I also saw worry for her.

She has one of those rare almost-impossible-to-find kindness in her heart. I shook my head forcefully, stirring the venison stew once again. I sighed, looking at the incredibly slow boiling liquid.

'Forbearne firgenholt.' I whispered, watching the flames flare, increasing the heat.

I jumped slightly as I heard a sob inside the tent Aria was in. I was about to go to her but decided against it. She would come to me when she was ready. Another sob was heard, more broken sounding. I winced and Arthur blew out his breath hard. The sound was heartrending, like it was designed as a wordless plea, innocent and hurt. It was having an effect on everyone present in our tiny little group.

It only took a few minutes before, Aria and Gwen exited the tent. Gwen smiled a little as she went to sit beside Arthur. Aria shuffled on forward, for a moment towards me, then back again to the tent. Her head was bent and she stared at the ground, moving her feet awkwardly. I stood up slowly, wondering if she was alright and why she was so hesitant to approach me. She stiffened and swallowed, glaring at the leaves at her feet.

'Aria.' I said softly, my tone questioning.

She almost looked up but caught herself, looking away from me. I felt so confused. I walked towards her and she nearly took a step back, almost as if she was… afraid of me. I frowned. Did she think I was angry at her for losing control? Or that I'd punish her in some way? What kind of person did she think I was? I walked closer to her, leaning down.

'I'm so sorry.' She whispered, so fast and quiet that I would have missed it if the woods weren't so peaceful.

'You don't have to apologize. It's not even your fault.' I whispered back just as soft. She looked up at me then, strange eyes glittering and wet.

I snuck my arm behind her waist discreetly, guiding her to sit beside the fire, trusting her wings to either cover my arm or for everyone else to pretend it isn't there. I don't think she'd be in a state to take any jibes about the kind of relationship we had with each other, no matter how harmless.

She sat close beside me shyly and I had to hold back a grin. I could feel her warmth touching me more than the fire as I knelt to serve the stew, passing around bowls of it. Aria stared at the injured man, lying on the ground far away from any of the tents.

'He won't wake up until I say so.' I said.

'You know what's strange?' Arthur asked.

'What?' I asked, curiously.

'This Lord Baruch…'

'He's no lord.' Aria scoffed angrily.

'You sound like you know him!' Arthur said, eyes wide in surprise.

'I do. Better than I'd like to.' She answered, facing him.

'How?' I asked.

'As the sorcerer said, he held me captive. As a pet.' She said, keeping her voice indifferent.

'A pet?' Gwaine asked, voice low.

'Well, as it turns out you can't trust just anybody. I was naïve then. I spent years, chained to his throne, unable to do anything but take his false love and brutal ways.' She said, fisting her hands in the cloth of her dress.

'Excuse me?' Leon said, confused and surprised.

'One moment he'd tell me he loved me.' She said, waving her hand dismissively. 'And the next he'd be calling guards to _drain_ me.' She continued angrily.

'Drain you of what?' I asked, furious and fearing her answer.

She pulled back the edge of her knee length dress to mid thigh. There were several gasps at her actions. It would have seemed terribly unladylike but then I caught sight of them. Pale lines across her flesh where there should've been pristine skin. Scars. Hundreds of them.

'Mostly blood.' She said absentmindedly as she traced them.

I clenched my fists as anger bubbled just under my skin, threatening to spill and make me do something regretful. Like kill the sorcerer and hunt down Baruch now. In my mind's eye, I could see the long thin lines of her scars fresh and weeping blood as she lay on the floor, chained like an animal. Making sounds of pain and helplessness as that creature, for he didn't deserve to be called a man, stood over her, enjoying his cruelty.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Arthur**

'What do you mean? What reason could call for such actions?' I demanded, shaking in my anger.

Beside me, Gwen cried as she hid her face in my shoulder, looking away from Aria. But I just couldn't, her scars glinted silver-ish, a ghost of their crimson past. No man would have done this to a woman under any circumstances.

'I trusted him too much. I believed he would help me find Merlin. I told him a great deal. Not everything but more than I should have. He knew I was a star.' Aria answered, hanging her head down in shame that she had so easily trusted.

'That does not explain why he would take your blood.' I said in a softer tone after Gwen squeezed my arm tightly.

'Despite being tied to Freya, my blood carries amazingly strong amounts of stardust.' She muttered and I noticed Merlin anger obvious now.

'I didn't understand at first. I thought it was a new form of punishment he was trying out on me. I was wondering what I did to make him angry. I thought he could have been torturing me for the fun of it. Later, I knew I was an experiment. When he drank it.'

I heard the tone of her voice, how painful and confusing it must have been for her. Gods, I thought to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair roughly, she's just a girl. They were happy to slice her up and take her blood. Then the monster even drank it right in front of her.

'We have to kill him.' Merlin said, voice loud in the silence of the forest.

He looked like he just might explode. The look on his face was… scary. He was beyond furious. But worse still, he didn't shout or scream. He looked placid and calm. He was holding back, bottling his anger and when he reached his limit… The future didn't look so bright for Baruch.

'Merlin, I know you're angry…' Leon began.

'Yes, I am.'

'But we can't just…'

'You don't understand. We won't have a choice. He will never stop until he gets her. If he drinks anymore of her blood…' Merlin said, low and dangerous.

'What happens then?' Elyan asks.

'It boosts up his magic. By a lot.'

'Stardust was used many years ago, a young witch managed to communicate with one of us. She didn't understand its power. She used a spell to destroy her enemies but it destroyed much more than just that.' Aria said, grimacing. 'Adding it with spells is fine if you know how. But drinking it as it is… Bad idea. For him and everybody else. There's no way he can control it, it will override him and consume him.'

'Then he's doomed to die, isn't he? Problem solved.' Gwaine said.

'He won't die. Unfortunately. He'll become dangerously insane with power. The magic will control him. We can't let him get to that state.' Aria continued.

'If he's so powerful, why does he need me?' Merlin asked, now less angry but his position showing protectiveness towards her.

'What happens when you combine the most powerful warlock ever born with a boost of elemental magic? He wants the power.' She said darkly.

'Well, he's not going to get it. We won't let him take either of you.' I said, smirking.

'We can protect her easily. But Merlin tends to find trouble and toss himself into it.' Gwaine said, grinning funnily.

'You mean like how you do when you're in the tavern?' Merlin shot back. I sighed; no matter whom it was or what ranking they held Merlin would always find some sort of retort.

'Her wings still need to be hidden for all of this to work. How did the training go?' Elyan pointed out.

'Awful.' Aria moaned.

'Excellent.' Merlin chirped.

I laughed at them, noticing that Gwen was giggling and our entire camp was ringing with the sound of laughter. Even though I'd never admit it to anyone(with the exception of Gwen), I could see Merlin with Aria, happier than he had ever been in the entire time that I've known him and I was glad that my best friend finally got what he deserved for so long.

**Aria**

I laughed freely with everyone else. I breathed easier than ever before. For once I could forget without any effort that I was being hunted, that I was in constant danger. I owed all that to the knights of Camelot. They were so different from other swordsmen. They felt for people they didn't even know. They offered comfort. I watched how they behaved carefully, they bickered more like brothers than friends. Even Arthur. He was their Prince and no matter how proud he pretended to be, I could see that he treated all of them like equals. It was much easier to see how much he loved Gwen.

Gwen, she hardly knew me for a day and yet I've felt more kindness from her than everyone else I've met put together. She didn't distrust me at all and she even worried about me. It was obvious she cared; she seemed to care for everybody. I could hardly believe she cared about me. But she did, almost as if it was natural for her.

And then there was Merlin. I smiled as stole a glance at the man beside me. He was fiercely loyal to his friends, understanding and would do absolutely anything to protect the people he cared about. He was Emrys, the one who would bring magic back to the land and protect the Once and Future King. He had a great destiny and a huge responsibility but he smiles and laughs like nothing could go wrong. He understands me better than I do myself and believes in me when I do not.

I am meant to protect him, keep him on the right path but I can't imagine him straying from it. He's the one protecting me. I feel safe whenever he's around me. I feel his warmth with me always, keeping me from the cold uncertainty I have in myself.

When we kissed it was like our magic connected, his lips were so soft and he made me forget everything. He was all I could think about, I could _feel him_, his soul, his magic, everything. That one moment, I knew falling was worth it. The pain, the sacrifice, I would do it again in a heartbeat. I wonder if this is what it's like to feel loved. I wish I knew. I've never felt anything like it. The look he gave me when he heard the name Freya… he loved her, he still does… but can he love me?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Vervain**

I blinked my eyes once, twice. It was bitterly cold. The chilly wind pierced through my skin like ice, raising goosebumps. It was bitterly cold but at least it was numbness, not pain. Digging my elbows into the cold dirt, I sat up slowly. My muscles were sore, I hurt all over.

Opening my eyes again, I looked around. I was in the forest, of course. I felt something on my head and looked up, the leaves were falling in lovely colours of red and gold. It was autumn. Nearly winter I'd say by the cold. I thought hard. The last I remembered I was travelling… my mother died. It was early spring then. I recall being struck down. There was pain and I was fighting for control. I was tired though, I gave up the fight.

Now I would face the consequence of losing that battle. But first I needed to know what happened while I was unconscious. I reached inside me for my powers, I expected it to come slowly since I had been inactive for so long but the magic came rushing up, eager to obey my command.

I pressed my palm to the closest tree and made my silent request. Almost immediately, images of myself flashed in my head at different times of the season. I saw myself convulsing on the ground, pain and concentration evident on my face. The last image I saw was when I gave up the fight, my body shook one last time and I relaxed.

What was I going to do? I felt a fervent worry directed towards me softly from the tree, worry for their Queen. I sighed, remembering I still carried that responsibility. Before I could assure it, I felt a wave of energy strengthening me. I smiled lightly, shutting my eyes as I reveled in its warmth. I sent my thanks and let my palm fall from the tree.

'_That's a lovely thing_.' I heard the whisper sound in my mind as I bent to collect my things.

'What do you mean? Are you the one who attacked me?' I thought in return.

'_I only meant that I know for a fact that the forest has never ever crowned a Queen before. As to your second question, yes I am. I am Sophia, a sidhe._' I heard respect in the soft voice.

'I ask that you leave my body.' I said, wondering how on earth a sidhe came to be living in me.

'_I'm afraid I can't. My soul is as trapped in this body as your own. We are melded._'

I groaned. I'll have to postpone my trip to Camelot until I can find help and fix this problem. And by the sounds of it, I'll be set back for a long time. At least it would be winter soon, the cold had always protected me. I was safe in the snow. The cold had a way of freezing pain. But I had a sinking that removing the sidhe would definitely not be easy.

**Merlin**

After lunch, Arthur insisted on doing training of his own since, in his exact wording 'even Merlin's doing some form of exercise!' much to the amusement of Gwen and a lot of groaning from the knights. Gwen moved to sit beside Aria and me, grinning.

'Training?' Aria asked, turning to her with curiosity written on her face.

'Just wait and see.' Gwen said, smiling.

'This should be interesting.' I said, lacing my fingers behind my head.

'I'm glad you have a positive attitude about it today, Merlin. Then we wouldn't have to deal with your whining.' Arthur said, mockingly as he pushed a sword into my hands.

'What? You can't be serious.' I said, scrambling to my feet.

'Come on Merlin, don't be such a girl.'

Before I had the chance to retort, Arthur's sword came swinging at me. I jumped back, the laughter of the knights ringing in my ears. I defended against his next blow just barely, remembering what I had learnt from training with Arthur before. Too bad I wasn't as fluid in movement when I was sword fighting as when I was sneaking around.

I felt the air leave my lungs as Arthur elbowed me hard in the chest, knocking me to the ground. I looked up for a moment and saw stars, letting my head fall back again with a low groan.

'Are we done?' I asked wearily.

'Not unless you can find anyone else to take your place.' He said, humor in his voice.

'But you have enough knights!'

'Gwen just joined.'

I looked up again and saw Gwen fighting her brother, quite evenly matched. I groaned again as I got up. I snapped my head up to Aria when I heard her cough pointedly, catching our attention.

'Actually, if you don't mind… I'd like to try.' She said, stepping forward.

'Really?' Lancelot asked, distracted enough that Gwaine managed to knock him down.

'You don't have to…' I said, embarrassed that she'd take my place.

'It looks fun! I've always wanted to learn anyways. Unless you're afraid I'll show you up.' Aria said, smugly.

I narrowed my eyes at her slightly at the challenge. I handed her the sword and watched as she stepped in front of Arthur. Everyone halted their battles to watch. He showed her how to hold the sword and then stepping back, they began. She swung the sword hard, determination on her face. Arthur just defended in time, surprised.

She fought him blow for blow fiercely, refusing to give up but it was obvious where her weakness was, she wasn't as strong as Arthur and not used to the weight of the sword. Arthur was refusing to use it though… because she was a girl! I grinned as I realized he was ignoring her flaws.

As it turns out he didn't need to make use of her weaknesses. He jumped back as she swung her sword particularly viciously. Slicing through the air, she stumbled and Arthur tripped her a little. She tumbled to the ground panting as she turned onto her back. He held his hand out to help her up and she took it, pulling herself up to the claps of everyone.

'It's harder than it looks.' She panted.

'At least you did better than Merlin.' Arthur said, smirking.

She grinned at that and laughed, coming to stand beside me. She stood up on her tiptoes, leaning against me.

'You can play with a sword if you want but I'm just going to stick with magic.' She whispered as I laughed, earning a lot of curious looks.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Lancelot**

Gwaine slung his arm around my shoulder, still laughing after I managed to win one over him. I grinned as we walked back to the camp. Gwaine laughed even louder and I looked up, curious where the new amusement was. Arthur grinning madly as he chased Guinevere, arms open wide as if to embrace her.

'Come on, Gwen!' He yelled, laughing. Gwen screamed as he gained on her.

'Arthur, you sweaty animal, don't you dare!' she squealed.

Gwaine squeezed my shoulder, giving me a look of pity. I looked up at him and smiled, trying to show that I was fine.

'Merlin, help!'

Merlin always eager to help a friend, stuck his foot out after Gwen had passed. Arthur promptly tripped with an 'umpf' sound. Gwen spun around, pulling a dazed Arthur to his feet, giggling helplessly.

'You seem very okay with this.' Gwaine whispered, smiling at the not so royal looking prince and his lady.

'What can I say? I have another in my attentions.' I said mysteriously, grinning at the irritated look on my friend's face.

'You keep saying that but no one knows who!' Gwaine wasn't completely true though. Merlin and Gwen knew. 'Come on, Lancey. Who is it? Just give me a hint. Peasant or noble?'

I sighed at the childish nickname he invented. I really wish that hadn't stuck.

'You men go take a bath, Aria and I go later. And make sure you're all clean or there'll be no kisses for you Arthur!' Gwen instructed her love.

'You heard her men! Come on, Merlin!' Arthur said. Merlin made to get up but I caught the movement Aria made to pull him closer, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

I grinned at the look on his face as he stumbled to his feet, taking a few steps back before he was stable enough to follow the others. We walked along behind them and I gave Aria a smile as we passed.

'Oh. It's a man, isn't it?' Gwaine said, eyes lighting up with mirth.

I slapped the back of his head playfully, a chuckle escaping my lips. 'Don't be stupid. Of course it's a woman and a beautiful one at that.' I said, smiling at the memory of her.

'You've got it bad alright.' Gwaine said, grinning again.

**Aria**

I smiled back at Lancelot. I didn't think anyone had seen that. Besides, it was a split second decision. I hadn't even realized that I'd done it till later. Merlin's face was excellent, I think I even saw a hint of pink across his cheeks. I smiled as I got up to help Gwen prepare dinner.

Gwen grinned as she looked up from the fire she was trying to light. 'Let me.' I said gently. I gazed at the wood and it flickered with flames, casting a small light on our faces.

'I saw you, you know. You and Merlin make a terribly cute couple.' Gwen said, smiling.

'Oh, you saw that? I thought I was being discreet. Lancelot saw too.' I admitted, biting my bottom lip, unable to keep from smiling. Gwen laughed a laugh that sounded like bells tinkling.

'I'm glad. I wonder when Merlin would meet a girl that was right for him. Somehow, no matter how the girls at the palace flirted with him, he hardly noticed.'

'Lucky for me.' I grinned happily.

I caught a sliver of the sun, turning orange and casting colours of pink, yellow and purple. Gwen noticed and sighed dreamily.

'It must be amazing. The sunset looks beautiful from here but you could actually fly up there and touch the colours.' She said, inspiring an idea. A bold idea.

'Do you want to?' I asked, smiling.

'Can I?' Gwen asked back, eyes wide.

'Here, hold on to my arms tight though.' I said, standing up.

I held her around her stomach from behind and she squeezed my forearms tightly in anticipation. I beat my wings strongly and we lifted up slowly, so as not to startle her. She gasped as her feet left the ground and begin to rise higher and higher until we cleared the trees. Then she gasped again as we faced the sun.

'It's beautiful.' Gwen breathed, wind blowing her hair behind.

I lowered us back to the ground and released her. She turned around and hugged me. I hugged back awkwardly and she let go, beaming at me.

'Thank you. You're a great friend.' I blinked, eyes suddenly wet as my emotions bubbled up inside me, threatening to spill over. I never thought I'd hear those words ever in my life.

**Merlin**

I would have never imagined that one day I would be among knights. As an equal. And bathing. Does no one have any _decency_? Of course they were all waist deep in the river now, thankfully.

'Come on, Merlin. Don't be such a girl!' Arthur taunted.

I tugged my shirt up hesitantly. Honestly, it felt very invasive to my privacy. And it could also have something to do with the fact that all of them were well built and muscled while I had…according to Arthur, a delicate frame… I scoffed as I pulled off my pants with the rest of my garments.

'Gods, Merlin! What is _that_?' Arthur asked loudly as he pointed at me accusingly as I straightened up. All eyes were on me and I couldn't help the colour rushing to my face.

I sighed. I haven't been butt naked for five seconds and already he's started. I followed the direction of his finger to my chest. I could see what he meant. Smack in the center of my chest was a scar, a very large scar. It was paler than the rest of my skin and looked very much like a sunburst. I remember staring at it a few weeks ago and trying to heal it in a futile attempt.

'It's a battle wound.' I said, smirking as I strode in the river proudly.

'From what? It looks awful.' Leon said, still staring.

'Well since all of Camelot's enemies aim to kill either Arthur or me or sometimes both, there've been times when I couldn't avoid a blow or had to take one in Arthur's place.' I explained wryly. Arthur ducked his head slightly, feeling guilty.

'Can't you blast yourself with magic and make it disappear?' Gwaine asked.

'I tried but my healing magic is awful and there are only so many hits I can take in the _same spot_ before my body just refuses to heal anymore.' I said, shrugging my shoulders with a touch of annoyance. I really needed to improve my healing magic.

Everyone continued to stare and I felt my mouth twitch a little. This is getting to be very uncomfortable. And awkward. I decided to call it to their attention. Anything is better than to go on standing in the river naked with everyone staring at me.

'As impressive as my chest looks, can we move on?' I said as nonchalantly as possible. True enough, with a few murmurs and mutters, everyone averted their eyes and got on with their lives. Thank god.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Gwen**

I laughed and talked with Aria as we worked around the camp, preparing food for dinner. I told her about how Camelot was like, people she should avoid and people who were kind. She told me snippets of her life before, small skills and talents she learned from more understanding people.

I giggled when she told me a small child actually scolded her for wandering the forest. She laughed too, eyes twinkling. It wasn't for a while that I noticed the only sounds were from me. I turned to look at her and found her frowning, her face a mask of struggle and sorrow. I reached my arm out to touch her shoulder.

As my fingertips touched her skin, her eyes rolled back. I yelped, feeling frightened. I scooted over to her as she slumped to the forest floor. She wasn't moving or showing any response to whatever I was saying and only the whites of her eyes were showing but she was alive. She breathed in short fast gasps of air. I held her shoulders, trying to make her come back to her senses. What was going on?

**Aria**

I felt it coming. The edges of my vision blurred, I was getting dizzy. I tried to fight it back. I couldn't let Gwen see me like this. The knights could be back any moment now. And Merlin. Oh god, what if Merlin saw me? As if I wasn't enough of a freak already. I couldn't see Gwen anymore now. I was losing the fight.

I felt fingers brush against my shoulder. Gwen. That gesture made out of worry, meant to help me, broke my concentration. My vision turned white. Then colours began to flood in, forming the picture of a different scene.

I felt cold stone under my cheek. I lifted myself from the hard floor. It was the castle. Always the same one. Dark and dreary now, so different from its former glory. I stood up and three door appeared in front of me. Each one was old, ancient even but still smelled of sweet pine.

_I took their smiles and I made them mine  
>I sold my soul just to keep the light out<em>

A whisper of a song. A deadly one, from a mislead spirit who got her heart twisted. Poor girl, I thought. My own heart felt sad, like its warmth was leaving me but it also pulled and shuddered. This voice was empty, she's been in the dark for a long time. I knew her. I know I did. It was eerily familiar. I followed her black music through the last door.

It was dark of course but not so dark that I couldn't see. Her face was pale, white against the silkly ebony of her hair. She seemed to shine, like she was made of marble, pristine and untouchable. Her crimson red lips curved as she sang for a frail woman on the bed. Her eyes glowed a glittering green but there was something else there, evident yet invisible. Her eyes were like jades, jades stained with blood. She held a terrible beauty yet it was still beauty and such a great beauty at that. One that made me feel less.

Yes, I know her. I know her too well. I know what she's capable of. I know what she wants. I know what she will do to get him if I let her. I cannot let her. I will not let her. But… I cannot warn him. Because as well as I know her, I still did not know her name.

**Gwen**

'Aria!' I sighed in relief as she blinked her eyes, focusing her vision on me.

'I'm sorry.' She said weakly, trying to sit up. I helped her up, steadying her.

'What was that?' I said sternly, unhappy she kept something else from me.

'Another one of my gifts. I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I will explain everything you want to know later but you must promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially Merlin.' She said quickly.

'Well…' I hesitated. Merlin was my best friend and I loved Arthur.

'Promise me!' She pleaded desperately, eyes wide in fear.

'I… I promise.' I gave in, telling myself to trust Aria's decision and reassuring myself with the fact that I'd know more soon.

**Aria**

The men returned to camp just a moment later and I let go of the support Gwen's arms were giving me. I felt myself sway slightly but managed to stay upright. Merlin gave us both a strange look and I smiled. The knights caught on the awkward moment quickly and I had to hold back a sigh of relief as Gwen used her quick thinking.

'We'll be back before sundown.' Gwen said lightly as she linked her arm through mine.

Arthur just managed to catch her cheek with his lips as she walked past. Though her mind was still on our little incident, she still blushed. We walked away from the camp quickly and as soon as she believed we were far away enough, she spun around to face me.

'Tell me.' She pleaded, her face now filled with fear and confusion. I hadn't realized how good she was at hiding her emotions until just then.

'Let's walk. That usually doesn't happen while I'm still awake. Mostly when I'm sleeping.' I said, speaking softly, half afraid I'd scare her away.

'What was it?'

'A vision. It's been warning me lately. I dream of a woman, an enemy with a history with Merlin. I haven't stopped having nightmares of her since…I've lost count.' I said, feeling miserable.

'Do you know who she is?' Gwen asked. I could hear sympathy in her voice and I smiled at her kindness.

'I know almost too much about her. I just don't know her name.' I whispered. I didn't bother to hide the sorrow in my voice.

We reached the stream and undressed with our backs facing each other. I stepped into the water, welcoming the cool rushing sensation of the small gentle waves.

'There's something else bothering you. I can tell.' Gwen said gently, nudging me to say more. It was the little push that I was waiting for. I didn't hold back.

'She wants Merlin.' I said, somewhat petulantly. I knew it was one of the smaller problems but honestly, I…he…we kissed!

'Everyone seems to want to kill him now.' Gwen said, shaking her head.

'That's not it. I mean… she's stunning, beautiful, just so bloody prefect!' I said, gritting my teeth. I felt the anger boil to my face.

'Aria! You're red!' Gwen said in shock. Shaking her head, she continued. 'You're worried that she'll steal Merlin from you?'

'Well. No. I mean. He's not mine but I… I can't explain it.' I stuttered. Excellent. Blessed with the knowledge of all stars and I'm stuttering over a man. Gwen giggled.

'I'm sure she's not as beautiful as you.' Gwen tried to reassure me.

Those eight tiny little words pushed me over the edge. Before I could stop myself, words spilled from my lips in a large wave, unending as I poured out in detail just how beautiful I meant. Certainly beautiful enough to enchant Merlin. I watched as Gwen's smile faded and all the colour drained from her face, leaving her dark skin pale and ghostly.

'M-Morgana is the one who wants Merlin?' Gwen stumbled, voice trembling.

'That's her name? Morgana.' I said, repeating the name to imprint it in my memory. As thoughts of her sank in, I realized again who she wanted, what she would do to him. Again her name escaped my lips, time in anger. '_Morgana._'

'What does she want with him?' Gwen asked, stress evident in the furrows of her brows. She was getting worried over my problems. I felt guilty then.

'She wants him on her side. She knows or will know about his power. She's going to try and seduce him.' I said, rolling my eyes and tending to my wings as I felt them flare open.

'Merlin won't fall for that.' Gwen said confidently. She came over behind me and started to help me clean off bits of twigs and leaves just beyond my reach. It was comforting.

'She makes me feel like a freak. An abomination with just one look.' I sighed, feeling defeated. My heart felt so tired.

'Don't you dare say that. Nobody here thinks of you like that, why should you? Besides, you haven't known Merlin as long as I have. He's very taken with you, he just acts oblivious to the flirting from all the other girl back in Camelot.' Gwen giggled.

'There are other girls?' I asked, eyes wide now at this new revelation.

'Oh stop that!' Gwen said, splashing water on my very girlish worries.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Arthur**

I sat waiting for Aria and Gwen to return before we ate. Watching Merlin talking with Leon, trying to explain how magic worked. I stared, deep enough in my thoughts that I could hear nothing but the words inside my head. I sat there, remembering the scars on Merlin's body, certainly the one on his chest was the worst but there were many others.

What kind of battles has he been facing all these years? Without my knowing, without any help. A secret he felt he had to keep because he thought to protect me. He's always sought to protect me, protect others. It was why he was in danger all the time. He was too busy to look out for himself.

I felt frustration well up inside me. If I'd known then I could've helped him, watched his back for him. If he'd only told me. _And if you'd known too soon, you would have killed him, murdered your best friend. _I shook my head, disregarding the thought vehemently. I would never have tried to kill Merlin. _Before Merlin, you would have done anything for your father's approval. _And as much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't. I've always wanted the approval of my father. To feel like he was proud of me, proud of his son. I haven't a mother to turn to. My father is the only family left to me.

I let out the breath I'd been holding sharply. It made sense that Merlin had not told me. Perfect sense, even if it was not more to protect himself than to protect others. But that didn't mean it didn't still hurt. He's my best friend. He should not have had to bear such a burden on his shoulders. He was doing everything alone. I should have known. I should have known about all his trouble, no matter magical or not. And I will.

**Merlin**

'Arthur?' I said quietly.

'What's wrong with him?' Lancelot asked, confused and concerned.

'He looks like he's thinking but he's never ignored me like this before.' I said, furrowing my brows as I looked upon the currently catatonic prince of Camelot.

'Maybe he thought too hard and broke his brain?' Lancelot suggested. I bit my lip, holding back my laughter.

'Glad to see you're in a good mood, Merlin. Because you are going to tell me every single magical aspect of your life since you walked into Camelot.' Arthur demanded, snapping out of his reverie.

'What?' I said loudly, eyes wide in shock. Everything?

'Well, you heard him.' Lancelot said, nudging me in the ribs. 'Let's have it.' I groaned.

'At least wait for Gwen?' I pleaded.

'Alright.' Arthur said, serious air gone. I sighed in relief. That would give me some time to…

'Hello again, boys.' Gwen said cheerfully, walking in with Aria. And there goes my last line of defense.

'Ah, Gwen. You've just in time to hear Merlin's story-telling.' Arthur said mischievously.

'Really?' Gwen asked, suspicious of his tone. She smiled at me and shook her head, walking over to serve out the food that she had prepared.

As she handed around bowls of it, we sat by the fire. I took my seat directly opposite Arthur this time, leaving my place on his right side. It would definitely benefit me more if I wasn't in range of his limbs when some of the more unpleasant memories come up.

I felt almost unbearably uneasy. I've always hid my magic. My entire life I've learned to keep it a secret and now I'm about to spill everything that ever happened. I wanted this. I wanted to tell Arthur everything. I didn't want any secrets between us. But I didn't realize it would be this hard. My throat felt tight.

I startled when Aria settled down on my left side, wings ruffling into a semblance of order. She shifted her dark spirals back and met my eyes, smiling sweetly. I couldn't help but smile back, a nervous chuckle escaping my lips. And she giggled at me. Her presence was comforting yet it made me feel like I'd just run through the entire forest.

'Merlin.' Gwaine coughed none too subtly. I sighed, turning away from Aria reluctantly.

'I'm not sure where to begin.' I admitted.

'The beginning, of course.' Arthur said, scooting closer to Gwen.

I breathed deep and gathered my memories. Looking at each person, I remembered everything and let the memories form words to flow out of my mouth.

**Aria**

Merlin was a great story teller. His eyes shone in the light as he spoke of his life. There was passion in his voice whenever he talked about choices he had to make, things he had to do, people he had to sacrifice in order to follow his destiny, to protect the Once and Future King.

Everyone was captivated and of course, there was expected anger when Merlin spoke of the last dragon, his brother and kin. I couldn't help but grin in pleasure. Dragons were in existence almost as long as stars were. Dragons were practically made from magic and to know that at least one still existed, gave me great joy.

I leaned my head in the palm of my hand and watched him carefully along with the expressions of everyone else but it was hard to take my eyes of off him for long when he was like this. So himself, free and fearless. I smiled, I couldn't seem to not. All his adventures, they were beyond anyone's expectation of Emrys' power and yet here he was talking about it as though it was nothing. He was humble and modest and innocent and so very loyal and protective.

It was painful to watch when he talked of poisoning Morgana. I knew by his voice that he may have loved her once. She used to be such a sweet young girl. It wasn't fair that she was tainted so suddenly by hate. There was once more again when he almost left Mordred to die. He couldn't do it. He was too soft at heart but then if he had let everything harden him, he would be just as bad as Morgana herself.

He felt pain of course, every time he had to watch someone on the chopping block or burned at the stake. The worst was when he spoke of losing Freya, losing me. I remembered it. He stopped in his tirade to gaze at me and I saw him smile, realizing I was still right beside him, not dead at the bottom of the lake. I smiled at him and conjured a red rose. The memory sparked at him and as if he couldn't hold himself anymore, he hugged me tight and I felt whole.

He pulled back slowly and let me go, looking shy and a little flustered. He turned to the others and started his story again. I just looked on, thinking as he spoke of the enemies I would have to try and defend him from. Morgana, Morgause, Mordred and Uther. Somehow, I couldn't blame them completely for what they'd done, who they've become.

Morgana was hurt. The father she knew to be her own had refused to acknowledge her as his flesh and blood. She did not really want the throne, she wanted her father to love her. And because she thought he did not, she turned to hate rather than feel hurt. When she knew nothing of it, she was innocent, sweet, kind…

And Morgause. Her fate too could've been avoided. She felt loss. Loss of kin, thousands of sorcerers that Uther had killed, murdered. She was born a gifted girl and has been hunted for it. She wanted the oppression to stop. She wanted her sister to be free. She wanted her sister to sit the throne because she thought that would give her sister power, power to avoid being hunted. She sought what she thought was her best chance for her and her sister to be free.

Mordred. I sure Merlin did not notice. But everything he had said about Mordred screamed idolization. Mordred knew Merlin was Emrys. He thought of Merlin as a savior for magic. He was just a boy. He didn't question Merlin's choice to remain a servant. He only requested help. No child would wish to die. He believed Merlin would be the one to save them all. And when Merlin had tried to stop him, his dream was shattered. Making this worse when he met Morgana, someone else that he believed was Merlin's fault for hurting.

Even Uther I could not seem to set blame upon. He lost his wife, his love and instead of blaming himself, he blamed magic. He was desperate for an heir, he pushed to have a son at any cost. He forced his wife to undergo a pregnancy of volatile magic. But he did so unknowingly. He believed magic was dangerous. Then he started to fear for the safety of his son, the only reminder left of his wife. He killed all sorcerers lest they seek to harm his child. He forced the idea into his mind that he was doing what was best for his kingdom, his son.

Everything has its consequences, and there are influences everywhere along the way. In the end it comes down to choice, and I have made mine. Whatever they decide to do, I have my choice. Protecting Merlin comes first, that will never change.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Aria**

I tossed and turned that night. Music was on my mind, infecting my body. I moved involuntarily to the melody in my head. My dreams were dark, pitch black and I heard the song clearly resonating only for me to hear. Words came then, swirling white against the black. It was a haunting song.

I gripped my blanket, willing myself to go into a deeper sleep. Expel the dream. Eradicate the sound. But the urge tugged in my chest, spreading out into every fiber of my being. No, don't, I warned myself. This was not the time to give into…compulsions. The song grew louder, begging to be let out. I could've sworn if I didn't sing the song soon, the sounds would kill me.

Still I fought but as the night went on, I realized the problem within my dream. It was the full moon. I cursed under my breath and in the moment of realization, my hold broke. My eyes flashed open and I scrambled to my feet, running. The ground flew beneath my feet, leaves crackling. My wings caught the breeze as I ran faster.

The speed was exhilarating but I kept feeling it wasn't fast enough. The sky, the night. I needed it. I needed it now. My lips trembled with the effort it took not to explode where someone could hear me. I unfurled my wings and took to the sky, rising higher and higher.

I opened my mouth and the music tore from my lips. I was drowning in the beauty of the night. The sweet sound that was my haunting song vibrated through the sky as if it would ripple the clouds. I sang and let my heart fill with the joy that the full glare of moonlight brought. It was so real up there and extraordinarily surreal too.

I was cold and awake. I didn't shiver though there were goosebumps on my skin. I was on a kind of high, adrenaline and excitement. The moon glowed, sending her sweet rays into my face. I gazed up at the stars that had a part in calling me. Calling me back as close to home as I could ever get.

**Merlin**

Today was the last day. We had to do the spell before noon so that we'd be able to get back to Camelot. Aria was a fast learner and an eager one but she was new to control and constantly unsure of…

'Merlin, what if I can't do it?' She asked worriedly, biting at her lips.

'You won't know till you try!' I said, aware that our entire group was watching, hoping that this would work.

'I will be helping you by directing part of your magic to your wings. The point is to make them in tangible.' I instructed, smiling as she nodded nervously.

'Now close your eyes and relax, breathe. We are creatures of magic. Magic is what we are.' I said, taking her hands to direct my magic through the contact.

Her eyes closed and I closed mine too, ignoring the watchful stares of our spectators. My magic flowed out easily from my hands to hers, searching for a piece of her magic. My magic felt a spark of hers and instantly I felt my spirit lift. She was so lively, impatient, just waiting to be unleashed. I moved our magic towards her back. _Intangible,_ I thought insistently.

Our magic flared and spread, rushing to complete the task set before it. It took awhile before it receded, choosing to return to its original place. Slowly, I withdrew my magic, opening my eyes. I felt strangely light, smiling oddly. It must be her magic. She is one of a kind, after all.

'You can open your eyes now, Aria.' I said, holding back a laugh.

'Can you see them?' She asked, looking hopeful.

'Why don't you look and see?' I shot back.

She looked over her shoulder and gasped. She turned around in a full circle, giving everyone a full view of her back through the slits where her wings used to be.

'This is so strange. I feel so normal.' She said.

'We're going to introduce you as an orphan girl who's family got killed by bandits. You've been living in the forest for weeks until you stumbled across our camp.' Leon said, relaying the story the public would know.

'The princess shows some sympathy and since you have no family, you're going to live in the castle under his care.' Gwaine said, grinning widely.

'Really? Thank you!' She said happily, rushing over to hug Arthur. Everyone laughed at the surprise on his face.

'Now, now, you shouldn't be so happy for an orphan girl.' Lancelot said, cheekily.

She laughed even louder. I grinned. I've never seen a girl so incredibly brazen. Definitely not a proper kind of lady but wonderful in that way. Camelot is in for a shock. And maybe perhaps Kilgharrah as well.

**Lancelot**

Aria rode with Merlin on his horse. The ride back to Camelot was filled with everyone's description of Camelot. Aria was excited and nervous at the same time. It was agreed on the way that Merlin would sneak up to her new room to teach her magic. It wouldn't do for her to make something catch fire by accident.

The strangest thing was that every time someone said how important it was that she stayed away from Uther, she'd get this look on her face and smile a little like she was hiding a secret. Not very reassuring. I brightened up as I caught sight of Camelot, standing proud and majestic. All the men puffed up in pride and rode a little faster towards the city. I rode faster for a different reason.

We arrived at the gates in just a few minutes and the guards started immediately at the sight of a very conveniently scared looking Aria, complete with quivering lips. Arthur calmly explained the situation to the guards with orders to send a few servants to prepare Morgana's old room. The guards spluttered but nodded and rushed off.

My horse sensed my anxiousness, and began to paw the ground, making impatient clicking noises. Merlin heard it first and smiled knowingly at me. I flushed hotly and looked down at the reins I was holding.

'Lancelot, aren't you supposed to pick up something in the lower town. You better not be late.' Gwen said, loudly so that Arthur would hear.

I looked up and flashed her a smile to thank her, calling to Arthur in acknowledgement. I spun around and rode on into the lower town. It only took a few moments to arrive at the familiar little cottage at the edge of the street. I tied my horse to the side of the house and walked up the front door steps.

The door opened before I could knock, revealing a fiery haired woman with a wicked smile. She took my hand and pulled me in, ignoring the pleasantly surprised look on my face. Placing one hand on my chest and the other against my neck, she pressed a firm, sweet kiss to my lips. I moved my lips against hers even as she stole my breath.

'Safira.' I murmured. 'You knew I was coming.' I accused, smiling from our kiss. She smiled her wicked smile and shrugged.

'I also know that you've returned with one extra in your party. And that she's very special.' She said innocently, looking anything but innocent.

'How?' I began, shocked to near speechlessness. How much did she know? How did she find out.

'I just know.' She said and I could see that even she didn't understand it.

So I brushed my lips against hers once again, fire burning under my skin deliciously.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Aria**

Camelot was beautiful. It was perfect and the people were so nice. No one knew me here and I must have looked so strange in my short torn up dress but nearly everyone I passed by smiled at me and welcomed me. Perhaps it was because Arthur introduced me as a poor orphan all alone in the world. Gwen was the one to show me to Morgana's room. Servants were bustling in and out of it busily but all of them stopped and bowed to Gwen, addressing her almost cheekily as, Lady Gwen. They turned to me then and began to bow. That startled me. I even jumped a little.

'Oh please, you don't have to bow to me. I'm no Lady, just Aria.' I said, smiling. They straightened and began to greet me one by one. They were all so friendly.

'I hope the room is too your liking, Aria.' One woman said, grinning.

'It's wonderful. Thank you. What is your name?' I asked.

'Elsie. I'm your maidservant but you can talk to me if you need. I know how much you've been through.' Elsie said, smiling.

'Thank you so much. I really appreciate this.' I said, remembering that I was an orphan girl.

'Well, I think I'll give you two some privacy. Lunch is in two hours and Arthur would like to introduce you after that to the knights and guards so they won't harass you later on.' Gwen said, giving my arm a gentle squeeze.

Everyone left the room after her, saying goodbye and scurrying out the door. Elsie closed the door and turned to me, taking my hand and leading me to a large wooden tub.

'Come, dear. Let's get you cleaned up. How long have you been in that forest?' She asked, clucking as she took in the sight of my dress.

'I don't really know. Two weeks?' I said, trying to sound like I'd been through a terrible ordeal when I was so light with excitement.

'You poor thing. Come here behind the screen. Just leave your clothes on it.' She said, pushing me there. I stripped off my dirty red dress and flung it over the edge of the screen. I stepped into the tub cautiously. The water was perfectly warm as I lowered myself into it.

'Now don't you fret, relax and let the water wash away your worries. I'm going to find you something proper to wear.' Elsie continued, mothering me. God, I've never had someone take care of me like this. I wiped furiously at my eyes. I've cried enough over the past few days.

Instead, I washed myself meticulously. Soap was a wonderful invention. I've never tried it before but it made me cleaner and it smelled nice. I stepped out of the tub reluctantly and grabbed a towel hanging on the screen. I walked out just as Elsie returned.

'Here you go, dear. You go put these on, I'll help you with the strings.' She said, pushing a plain coloured garment at me.

I went back behind the screen to slip it on and everything went very fast after that. Elsie was very efficient and soon enough I was in a long flowing deep blue gown. It was comfortable but not as free as my shorter red dress. I thanked Elsie and asked her if she could show me where Merlin was.

'Ah Merlin. He's a sweet boy, isn't he? He lives with the Court Physician. I walk you there.' She said cheerily as we walked out the door.

She used some shortcuts through the castle; Merlin's room wasn't far from mine. She left me at the door and waved goodbye. I could hear muffled voices inside but still it sounded like shouting. I knocked twice and everything went quiet. I waited a moment or two before and wise looking, elderly man answered the door, one eyebrow raised impressively high.

'Hello. I'm looking for Merlin.' I asked, keeping my eyes down so that he wouldn't ask questions. He was after all, a Court Physician.

'Aria!' Merlin exclaimed, popping out from behind the man.

I looked up in shock at the sudden sound of his voice. Too bad, I was close enough to the elderly man so that he got a good view of my eyes. He gasped and I looked down again, holding my breath.

'This is her? Merlin, you described…' The man started, moving aside. I slipped into the room and he shut the door quickly behind me.

'We used a spell, Gaius. She has to be here, destiny…' Merlin said.

'Yes, but do you know how dangerous this is, even without needing to hide it from Arthur. Uther could come out from his current state or what if the spell you cast fails? Do you think the people of Camelot would just accept a girl who seemingly sprouted wings?' Gaius ranted.

'I had to do the same thing. I never got caught.' Merlin protested.

'You got caught several times, Merlin. You were just lucky enough to escape each time.' Gaius grumbled.

'I can help her. I can teach her just like you taught me. You know what it's like to have magic you can't control, you must've at some point. I can't leave her and I can't become evil!' Merlin pleaded.

'You might not! In all the excitement did you even consider that she might be lying? You have enemies everywhere, Merlin.'

As soon as the words left his mouth, I snapped my head up. Merlin stared at Gaius in shock, mouth agape. I went through all that and Gaius thinks I'm lying? I'll bloody well prove it then.

'I am not lying. If you want proof then take it!' I said harshly. I slashed a nail through my finger and grabbed his hand, holding tightly so he couldn't pull away.

'Aria?' Merlin called, voice slightly hysterical.

'I'm not hurting him. I'm offering him a gift.' I muttered, dripping a few drops of my blood into his palm. 'There.' I said, letting go of his hand which he snatched back quickly. 'You want your proof? Drink that. I'm sure Merlin has told you about this.'

Gaius nodded silently, shot me one last look and drank my blood. I could see the magic in him reawakening and strengthening, high on my blood. When it was over, he raised his hand to a bucket of water and morphed it into shapes. Merlin began to laugh and so did Gaius. It faded only half an hour later even if I only gave him a few drops. His magic settled once more, leaving behind happiness.

'I haven't felt my magic so alive since I was a young man.' He said in wonder. Then he turned to me with an apologetic look. 'I'm so sorry, my dear. What you must think of me…'

'Actually, I think I like your eyebrows as they're very expressive.' I said, smiling. I felt sorry too. I could've been more sensitive about giving him proof. Damn my temper.

Merlin laughed and waggled his eyebrows at Gaius who gave him an exasperated look. I grinned but then I remembered where we were supposed to be. I almost groaned. Lunch, knights, guards. I can't believe this is happening. It's going to take a lot of getting used to.

'Merlin, shouldn't we be going?' I reminded him.

'Oh right!' He said, taking my hand as he led me hurriedly out the door.

'Aria, about your eyes.' Gaius started, making Merlin stop to look back. 'You've got a rare condition that discolours them.'

Merlin and I yelled back our thanks to him and rushed off again. Just like that I knew I could trust Gaius to help protect me and complete my destiny.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Arthur **

I looked up from my lunch when the door opened. We were eating in the banquet hall today, so that I could summon the guards and knights into it later. Merlin slipped into the room, pulling Aria in behind him.

'Merlin, you're almost late. Aria.' I said in greeting. She looked a bit uneasy as she stared around the room but snapped her head in attention when she heard my voice. Gwen smiled at her reassuringly from my side.

'Hello Arthur. Gwen.' She said, smiling happily at me. She must have already met Elsie because she turned to Gwen saying 'You know I wanted to ask you about this dress. Where did it come from?'

'It's one of the dresses Arthur got me. It's a bit short on you but we'll get you some better clothes tomorrow.' Gwen explained, earning a wide eyed look from Aria.

'It's supposed to be longer?' She asked in disbelief. I choked on a mouthful of soup, trying not to laugh. Gwen giggled and elbowed me in the ribs.

Merlin sat her down in front of a bowl of soup and seated himself beside her but turned to me. Hurriedly, he rushed over his talk with Gaius about Aria staying. I sighed when he told the part when Aria came in. It really was bad timing.

'Gaius wanted some proof she wasn't lying. You should've seen her. She looked so angry and she just grabbed his hand!' Merlin said. Well, she would be angry of course. Going through all the emotional turmoil only to be thought of as a liar.

'What did she do to him?' I asked.

'I gave him a gift.' Aria said defensively, looking up from her empty bowl.

'Boy, did she. After he drank it, Gaius said he never felt his magic so alive.' Merlin said, grinning.

'What did he drink?' I asked, getting confused. Did Aria make him a potion? That wouldn't prove anything though.

Merlin went silent very quickly then, an awkward look on his face. Aria looked up at me almost ashamedly. 'A few drops of my blood. I didn't mean to be so harsh with him either.' She said quietly.

Gwen dropped her spoon and gasped. I could feel my jaw slacking. Blood. She'd actually cut herself and given some of it to him. It was so strange to think about now. Gaius was old, his magic is nearly dormant, and she brought it back.

'What would happen if Merlin drank some of your… blood?' I asked, curious since Merlin was supposed to be very powerful.

'That's not a good idea to experiment with right now. The onslaught of my blood with his magic would be very powerful and too wild. Perhaps in the future if need be.' She said, biting her lip as she thought carefully.

'Aria, I'd never ask you to…' Merlin said, clearly uncomfortable.

'I have nothing against giving up blood or tears. It's not difficult. But it's a gift I give those I trust.' She said, staring into his eyes steadily. He returned her gaze in silence.

It felt like such a private moment for them. I looked away. Gwen looked at me and smiled, pressing her lips to mine for just a moment. I leaned in when she pulled back. She leaned back in and for a moment I had hope she'd kiss me again but she whispered into my ear instead.

'The knights and guards are outside. They're waiting for you to call them in.'

I sighed and stood up, coughing pointedly. Merlin shot me a sour look and Aria looked at me questioningly.

'It's time for you to be introduced, Aria.' I said, coming over to extend my hand. She took it and I led her to the head of the table while Gwen asked the servants to clear the plates. I sent one of the servants to get the door.

The knights walked in first in neat rows, their crimson cloaks hanging straight. The guards walked in behind them in plainer black clothing, attempting to look past the knights at Aria. I cleared my throat and addressed all of them.

'Knights and guards of Camelot, I have called you here today to introduce a new member of the castle to you. This is Aria.' I started, motioning for her to step forward. She stepped up beside me, looking down shyly, hair covering half her face.

'Aria stumbled upon our camp during our recent hunting trip. Her entire family was massacred by bandits. She has been wandering the forest for two weeks. She has no other family and is completely alone. That is why I have decided to take her into my care.' I said. As expected, there was a lot of murmuring going on. Many of them assessing Aria.

'Aria is under my protection. Therefore, she is also under your protection. Understood?' I asked.

'Yes, Sire.' Came the chorus of replies.

'Furthermore, to avoid future questions. Aria will be staying in the Lady Morgana's old room. Aria also has a rare condition that effects her eyes. She can see perfectly but her eyes are discoloured. Do _not_ stare.' I said sternly.

Aria looked up at the crowd of people, looking just a bit uncomfortable as many of them gasped and gawked before regaining their senses and looking away politely. She turned to me and smiled but I could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek.

'That will be all. Return to your stations.' I said, dismissing them. They bowed, turned around and left. Not one dared to look back. When they were gone, Aria crumpled into a chair. I felt worry clutch at me.

'This is going to fail. Did you see their faces? They know I'm not normal.' Aria said defeatedly.

'It's just your eyes. They'll get used to it. You really shouldn't hide your face all the time. There's nothing wrong with you. No need to be shy.' I said grinning, hoping to make her feel better.

'Thank you Arthur.' She said, smiling warmly.

She stood up and was walking over to Merlin when her legs gave way beneath her. Both Merlin and I dove to catch her before she fell. We caught her but she made no effort to stand. Her eyes were open but glazed over, muscles shivering uncontrollably.

'What's going on? What's wrong with her?' I shouted, panicked.

'I don't know!' Merlin yelled back, helplessly. Holding her tight, he turned to me, resolve in his face. 'Hold her still!' He screams.

I try to stop her from shivering but her muscles still jerk. I'm yelling at Aria to wake up while Gwen crouches down to hold her head. There's a scared look on both their faces. I can hear Merlin screaming out the words of the Old Religion. Suddenly, Aria freezes and then relaxes, breathing out a sigh.

'God, we need to get her to Gaius. I've never heard of anything like this.' Merlin ranted, picking her up. I would've made a joke about his scrawny arms being able to hold her, if she hadn't just scared the hell out of all of us.

'We'll go ahead and let Gaius know so he can prepare.' I said, running ahead with Gwen. As soon as Merlin was out of earshot, I looked at Gwen still running.

'What do you know about her that we don't?' I asked, making her jerk but we continued running.

'How?' she started but I cut her off.

'I know you, Gwen. You know something.' I said. Gwen nodded her head but didn't say more. I sighed but didn't push her for it. We'd find out soon enough.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Gwen**

When we ran into Gaius chambers, Aria was already on the table, both Gaius and Merlin leaning over her while she moaned and twisted. They were so worried but I knew there wasn't any reason to be.

'Do we know what's wrong with her?' Arthur asked as we went to her side.

'I have a theory, sire. But it is impossible.' Gaius said, shaking his head as he poured over his book.

'She defies the impossible. What is it?' Arthur asked.

'She's suffering a vision.' Gaius said uncertainly.

'But she is a different kind of seer. Morgana was never like this. She only had them in her sleep but still never like this.' Merlin said blankly.

'What do you mean?' I asked Merlin but he motioned for Gaius to explain.

'She is the kind of seer that not only sees the future but also feel what the person in her visions are feeling at that moment. These visions are stronger so they can invade into a conscious mind as well as a sleeping one. The problem is her kind of seeing died off many decades ago.' Gaius explained, once again pouring over his books.

'When will she wake?' Arthur asked.

'Now.' Merlin said, quietly.

Slowly, Aria blinked her eyes and looked around her quickly. She curled up and hugged her knees, rocking herself and shaking. I put an arm around her and tried to soothe her. It was a while before she would stop shaking and even then she hugged her knees so tight, her knuckles turned white.

'It wasn't real.' I said.

'But it will be.' She said quietly, meeting my eyes sadly.

'What did you see, dear?' Gaius asked, ignoring Merlin's blank gaze. It was frightening to see him this way.

'I saw people dying, blood being drained. Morgana's using them to heal her sister. I could feel their pain. And fear.' Aria said, looking down at her hands.

'This is very dark magic.' Gaius said, shaking his head as he went to retrieve books from his shelf.

'I need to speak to Aria alone, please.' Merlin said quietly, never once breaking his gaze from Aria's curled up figure.

'Gwen, Sire, if you would.' Gaius said, gesturing to the door.

With a final glance behind, I held Arthur's hand and left Merlin and Aria alone in the room.

**Merlin**

'You're a seer.' I said, trying to think clearly through the jumbled up emotions.

'Yes.' She said, voice trembling.

'Yet you said nothing.' I said, disappointment and anger colouring my tone.

'That's not true. I told Gwen.'

'Did you tell her or did she find out?' I challenged. I was so tired of lies. I've been living around them for so long. 'You need to tell us if it's going to affect our ability to hide and protect you. What if someone else saw you today like that?

'You don't understand.' She said, staring up at me. Her eyes were red-rimmed but she refused to cry.

'What wouldn't I understand? Having magic? Having to hide it? You think I don't understand that?' I said, raising my voice with each sentence.

'You wouldn't understand being ashamed!' She yelled back.

'Magic is not something to be ashamed of.' I said quietly, fisting my hands into my clothes.

'I knew you wouldn't understand! You think I'm ashamed of magic? No!' She screamed angrily.

'Then tell me what it is! Make me understand!' I roared back.

'I was something special. Something wonderful and lovely and amazing. Then because I wished to help those who are not as gifted with happiness as I am, I FELL! I was this great thing and then I wasn't. I was nothing, I lay in that lake worse than dead. I was banished! I am a fallen star, a creature of disgrace. It is how the universe meant for me to be! Ashamed of myself!' She screamed, banging the table with her fists as she let herself fall back onto the table.

I looked at her speechlessly. How can she be ashamed of herself? She was a good person. She wanted to help people.

'But how could you understand? You are Emrys, the great warlock come to save us all. I am a strange creature that people shun. Of course I am ashamed. I will always be alone. You will not. What would you ever have to be ashamed of?' She said as she lay on her side on the table, looking away from me.

I climbed up on the table beside her and lay down. I hesitated, thinking whether it would be going too far. I shook my head a little. I've held Gwen before when she was sad and Morgana when she used to be my friend. I put my arms around her slowly. She tensed with I touched her and I waited for her to relax before I spoke.

'You don't have to be ashamed of yourself. I'm not ashamed of you, neither are Gwen or Arthur or any of the people who know the real you. You are not nothing. You are Aria and you are still amazing even if you're different from others. And I promise, you will never be alone. You'll always have me.' I said, giving her a light squeeze.

She placed her arms over mine and whispered. 'Thank you.'

**Arthur**

'You're taking this better than Merlin is.' Gwen commented, eyeing me.

'Yes. And?' I wondered.

'It's unusual. Usually you're the one who's not so cool.' Gwen said. 'Why are you now?'

'Maybe Merlin took it more personally. Both of them have magic and I don't. I said, shrugging my shoulders.

'Even so. She kept this from you. But you're not angry in the slightest.' Gwen said, incredulously.

'I guessed she must've been scared of what we'd think of her. Her kind of seeing is very different. And that only adds to all the things that's different about her. I thought maybe she just didn't want to seem more strange than she already is.' I said. I pitied Aria for what she had to go through. I hope Merlin understands though he probably will.

'I am so proud of you!' Gwen said, suddenly filling the circle of my arms with her small frame as she hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. She played a part in making me who I am today.

That was when it actually came into my mind clearly that I was going to make this woman my Queen. So I pulled back just enough to kiss her lips because I was so proud of her too. I couldn't wait to call her my Queen.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Gwen**

I pushed open the door to Gaius' chamber, wondering why it was so quiet. I hoped one of them didn't have a magical blowout or worse…both. I slipped into the room and slapped my hand over my mouth before I could utter a sound. They were adorable.

Aria lay on the table peacefully with Merlin's arms wrapped around her. Both of them were fast asleep. I guess they worked out their problems. They really were cute. Merlin must've comforted her. How sweet of him. God, I'd really hate to break this up. And it'd be so awkward.

I stood there torn before I came up with a plan. I slipped out the door and knocked loudly.

'Are you two alright in there?' I called in what I hoped was a concerned tone.

'Yes, Gwen. We're fine.' Aria called back. I could hear her trying to wake Merlin. 'Merlin, wake up! Gwen's outside the door.

There was a lot of scuffling then even more when I asked to come in. Of course I was denied but both of them came out moments later, Aria looking just a little flustered and Merlin looking just a little red. I held in a giggle.

'Gaius has found something.' I said, leading the way to Arthur's chamber.

I pushed the door open to see Gaius in Arthur's chair, poring over his books while Arthur stood behind him, reading over his shoulder and asking questions. Merlin rushed over to Gaius, making him look up from his books.

'Ah Merlin! Morgana is using very old magic. Sacrificing people lives and blood to quicken Morgause's healing process. It will still take an enormous amount of time for her to recover but I assure you, recover she will.' Gaius said.

'Why can't she just exchange a life at the Isle of the Blessed? Why is she killing so many?' Merlin asked angrily.

'Merlin, Nimueh was the last high priestess there. There are other priests and priestesses but they don't have the authority to exchanges lives because Nimueh taught no one. You are the only high priest with the powers over life and death.' Gaius said, putting a lot of pressure on Merlin.

'Damn.' Merlin growled. 'When will she recover? How long do we have?'

'I'd say a good few months.'

'We'll be ready for her.' Arthur said, clapping Merlin on the back. 'But in the meantime, we have training and you have yet to clean my sword.'

And with that, he steered an exasperated Merlin out of the room.

**Aria**

'Gaius, I'll leave you to your work. Let me know if I can do anything for you.' Gwen said, dragging me along. I followed along patiently. Until she led me outside.

'Gwen, where are you taking me?' I asked slowly, trying to keep calm as people began to stare.

'To get you some clothes. You're not a servant but you're not a noble either. I suppose you can wear what you like.' Gwen said, wondering out loud.

'Really? Even shorter dresses?' I asked with a grin on my face.

'Well let's not take it too far now. You still have to be decent.' Gwen exclaimed in shock over my words.

She led me into the town and into a small clothes store at the end of the street. I barely had time to look around because she was pulling me so quickly. I waved hello to some of the servants from the castle that passed us. Gwen shoved me in front of a plump woman.

'Emma, meet Aria. We're looking for clothes that she might like. She is new to the castle and Arthur has taken her under his care.' Gwen said cheerily.

'Oh! It's such a pleasure! The whole town has been talking about you. Now come this way.' She said, pulling me behind a screen.

'You do have a lovely figure! Now here, try these.' That was the only warning I got before a frightening pile of clothing descended on me.

Then began the task of trying all of them. Every time I put one on, I'd have to come out and twirl around for Gwen and Emma to see. There was one that I was particularly fond of.

'I do love this colour.' I said, twirling around in a red silk and satin dress.

'The colour looks lovely on you too. This is the best so far.' Emma commented.

I couldn't really count the amount of clothing I bought, including undergarments and loose corsets (I despised the tighter ones). I sighed in relief as we exited the store. I had great fun but all those clothes were tiring.

'Out of curiosity, do you want to know how much clothes you bought today?' Gwen asked, almost cheekily.

'Oh no. I don't even want to think about it.' I said, quickly.

'That's fine. You'll find out when we unpack them later.'

I groaned. Then I snapped my head to attention, coming to an awful realization.

'Gwen, why aren't we heading for the castle?' I asked, dreading the answer.

'What? Without shoes? You can't walk around barefoot!' Gwen said, laughing at my expression. I sighed and resigned myself to my doomed fate, death by shopping.

**Arthur**

I knocked Merlin over, laughing as he groaned. 'Oh cheer up, Merlin! You lasted longer this time!'

'Sire, sire!' Someone called out.

I turned around to see a panicked Geoffrey run up to me. 'What is it, Geoffrey?' I asked, watching as the man's face turned red.

'I've just heard of the girl you've taken into your care!'

'Aria. Yes what is it?' I said automatically.

'Do you realize, Sire, that by taking this girl into your care, you've made her your ward?' He exclaimed.

'What?' I asked in disbelief.

'Your ward, Sire. That means she becomes a Lady! Are you sure you want to do that, Sire?' he asked as Merlin sat up, gaping at him.

That snapped me. 'What else would I do? Turn her out? Shove her onto someone else's family? If she becomes my ward then so be it. I meant to protect her anyway. Of course I'm sure, so don't leave that out of the books. Schedule an announcement tomorrow morning. I want everyone present.' I said, turning back to Merlin.

I extended a hand to help him up. He stood up beside me and huffed at Geoffrey's retreating back.

'Can you believe he just suggested I throw her out?' I said, my slight outburst of temper fading.

'Well, no one can say anything like that once she's a Lady. Lady Aria. It sounds nice. How are we going to tell her?' Merlin asked.

'You'll think of something.' I said, grinning as I clapped him on the shoulder.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Gwaine**

I can't believe Merlin was taking me along for this. Aria was going to kill us both. I just hoped there was mead in the afterlife. He knocked on her door timidly and backed up when it opened immediately.

'Oh Merlin, Gwaine. Ah yes. Of course!' Aria said loudly, her eyes wide and staring trying to convey some kind of message to us. 'So sorry, Gwen. I'm needed elsewhere. I'll see you later.' And with that she quickly shut the door behind her and ran, grabbing our arms and pulling us along.

Once we were away, leading out to the field, she slowed down and let go of us. Merlin seemed a little shocked. He just followed her quietly.

'Thank god, the both of you came. There was far too much shopping going on.' She sighed in relief. 'Now what did you want me for? Unless you were looking for Gwen, in that case, you two can go back there on your own.'

'No, it's just that we have to tell you something. It's going to come as a shock. And I doubt you'll be pleased but please don't be angry.' Merlin mumbled, going on.

'He's the messenger. I'm just here to make sure you don't kill him.' I said. This should be interesting.

'Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't do anything to him!' Aria protested, a smile on her face.

'Well, you see, because you are under Arthur's care. You are now his ward.' Merlin said.

'See, what's so bad about that?' Aria reassured.

'Then I bid you good evening, _Lady_ Aria.' I said pointedly as I grinned. Merlin was going to get the heat for this.

'What the hell did you just call me?' Aria yelled at me in shock. I cringed a little. I really expected her to get Merlin. Didn't I say he was the messenger? Her face went red, then she faced Merlin.

'What is the meaning of this? I don't want to be a Lady! What kind of ludicrous rule of nobility is this? I refuse this title!' She said hotly.

'You can't.' Merlin said, pleading.

'Why the hell not?' She challenged.

'It comes with bring the prince's ward.' I explained, taking pity on Merlin. She took a sharp breath and her face lightened.

'I'm going to walk. And if I start being followed by guards and knights, I will kill something!' She said, walking off into the distance. We waited till she was gone from our sights before we spoke.

'I can't believe we're still alive.' I said, laughing.

'You might yet not be!' Merlin laughed too.

'What?' I asked, really confused.

'It's nearly nightfall, you have to go get her.' Merlin chuckled.

'Oh hell no.'

'Good luck, Gwaine!' Merlin said, running off into the castle. I cursed and stormed off in the direction Aria went.

**Merlin**

_Merlin! Merlin!_

The familiar deep rumble called. I moaned, turning on my side. Forget it. I wasn't going to deal with him now. It was only the first day. Surely he hadn't heard about her yet. Besides can't it slow down? Everything was moving too fast. And I didn't want to overwhelm her. Maybe if I ignore him…

_Merlin! Don't you ignore me! This is about your destiny!_

Killgharrah continued to roar. It was giving me a head ache. I threw over my blanket and sat up grumpily, pulling on a shirt as I stormed out my room. Stupid, inconsiderate dragon. From his bed behind the screen, Gaius woke up.

'Merlin, where do you think you're going?' Gaius demanded blearily.

'Stupid, inconsiderate dragon.' I repeated out loud.

Gaius shook his head and went back to bed. He worships that great lizard for who knows what reason. I walked out the door and stifled a yawn. I had to get Aria. Damn. I snuck through the corridors. The servant ones, of course. There were always less guards patrolling around there.

A little ways away from her room, I heard a voice. Singing. I crept slowly, following the sound of music. It went right up to her room. I sighed softly. She was obviously awake then. She sang in little snippets, sometimes in English and sometimes in the Old Tongue. I closed my eyes listening before she stopped.

'Eavesdropping, Merlin?' She asked, right behind the door. I startled backwards as she opened the door, smiling.

'I hope I didn't sound too bad.' She joked, closing the door.

'You're awake.' I said, stunned and embarrassed at being caught.

'Your friend woke me up when he arrived. I had the impression you came to take me to see him instead of listening to my singing.' She teased.

I blushed scarlet and smiled sheepishly. So I offered her my arm instead, bowing slightly. She scowled, reminded of her new title. She grabbed my hand instead and I grinned, leading the way to the clearing where I always met Killgharrah.

It didn't take us long and when we got there, we found the dragon, tapping its foot in impatience. Aria gasped and so did the dragon. Only his sounded rougher. Then he fixed her with a glare and she met his large yellow eyes with her own strange eyes calmly.

'So it is true! You have bonded your destiny to this creature. I sensed it when you returned. Your destiny has changed drastically! Why have you done this?' The dragon roared, frustrated.

'She is here to help me. Now there are even better chances that I will complete my destiny. She's here to make sure I don't switch sides.' I said, confused as to why he's so angry.

'You would not do so even without her!'

'Can you predict that?' I asked, sarcastically.

'No but you are foolish to place your trust in a creature that has been disgraced.' Killgharrah shot back.

Instantly, I remembered my argument with Aria. How she had cried with so much sorrow because she was known a disgraced creature. I saw her flinch beside me. She looked away from Killgharrah but refused to cry. But she didn't have to, I remembered her tears clearly enough.

'You will not call her that!' I bellowed, anger filling me.

'Then what would you have me call her, dragonlord?' He said, using my title since he was bound by my command.

'Her name is Aria.' I said more calmly, regretting the command just a little. I knew how much he hated it. But I couldn't allow him to call her that.

'And what kind of creature is she to command this strange magic I sense? It has drawn me out of my place with its familiarity but I have not felt this magic in too long to know it. ' He asked suspiciously.

'She is a star.' I replied.

'Untrue.'

'A fallen star. Bonded with the Lady of the Lake.' Aria said, releasing my hand to step up to Killgharrah.

'Fallen stars do not survive the fall.' Killgharrah said simply.

'I survived. Why else would you have been drawn here? Dragons and stars have a unique bond.'

'I have not felt this bond in too long a time to identify it. I must know if you speak the truth. So I am sorry if you do not survive this, Aria.'

And with that, Killgharrah breathed fire onto Aria strongly. I screamed her name, conjuring a shield in front of the flames. But I knew I was too late. No one could survive a dragon's fire. The flames died away slowly and blinking back tears, I gasped.

Aria stood before Killgharrah, arms crossed and _covered in flames_. Flames of blue, purple and black mingled all over her. Her feet burned the grass where she stood and I noticed blankly that she wore no shoes.

'A star. How I have missed you!' Killgharrah said in wonder, lying flat on the ground as if he couldn't hold himself up any longer.

'That wasn't necessary, Killgharrah. Now you've gone and scared Merlin.' She scolded him.

She turned to me then, making the flames disappear as she walked towards me. Her feet burned the grass until the flames were gone. When she was close enough, she smiled at me sweetly. I threw my arms around her and held her tight. Her arms came around me too and gave a light squeeze.

'I thought he had killed you.' I mumbled.

She pulled away slightly and smiled at me again. 'I'm a star, burning is natural to me. And now I have renewed my bond with dragons. '


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Merlin**

I walked Aria back to her room after Killgharrah left. He had a fondness for her, a soft spot. And she knew it; it was why she patted his scaly cheek before he went back to the mountains. We walked in peaceful silence, the wind played with our hair and she smiled at the breeze. I had to smile with her. Even in the darkness, Camelot was beautiful.

I stopped outside her door, mouth open to say good night. But she tugged me into her room by the sleeve of my shirt. I followed wordlessly. I didn't want the silence to be broken just yet. She sat down on a cushion placed on the ledge of her open window.

I sat opposite of her on the same ledge. She smiled with I sat but didn't turn to look at me. Her eyes were fixed on the moon. It was full and bright, shining proudly in the night sky. I hear her begin to sing softly at first then a little louder. There was a tinge of sadness in her voice. I understood the words she sang and she returned my gaze after two verses. She stopped singing and waited for my question.

'Is this what you were doing earlier? Missing home?' I asked. I remember what it was like missing Ealdor.

'Yes. There are many of them out here tonight.' She said smiling as she glanced outside.

'You stay up to sing because that is how you remember it.'

'No, she calls me.' Aria corrected, gesturing to the full moon. 'She is the only mother I have ever known. She could not stop me from falling. She despaired and now she beckons to hear my voice again.'

'What do you mean?'

'I cannot deny her when she is full and complete. Three days in a fortnight, I sing for her. I know it makes me seem strange.' She said apologetically.

'Is that why you brought me?' I asked, making sure to tread carefully.

'It is hard to open up when I tried to hide for so long. People do not like what is strange. But you did not want secrets between us.' She said, looking back out her window.

'You are strange but I don't care. I know we left things unsure in the forest but I recognize you. And… I love you. Just as I loved Freya. Good night, Aria.' I said giving her the warmest smile I could. Anything I could do to make her feel better. Make her understand this fluttering feeling in my chest. I was falling for her just as fast as I fell for Freya. But this was like falling in love with her again.

'Thank you. And sleep well, Merlin.' She said. Then she leaned over and placed a feather soft kiss on the corner of my mouth, leaving a smile in its place.

**Arthur**

Merlin was his usual smiling idiot self in the morning. It wasn't fair that I had to speak to the people today. I was getting nervous already. I was expected on the balcony in half an hour's time to introduce the Lady Aria as my ward. God, _my ward. _I really did not expect that. I feel like my father. I bet Aria would be putting on a shocked look today. She had to play it up for the crowds and she was a good actress.

I was almost sure that the people would be reminded of Morgana. I hated that. Aria was absolutely, almost completely different from Morgana. I fiddled with the sword at my belt. It was a habit, a nervous one I have to admit. Only Merlin would notice.

'Nervous?' He asked knowingly, smirking.

'I don't get nervous.' I said, remembering that this was exactly what I said to Merlin all those years ago when he had just become my servant.

We've gone a long way since then. Now he was my best friend. I knew about his magic. There were no more secrets. That's when I realized something.

'Don't you have some spell thing to… never mind.' I amended. I forgot that I had said I wasn't nervous.

'To make you ease up? Sure.' He said, knowing exactly what I was talking about. 'But you won't need it.' He continued surely, looking up and grinning at me. I saw that look of complete faith he had in me. What did I do to deserve it?

'Thank you, Merlin.' I said, the words coming easier than I thought they would. He beamed at me like an idiot.

'Stop looking so pleased.' I said again, rolling my eyes and walking out of the room.

**Gwen**

I stood behind Arthur on his left, hearing him speak with respect and authority as he addressed his people. He spoke of compassion and duty and doing what was right. Only after that did he introduce Aria.

'I give you the Lady Aria, my ward.' Arthur said, nearly choking on the word.

He was so unused to this. There was silence among the people. Thick and heavy and unbreakable. Behind his back, Merlin crossed his fingers. Arthur waited, expression becoming more unsure as the time passed. Then it was gone. The crowd cheered and applauded. I noticed patches of the crowd remained silent but more still were those who loved their kind Prince for taking in an orphan girl as his ward.

I clapped along with them and Arthur smiled at me winningly. I returned it proudly, because that's what I was… Proud of him.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Vervain**

'Is there no way?' I asked calmly, holding on to my emotions tight even as they struggled to run wildly.

'Yours is a situation that has almost never happened before. There have been cases of two souls sharing the same body. But all of which end in one overpowering the other.' The old sage said, sympathetically.

'She is weaker than me but still I cannot defeat her.' I said, furrowing my brows, allowing for the moment to let some of my frustration show. I have moved far past Europe, through to Asia. But it was pointless, futile. It was for nothing.

'She takes energy from you even if she cannot use your gifts. You cannot rid yourself of the sidhe but it would be worth taking her back to where she came from. Perhaps you can trade something with the sidhe elders in exchange for removing her.' The sage thought out loud.

He looked at me then. There was a hard glint in his eyes even in his old age. 'Even here in Laos, we have heard of a powerful warlock. The most powerful to ever be born. He will be honored to have an alliance with nature's Queen.' He said bowing his head respectfully.

Even here, they had a title to bestow upon me. I nodded my head in assent and stood up. 'Thank you.' I said, grateful for his help and advice even if it would prove fruitless.

'I am truly sorry not to be of more help, my queen.' He said, taking my hand and touching his forehead to it.

'It matters not. This will not adhere me.' I said calmly, though I was sorry to see the man go.

I started my return to Europe and to Camelot. There were many here that were willing to help me get back home. Everyone in Asia believed whole-heartedly that I was nature's Queen, as they addressed me here. True enough, their crops grew better during my stay. I walked to the ship that was prepared to take me back to Europe.

A little girl slammed into my legs and hugged them, burying her face in my skirt. I knelt down and returned her hug with a smile. How strange. I rarely showed any emotion or even shows of affection. It opened the heart up to unnecessary pain. But children had always managed to thaw my coldness. Perhaps it was because they never have the intention to cause pain or perhaps they were too innocent.

She ran back to her mother as I boarded the ship. The people waved goodbye to me and I raised my hand in farewell. I was going home.

**Aria**

It has been two weeks since Arthur announced me as his ward. The first few days were unbearably boring. I have no idea how noble women just sit there and do nothing. Elsie insisted that I dress like a Lady. All I did was wander the castle and I do admit, I loved discovering new places. The castle was so large that there was always some place I had yet to discover. But really I could practically feel my uselessness.

After the third day, that was when I decided to do something about it. I was a Lady after all and I could do as I pleased. Elsie was shocked when I requested working clothes. Nevertheless, she brought them to me. Then I gave her the day off. Looking stunned, she left me. Ever since that day, I have been going around the city, helping where I can. And when there was nothing I could do, I played with the children. Which happened to be exactly what I was doing today.

'You know the only reason you won was because I'm wearing this terribly long dress.' I said, pushing back my messy spirals.

The children giggled around me, the most wonderful sound. Out of the blue, a little girl with lovely brown eyes came up to me and tugged at my dress. I looked down at her and smiled but it faded when I saw her frown.

'What's wrong, honey?' I asked, crouching down beside the girl.

'Those people over there are pointing at you. They don't look very nice.' She said, pouting her cherubic lips.

'That's because they don't think _I'm_ very nice.' I said, sighing.

Children were so insightful. I wished she hadn't noticed that though. It wasn't a pleasant topic. Certain people did not approve of me as the prince's ward. And from that emerged gossip, whispering, glares and of course, insults. I've had it with them.

'I think you're nice.' The children offered, calling back my attention. My heart warmed and my expression softened. There was nothing like a child's praise.

'Thank you. That's all that matters. Now why don't you all go inside? I'm sure your parents will want to feed their hungry little children.' I teased as I heard little tummies rumble.

They hugged me hard and ran back to their homes. As I stood and brushed the dirt off my dress, I looked up and there they were, still giving me that look of superiority. Well, they weren't superior. Not to me. I marched over to them and suddenly they seemed unsure. Good.

'Excuse me, mightn't you tell me why you are sending me glares?' I asked, making my voice sickly sweet.

They remained quiet, expressions hard, until one disrespectful boy shoved his way forward and spoke up. 'I'll tell you why! It's because our prince could do for a better ward. Not some low class orphan girl freak!'

That last word did it for me. My patience snapped in half and if it weren't for Merlin's lessons on control, my magic would've killed him. Instead I opted for something a little less intimidating. I pushed my forearm against his chest and slammed him against the stone wall. He whimpered in pain but I refused to relent, pushing him even more.

'Say that again, bastard. You think I'm just going to take that from you? Play the innocent little ward?' I asked, slamming him with each sentence as the others looked on in shock.

'I will not tolerate being called a freak!' I hissed. Releasing him, I stepped back. He remained at the wall, frightened.

Suddenly, three large men surrounded me, holding daggers. Their hands shook, betraying their fear. I scoffed at them. Honestly, they weren't thinking things through but as long as they wanted to threaten me…

'Just try me.' I said, warning instead of daring. They looked angry but even they didn't have a chance to attack. Two knights came running around the corner. I recognized them both instantly.

'What the hell is this?' Gwaine asked, the look on his face furious.

'Are you harmed, Lady Aria?' Percival asked me, worried.

'I am fine.' I assured, anger diminishing.

'Her? She attacked one of us first! She should be put away.' One man called out indignantly. Just like that, my anger flared.

'I will not be called FREAK!' I screamed at him.

'I see. Perhaps this matter should go to our Regent. I'm sure he'd like to know that his ward has been threatened.' Gwaine said, looking dangerously from their daggers to their faces, which paled considerably.

Even I frowned. Arthur would not like this. And he might start ordering guards to follow me. I can't let that happen.

'It's alright, Gwaine. Let's not worry him.' I said informally.

'Are you sure?' Gwaine asked almost pleadingly. That made me laugh. I brushed past the men without looking back.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Aria**

They walked me back to the castle entrance where both bowed. Percival froze and I tensed immediately. He took my arm and turned it over. It was purple and blue from when I slammed that man. He ran his finger gently over it in concern and I couldn't stop myself from wincing.

'Those bloody bastards. I'm going to kill them.' Gwaine said, catching sight of it.

I frowned worriedly. 'Please don't tell Arthur.' I pleaded. They seemed to consider this for a while and then nodded.

'But we're taking you to Gaius.' Percival said. I groaned and prayed Merlin wouldn't be there.

'You must've hit him hard. Feisty, aren't you? Now that's how a woman should behave! Of course, you just can't stay out of trouble.' Gwaine joked along the way.

I laughed and smiled at him. I was happy at least he didn't treat me like a breakable thing after that. We arrived at Gaius' chambers faster than I would've liked.

'Thank you.' I said, waving as they bid me goodbye. Taking a deep breath, I entered. I nearly swore. Merlin was there, having lunch with Gaius. They both looked up. No going back now.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…'

'Nonsense, child. Now what's the matter?' Gaius said, standing.

I held up my injured forearm and he frowned, taking me aside to his table. 'What happened?' Merlin asked before Gaius could.

'I defended myself.' I said strongly.

'Against who? I'm going to kill them.'

'You won't beat Gwaine to it.' I said while Gaius tested my arm. It hurt a little but it was bearable up until with one of the movements, something seemed to move.

'Ow!' I yelped, surprised at how much it hurt. Merlin stood up in alarm.

'A small fracture. I've heard you heal faster than most. But I think I'll wrap it up, just to be sure. Merlin, would you help with the bruises?' Gaius said, going off to retrieve some bandages.

'I used to heal my bruises from training with Arthur.' Merlin explained, coming over to me. He took my arm gently, his hands cool to touch. With a soft whisper, my bruises began to lose its ugly purple colour, leaving behind only a little red and yellow.

'Thank you.' I said, quietly, smiling at him. He seemed pleased with his healing, beaming brightly at me. Gaius wrapped up my arm swiftly and securely. I thanked him too and left their chambers.

I went quickly back to my room, where Elsie was cleaning. She looked up and her sharp eyes found the white on my arm easily.

'What happened?' She asked, worry etched into her face.

'Some people just don't like me, I suppose. I need something with long sleeves, I don't want Arthur to be concerned.'

'Some people are just idiots.' She muttered, pulling out a purple dress with long sleeves.

I redressed quickly and thanked her, walking out again. I started walking toward the west tower. There were many flights of stairs to climb. It got colder and colder. I opened the drafty room and went up the small stairs to the forgotten lookout tower. It was windy and the cold air stung my face. My hair blew wildly. I sat against the wall. I felt wonderfully close to the sky up here, I didn't even care that the wind was so sharp and fast, it seemed to whip my skin.

I sat up there and closed my eyes, feeling numb to the world. I loved to come up here to think. The icy atmosphere kept me awake, gave me a clear head. The word 'freak' was ringing in my skull. At least here, no one could see how much it affected me. I hated feeling so vulnerable. The coldness up here froze my emotions. I could feel nothing.

I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned my head back against the wall. I tried to will myself to sleep but I just couldn't. Perhaps its only downfall, it was too cold for me to fall asleep. I could never fall asleep whenever it was too cold. It's been two weeks since Arthur announced me his ward. Tonight there will be a full moon. And so starts my singing. It will go on for three nights.

It is to be the first since Merlin eavesdropped on me. I wonder if he will come to hear me again. And if he does, will he keep coming every fortnight? I don't know. There are lots of things I don't know. I know it will be a useless attempt to stop bursting out in lunar song.

I pushed away those uncertain thoughts. I will sing for my mother and for Merlin too if he comes. I'm just fretting because I'll be losing sleep. And I kept telling myself that, hoping I'll believe it. Because I am too different and too strange.

**Arthur**

I can't remember the last time I felt this angry. Angry and worried. The servants whisper louder than they think. There's talk going around that Aria had attacked a man for insulting her and his friends threatened her with daggers. I've already dispatched three guards to look for them. I needed to find Aria and make sure she was alright.

I clenched my fist furiously. I wanted to hit something. I've always been against hurting women but this was different. How dare they attack her? Did I not make it clear to the people that she is under Camelot's protection, that she is a noble? She is especially under _my_ protection, _my_ personal responsibility. She is untouchable! No one can get away with harming _my ward_! I startled myself. When had I started thinking of her as my ward? She was by title, of course, but… I guess there is nothing to say. I am supposed to be protective, to care for her.

Shaking my head once, I cleared my mind and wondered where she would be. Only one thought came to mind. Ask Merlin. Just as I had that thought, Merlin came around the corner.

'Merlin, I need to find Aria! I think she may have been harmed.' I said, unable to contain my anger.

'Calm down, Arthur. Gaius saw to her injuries immediately. She went off after that.' Merlin said.

'So she _was_ harmed! I need to be absolutely sure she is alright. Can you find her?' I said, trying my best to keep calm. Merlin was sure to rib me for this display of plain emotion. And what he knew, everybody knew.

'Take a breath, Arthur.' He said. I took a sharp breath, much to his amusement. 'Follow me, her magic is too easy to trace.'

I followed as Merlin would take sudden turns here and there. We headed to the west tower. The stairs were endless. Finally reaching the top, we opened the door but there was nothing but an empty freezing room.

'Where?' I asked, confused.

'Not quite there.' Merlin whispered, taking a small flight of stairs in the corner. I followed quickly and went we burst into the open air, the icy wind bit at my face. Aria was here? Why would she come here? Then I noticed a figure curled up against the wall. Aria.

'Aria.' Merlin said both in relief and concern.

He crouched beside her. She was awake, her eyes gazing into the distance. Her lips were nearly blue and I could see how pale the cold made her skin.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, sighing as my concern fled just by a fraction.

'Thinking. But I had to do it without feeling. No emotions, no pain, no weakness or hurt. I can't feel anything.' Aria said blankly, gripping her legs.

'Let's get you down stairs and warmed up.' I said as I felt a little alarmed at the temperature up her.

She didn't move so I picked her up. She was perfectly still and her fingers were so cold. I carried her down the stairs, back to my room. I put her down beside the fire. Some colour returned to her cheeks and for a moment I forgot why I was looking for her.

I took her arm gently, the one she was avoiding using. I pushed back the sleeve but she winced anyway. Sure enough, I saw white bandages covering her entire forearm.

'I'm going to kill them.' I swore, pulling the sleeve down again. I felt like a big brother.

'Why does everyone keeping saying that?' Aria asked, exasperated.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Aria**

The fire in Arthur's chambers was chasing away the numbness. My emotions were coming back slowly but steadily. I shivered once, throwing off more of the cold. It wasn't that I loved it. It was that I love what it did. It was extremely useful when you wanted to think clearly without emotions clouding your judgment or if you had to think about something too painful.

I looked back at Arthur and Merlin. Both looked considerably worried. Guilt washed over me. I hadn't meant to concern them. I pulled back my sleeve. I was a fast healer. I tested my arm a little. No pain. I started to unwrap the bandage, hoping to show them there was no need to worry anymore.

'What are you doing?' Arthur demanded, walking over to me.

'I fractured my arm while… well, you know. I would have healed by now.' I said, pulling off the white cloth.

Sure enough, my arm was fine. Even the bruises disappeared, thanks to Merlin's previous healing. Merlin gave me a strange look. I think it was a mix of confusion and… pride?

'I'm surprised your magic didn't reach out to defend you.' Merlin said, musing.

'It wanted to but I decided to scare them off in a different way. You've taught me well enough that I can hold it back when it matters.' I said proudly.

'What were you even doing in the town?' Arthur sighed. It would seem he was feeling the weight of having me as a ward. Again, I felt guilty.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into trouble. I was playing with children.' I said, my shoulders sinking in remorse. Maybe I should've left those men alone. 'There were men glaring at me. I've had that all week. And I went over there and one of them called me a freak!'

I shut my mouth then. Why did I bring that up? It was a touchy subject for me. What an idiot! I looked away into the flames. I wanted to stick my hand in and touch it. But I knew despite the warmth it would give me, I didn't have the control to stop it from burning my clothes.

'They called you a freak? Why do these people think they can just do that? Does the title of the prince's ward mean nothing?' Arthur said angrily. Merlin bit his lip, saying nothing but clenching his fist so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

At that moment, the doors burst open and three guards walked in, holding the three men who had pointed daggers at me. Arthur and Merlin whipped around to face them with a dangerous look on their faces.

'You three are going to spend a week in the dungeons. And when you get out, you can spread the word that if anyone upsets Aria again, they will have to answer to me!' Arthur said furiously.

'But sire, can't you see that she is unworthy of such protection? No one with eyes like that can even be human!' One man dared to say. I snapped my head to him with a glare.

Arthur fisted his hand and I could sense he was going to hit the man but Merlin was quicker. His long fingers curled and flew up, connecting with the man's jaw. Arthur looked at him in shock. He waved his hand at the guards and they took the men away. I gaped at Merlin. Did that really just happen?

'I was going to do that!' Arthur said indignantly.

'Well do it faster next time!' Merlin argued cheerfully.

'Well it isn't fair, the only reason you were faster is because you're skinny!'

'No it's because you're fat!'

'I am not fat!' Arthur protested.

'Alright, maybe you're just overweight.' Merlin amended.

'I'll show you!' Arthur said, grabbing an apple from the plate and chucking it at Merlin.

Merlin dodged it easily and so began a fruit war. In which both of them crumpled to the ground, panting and laughing. I had to laugh with them. They fought like brothers.

'I can't believe you punched him!' Arthur gasped out.

'I know! It felt amazing!' Merlin laughed.

I shook my head at their antics, giggling. My stomach growled halfway in between and I realized it was evening and I had skipped lunch. I picked up one of the thrown apples and held it in my hand, turning it to inspect its condition. I smiled as an idea occurred to me. I let a red flame engulf the apple for just a second before making it vanish. Star fire was so useful. It left the apple hot in my palm, curiously I bit into it.

It tasted like the most heavenly roasted apple. I finished it quickly, aware that Merlin and Arthur were watching me. Only after tossing the core into the fireplace did I hear Arthur say 'Damn, I want one of those.'

I grinned and picked up another apple, repeating the process. I tossed it to him and he caught it easily. Merlin quirked an eyebrow at him as he bit into the apple. Then he scooted over to me.

'How did you do that? Teach me?' He asked, showing me his big blue eyes. How was I supposed to refuse those?

'That wasn't a spell. That was star fire.' I regretted saying so instantly when his face fell. 'But you can find a spell to mimic it.'

He smiled at me then, suddenly he looked out the window to the setting sun. We both watched until it disappeared. Then he looked back at me and smiled softly.

'You're singing tonight.' He whispered. I nodded once too shocked to speak. I can't believe he remembered.

'I'd like to. I mean, if I could. Can I come?' He stumbled over his words, not meeting my eyes.

'Yes.' I whispered. He looked up at me again and I was forced to see those startling blue eyes. They made my thoughts come out even if I didn't mean them to. 'It'd be nice if you would.'

He grinned at me then and I blushed. I hadn't meant to say so much. He stood up then and helped me up, the cold completely gone. Now it was replaced with a spreading warmth. Arthur stood to the side, watching curiously. Tonight I'd have company to hear my lonely singing.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Merlin**

It's been a week since we found Aria at the top of the west tower. When those men were released, they refused to cast their eyes on her which was just as well because Arthur was watching them closely. Aria shook her head at his protectiveness but me? Nope, I choose to tease him about it. I've never seen Arthur that protective since a boy kissed Morgana.

Arthur was currently taking out his irritations on the knights… who fought back with enthusiasm. Especially Gwaine who taunted him to no end. But even he couldn't beat Arthur. The only one who really challenged him was Lancelot. I cheered proudly. I knew he deserved to be a knight. And so did a lot of people by the looks of all the girls that have accumulated by the side. But they were whispering about something else.

'The ladies fight was more interesting.'

'That's because it's not everyday that you see two women fighting and in front of Sir Elyan's forge as well!'

I jogged over to Elyan who was leaning against the stands, watching the fight and conversing with Leon. He nodded in acknowledgement as I drew near. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared suddenly.

'Hey Elyan, why don't you watch the other fight. I heard it's more interesting.' I said cheerily.

'Where?' He asked excitedly. It's not usual for there to be a better fight than the prince's after all.

'Oh, quite close. In front of your forge actually.' I took a moment to appreciate the look on his face. Then I was running off after him to the forge.

The crowd parted with the presence of a knight and I followed behind. Looking to see who the female warriors were. I laughed at the surprise on Elyan's face. This was interesting! The prince's ward and his love interest locked in fierce combat. And boy, was it fierce.

'Come on, Gwen! Give in already!' Aria gritted out but still managing to hold her own against a blacksmith's daughter.

'No such luck! I haven't had a fight this good in a long time.' Gwen said in a strained voice.

'Likewise, the men think it's unladylike.' I grinned at the sarcasm in her tone. I most certainly didn't think less of them for it. And I told them so.

'I think it's wonderful!' I said, catching both their attentions.

'Merlin?' Then they both remembered their fight and continued.

Eventually, Gwen won. But the crowd cheered for both their female fighters and they took a bow, their arms linked as they laughed breathlessly. Elyan cheered the loudest, hugging his sister. Then Arthur came and the crowd went silent.

'What is going on here?' He demanded incredulously. 'Gwen? Aria?'

'See Arthur, this is what happens when you tell your knights not to spar with women!' Gwen said smugly.

Arthur blushed crimson and stuttered, finally nodding in assent. 'So who won?'

'She did.' Aria said pouting her lips.

Arthur grinned. 'Wish I could've seen it. Why don't you train on the field next time? I'm sure my knights will learn a lot.'

'We'd love to.' Aria beamed.

**Lancelot**

Arthur had dismissed us early so I returned home to take a bath. After all, a man cannot enter a woman's home smelling like a pig. I finished as quickly as I could, pulling on my fresh clothes in haste and donning my chainmail and sword. The two things a knight should not be without. Even if I was just meeting Safira for lunch.

I rushed over to Safira's house. Not many knew her. She kept to herself when she arrived in Camelot because everyone thought her strange. She was gentle, creative and always said the right thing. She greeted me at the doorway with a hug before pulling me inside and shutting the door. She turned for a moment to tend to the fire and when she turned around, I held up a carnation. Her favourite flower. She squealed in delight and rewarded me a kiss so powerful it knocked the air right out of my lungs.

'I love you.' She said, unaware that my heart played an awkward beat.

'As I love you.' I said truthfully.

We ate together talking about our lives and friends. She was good friends with Merlin. He didn't think she was weird and she liked his openness. She expressed her sense of pride when Arthur took in Aria. We talked about everything and still had more to talk about. We even guessed at when Arthur would ask Gwen to marry him.

I still wondered over it sometimes. I thought I'd never get over Guinevere. I thought she was the love of my life and when she chose Arthur over me, it hurt so much I remember thinking I'd always have this hole in my chest. When I met Safira, I was happy for the first time in so long. Then one day, I just noticed that the hole was gone. I realized that I loved her, much more than I loved Gwen. I knew that if she left me, I'd lose my will to live. Arthur was just glad to have me away from his love. It's just as well.

After all Gwen should be treated like a queen. Arthur will make that happen. As for Safira… well, I can't make her a queen but I will love her and cherish her all the days of my life and the days beyond. My musings were interrupted when she started to say something more.

'You know I've always had this trait… of knowing things out of the blue?' She asked, smiling gently.

'Yes, you certainly do.' I agreed, grinning.

'Well I know that our friend Merlin has magic.'

I looked at her stunned. There was no way she could have found that out. I had to deny it. I had to lie. Even to her. It's either our trust or Merlin's life. Merlin's life. I had to protect him… and find out how to make my mouth work!

'And I also know that Lady Aria has magic as well.'

I began to splutter. Do something, you idiot! But I couldn't. I was so shocked but she wouldn't tell would she? She wouldn't give them up to die, would she?

'I know that face, Lancelot, and you know I hate it. You actually think I'm going to send them both to the chopping block?' She asked indignantly, giving me a stern look.

I thought my lungs collapsed but I drew in a shaky breath. Then I realized what had happened. My body refused to lie to the woman I loved. It turned on me, Because every single part of me loved her. But it didn't matter, cause she was committing treason to do what was right. To save her friend and even a person she doesn't know. My brain had shut out all thoughts and only one was clear to me. I wanted her to be my wife.

'Now since you are clearly undergoing some sort of post traumatic thing, you can take your time in telling me how to hide this from the prince.' She said, shaking her head at me as she smiled. She just loved trying to give me heart attacks. She did it every day just by looking at me.

'No need, he knows.' I managed to say, using my brain space to think up proposal plans.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Merlin**

Currently all members of the Round Table were here, being summoned by Lancelot instead of Arthur. He was pacing in front of all of us, seemingly trying to find the words to explain the urgent situation. Arthur was watching him with a bewildered look and most of the knights looked like they might laugh.

'Lancelot? Would you like to say something?' I poked gently at the issue.

'Right!' He said, snapping to attention and causing chuckles. He glared at them but continued.

'You all have had suspicions that I've been seeing a woman. Her name is Safira and she has a kind of…' Lancelot left on, gesturing hopelessly. 'Let's call it a gift. Of knowing things without ever hearing, witnessing, reading or any form of contact with the object. Whether physical or mental.'

'You've lost me.' Arthur said truthfully and even Aria looked a tad confused.

'Just say she could be going on her daily life when suddenly she knows that you're planning a visit to her home or that a little girl in the square has been hurt. She just knows out of the blue.' Lancelot said uncomfortably.

'Are you trying to tell us she knows something of us?' I asked, feeling a bit more wary.

'Yes! She knows that both you and Aria have magic!' Lancelot exploded.

He seemed so unguarded but still holding back. Like this wasn't the most important thing. Arthur started to swear under his breath. I knew Safira a bit better. She was unique in a way. She had an interesting way of seeing the world but never before has she expressed hate or dislike towards magic.

'She's alright with all of it! She refuses to send anyone to the chopping block!' Lancelot further exploded.

I was beginning to think he had caught some of my verbal diarrhea. He did spend an awful lot of time with me. So I knew that wasn't it. Arthur was disbelieving and I suspect, slightly concerned with this behavior. Even Gwaine and Percival gave me a questionable look. I shrugged my shoulders, Lancelot would probably explode again anyway.

'Something else, Lancelot?' Arthur drawled.

'Yes! I love her!' This, of course, resulted in stunned silence which then changed into laughs and cheering. I beamed at him. Gwen was grinning too. And Arthur… he looked almost wild with laughter. Then something else happened.

'I want to ask her to marry me!' Lancelot exclaimed, causing another bout of silence. This time with gaping mouths. He turned and _implored_ me. 'Merlin, help!'

In complete spastic movement, I jumped up and hugged him tight. I swear the grin plastered to my face would never come off. Lancelot, one of my closest friends, the first to accept me for who I am, was going to pop the question. That broke the silence, everyone jumped up to clap him on the back, give encouragement, congratulate and to make plans for the impending proposal. I knew already Safira wouldn't say no to him.

**Aria**

That night I awoke with a start. I climbed out of bed and took up a defensive position. Think Aria, think. What was that? Could someone be here? I thought for a moment I'd sensed a magical presence. It woke me with its unfamiliarity, even though it didn't seem like the invasive kind. I was about to relax my stance when a voice spoke.

'_Hello. Who could you be?'_

'Who's there? Where are you?' I hissed in alarm, cursing my bestial instincts.

'_I am a druid chieftain and I am speaking into your mind. Do not fear me. I was looking for Emrys.' _He explained softly. Realization dawned on me.

'Yes I know him. As for me, well, I am a creature of magic much like he is.'

'_I need to speak with him immediately. It is a very urgent matter.'_ The voice said.

'And when do you intend on speaking with him?' I asked tightly. He seemed to be speaking the truth but I did not want Merlin walking into a trap.

'_As soon as possible. I will be waiting in the woods outside of Camelot for the time being.' _His voice was gentle but there was something in it. Fear, perhaps?

'Very well.' I consented. I'd have to tell Merlin about this in the morning. Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight before having to deal with that.

'You're joking.' Merlin said, eyes trying to stay shut when I marched into his room first thing in the morning and woke him up with the news of the druid chieftain.

'No I'm most definitely not!' I protested. 'Come on Merlin, get up.'

He grunted something about mornings and shifted but did not wake. A light dawned on me. A way to wake him. But did I dare try it? Our relationship was awkward even between us. But I had a good excuse. He refused to get up! And didn't he tell me he loved me almost every night?

'Merlin.' I whispered in his ear. He stirred but made no sound. 'If you don't wake, I can get you in a lot of trouble.' I warned. Still no movement. He gave me no choice.

I did feel oddly gleeful of this though. I climbed up on his bed and leaned over him, one hand on his chest and the other bracing his arm. He twitched but refused to awaken. So I sighed, lowered myself and pressed my lips to his. His eyes flew open then shut slowly as he responded with more enthusiasm than I would've expected from a person who just woke up. It was like a fire had ignited within my chest. I pulled back and drew a shaky breath, my lips, already missing the contact.

But he moaned and pulled me back down to him, our lips meeting again. He felt so smooth and strong and firm. I was slowly melting into his arms, losing my resolve. I could hardly keep coherent thought! The last one was, 'at least he's awake.' Then I succumbed to the tingling in my lips and the smooth movements of his mouth against mine. God, he was good.

Luckily or sadly, Gaius chose to burst in through the door then. We broke away with a gasp but I remained leaning over Merlin. I wasn't sure exactly what was going on or why Gaius would be there. My brain was still trying to reassemble itself. I had the urge to laugh at Gaius shocked look but somehow knew that would be a bad idea.

'Merlin!' Gaius finally said, shocked out of his mind.

'Yes?' Merlin managed, looking like he was struggling for more words.

'What did you think you were doing? You can't go around stealing women's innocence first thing in the morning! Didn't your mother teach you how to treat women with respect?' Gaius scolded, looking between me and Merlin.

'Me? But I… she was!' Merlin stuttered, half way to protesting fully. Time to play my part.

'It's alright, Merlin. I understand. You were probably dreaming. Please don't be too harsh on him, Gaius.' I said to the two men as I tore myself from Merlin disappointment residing in me. I left Merlin's room grinning though, leaving one man annoyed and another thankful.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Merlin**

'So I need to decide who will come with me to see the druid chieftain.' I finished, looking at the faces of the members of the round table.

I took a step back when everyone got up, demanding to come along. What the hell? I can't take a small army with me. It'll scare people. God, I have to choose. Ah well, better get this over with.

'Lancelot, you're not coming. You're supposed to be making certain plans, remember?' I said, Lancelot giving me a look.

'Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival and Gwen, I'd rather you stay here with Lancelot and Gaius since he's declined to go.' I said, quickly eliminating all those who weren't required to be present.

Instantly, there was protest. I whistled loud and everyone turned their eyes on me irritably. Explanations, right.

'Arthur and Aria will be the only ones coming with me because Aria's destiny is with me and mine is with Arthur. We will reassemble to discuss what the druids have to tell us once we get back.' I said, trying to use a tone of authority so they would get it.

There were a bunch of grumbles as everyone left. The only sensible one being Gwen. She stopped to kiss Arthur goodbye and gave me and Aria a hug each, telling us to be careful. I smiled my assurance and nodded at Arthur and Aria. We left the castle on foot since we were only venturing to the forest outside of Camelot.

The guards let us pass easily and as soon as we were out of their sight. I released my magic, using it to try and sense the presence of the druid chieftain. I found him easily, standing not too far away with another druid. The three of us approached them. Arthur could barely contain himself. He insisted that he wanted to make a good impression and learn as much as possible from the druids.

I rolled my eyes then but I had to admit I was practically bursting with pride. He had not only accepted magic but was enthusiastic to learn about it. Even Aria who was cautious and unsure, now seemed relaxed and curious. We arrived at a small clearing and immediately two figures emerged from the trees. A male and a female.

I was about to offer greetings when both dropped to their knees before me. I nearly took a step back but Aria grabbed my arm. I stayed still, watching them for a moment. Arthur was in shock. Probably couldn't believe that they were bowing to me while there was a prince right there. Pompous prat.

'Lord Emrys, thank you for blessing us with your presence.' They said fervently.

I shifted uneasily. 'Please there is no need to be so formal. I came for my kin.' I said truthfully.

They grinned at me and I could clearly see the awe and wonder in their faces. Surely I didn't mean that much to them? They stood up and I figured I should introduce Arthur and Aria as well. It would be rude not to.

'This is Arthur Pendragon. The Once and Future King.' I said, somewhat proudly. They bowed to him and then to everyone's surprise. Arthur bowed as well, smiling.

'It is nice to finally meet you. Merlin has always spoken highly of your people.' Arthur said. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Ignore it, I told myself.

'This is Lady Aria, Arthur's ward and my...' I went on. What was she to me? How to put it into words?

'This must be the creature I ran into in the night. She was very protective of you.' The man said, extending his hand to her. She put her hand in his grasp and he turned it, kissing her knuckle. The woman also did the same, strangely.

'My name is Falon. This is my wife, Cianna.' He introduced. 'Our camp is hidden not far from here, we put up the necessary wards to escape detection.'

We followed him as he led the way to his camp. True, not ten minutes later, we arrived. Arthur having to hold on to my shoulder to enter the camp since he was without magic. As soon as we entered the camp, Falon introduced us loudly to his camp and every man, woman and child sank to their knees. I bid them stand and as I did, I could feel their hope and faith radiating to me. What did I do to deserve it?

Arthur was led away by an elderly woman who seemed to be explaining the essence of magic to him. He was enraptured. I almost smirked. When he was gone far enough, I turned back to Aria. She was looking around dazed and smiling. I caught her hand and sat her down on the ground for a rest.

That was when all the women and children crowded us. Cianna made her way right in front of us and held each of our hands. There were tears in her eyes and the children and women were watching to see what she would say.

'Emrys, I sense your confusion. Today we are not only blessed with your presence but we are also honoured with the presence of your leannan. We were unaware you had a lady until she appeared beside you. It is wonderful.' Cianna said, keeping her eyes on Aria's blushing face.

'I'm sorry, I don't recognize the word 'leannan'.' I said.

'It means lover of your life and beyond. And how lovely she is!' Cianna exclaimed and with that, the women and children clamored over to us, questions never-ending.

'Where did you find her?'

'How did you two meet?'

'Was it love at first sight?'

But there as one particular question that came from a girl not more than five years of age. She tottered over and stumbled into Aria's lap who held her adoringly. She looked up into Aria's strange eyes and asked rather timidly. 'Do you ever kiss?'

Aria grinned widely at the child before turning to me with such speed I barely had time to react before she molded her lips to mine. My mind scattered and I kissed her back, head swimming with her scent.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Aria**

I broke away from Merlin as the crowd around us tittered loudly, grinning. The little girl in my lap clapped and laughed along with the others as Merlin blushed fiercely with a beaming smile. There was a fire in my chest still burning comfortably warm. What was he doing to me?

'Are you magic?' A teenage girl asked, curiously.

'Yes, I am.' I said, smiling.

'Can you show us?' Another woman said.

I raised my hand and waved it at the fallen leaves. They formed the shapes of little fairies and began to dance as I reveled in the feel of the magic flowing through me. Merlin grinned at me and clapped along with the others.

'I can sense a large difference in your magic to ours.' A middle aged woman piped up. I looked to Merlin for guidance and he nodded encouragingly.

'I am different.' I said. 'Merlin has helped me look more human, actually I had wings.' I said shyly.

'I want to see the wings!' Several young girls tittered.

'You have nothing to fear from us, my lady. We do not judge by appearances.' The woman said with a kind motherly tone.

It would be nice to see my wings again. Without giving myself a chance to think twice I pushed my magic to my back, letting the previous spell leak into void. My wings reappeared slowly and the druids moved to give me space. The girl in my lap sat frozen and I was worried I'd frightened her. I did enjoy the familiar sight of my wings again. They didn't look one bit different.

The young girl in my lap reached up and touched my wing, stroking it. The movement surprised me so much I had to fight back the habit to move it away.

'It's pretty.' She offered with a smile. And that simple two worded sentence took the doubts away. Children were such wonderful things. I gave her a small hug before she walked back to her mother who almost beamed in pride. In the distance, we heard Falon and Arthur call out to us.

'Come on Merlin! Stop lazing around, we came here for a reason, you know!' Arthur yelled over.

'Hey, I was the first to know, prat!' Merlin countered and I had to hold back the laugh bubbling in my throat at the surprised faces of all the druids.

'They're very close. Almost brothers.' I whispered, giggling as I did so.

Merlin took my hand and helped me up. It was such a gentlemanly thing to do even though I wasn't one of those prissy noble females back at Camelot. We walked to Arthur and Falon. Arthur seemed surprised by the reappearance of my wings but grinned at me pleasantly. Falon gaped in awe and I had to resist the urge to squirm. We entered a tent just behind them and sat down in a small circle. Cianna was already there, mixing something pungent.

'We have received word that your sister, Morgana has been gathering forces.' He spoke to Arthur.

'What kind of forces?' Merlin asked immediately.

'Magical kind. Cianna has scryed her and we have seen something of magical beasts and some sorcerers. Some druids have joined her as well.' He said sadly.

'Only the druids that have lost hope that Emrys will save them in time!' Cianna said strongly.

'Morgana has been visiting druid camps. She wants to find Emrys and recruit him.'

'She doesn't know that it's me. Good. Let's keep it that way.' Merlin said, relieved.

'We do have some good news.' Falon said.

'And what is that?' Arthur asked eager for some light in his dark words.

'Mordred has chosen not to go with her.' Falon said.

'He _chose _not to go? Then where is he?' Merlin asked clearly shocked.

'He is living on his own somewhere in this forest. He did not want to be around other people. As for why he chose not to go, we do not know. We do know unfortunately that he has lost faith in you too but not quite so far gone as some others.'

'That is my fault.' Merlin said in shame, bowing his head. 'I swear I will make things right again. Thank you for your support.' Merlin continued gratefully.

'We must go before we are missed.' I said quietly.

'Yes, we must. But I thank you as well. Your camp has accepted me warmly despite who I am.' Arthur said, grasping the man's hand in a firm handshake. It was a moment in history. The Once and Future King accepting a druid chieftain in friendship.

'We expect great things of you and Emrys.' He said warmly in return. He then turned to me, taking my hand and pressing his lips to it. 'It was an honour meeting Emrys' leannan.'

'Goodbye, Lady Aria. I hope to see you again.' Cianna said, kissing my hand as well.

We bid them farewell and left the camp in peace. Arthur was glad. Merlin was pleased and proud as well. And I could not seem to get over the fact that they had accepted my strangeness so easily. Or the fact that I had a new title among the druids now. I could scarcely believe that they called me Merlin's leannan. God_, his lover. _Suddenly I remembered my wings.

'Goodbye wings.' I muttered sadly. I really would miss them but never the less, I returned the spell to my wings and they were once again intangible. I sighed.

Camelot was great. I loved it. I just wish I didn't have to hide all the time. I wish I didn't have to pretend I was something I wasn't. I wasn't completely human. I was strange looking because I'm meant to be. I hated being strange but my wings were the one strange thing I loved. I wish people weren't afraid of things they didn't know.

As if he could read my thoughts, Merlin took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Arthur too came and threw his arm lightly around my shoulder affectionately. Both smiled at me. Looking at two great men, the creators of Albion on either side of me, I smiled back easily. I felt hope. Yes, I wish things weren't how they were now. But I knew it wouldn't last for long.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Lancelot**

After Arthur had called the meeting of the Round Table and Merlin explained what they discussed with the druids, we went back instantly to my proposal. We were using Gwen as my rehearsal Safira. Of course, this time Arthur was watching and my fake Safira was being awkward. Admittedly, I stuttered more too. Arthur's gaze was… unwavering.

'I don't feel so good.' Arthur admitted out loud as we were doing our third take.

'Look, I am getting married to Safira. She's the love of my life. The only love I'll ever have. Your staring is making me screw it up! But if this works then you'll never have to worry about me stealing Gwen!' I blurted out my pent up nervousness.

'Carry on!' Arthur bellowed, grinning like an idiot. Gwen smacked her forehead.

After that, Arthur was perfectly content. As a result, I recited my proposal perfectly as well. That didn't mean I was any less nervous. Nevertheless, I was pushed by Gwaine and Merlin to the front steps of Safira's house. After I was scrubbed cleaned and dressed in what Gwen deemed 'The Prefect Proposal Outfit'. But the entire way I was never without words of advice and encouragement.

This must be the most nerve-wracking moment of my life. Merlin pushed me one last time before running around the corner to hide. I took a calming breath and knocked on the door. Safira opened the door with a smile on her face. I bowed to her and offered her my arm, making her smirk adorably.

'My lady, allow me the pleasure of talking a walk in the woods with a lovely creature such as yourself.' I said, using a line contributed by Leon… to _everyone's _surprise.

'I'd love to, Lance.' She said, using her pet name for me as she took my arm.

We walked into the woods in silence. It was a beautiful day and Safira was taken away with its beauty. Beams of sunlight burst through the leaves and danced upon her skin, occasionally lighting up her flame coloured hair. She was beautiful and my heart was pounding in my chest with an almost embarrassing volume. Her ring sat heavily in my pocket.

'Lance, is there a reason you wanted to take me into the woods or is this just a random impulse?' She asked, grinning at me.

'Is there nothing you don't already know?' I asked, realizing she might already know I'm going to propose.

'I don't know some things, I suppose.' She shrugged playfully. 'Now stop avoiding the question!'

Was I avoiding the question? She was right. I should just wing it. 'You're right.' I nodded, dropping to one knee before her.

Her eyes widened and she stretched her fingers. Her breathing was fast and shallow. She was… freaking out. She definitely didn't know about this. 'Fix it, fix it!' My mind screamed.

'Safira, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life, more than I will ever love anyone.' I said, taking one of her hands in mine.

'I promise I will forever protect, cherish and respect you. Because I don't think I could live with myself if I did anything less. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?' I said, filling my words with all my love and passion for her.

I think she was stunned. She was so quiet. Every moment of silent was constricting my chest, killing my heart slowly. 'Say yes.' I prayed silently.

'Of course I'll marry you!' She exclaimed suddenly.

I thought I was going to burst. I got to my feet and picked her up, spinning her around as we laughed. The feel of her in my arms, her answer ringing in my head, it was the most wonderful feeling I've ever had. I set her down and took the ring from my pocket. Taking her left hand in mine, I slid the ring onto her fourth finger. Then she slid her hand out of mine and to my face, kissing me passionately.

**Aria**

'They called you his what?' Gwen asked confused.

'His leannan. Lover.' I said, cheeks burning.

'That is so cute.' Gwen sighed dreamily. She was so lucky. To be sure of someone's affection.

'Can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anybody. Not even Arthur and especially not Merlin.' I asked, being thorough in my specifications.

'It's not endangering to someone's health, is it?' She asked warily.

'No it's not.' I assured.

'Then I'll keep your secret.'

'Merlin has told me that he loves me but I'm just not sure.' I left on lamely. I'm sure I sounded mean. Not believing a man when he expresses his affections.

'What is there to be sure of?' Gwen asked gently.

'He loved Freya. Which I am. But I'm also a star. I am the joined souls of Freya and a star. What if he just loves Freya? What if he doesn't love me?' I nearly wailed.

Gwen came over to hug me, stroking my hair comfortingly. It hurt to know that it was a possibility. I knew Merlin loved Freya. And I know he liked me. And I also know that he loved Freya enough to refuse to let her go. He wouldn't mind me because he loves her too much to care that he'd also have to deal with the star part of me.

'Merlin wouldn't say that if he didn't mean it.' Gwen said softly.

'I'm not saying he doesn't mean it. I'm saying he might only mean it to part of me.' I corrected her.

'I am Freya. I feel what she feels and have all her memories. The celestial part of me loves him too! There isn't a part of me that doesn't! But he might be different!' I said, clamping my mouth shut right after. I'd said too much. God, I hadn't meant to say that much. This is embarrassing… I sound like a love drunk puppy.

'Give him a chance. I'm willing to believe he'll prove your suspicions wrong. Why don't you?' Gwen dared.

And she was right. I should believe in him. I should have more faith in what he says. He could really love me. And the thought of it was so wonderful, I had to hope it was true.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Aria**

That night there were celebrations amongst us, Safira finally being brought to meet our close group of friends. She brought with her a pleasant air, there was something about her. It was nice. And she wasn't one to judge. The look on Lancelot's face was one of pure joy, pride and love.

Safira was beautiful. She had lovely hazel eyes, bright and twinkling with certain knowledge. Her frame was lithe and she walked with a certain feline gait. It looked very confident and oddly predatory. Her fiery hair hung loose in wild curls and she had an extremely curious nature. She treated us like old friends and was very open, especially about Lancelot. It was clear to all of us at once that she utterly adored him.

'Hello, Aria! I've been waiting for a chance to speak to you.' She said cheerily.

'Really? And why is that?' I asked, a smile gracing my lips.

'You're an interesting person.' She supplied.

'As are you. I'm quite curious as to your ability to just… know.' I gestured, smirking.

'And I'm curious as to where you come from. And what you are.' She offered, striking up a deal.

I patted the seat next to me and she sat down eagerly as the two of us exchanged stories. Unfortunately, at the end of it all, she knew exactly what I was but both of us were drawing blanks as to what she could be. It was one of the things even Safira did not know. She was strange and her questions and opinions on the world could make an ordinary person's head pop open with its sheer audacity.

She was great. Everyone loved her and agreed that she was perfect for Lancelot. And she was, because no one knew what she was and Lancelot didn't care. He could never really understand her but loved her anyway. Both of them willingly took the risks and came out happy. Now that was lucky.

**Vervain**

It wasn't hard to find the lake of Avalon. That damn sidhe would not shut up about it. And by that, I meant she continued to discourage my journey. Well, I refused to be discouraged. It wouldn't hurt to try bargaining with them anyway. This was my last hope of getting this thing out of me. Otherwise, it would severely affect my interests to assist Emrys.

It was just bad luck and fate's love of irony that the sidhe within me just happened to hate Emrys and wished revenge upon him. Slow, torturous, painful vengeance. I swear it will not fall upon me to do that to the only one that can save my kind. I stood before the lake of Avalon and summoned the sidhe elders.

The lake glowed a shimmering silver and blue sparks emerged from within its depths. They whizzed excitedly in the air and I squinted for a moment. Taking a deep breath, I released my magic and allowed it to slow down time. After that was done, the sidhe were easily distinguishable. And three of the oldest flew up to me and bowed. Obviously they had more respect for me than for Emrys and the prophecy.

'Queen of Nature, we are honoured with your presence. Never before has Nature herself crowned a Queen.' One of them said.

'I have summoned you to ask for something. There is a sidhe residing within me. I want her out.' I said, going straight to the point.

They buzzed a little closer and seemed to sniff the air around me and chattered excitedly. I didn't like the sound. It was almost painful to hear. I repressed a shudder.

'We know this sidhe but even if you had something to give us in return we cannot remove her without the risk of ending your life. As creatures of nature ourselves, we cannot kill our Queen.' And with that, they dived back into the lake and disappeared.

I sat on the ground by the lake, all hope of getting rid of Sophia gone. My mind was running with decisions to be made and the consequences after those actions. In my mind, a voice commented an every single thought. I used to shut out that voice. Freeze it out, just get so cold that it doesn't matter. But now, I was growing to hate her.

**Aria**

I was having a vision. I was sure of it. Mainly because of two reasons. One, it was daytime and distinctly remember it was night when I went to bed. Second, I was sitting in a cave, picking at berries. I wasn't myself. Who was I? I concentrated hard and sifted through what little knowledge I could pick up from the person I was at the moment.

A young boy. Magic. Druids. Something about Morgana? I was Mordred! The realization hit me hard. But Mordred's emotions hit me harder. I was so lonely. I had nothing left. I don't know what to do. I have no one, the druids are gone. Everyone expects me to do great things and be mature and be a grown up but I don't want to. I don't want to grow up and have to handle the big things.

Mordred's mood changed slightly and suddenly I found myself feeling a bit of resentment. This is all Emrys' fault. He was supposed to be a great man and bring magic back and protect people like me! He's mean and he doesn't care and he's still luckier than me. He's got friends and a mother and a guardian. I never had a mother. My father died. The druids were my friends and guardians but they keep telling me what I have to do and who I have to be.

I am so alone. I'm just going to drown in it one day and die a painful sad death. And even when I die, no one will care. No one will know. I'll be forgotten. Just like I am now. I felt tears sliding down Mordred's cheeks and I hoped I could cry it all out but I knew it was hopeless. I was hopeless.

Then my vision cut off and I woke. I scrambled up and clutched my blanket. Mordred's emotions were fresh and I was still suffering its effects. My sorrow ran deep with his and stayed there. I felt so sorry and so sad for him. Tears flowed from my eyes. I couldn't control it and I couldn't stop but I didn't even want to. I cried for him and this time it was my own tears and my own emotions.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Merlin**

It was barely morning but already Gaius woke me up, saying something about herbs. I didn't really have a choice. I woke up, dressed and stretched my limbs as I got out of my room, snatching up the basket I used to collect herbs for Gaius. I grabbed a piece of bread from the table and walked away, humming to myself as I walked along the castle corridors.

A movement caught my eye and I turned to see Aria wandering the corridor, daydreaming as she left lingering touches on the stone walls. It was so early. The sun hadn't even come up yet, there was just enough light to see where you were going. What was she doing out here?

'Aria?' I called and she snapped her head up at the sudden sound.

'Merlin.' She said, surprised. But she walked towards me anyway.

'I was just going to pick some herbs for Gaius. Would you like to follow me?' I asked, smiling.

She smiled back and nodded. We walked out in silence and our feet made squishy noises on the grass. It must have rained last night. Speaking of last night…

'So what brings you about the castle at such an ungodly hour?' I said teasingly with just a hint of distaste in my voice. Honestly, I was not a morning person. And somehow, my question made her giggle.

'It rained last night. Woke me up and I couldn't go back to bed.' She said humorously.

'The rain keeps you awake?' I asked curiously. She had so many cute quirks about her. This was different though. There was something distinctly romantic about waking up to hear the rain.

'I don't know why. The sound just doesn't let me sleep. But at least it looks pretty afterwards.' She said, pointing to the bough of a pine tree where the droplets clung precariously to the thin leaves. I hadn't even noticed that we were so close to the forest.

'I'm sorry. Am I being strange?' She blurted out awkwardly, looking so shy for someone who was usually so bold.

'I like you strange. It's beautiful on you.' I murmured and a second later I turned red. Did I really just say that?

'Thank you!' She said happily, beaming at me and all my prior embarrassment left me.

We walked in silence after that but it was comfortable, her presence was like peace. We reached the clearing just as the sun began to rise. Aria sat herself down on the ground, not caring in the slightest that it was still wet and she could ruin her dress. I smiled at her carefree attitude and set about picking the herbs Gaius needed.

I mentally ticked off a list of all the common herbs Gaius usually uses. Aria rustled behind me and began walking about in the clearing, occasionally bending over to pluck some herbs to sniff. I began whispering the list so as not to be distracted. Once she bent over right beside me and she was so close I could smell the scent of the herbs she sat in. My heart pounded at such a volume I could only pray she hadn't heard. I stumbled somewhere in my list and tried to recover.

She straightened just enough to lean her shoulder against mine. She had a mischievous smile on her lips as she whispered into my ear.

'You know a lot of herbs.' I held my breath and turned my head slowly to look at her.

We both burst out laughing. I'm not exactly a hundred percent sure what happened then. I remember looking at her as the sun shone on her hair and made her eyes sparkle even more. The sound of her laugh was like music and it harmonized with mine so perfectly. I remember thinking she was the most beautiful person I've ever seen and everything just felt _right_. I loved this. I didn't just love her. Granted I loved her a lot. But I loved what we were. Together.

Something just happened then. I closed the distance between us and kissed her lips. She was so soft. I put one arm around her to hold her to me and reached my other hand to cup her face. It felt so right for her to be in my arms. It felt wonderful. I could taste her laughter as she kissed me back. And there was just something there between us. I didn't want to let her go.

She pulled back and I felt her breath on my neck as she leaned into me. My lips still tingled. Then everything changed. I heard a quiet rustling and backed away from the noise cautiously. My mind screamed at me to protect Aria. I shifted our positions and pushed her behind me. She was wary as well.

Then it pounced. Out of the trees, a creature leapt through, landing in front of us and hissing. It had the head of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a serpent. In short, it was ugly. It sniffed the air and began to circle us. I shielded Aria and moved as it moved, not allowing it to gain any ground on us.

'Chimera. You have to let me take this one.' Aria whispered and at the sound of her voice the Chimera growled menacingly.

'No! Just look at it. You could get hurt.' I worried, denying her.

'You could get hurt worse than me for this one. It breathes fire!' she argued and almost as if to prove her point, the Chimera opened its mouth with a roar and bright red flames erupted from its throat.

'Okay, this is what we'll do. I'll go deal with it because I'm fire resistant and while I'm attacking, you protect me from any physical attacks.' She said quickly without giving me a chance to say anything.

She slipped past me toward the creature. It was startled by her sudden movement and quickly shot another mouthful of flames at her. She caught on fire but it wasn't harming her. She tried to hit it with a cutting spell I had taught her. A deep gash appeared on the Chimera's side and it howled in pain and anger. It leapt into the air, planning to pounce on Aria. I quickly threw up a shield and pushed it onto its back.

Aria attacked again and I was forced to remove the shield to allow her. It scrambled up but Aria had flown up into a tree, crouching on a low branch as she timed her attack. It would seem that it was a fast healer. Too fast. Already the gash Aria made was no more than a pink scar.

It roared in anger and ambled over to the only thing it could see. Me. I threw it back with a wave of magic and its hind leg made a sickening crack. It howled. And Aria jumped down closer to it than she should've been. She held out her hand before I could warn her.

'Akwele!' She said loudly and with a shriek, the Chimera died.

Aria walked over to me and took my arm. I grinned at her proudly and she smiled back winningly.

'We make an excellent tag team.' I commented.

'I suppose we're just good together.' She said, leaning against me as we walked back to the castle.

'It's destiny!' I exclaimed, making her laugh joyfully.

'Yes, yes it is!' She agreed happily, crashing her lips onto mine and pressing something into my hand. But I was too far into her kiss to care what it was.

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek swiftly, making them go red. She thanked me for the adventure and then waved as she disappeared into the morning crowd. God, I loved that girl…


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Aria**

'I can't believe you got out of that unscathed!' Gwen exclaimed in the privacy of her room.

'It was almost easy! That Chimera was nothing! I don't even care about that.' I said smiling after I told her about the magical beast that attacked us.

'You don't?' Gwen asked, surprise written across her features.

'Of course not. You didn't even ask what Merlin and I were doing in the forest alone together at what he thinks is an ungodly hour of the morning.' I giggled, smacking my hand over my mouth to squelch the overtly feminine sound.

'Oh. My. Dear. Muffins. What happened?' She asked excitedly.

I then proceeded to tell her about that moment in the woods, building up dramatically to our kiss. I was feeling love drunk… and I loved it. I flopped myself onto her bed and sighed dreamily, exactly like how a teenager would after she had her first kiss. But this was far better. This was a kiss much sought after by most young women within the walls of Camelot. It was the hottest gossip; the lips that could produce the most wonderful feeling ever to emerge from a woman. This was Merlin's kiss. And I got one.

'I'm so glad for you! It must've been amazing!' Gwen squealed, hopping in a woman's excitement.

'Those lips…' I moaned with a smile.

'Yeah, Merlin's a pretty good kisser.' Gwen mused. I froze. No bloody chance.

I gasped, shooting up into a sitting position. Gwen looked at me with a questioning glance. 'You've kissed Merlin _too_?' I whispered scandalously.

'I. I mean… me…um.. but you… Yes.' She finally admitted after much stuttering.

'When?' I asked, shock riddling my system.

'It was when he first came to Camelot, years ago. Within a few weeks, we had this issue where Merlin got poisoned and we got him the antidote but he stopped breathing. He got up a moment later and I was just so happy to see him alive… I guess… I sort of… jumped him.' Gwen said sheepishly.

'Wow. So it is true. Every woman in Camelot of suitable age has been charmed by Merlin.' I said in wonder. This was astounding.

'It's hard not to be. He's very sweet.' Gwen admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

'I know. Actually even a few of the little village girls have small crushes on him.' I said, smirking. I wonder if Merlin knew the extent of his popularity with the opposite sex.

'You know, Gwen…' I said, realizing something else. 'This adds to your list of men you've kissed. Arthur, Lancelot and now Merlin! Anyone else you'd like to add?' I asked teasing her suggestively.

'No.' She said a bit too quickly.

'There's more?' I gasped in disbelief.

'Gwaine took me by surprise once. But that can't count it lasted a split second and it was just a peck.' She said defensively.

'Ooh… I don't know Gwen. A kiss is a kiss.' I sang in delight.

'Well what about you?' She shot back.

'I've only kissed Merlin.' I said smugly. She can't find any dirt on me with this topic.

'I think you two are adorable together.' Gwen gushed.

'Me too. Sadly in can't be in public since I'm the Prince's ward and he's the Prince's manservant. Can you imagine the controversy?' I sighed unhappily.

'One day it'll be different. It used to be the same for Arthur and I especially with Uther.'

'Uther's not so bad. I sort of understand him. Sometimes. How is he these days?' I asked softy.

'Same as always. He just stares into space, always silent. Arthur talks to him sometimes but he's gotten no response.' Gwen whispered.

'I think maybe I'd go see him.' I said, pity crawling into my heart.

'No! Merlin would have my head!' Gwen said quickly.

'What? Why? He's probably not going to even realize I'm there.' I replied instantly. Perhaps I should listen but I didn't really do well with warnings and instructions.

'What if he does? It's too risky. You have magic!' Gwen retorted.

My fingers gave a little twitch. 'Okay.' I agreed out loud. But inside… I'd already made my decision. I had to see Uther. Just to satisfy my sense of curiosity… and pity. No one has to know and Uther's not going to tell…

**Arthur's POV**

'Merlin.' I drawled. 'Is there a reason why you're smiling wider than a donkey?'

'Why would there need to be a reason?' Merlin replied easily, unable to wipe the grin off his face. 'Can't I just be happy?'

'You're never this happy.' I retorted, feeling suspicious. 'Especially not after waking up extra early. So tell me what's making you grin like an idiot.'

'It's none of your business, prat!' Merlin said cheerily, moving around my room to clean up.

'Come on Merlin!' I cajoled instead. 'I know you want to say it.'

Merlin stayed quiet but I knew him better than that. Any moment know he'd explode and shout his secret. I grinned smugly and crossed my arms, waiting in anticipation. This was going to be good. Any minute now…

'I kissed Aria in the woods when I was picking herbs just as the sun was rising!' Merlin yelled, throwing up his arms. He looked high.

'You…' I started. But I was grinning far too widely. 'Are a hopeless romantic. You really set up all that for a kiss?' Then the bubbling in my throat burst out into laughter.

'No I didn't! It was just circumstance. It just happened. By chance. And it was _perfect_!' Merlin said loudly, grinning so widely I thought his mouth might split.

'Maybe I should say something. You are trying to pull moves on my ward… It's like… you kissing my little sister!' I said in mock horror.

'You can't say anything because it's not like I said one word when you were making moves on Gwen. In fact, I encouraged it!' Merlin said proudly.

'Well it's different. I have a great deal of honour, I wouldn't have done anything improper. How about you?' I teased jokingly.

'Of course, not!' Merlin exclaimed but a flush of colour rose up his neck to his cheeks. I had to laugh at _that_.

'I'm just joking, Merlin! It's not like you'd actually pull a stunt like that!' I laughed at the annoyance on his face.

'What does Gwen see in you?' Merlin said, shaking his head dramatically.

'Everything she doesn't see in you.' I shot back smartly.

'Do you want to bet?'

'Bet what?' I asked humorously.

'Bet that she liked me first! After all, you were a snobby royal back then.' Merlin grinned mischievously.

'Fine! Loser has to do whatever the winner dares them to.' I said. I can't very well back down from a challenge like that. I'm the Prince of Camelot!

'Arthur, you've just made my day.' Merlin said smugly.

'Why don't you save till after we ask Guinevere?' I said, beckoning for him to follow me out the door. I was going to win this bet.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Merlin**

'I actually had a small crush on Merlin before I fell in love with you.' Gwen said, blushing and avoiding my eyes as she said so.

Well, I wasn't expecting _that_. I just thought she would've said something about liking me better than Arthur at one point because he used to be a complete clot pole. I didn't even notice she had a crush on me…

'What?' Arthur asked, stunned.

'Well you didn't really mingle with commoners then and Merlin was so nice and sweet and funny.' Gwen said, explaining our one-sided relationship.

I grinned at the compliments Gwen was giving out. She always said nice things about people but there was something in hearing that someone had wanted you like that. Aria smirked at me. She didn't really mind much. Gwen must have told her.

'So what happened?' Arthur said wide eyed.

'What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened? What could've happened?' Gwen stuttered like she did when she was nervous.

'Except for that kiss.' Aria piped in cheerfully.

She was definitely trying to rile Arthur. And I was so dead. Arthur turned to look at me, glaring. I edged away from him a little. He wouldn't really hurt me… but he'd probably throw something.

'Aria!' Gwen scolded before she faced Arthur again. 'Stop looking at Merlin like that. It wasn't like _he_ kissed _me_!'

'Yeah, it's more like she jumped me!' I defended as the memory rushed to thought.

I prayed hard what I said after that kiss would come into conversation. Honestly, it's more that okay? What was I thinking? But she did look really pretty that day and I thought I was going to die…

Arthur stopped for a while thinking. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Then, Arthur pounced, grabbing my head under his arm. He rubbed his knuckles into my hair, I pulled furiously at him arm.

'Arthur! Stop!' I choked out between breaths and the sound of familiar laughter was heard.

Arthur released me and my now even more messed up hair. I huffed but couldn't help but smile as I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame it. And that's when Leon burst in, breathing hard.

'Sire, a sorcerer is wreaking havoc in the lower towns!' He said loudly, panic in his eyes.

'Gather my knights. Merlin! Let's go.' Arthur called. I followed him out immediately and with another thought I turned around. Sure enough, Aria was right behind me.

'Don't even think about it. I'm not staying back here.' Aria said firmly.

'Aria, you have to. It'll look too odd. People will wonder what the Prince's ward is doing with a bunch of knights.' I argued. How did our pleasant morning turn into another adventure?

'Merlin's right. If things get too rough, Merlin will let you know and then you can sneak out to our aid.' Arthur promised, dragging me out the door.

We ran out to the courtyard, not bothering with horses. The knights were already there. Arthur beckoned to them to follow and we ran out the gates and headed towards the lower town. Almost immediately, Merlin saw a burst of green sparks erupt into the air. I tugged at Arthur's cape and he turned to see the sparks. We headed towards it and as we arrived we saw the sorcerer.

He was dark skinned and of medium height with a small goatee. His cloak billowed around him as he shot the sparks into the air with his hand. His other hand was holding on to… Safira.

'Safira!' Lancelot yelled in alarm. Anger evident on his face, Percival pulled him back.

The knights surrounded the sorcerer quickly. There was a change in all the knights there as they realized this man was a threat not only to their kingdom but also to the future wife of one of their own. It got personal.

'Release Safira now. You are outnumbered.' Arthur ordered, the threat was clear in his voice.

'Ah, but I have magic. I am not here to fight you, Arthur Pendragon. This girl is a Wissen, she may be a citizen of Camelot but she falls under Emrys' rule.' The sorcerer said, resting his eyes on me for a brief moment. No one noticed except the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot shot me a pleading look and I nodded.

'I am a man of my honour. I will not steal her. So I challenge you, Emrys! We duel for the prize of the Wissen. If you decline, you give me no choice but to steal her and kill others along the way.' The sorcerer threatened.

I clenched my fists in anger. How dare he just come here and try to make a deal out of Safira? As if she was an object! A message appeared in my mind and his voice spoke to me mentally.

'_Emrys, I do not wish to uncover your secret. I hold nothing against you or the Once and Future King. I only want the Wissen. Meet me in the woods outside Camelot at sunset to give me your answer.' _The voice in my mind said.

I nodded once and then, he released his hold on Safira, catching her hand instead. He bent slightly, lifting it to his lips. Her face was disgusted but there was no fear there. None at all. She was too brave for that. But there was worry. She snuck a peek at me and I gave her a small smile.

'I will see you again, lovely.' The sorcerer said, letting go of her hand.

Safira ran into Lancelot's arms. He held her tight, glaring at the sorcerer. He buried his face in her hair, hugging her to his chest protectively. The sorcerer nodded his head towards Arthur and looked at me once more. Then, he disappeared in a great gust of wind. That is so typical. Arthur disbanded his knights and they all went back to the castle with questions in their minds and confusion on their faces.

I walked over to where Lancelot was still holding on to Safira, relaxing just a little when he noticed the sorcerer was gone. He looked at me and stepped back a bit allowing Safira to see me as well. She gave me a smile which I returned instantly.

'Merlin, what was all that about dueling for Safira?' Lancelot asked, worry etched in his features. This was one of my best friends. I'm not going to let him lose the love of his life.

'Arthur is prince over the citizens of Camelot. They're his people but the magical ones in this kingdom come under me because I'm Emrys. That's why that sorcerer can't just take Safira. It'd be like kidnapping but if he fights me… and wins, I mean. Then he can make a claim on her.' I said, sighing.

Lancelot and Safira both shot me worried looks. 'Is something wrong, Merlin?' Lancelot asked.

'Wissen. Whatever kind of creature Safira is supposed to be… she doesn't have any magic. At all. I look after magical creatures. Not that I mind or anything.' I said quickly. 'I'm just confused. I think we should go and see Gaius. Maybe he'll know what you are.'

'That's great. I'd love to know what I am.' Safira said dryly.

'So what's going to happen after that?' Lancelot asked. He was full of questions today.

'At sunset, I will meet the sorcerer in the woods and agree to the duel. Don't worry I won't lose. I'm not going to let your bride just disappear before the wedding.' I said surely.

Safira slammed into my arms, hugging me. I blushed a little. 'You didn't think I'd do different, did you?' I said as she pulled away.

Lancelot pulled me into a one armed hug. 'Thanks, Merlin.'

Well, another day, another adventure. I just hoped this sorcerer wasn't too powerful. I can't lose this fight. Because Safira isn't just one of my people; she's also Lancelot's reason for living.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Lancelot**

We headed towards Gaius' chambers, hoping to find some answers. I held Safira's hand in my own, just the knowledge that she was there beside me was comforting. Just moments ago, a sorcerer, not that I had anything against them, had his hands on her, basically making a threat to take her away. To take her away from me…

I didn't want Merlin to fight. He's one of my best friends. I'd never want to put him in harm's way. But Safira is in danger. And the safest bet is for Merlin to duel him. I still didn't like it. I felt guilty. I guess I didn't want him to _have_ to fight. If I could I'd go out there to fight the sorcerer myself. But Merlin said I couldn't.

Merlin burst into Gaius' room without knocking, of course. And I sighed, following behind him.

**Merlin**

'Gaius!' I called.

'Merlin! Are you injured? I heard about the attack in the lower town.' Gaius said as he came over, eyes looking for blood or broken bones. My heart thumped hard at the obvious worry.

'I'm fine. It wasn't an attack. It was a challenge.' I said, nudging Lancelot to sit at Gaius over crowded table.

'A challenge? Is he trying to compare strengths with you?' Gaius asked seriously.

'No, he wants to duel me for Safira. She is like a prize to him. He wants her badly but he doesn't want to cause too much trouble by stealing her, hence the challenge.' I said, pacing around the room. Gaius opened his mouth but I interrupted. 'I know what you're going to say. I can't refuse. He'll just take her by force then.'

'Why is he willing to go to such lengths to get Safira?' Gaius asked, placing a hand on my shoulder and forcing me to stand still. I'd rather not admit it but I was nervous.

'He called her a Wissen.' I stated and Safira jerked at the word.

'A Wissen. It sounds familiar. It may be in one of my books.' Gaius mused as he walked over to his enormous bookshelf. I groaned. More studying, more researching equals future brain explosion.

'Well, you guys better be prepared. I'm sure will be at this for hours.' I said, sitting down opposite of Safira and Lancelot who looked at me worriedly while Gaius dumped a stack of ridiculously thick books on the already crowded table.

We each grabbed a book and began our research. A few hours into it and I had to admit, reading did have its benefits. I bet I could identify every single magical entity in England. Well… almost. Suddenly, Safira slammed her book down with a wide smile.

'I found it! In this stupidly named book! Honestly? Magic But Not Magic? Idiocy.' She muttered, poring over a certain section.

'Read it out, dear.' Gaius encouraged.

'Wissens are creatures that are thought to be magic because of their ability to know things. They are knowledgeable by nature and if practiced and trained with, can steal even the most forgotten or secretly kept knowledge. They, however, never have magic and are extremely rare.' Safira read out carefully. I stored all the information in my brain.

'I knew there was always something special about you.' Lancelot said, smiling wearily at her.

Studying can make anyone tired but Safira looked… alive and just glad to know what she was. Makes sense, a creature of knowledge would just love studying. I groaned as I looked out the window. The sun was just about to set. There didn't seem to be any time left. I could request for time. Three days? Enough to prepare to do battle with the sorcerer. And I had to get the man's name. I can't just go around calling him, the sorcerer. It sounded prejudiced.

'I have to go. I'm supposed to meet him in the woods to accept the challenge.' I sighed, getting up.

I walked out and headed over to Arthur's chambers first. If I was going to do this I might as well get moral support. Besides, this sorcerer is actually respectful of destiny. I barged in through the doors and saw not only Arthur but Gwen and Aria as well, talking about the events today.

'There's no way Merlin won't fight.' Gwen was saying.

'Exactly.' I agreed. And all three heads turned to me.

'Merlin! What are you doing here?' Arthur asked, confused. 'I thought you were studying with Gaius.'

'I was. Now I'm done. I have to meet the sorcerer in the woods to accept the challenge. You coming?' I asked. This would be an excellent chance for Arthur to see a sorcerer who's not a druid and not out to kill him.

'Let's go.' Arthur said, getting up.

'I'm coming to.' Aria said with such finality, I couldn't protest.

I just sighed in exasperation. Her bold nature was going to drive me insane. Gwen giggled behind her and smiled encouragingly at me, waving as we walked out. I returned a small wave and we walked out to the courtyard, retracing our steps back to the place where we first encountered the sorcerer. I followed a trail of magic from the edge of the woods and arrived at a clearing.

'I see you've brought the prince… and a girl?' The man said, confusedly stepping out from behind the trees. The man gave a short bow in Arthur's direction and in mine.

'Yes. You know the Once and Future King. This…' I introduced, taking Aria's hand as she stepped up beside me. 'is Lady Aria Pendragon, his ward and my leannan.'

Aria smiled and I realized there was pride in my voice when I had introduced her. The man himself smiled and it was completely genuine. He wasn't evil. Maybe his morals were just a bit… wonky. He stepped forward slowly… and leaned in towards her. She stretched out her hand and he lifted it to his lips gently.

'Pleasure to meet you, my lady.' He said, releasing her hand.

Aria merely smiled and looked at me like I'd forgotten something… Right… I came here to accept the bloody challenge.

'I take it you've come to accept the challenge?' The man asked. I really have to get his name.

'Yes. But I'd also like to arrange for it to be in three days. It will give both of us time to prepare ourselves.' I said, wondering perhaps for the first time why on earth this sorcerer would try to challenge me knowing who I am.

'Agreed. Is there anything else?' The man asked, smiling politely. Strange. If he wasn't trying to take Safira, I might get along with him.

'Your name. I can't go around calling you the sorcerer. It sounds prejudiced.' I said, repeating my thoughts.

The sorcerer laughed. 'True. My name is Destler.'


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Arthur**

The sorcerer, Destler, seemed a bit too nice to be a truly evil man. I had to admit though I wasn't comfortable with him touching Aria. He was after all trying to take Safira. Aria walked beside Merlin smugly. Merlin was starting to get nervous. She obviously knew something she wasn't saying. Yet.

'I sensed his magic when he took my hand, you know.' She said to me, smiling easily.

'And what did you sense exactly?' Merlin asked wryly.

'His magic is no match for yours. He's very average. He believes he can win because he's using enhancement charms. Several of them. He managed to string them together safely. He could possibly come very, very close to your level of power. She said casually.

'And how is that a good thing? I might lose?' Merlin asked incredulously.

I had to admit it wasn't looking to good for Merlin. I mean this is Merlin we're talking about. Would he be willing to kill the guy to win if he had to? He could use his Dragonlord power but then it'd be against Destler and the dragon which is against the rules. This is beginning to sound bad for Merlin.

'You're not going to lose because you're going to use a much stronger enhancement than he is.' Aria said firmly.

'Which is?' I asked curiously.

'Me.' She stated simply.

**Aria**

When we got to Gaius chambers we few into a fight, Merlin and I. Why? Because he was being stubborn. And Arthur was taking his side. Why would Arthur do this? Because he's stupid. Thankfully Gaius came to my aid, the two of us trying to knock some sense into the two idiot's skulls.

'I'm not taking any blood from you!' Merlin yelled angrily.

'Why not?'

'Because it'll hurt you!'

'Not much!' I argued heatedly.

'Listen to yourself!' Merlin exclaimed, gesturing to me with his hands.

'I am! Are you?' I challenged as Arthur and Gaius argued more quietly at the table.

'I'm not doing it!' Merlin insisted.

'Fine! Take my tears!' I shouted, my face flushed red with anger. What an idiot! Being so damn unreasonable.

'No! You're not going to cry or bleed just so I can tap your stardust!' Merlin shouted back, normally clear blue eyes turning stormy.

'You think I enjoy feeding people a part of me? You are an exception! I am choosing to do this for you!' I screamed. Deep inside I couldn't help but feel a bit rejected. Emotions were so irrational.

'What is going through that head of yours?' Merlin screamed equally as loud as I had.

'More than what's going through yours apparently! Be reasonable. This is necessary.' I near begged.

'No, it isn't.' Merlin said firmly, eyes softening by a fraction.

'Do you want to lose her?' I asked pointing to Safira who was watching the fight with Lancelot.

'No, I don't.' Merlin said quietly. I cooled down at his words and let him approach me. He pulled me into his arms and tilted my face to his, his hands cupping my face. He kissed me softly and I returned it just as sweetly.

He pulled back till his lips were just brushing mine. 'But I'm not going to hurt you in anyway.' He whispered. My anger flared up but so did my sense of rejection. For a moment, I thought he'd seen sense in what I was saying. Guess not.

'You just did.' I snapped, pushing him away roughly. His hands tore from my face and I was so angry it burned where he had touched me. For a moment, I actually thought he'd listened to what I was saying. But no, my words just flew over his head, meaning absolutely nothing to him.

Arthur and Gaius had stopped arguing. Gaius sighing sadly and Arthur shooting a look at Merlin. Lancelot and Safira tried to catch my eyes but I was too busy glaring straight into Merlin's deep blue eyes. No one said anything. Silence filled the room. Well, I could fix that. In one swift movement, I turned around and stormed out of the room.

We'll just see which way it goes now. I'm not letting him fight that sorcerer until I'm sure he can win. And there's only one way I'll be sure. He's going to take my stardust whether he likes it or not. Or whether he knows it or not.

I returned to my room and started to leave vague comments about the stupidity of men, especially Merlin. Elsie tried her best to get me to settle down and to be honest I was just playing it up. It was necessary for the plan to work. That night when I was getting ready for bed, I began to pace the room, making restless sounds. Elsie looked at me with a small smile.

'Is something wrong?' She asked gently.

'I think I'll need a sleeping draught from Gaius. I just… my falling out with Merlin is really just…' I trailed on as if I was struggling for words.

'Just try and clear your mind. I'm sure he'll come around. I'll go get the sleeping draught.' She said kindly.

'Thank you Elsie.' I said, feeling a bit guilty about fooling her.

When she left, I sat on the bed. I knew exactly what I was going to do. Elsie would return with the draught and I'll dismiss her. She leave and I'll pour away the draught and wash the bottle to store my tears in it. God knows the moment I remember everything Merlin said, they'll just come rushing up. I hated crying. At least no one would see me.

And that was exactly what I did. The moment she left I dumped out the contents of the bottle into a goblet on the table and washed it out with some water. Then I sat on my bed and remembered how awful I had felt fighting with him. The feeling of rejection and the way my face burned when he said those stinging words right after he kissed me. Tears fell and I bottled them up. When the bottle was full, my tears still fell and I was so tired. And I felt miserable. I tucked my bottle of tears away and spotted the goblet of sleeping potion on the table. I might as well.

I walked over and downed it in one gulp. It did its work quickly. I felt drowsy even as I walked back to bed. I tumbled onto it and I drifted away into my dreams.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Merlin**

When I woke up the next morning, my mind was instantly buzzing from my argument with Aria yesterday. I planned exactly what I would say. I knew she wouldn't like it. So I made it seem like I was accepting her point. So I could feel her lips against mine one last time before she bit back. Then I said it. I expected her to explode. To go off on a rant, angrily demanding I listen to her. But she didn't.

Her last three words stung. Because I knew I was wrong. I had hurt her. Even Arthur who had taken my side of the fight, glared at me. And her silence after that, her eyes boring holes into mine. Then she just turned and walked away. And this time yesterday we'd fought together in the forest and shared that kiss that was so amazing it hit me as hard as an epiphany. Now, her anger was hurting my head.

I groaned and got up from my bed, pulling on my clothes and heading out to the table where Gaius had laid out the food. I grabbed the hunk of bread and tore it apart, stuffing bits in my mouth. It was early enough that I could possibly get Arthur's breakfast to him on time. Maybe. But Aria was still at the back of my mind, niggling at me uncomfortably.

'Good morning, Merlin. How do you feel today?' Gaius said his usual morning greeting.

'Fine.' I lied. I felt awful but I didn't want to talk about woman problems with Gaius. Or even admit I had woman problems.

Gaius squinted at me as if he knew I was lying but if he did he said nothing on it. Instead he turned away and began packing his bag with medicines for his daily rounds. I held out my hand to offer some help but he waved me off, pointing to the door. To Arthur it is then. I headed to the kitchens picking up a tray of food and heading off quickly.

I barged into Arthur's room and… he was awake. He was just leaning against the headboard, hands behind his head and staring into space. Odd. He never woke up early. He hated mornings.

'You're awake.' I stated, setting down his food tray on his lap instead of on the table.

'Gwen woke me. She came in to tell me to tell you that Aria's not going to talk or even acknowledge you until you give way to her demands. Why did she tell me to pass it on to you? Apparently Gwen is not pleased with you either.' Arthur said in his prattish tone.

I groaned as I went to draw the curtains. Aria's ignoring me and now Gwen not talking to me either. Can't they see the reason I'm doing this is because I love her? Gwen's usually quick to pick up things like this. I can't take her stardust when it hurts her. And when will it ever stop? Every time I go to fight some evil, she'll be giving it to me. Hell, she'll probably bottle and store it. I don't want her to have to degrade herself like that. Having to give pieces of herself to me…

'How did you get in trouble with so many women, Merlin?' Arthur drawled annoyingly.

'They're not seeing my point.' I said distinctly, not bothering to face him as I tidied up the room.

'I see your point.' Arthur assured. I could sense a but in his sentence. 'But what you said to Aria probably hurt. And Gwen's probably angry about that more than the argument.'

'I do regret it.' I admitted. I wonder if Aria will even look at me today. She was beyond furious yesterday. My chances were slim.

'Come on Merlin.' Arthur said, clapping me on the shoulder. When did he get up? 'After training today, we're going back to Gaius to prepare for your duel.'

I sighed and helped Arthur get dressed. It was going to be a long day.

**Aria**

My fury had dimmed in the night but guilt replaced it. Was I really going to trick him into taking it? I shook my head hard. Don't be stupid. Honestly I should be. Better to trick him than risk his death. I got up and Elsie was already there tidying up here and there.

'Good morning, Elsie.' I greeted lightly.

'Good morning, my lady.' She greeted with a smile.

'Oh, don't call me that!' I said, grinning. 'My lady is all I hear now, I think sometimes I might forget my real name.'

Elsie laughed then sobered up. 'You're very cheery for someone who cried herself to sleep.'

I froze. 'What gave me away?'

'Your eyes are a little red and you sounded quite hurt yesterday. Come, your eyes will probably feel little less sore once you've washed them.' Elsie invited in a gentle tone.

I nodded my head and followed her. Once I was cleaned up and dressed, I was feeling quite… I'm not sure what to call it. A bit torn, I suppose. I half wanted to talk to Merlin and half wanted to ignore him. But Gwen already sent him the message earlier today. What to do today then? Something to keep my mind off of him. I turned to Elsie.

'Elsie, why don't we invite Gwen and her servant for a picnic today? We can ride out to a nice clearing and talk about all the things women can't in front of men.' I said trying to make it sound more appealing. Elsie was a bit unused to friendship between a lady and a servant.

'Well… alright, we can go ask them now. It's still quite early, they should be in the Lady Gwen's room.' She proposed.

'I wish you would stop calling us my ladies. She was a servant and I definitely wasn't a noble before I came here.' I sighed, linking my arm around her and pulling her along.

Gwen agreed and the kitchens packed up a lovely basket full of food and drink. We were walking towards the stables. Having unfortunately to pass by the training ground, my curiosity burned. I really shouldn't look. I was trying to ignore him today. I looked.

He was looking at me, following my eyes. I tore them away. Screw it. I'm not talking to that stubborn-headed idiot. I'm having a hard time as it is because of him, having to plan how to trick him into consuming stardust. Maybe Gaius would help me. If I made it sound more like Merlin's life could possibly depend on it, which it possibly could, he'd probably help.

I walked pass the training ground, feeling his eyes on my back all the way. Then I noticed Gwen was still looking. Glaring, really. I wasn't surprised. I just tugged on her finger to get her to stop. I don't even know why it bothered me. It just did. We got to the stables and one of the servants nearby offered to prepare our horses for us.

We got on and I raced Gwen into the forest. I loved riding. It has been so long. I had forgotten how wonderful it was to be moving at such speed. The wind was whipping my hair behind me, blowing against my face so strongly it left me wide eyed and feeling very alive. It wasn't a fair race though. Gwen's been riding for years and I've only been on a horse a couple of times.

So naturally, she won. And both she and her servant cheered while me and mine laughed. We dismounted and set up beside a bubbling stream, tying up our horses to a tree nearby. We bit into apples, the three of them lying on the cloth while I lay on the grass. Grass was always so much better. Softer and lovelier to touch, I wanted to roll around in it. And my feet tickled.

'Aria, how long are you planning on not talking to Merlin?' Gwen asked.

'Not long.' I admitted. 'But I don't have to be particularly nice either. He hasn't come to talk to me.' I said petulantly.

'Or you could be so polite it drives him crazy.' Elsie offered. The three of us looked at her in surprise.

'That's actually not a bad idea, I've seen men driven to pour out their hearts cause of that.' Gwen's servant mused.

'Elsie, you're a genius.' I said, grinning.

'I try.' She said, waving her hand dismissively.

Suddenly the clouds we were watching turned grey. Very dark grey. Gwen gestured to the horses and I nodded. We didn't want to get caught in what looked like a coming storm. We mounted our horses after packing up and left, riding fast. It'd been raining so much lately. I think I'm probably going to get a lot less sleep these days.

We arrived back at the castle and I could hear Arthur denying Gwaine's request to stop training because of the rain. I shook my head. Merlin was at the sidelines, sharpening swords. I turned away before he could spot me. I dismounted and tied up my horse, slipping away from my three friends. I had a chance now to go see Gaius.

I'd have to word this properly and plan it out with him, if he would even help me. I'm sure he's got some experience tricking his ward. No man could possibly not when Merlin's that stubborn.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Gaius**

'Excuse me?' I said in disbelief.

'Come on Gaius, you heard me!' Aria said impatiently, shooting furtive glances at the door as if someone would burst in any moment.

'Yes, I heard you. I was hoping I heard wrong.' I said calmly, giving her a hard look.

'Gaius…' She started.

'You should be ashamed, Aria.' I reprimanded. Honestly did she really want me to go against Merlin's wishes so she could have her way?

'I can't bring myself to be ashamed because I'm too busy worrying if he's going to die.' She hissed but I could see the pleading look in her eyes.

'Explain.' I allowed. If she had a good plan that would bring Merlin back to me unharmed… then why not?

'The sorcerer had a fluke. He found a way to bind together several enhancement spells. You know how powerful this will make him. Perhaps not as strong as Merlin, but it'll be cutting it too close. There is no way that Merlin will come back in one piece.' She said quickly.

'You want me to help you trick him into consuming stardust.' I said incredulously. I can't believe she actually has a point. 'Very well, I've seen Merlin too close to death too many times.'

'Thank you, Gaius.' She breathed, relief on her face.

'What is it you need my help with?' I asked.

'I'm going to give you a bottle of tears. You just need to come up with a story. Some kind of tonic that makes a person feel wonderful.' Aria whispered quickly as we heard footsteps.

I nodded as she flipped open my book of herbs, sitting down hurriedly. Just then the door opened and Arthur and Merlin walked in. Arthur in casual fresh clothes and Merlin still shivering in his soaking wet ones. Both froze when they spotted her.

'What's this good for?' Aria said in a light tone, pretending to pore over my book. I pretended with her.

'That's rosemary. It encourages bleeding.' I explained before looking up and greeting the two men standing in my doorway.

'Oh, hello Arthur. Hello Merlin.' Aria greeted turning around to face them. Her tone was polite but detached almost cold.

'Hello.' Both boys mumbled.

'Merlin, stop dripping all over my floor and go change before you catch a cold.' I said shooing him to his room. He seemed to come out of it then, turning away from her and marching to his room.

Arthur came and sat down opposite of Aria, opening his mouth to say something. I stifled a groan. I didn't want yet another screaming match in my quarters.

**Arthur**

'Aria?' I called softly.

'Yes Arthur?' She replied with a smile.

'Why are you here?' I questioned.

'The rain ruined my picnic outing and I felt like reading. Gaius has a lot of interesting books.' She said cheerily. It was weird.

'Are you still angry at Merlin?' I asked suspiciously. She couldn't have possibly gone from being angry in the morning to being fine now.

'Of course not!' She laughed. 'Why would I be?' She seemed almost far too happy.

'Okay then.' I said cutting our conversation off. That was so odd.

Merlin came out of his room, drying his hair with a towel. He looked awkward as he walked towards the table. There was no other seat but the one next to Aria. I bet she's just waiting to unleash her fury on him. She's pretending to be fine now. Wait till he sits next to her. Poor Merlin.

'Come on, Merlin.' She said, patting the bench. 'I won't bite.' She said with a smirk. That smirk had far too much an effect on Merlin. He swallowed. I admit it sounded… like desire but Merlin… Good God.

He sat down looking pleased but still quite awkward and shifty. He kept fidgeting. He was waiting for something to happen. She pushed the book she had been reading towards him.

'Maybe you can explain some. It seems very complicated.' She said, propping up one elbow on the table so she could lean her cheek into her hand.

'Complicated.' Merlin choked.

Was this really happening? Right in front of me? I looked behind me. Gaius' jaw had dropped. He was staring at Merlin. Merlin was staring rather nervously at Aria who seemed to be… enticing him. What the hell? I swear if Merlin tries anything… Aria grinned. I should really also blame Aria.

'You're right. Too complicated. Why don't we go for a walk, Merlin?' She said getting up.

Merlin stood with her and offered her his arm silently. He was still staring at her. I wanted to slap him. They walked outside and I felt even more suspicious. Aria goes from angry to happy to… I don't know what the hell was that! I faced a wide-eyed Gaius. I should probably warn him that his ward will be missing a few limbs if he does something.

'Arthur. I'm just as confused as you are. But know that Hunith has raised Merlin to be a proper gentleman.' Gaius said, trying to convince the both of us.

**Aria**

Admittedly I hadn't meant for that bite remark to come out the way it had. It just did and the effect it had on Merlin. Priceless. I didn't even know I could do that! This was better than the polite thing. Arthur didn't say anything as I continued. He was probably in shock. I was enjoying myself. I was enjoying myself immensely.

Merlin's weakness… a women's mischievous advances. I wanted to laugh. He was very cute when he was all shy. I could hear his heart thumping loudly. Was he actually excited? He swallowed as I flipped my hair back, holding on to him tightly. His Adam's apple moved, it was tempting. I stopped by the barrier between me and the rain. Merlin leaned over.

I turned to him then and he faced me, eyes an electric blue. So lovely. I placed a hand on his cheek and stretched up a little to press my lips to his. His scent flooded me and he tasted like lavender and honey. His arms snaked around my, pulling my body to his, pressing tightly. I slid my other hand up his chest, his tongue tracing my lower lip. He was delicious, I opened my mouth. I let my hand graze his jaw, making him shudder.

It was easy to forget that he'd hurt me. Easy to remember that I loved him. I don't know what came over me, maybe I was guilty about tricking him, maybe I was relieved my plan would work and he'd be safe. But I wanted him. I wanted him a lot. I wanted him like how a human woman would want him. I really did. And that was dangerous.

I pulled back slowly. He leaned in again, capturing my bottom between his teeth very gently. It excited me and I slowly pulled my lip back before I could lose my intelligent thought. Merlin opened his eyes, dark stormy, swirling blue. I wanted to kiss him again but there were other matters and I didn't have much resolve left because his body was still pressing against me. I loved it. But I knew he was supposed to be training for a duel.

I couldn't resist. I leaned up to press my lips against his throat. That prominent Adam's apple moved just slightly as I sucked on it. When I pulled away he was staring at me, licking his lips once. I was staring at the red mark I had left. Oops. I put my arms around his neck and readjusted his neckerchief. It still didn't sit quite right.

'Don't move too much or Arthur will see.' I warned, lacing my fingers through his.

'See what?' He asked huskily, reaching his hand to his neck.

'You can see it later. When you're alone.' I said, now that I had my senses back.

We walked back to Gaius' chambers in companionable silence. I was a bit embarrassed I left a mark on his skin. My handiwork. Oh God, I felt like one of those teasers. That mark is going to haunt me and possibly tempt me. Something must be screwing my head. Honestly I can't go around being so… wanton. I need to find Gwen and get help.

**Merlin**

After my training which because it was raining, was only in theory. Meaning I read plenty of books but didn't get to try the spells. I had to wait till tomorrow because Gaius didn't want me to blow up something. I was tired. And the spells were swimming with memories of my walk with Aria. Arthur had given me certain looks. I knew what those looks meant and there were no incidences after that. I walked up to my room, shutting the door.

What was wrong with me? I've never felt like that before. Not even when I was going through puberty. I was supposed to maintain her innocence. Protect my leannan's virtue. But she did start the whole thing. Something just came over me. And I was struggling with every word she said and the way she moved. And her lips were like heaven, the first time my tongue has ever been in someone else's mouth. Did I really bite her lip? Yes I did. It was soft between my teeth.

I brushed my fingers over my lips. Wow. I really did do that. I held her tight to me and she was blushing when I still held her afterwards. I remember I didn't want to let her go because her body fit mine perfectly. I hit my head, trying to knock out the bad thoughts. Mother would be ashamed. But really Aria provoked all this. I had to fight the urge to swallow when she kissed my throat and started sucking on it and she said…

My eyes widened and I bolted to my almost empty wardrobe. I flung the doors open and grabbed a mirror, tugging my neckerchief off as I did. I angled the mirror and saw _it_. There was a very small but very incriminating red mark there. Like a tattoo. Would it come off? When would it come off? Think, think! I can't ask Arthur. He'd kill me. I need to learn some control over myself.

Who knows women? Gwaine. But he'd encourage this even if he did know about that thing on my neck. God, it looked so innocent. But really it was a testament of what happened between us. Dangerous. Lancelot! He's getting married. He obviously knows women. I'll ask them both. I need help.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Arthur**

There were no more incidences after that day. Thank God. The next morning I rode out with the other Knights of the Round Table and Merlin to go on a supposed patrol. Aria as her usual self would not be dissuaded from coming along. As a result, she was going on a fake picnic because her previous one was ruined. She and Gwen would meet us in the forest. Safira was staying with Gaius for the time being to ensure that Destler would not change his partially honorable attitude.

'Why are we at a lake?' I asked flatly.

'Just in case.' Merlin said, tying our horses to a tree.

'Boys.' Gwen chirped, coming through the trees with the picnic basket in the crook of her arm.

'Gwen! Where's Aria gone?' I asked, looking beyond her into the woods to see where my ward had gotten off to.

'She went to stretch her wings.' Gwen grinned, shrugging as she put down the basket and started to set up a large cloth beside the lake. I went to help her.

Gwaine sat down on the picnic cloth, leaning against the tree with his arms folded in front of his chest. 'Well Merlin? Start practicing! Hey can you turn water into ale?' He asked hopefully.

Percival smacked his head as Merlin cracked a grin. 'I'm practicing offensive and defensive spells today. I actually need a target.' Merlin said thoughtfully, grinning evilly at all the knights. Oh damn.

Aria flew in then, her wings wide as she alighted on the edge of the lake. The knights did a double take. The sight of her wings caught them off guard a little. She grinned sheepishly as she tried to smooth her wind-blown hair. Merlin beamed as she walked over to him, leaning against his shoulder. What a pair, I thought wryly as they both grinned wickedly.

'So who's the target?' She asked, scanning the faces of the knights.

'How about Elyan?' Merlin suggested. Elyan's eyes bugged out and Gwen covered her mouth to prevent from laughing. She failed miserably, bursting into giggles.

Leon and Percival pulled him to his feet and pushed him towards Merlin, grinning like idiots but so were the rest of us. After all, we weren't target practice. Aria was helping… sort of. I think. It was entertaining anyway. Gwen tossed me a pear as she bit into her apple.

'Okay attack!' Merlin said loudly.

Aria waved her hand and a blast of energy impacted with Merlin's hastily thrown up shield. Elyan's hands flew up to protect him as he shied away from the smoke the explosion caused. God, I am so damn glad I wasn't chosen to be target practice.

'Injuries?' Merlin asked, turning to Elyan. Elyan shook his head with a dazed smile, thankful to be alive probably. Aria pouted, displeased that Merlin prevented her attack so easily.

'Come on, Aria! You're not even trying!' Merlin teased. Aria's eyes narrowed and she flung a ball of purple flames at his shield. The flames spread across the shield, destroying it. Elyan took a step back and Merlin was surprised.

'You're right. I wasn't.' She retorted smugly.

'Fine but Destler can't copy your flames, give me something else.' Merlin said, smirking.

So it became that Aria spent a whole half hour throwing all manner of things at Elyan. Eventually, he just took to sitting on the ground. Nothing got past Merlin. Aria smiled approvingly as Merlin released the shield and Elyan went to sit beside Gwen who started teasing him mercilessly. She was cute like that.

'Next.' Aria called and everyone froze.

'Excuse me?' I asked. I thought they were done.

'Arthur! Thank you for volunteering.' Aria said, yanking my arm as I stumbled to where Elyan stood.

Aria threw up a shield around me. Merlin stood a few feet away and stared me in the eye, raising a hand. His eyes glowed brilliant gold and it was terrifying. Merlin was actually scary. The gold swirled brightly and there was so much power in those eyes. More than I've seen in the eyes of any sorcerer. Lightning crashed down from above and I ducked instinctively, hoping Aria's shield would hold.

'Merlin! There is a gaping hole in my shield!' Aria said crossly. I looked up. Instead of the shimmering silver, I saw the sky. That was so close.

'Merlin! Too close!' I yelled. I saw him shrug apologetically. Aria mended her shield and Merlin continued to barrage the shield with multiple balls of energy.

Aria wasn't as good at shielding because she lacked experience. I wasn't seriously injured. No broken bones in any case. But by the time Merlin was done, I was covered in scratches and even more bruises. I winced as I sat down next to Gwen. She gave me a comforting kiss as Merlin and Aria walked over, both looking sheepishly sorry.

'Merlin!' Aria said, elbowing him in the ribs. 'Heal him.'

'Right.' Merlin muttered, kneeling next to me and wrapping his fingers around my arm. He started murmuring syllables and his eyes flashed gold.

A wave of magic washed through me. It was like taking a nice hot bath after a long day's training but ten times better. A river of good feelings running through me as I stared at Merlin's gold eyes in shock of its suddenness. My bruises lost their bluish colour as the magic faded, leaving a satisfied glad feeling. A hopeful air. How could my father have mistaken this for evil?

'Thanks!' I said, smiling a little, finding it hard to grin completely.

'Not a problem.' He said, standing up and going to sit beside Aria.

She grinned when he put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The after affects of the healing magic faded. It seemed like what happened the other day in Gaius' chambers. I frowned as she kissed him. Passionately. Gwaine whistled and they continued kissing. Her hand traced up his shoulder and I started to get annoyed when even Percival looked away to give them privacy. How can they do that right here?

'Oh will you stop that?' I snapped, feeling uncomfortable watching my manservant and my ward sucking face. They broke away, both looking annoyed with me. Merlin opened his mouth to give me a smart ass reply but Aria got there first.

'Oh I'm sorry. I didn't say anything when you and Gwen were swapping spit first thing in the morning.' She said sarcastically.

My eyes widened and Gwen blushed scarlet. My mind filled with the memory. 'You saw that?' I asked in disbelief.

'No.' Aria snickered.

'Good guessing!' Merlin laughed with all the knights. I growled and chucked an apple at his head, blood rushing to colour my cheeks. Damn.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Aria**

Merlin was powerful and skilled. He trained well and I wondered if I'd even have to trick him into taking the advantage my stardust could give him. I hated lying to him but I didn't want to take chances either. When we got back to Camelot, my wings safely hidden once more, things almost felt normal again. He leaned against his bed, reading his thick magic book with me in the crook of his arm, reading along with him. But my mind wasn't on the secrets in the book, it was on the bottle of tears hidden in the folds of my dress.

Tomorrow was the third day already and the day after that, they would fight. Merlin wouldn't die. I knew that. But my sense of guilt gnawed at me where fear would've been instead. I bit my lip as Merlin ducked his face into my hair, lips close to my ear.

'You're a distraction.' He whispered but I heard the smile in his voice.

'Want me to leave?' I asked, my own lips twitching upwards.

'Definitely not.' He muttered. 'Aria, I didn't get a chance to apologize for what I did and said when…'

'It's okay, Merlin.' I said, cutting him off. I couldn't stand hearing him apologize to me knowing what I was planning. 'It's not all your fault. I understand.'

'I'm sorry anyway. For hurting you.' He persisted and the bottle suddenly got heavier.

'It doesn't matter anymore.' I said, fighting the urge to swallow. I was just filled with this terrible feeling. I wish he would stop being so nice.

'It matters to me. I'm not blind. I know you don't believe me when I say that I love you. But I do. Honestly.' He said, tilting my head so that I had to look into those captivating blue eyes.

'I know. I love you.' I whispered hoarsely. And even though I still didn't fully believe him. It was a step forward. He understood. He smiled that crooked smile and kissed me softly, firmly.

And as his lips danced with mine, a tear slid down my cheek. He was trying to understand me, he was getting it right and I was deceiving him. Anyone who can do that to an innocent trusting Merlin would rot in hell. He pulled away and caught my tear on his fingertip. Staring at me with those cerulean blue eyes, he lifted the tear to his lips and it surprised me. A lot.

'It wasn't because I didn't want to. Really. I just didn't want to hurt you.' He said slowly. And then he drank it. He just sipped it. It felt like someone hit me in the chest with a sledgehammer.

He smiled and waving his hand, plants began to grow all over his room and they flowered everywhere, coming to me. It was as if they were offering me their sweet fragrance. Merlin plucked one. A lovely red carnation and tucked it in my hair. His hand lingered, cupping my face as he pressed his lips to mine again. I kissed him back as the plants retreated, leaving the room clear again. The only evidence it had been there at all was in my hair.

**Gaius**

'This is one of my bottles.' I said suspiciously. It was the same bottle I put a sleeping potion in. Elsie came to get it the other day, no wonder it didn't get returned.

'I know. I actually took the potion though. Very effective.' She commented, slight guilt in her tone as she glanced at Merlin's door.

'Thank you.' I said dryly as I pocketed the bottle.

'Do you think I'm doing the right thing?' She asked suddenly. I sighed. Young love.

'I wouldn't be helping you otherwise.' I assured. She hugged me quickly and left, looking shifty and nervous. Two days from now, this would all be over.

**Safira**

'Tell me what you're thinking.' I said, lying next to Lancelot in my cozy little bed.

'I'm thinking I love you.' He replied easily grinning. I turned to look at him. He was handsome with his dark locks and bright eyes. And that smile that was just for me. The face of the man I love.

'Me too.' I murmured, snuggling into his chest. I felt safe here despite knowing in two days, my fate would depend on Merlin's abilities.

'You don't seem very worried about the duel. I wonder at your bravery.' He sighed, playing with my red hair.

'Why would I be afraid?' I asked. I was confident Merlin would win an if I wanted to know for sure, I could. I smiled at that.

'You're right. I'm the one who should be afraid. Two men fighting for you and neither of them is me.' He said, grinning as he pretended to sigh sadly.

I swatted at his chest. 'But you're the one I'm getting married to.' I shot back, staring at my ring. It was so beautiful. It just sat there on my finger looking so harmless and insignificant and it still meant the world to me.

'I love the way you say that.' Lancelot whispered, holding me tighter.

'Lancelot.' I called him for attention. And he stopped immediately. I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't look at them. He just waited for me to say something.

'If something happens and Merlin loses, what will you do?' I asked because there had to be a reason that my mind wouldn't give me the knowledge of the result from this duel.

'I will get you back.' He swore, pulling me closer to him. 'I'll never just let you go.'

I said nothing. I didn't know what to say. I just settled in his arms and hoped I'd still be around to celebrate my own wedding.

**Aria**

I slept that night and was invaded by a vision. Again. Tonight, I was Morgana. I walked through the stone castle into Morgause's room. She was sitting by the window, turning to smile at me when I entered. Morgana felt her sister's love and smiled back, offering her own. I sat beside Morgause in silence and she frowned, sensing something was wrong.

'What is it, sister?' Morgause asked lovingly.

'I have heard word from our scouts. Arthur has taken a ward. Sister, I… I feel replaced.' I stuttered and I realized that Morgana was indeed feeling replaced… by me. She felt like Arthur had chosen a better sister for himself. She was feeling bitter towards me. Already she started to hate me.

'Oh, sister. You don't need him. You don't need any of them. You have me. I'll never replace you.' Morgause assured, hugging Morgana and comforting her.

I was Morgana tonight and Morgana slowly tore herself from her half-brother. A little closer to her sister. I was the reason she was now one step further from the Morgana that used to care for everyone. Morgana felt better but I felt worse. Suddenly, I was wrenched from my vision and I woke in my bed once more. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, waiting for Morgana's lingering feelings to detach from mine. Then I opened my eyes to find what had awoken me.

I heard it before I saw it. The strong pattering on the rooftops, the sharp tinkling sound on my window. I looked. Of course. It was raining. Heavily. I threw the covers off of me in frustration and climbed off the bed. I walked over to the window and undid the catch, throwing it open. The cold air became freezing as the wind blew the rain in, sprinkling me.

'Can't you let me have one night of sleep?' I half yelled out into the rain. If anything it came down harder.

I ducked back into the room and began to pace. I hadn't had a solid night's sleep in days now. I was getting circles under my eyes that Elsie had to cover up every morning. I just wanted to be able to sleep, to close my eyes and just drift away into the darkness and peace. But no, of course not! Some accursed wind had to blow some overly persistent rain clouds right over Camelot.

I walked out of my room. I did know where I was going. I just walked and glared at the rain. I was so tired and so awake. It was cold. I forgot to get dressed. All I wore was my white shift. Goosebumps ran over my arms and legs. I looked up and found myself in front of Gaius' chambers. I thought about going back to my room. But then I thought of all the restless nights I spent tossing and turning on my bed, wide awake.

I walked in. I shut the door quietly and tiptoed past a sleeping Gaius, heading to the backroom. Merlin's room. Sneaking in here in the middle of the night was thrilling, the risk that I could be caught any moment and the uncertainty of what would happen once I got there plus the darkness around me. It felt daring and dangerous. A small smile appeared on my face. I stepped up lightly to the door and opened it with care, shutting the door before allowing myself to turn around.

Merlin lay on his bed, fast asleep. I envied him a little. Mostly I marveled. He looked so peaceful, so pale under the little light the half moon lent him. His blanket was covering him partially and the wind I had let in when I opened the door gave him goose bumps. I tugged the blanket a little higher and realized my mistake too late.

His blue eyes flashed open, dark against his pale skin. I held my breath and froze all my movements, keeping completely still. The thrill of sneaking out a night was very real now. He blinked once but stayed silent so I did too. I think he thought that he was dreaming because then he reached out like he was going to touch me to see if I was real. He traced the space under my eye and I felt a little self-conscious.

'I can't sleep.' I said quietly, feeling like a trapped deer.

His eyes glanced to the rain outside his window then back to me. He smiled softly and opened his arms to me, a clear invitation. My heart stuttered. I slipped into his bed, nestling myself in his arms. He adjusted himself to make us more comfortable and pulled his arms around my back tighter. So I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. He kissed me on the top of my head and I closed my eyes. And despite the rain coming down hard and loud, in the circle of his arms, I slept.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Merlin**

I blinked out the sleep from my eyes. It was raining outside, just a medium rain, not heavy like last night. But it should've been cold in my room anyway. Instead, I felt pleasantly warm. I moved to stretch my arms and a soft protesting sound emitted from them. I froze, looking down slowly. Aria lay, curled up against me chest, tucked cozily into my arms.

I pulled in a sharp breath, her scent filled my head like an autumn breeze. I thought that was a dream. I could have sworn it was. But here she was, looking very peaceful and comfortable where she was. Should I get up? But I'd wake her then and she looks so tired. Her eyes have circles under them. I let out a quiet sigh and she burrowed into me in her sleep. I couldn't help but smile.

I settled back onto my pillow, tucking her head under my chin. The rain sounded beautiful in its rhythmic beats and Aria was warm in my arms. I fell asleep easier than I should have.

**Arthur**

When I woke up, late, I might add. The first thing I noticed was Merlin's absence. Wonderful. Just great. I threw off my covers, striding over to my wardrobe to pull on my white undershirt. Once again, I walked out of my room in search of Merlin. He can't wake me on time, or bring me my breakfast and it was raining which means I have to deal with whiny knights!

This was starting out to be a bad day. Merlin's going to muck out the stables for being late. Again. I marched into Gaius's chambers. The physician was grinding some foul smelling green thing. He looked up with an exasperated look, pointing to the backroom. I nodded my thanks and jumped the stairs, slamming the door open.

I wanted to gouge my eyes out. Merlin was in bed. With Aria. Both of them, half dressed. My mind whirled at the sight and I stumbled in shock. Good god, Merlin in bed with my ward! I'm going to use him as target practice today. Severe target practice.

'Merlin!' I roared, furious.

'What?' Both asked simultaneously, startling out of their sleep. Hearing each other's voices, they went red. As they should.

'Merlin, you better have a bloody good explanation for this!' I shouted as loud as my voice would allow. Merlin pulled his arms from around her quickly, scrambling out of bed.

'This wasn't my idea!' He protested.

'So what? It just happened?' I asked sarcastically.

'Yes!'

'Merlin!' I yelled again, warning him.

'He didn't do anything! We just slept!' Aria joined in, her hair a mess and clad only in her thin white shift.

'Just slept?' I asked incredulously, she didn't honestly think that was any better! Okay, maybe it is a bit better than what I thought.

'Yes Arthur! I'm not Gwaine!' Merlin defended, pulling on his shirt hastily.

'Your word?' I asked, half threatening. I can't believe both of them were here. Cuddled up. In that tiny bed. Intimately. I shuddered. I was scarred for life and Merlin is going to pay.

'I swear I didn't bed Aria!' Merlin insisted, blushing the same flustered red that Aria was.

'Good, get ready then get down to the field, you're playing target practice.' I said, walking out of the room.

Gaius stood frozen at his table, medicines forgotten. The poor man looked shocked beyond all belief. I exhaled sharply and turned to him. 'I think you need to have the talk with Merlin.' I suggested.

I was about to step out of the room when I suddenly remembered something. Narrowing my eyes, I turned around and yelled. 'Aria, get out of there! Don't think I forgot!'

She slipped out of the backroom door and gave me an exasperated look. Gaius doubled over when he saw her. Merlin's going to have hell explaining this to him later.

**Aria**

'Sorry.' I muttered from my seat on the edge of his bed once Arthur left. It was still warm from our bodies.

'Why are you sorry?' Merlin asked confused as he tied his neckerchief.

'I snuck into your room in the middle of the night and climbed into your bed.' I said obviously. He cracked out a small smile that made me blush.

'I invited you to. You slept in my arms.' Merlin pointed out, somewhat pleased. Being caught didn't seem to bother him much now that Arthur had stopped yelling.

'It doesn't count. You thought I was a dream, I could see it in your eyes.' I retorted, remembering his dazed look.

'Then maybe next time I'll come to you.' Merlin said cheekily. I gaped. He grinned, lighting up the room. He stepped over to me, bending down to brush his lips across mine. 'You're very warm and you fit in my arms perfectly.' He admitted, whispering in breathy tones.

I was speechless and frozen and I think I may start hyperventilating with him so… blatantly honest about last night. 'Merlin?' I whispered back. I was starting to get confused. I was losing my mind to a hazy fog. And it was all his fault.

I think he mistook my confused word because then he said 'I wouldn't try anything. I meant what I said to Arthur. I just mean, I like holding you in my arms.'

And this time he blushed. A pale pink shadow across his cheeks. It was adorable. I kissed him. When I pulled away I leaned my forehead to his. 'I've never slept during the rain before now.' I said honestly. Merlin was my cure.

He looked like he was going to say something but then Arthur's annoying princely tone deafened us, calling me. He pressed his lips to mine quickly and pulled away, grinning wickedly. I smirked and swatted his chest as I walked out. When I closed the door behind me, Gaius stared. I gave him an apologetic look and struggled the urge to roll my eyes at Arthur.

Besides, I was too busy planning how I was going to get back to my room without being seen. And what I would tell Elsie when I got there.

**Gwaine**

'Why are we being mean to Merlin today?' I demanded, turning to Arthur as he threw yet another dagger at the board Merlin was running with.

'Why don't you ask him?' Arthur said gritting his teeth. I rolled my eyes. Merlin probably forgot to bring the princess his breakfast.

'Fine.' I said, stalking off. Arthur was almost always a prat to Merlin. But Merlin was taking it like a man. Grunting and panting as he ran around the field holding up the board.

When he put it down finally, I strode over to him. He grinned and waved in greeting, still catching his breath. I shook my head. 'So Merlin, why is the princess so grumpy today? Lack of food?' I joked, nudging him.

He muttered something under his breath and went pink. Pink! God, this must be bad. 'Come on, I promise I won't tell!' I cajoled. This was going to be interesting.

'I slept with Aria.' He said, looking at his feet.

My eyes went wide. 'What?' I near yelled.

'Shut up!' Merlin hissed and I lowered my voice hastily.

His words caught up with me and I burst out laughing. God, of course, Arthur was angry. I clapped my friend on the back. 'Didn't know you had it in you, mate!'

He blushed even more. 'Not like that!' He spluttered. I furrowed my brow. What was he talking about then? 'We just slept together. We didn't _do_ anything! Honestly Gwaine!'

'Oh…' I dragged on, understanding the situation. I laughed again. Merlin was just full of surprises!


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Aria**

I was working with Gwen in the forge today, mending armor for the knights. I was horrible at it, taking hours to do one. Gwen finished a whole set in the same time. We were, of course, talking about my scandalous behavior. Well actually, I was being scolded for my weird middle of the night impulses. I didn't even know where I was going at the time! I was just frustrated at my inability to sleep. I didn't say a word about Merlin's offer of coming to my room.

'Arthur told me about that day in Gaius' chambers too! Are to trying to give the poor man a heart attack?' Gwen questioned furiously, pounding at the metal.

'No, of course not! I really don't know what got into me that time. It felt strange. There was this strong but subtle pulling force towards Merlin.' I said, furrowing my brows as I fought with words to explain the strange sensation.

Gwen looked at me skeptically. 'Okay, some of it was just me but not all, I swear.' I said, sweating over the metal I was working on.

'If you say so.' Gwen sighed, going back to her superior metalwork.

**Arthur**

'It's just a precaution. It probably won't even come to that situation.' Merlin assured as he stood beside Safira in her house, speaking to Lancelot.

'How many are you going to cast?' Safira asked, shifting nervously.

Merlin shrugged. 'I was thinking maybe five complex ones that will be harder to break through to.'

'Okay, I'm ready.' Safira nodded, standing still as she faced Merlin.

I stepped back as Merlin put his hand over her, Lancelot looking half worried. Merlin muttered a string of words I would have never been able to pronounce and Safira began to glow a pale peach colour. It didn't stay that way for long, she kept shifting colours until finally Merlin stopped muttering and stepped back, hand dropping to his side. Lancelot went over to Safira who was staring at the fading glow of her skin. They didn't notice Merlin sway dangerously on his feet. I reached out to steady him. He shook his head as if to clear his mind and blinked a few times.

'Are you alright?' I asked. He looked a bit dizzy. Actually, he looked a bit drunk.

'Merlin?' Lancelot called out when he didn't answer me.

'I'm fine. Fine. Just not used to casting them all continuously.' He finally said slowly. He looked pretty steady so I released his arm and he nodded his thanks.

'So what happens now?' Safira asked, looking at Merlin anxiously.

'I train some more, eat, sleep then when morning comes, I fight. Aria, Gwen and Lancelot will stay here with you and Arthur will go to his usual training and make up an excuse for why Lancelot is absent.' Merlin said, looking satisfied if not pleased with his plan. I rolled my eyes.

'Alright, let's go train then.' I said, dragging Merlin out.

**Gaius**

The morning of Merlin's duel arrived far too soon but he was up early for once. He came out of his room grinning, trying not to look nervous and failing immediately. I placed Aria's bottle of tears beside his cup of tea. He sat at the table and started eating some bread, looking into some defensive spells in his magic book which he had carelessly left on the table last night.

'Merlin, I made you something for the nerves.' I said, gesturing to the bottle as I sat opposite from him

'Oh, that's okay I don't need it.' He said with false confidence, eyes still on the book.

'Put an old man's mind at ease.' I prompted, pushing the bottle a little closer. He looked up then, taking the bottle.

That's typical Merlin. He'll not help himself but he'll do it if it helps others. I watched as he uncorked the bottle and held it to his lips tipping the whole thing into his mouth. The effect was instant and apparent. He panted as the magic coursed through him, clutching his probably erratic heart. Hopefully, he wouldn't figure it out.

'It's very strong.' I shrugged, eating my own food as I watched my ward discreetly.

He shook his head and nodded, putting the bottle down. 'Thankfully it doesn't taste like your other medicines.' He said, pulling a face.

I would've glared at him but I was too busy feeling guilty and worrying if he'd find out somehow. I was saved from any kind of response when Aria came in, thankfully not from Merlin's room this time. I still had not gotten over that. Merlin stood as she approached him giving him a tight hug. She really was quite petite in his arms. She gave me a knowing look then a glance at the bottle. I nodded subtly and she gave me a weak smile. There was guilt in that smile.

She pulled away slowly and placed a hand on his cheek, coaxing a smile from Merlin, not that it was hard. 'You be careful today.' She ordered though her voice was soft.

'I'm always careful.' He replied easily. I rolled my eyes at the familiar line. He always said that before doing something dangerous and stupid.

He gave her a soft kiss and pulled away, letting her leave to go find Gwen to guard Safira. They really were quite sweet on each other. I had given up hoping he'd find someone after a few years when he didn't quite get over the bastet girl, Freya. Now it seemed young love was abundant in Camelot. I was fine with it as long as it didn't go down in my chambers.

**Gwen**

'How can you be so calm? Aren't you worried?' I questioned as I busied myself making tea and baking in Safira's house.

'Oh, I am. I'm more worried than you know.' Safira said, laughing humorlessly.

'You don't look it.' Aria muttered, pacing. She had too much restless energy to just stop moving. She hasn't sat down since she entered the house.

'What would be the point of showing it? It would only do to make me panic and Lancelot would become even more edgy.' She pointed out as she sat at the table, mending a dress.

'With good reason.' Lancelot defended, actually helping me in the kitchen. The man knew his bread.

'He's going to win.' Aria snapped, causing complete silence. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at Lancelot's shocked face apologetically. 'Sorry.'

'It's fine.' He excused, going on kneading the dough as Aria resumed pacing.

'It's driving me crazy, not being there to watch him. My nature, my purpose is to protect him. It's why I'm here.' Aria said, frustrated.

'This destiny thing is really powerful.' Safira commented, looking like she wished it could help.

'And it doesn't help I can actually smell him here.' Aria continued on, dangerously near to a Merlin rant.

We all looked up at her. What does she mean? Smell him? Aria stopped pacing and looked at us apprehensively. 'Oh come on, don't look at me like that! Tell me none of you remember when I growled at one of the knights when I first came here!'

'It's her animal instincts! She has a strong sense of smell but for magic. She can smell Merlin's spells on me!' Safira said triumphantly as she gave us all a smug smile. 'Freya was a bastet!'

No one said anything for the longest thing. I forcefully closed my jaw. Lancelot was still gaping and Aria whirled around to face her. 'How did you know?'

Safira opened her mouth to answer but Aria got it first, waving her off as Lancelot and I chuckled. Aria made a face. 'Never mind, I just remembered, you-who-knows-all.'

Our chuckling became loud laughter with Safira joining in and Aria grinned too later on but I could tell that thoughts of Merlin never left her mind and that sobered us all up and soon, we were all back to restless waiting.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Merlin**

'Destler!' I called out loudly, turning around in the clearing where I met him to accept this damn challenge. 'Show yourself!'

'Merlin Emrys.' He greeted, stepping out from the shadows of the surrounding trees.

'Let's get this over with.' I muttered, watching our distance carefully to make sure he didn't get too close.

'Begin then!' He roared fiercely, raising his hand. I threw up a shield quickly, just in time to sweep away the curling mist than tried to encircle me.

I threw a fireball at him which he managed to dodge. I was surprised then. Not because he evaded my attack but because the magic that went into my fireball wasn't just my usual magic. It was different. A familiar kind of different. I wasn't given anymore time to think on it because Destler continued his attack, throwing pure magic at me. It was powerful but pushed it all back with a wave of my own magic. He flew back and hit the ground with a grunt.

I could've struck him down but then I realized what was in me. What was flowing with my magic. Stardust! That drop I took from her wouldn't have lasted this long! I must have taken more without knowing… she tricked me! I gaped. I was knocked back then. The air whooshed out of my lungs as I hit a tree. I tried to gasp but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe, Destler's eyes were still golden. So much for honorable.

Suddenly I was afraid. Scared that I would lose. I'd lose and die and there would be no one to protect Arthur and no one to stop Destler from taking Safira. I couldn't let Lancelot down. I could fight this! I let my magic out of its tight control and it flowed out instinctively. It went into the ground, opening it beneath Destler. He screamed in fear as the earth swallowed him and closed up too quickly for him to even attempt to escape. I took to panting the moment I felt his magic fade away. The air was delicious as it entered my lungs.

Destler was dead. I groaned. The silence afterwards was terrible. I was really hoping I could avoid ending another life. I picked myself up and left, making my way to Safira's house. Thoughts of Aria filled my mind. I knew that potion Gaius gave me was too good to be true. The stardust was wonderful, of course. But she tricked me. Lied to me. I put a hand over my face. But if she hadn't I probably would be unconscious and dying in the forest. Destler was stronger than I thought he would be. I underestimated him. Greatly.

I couldn't blame her. She was trying to protect me the only way she could've. But still her betrayal stung me. I think it's most likely because I love her. Did she think I wouldn't even notice that my powers grew so considerably? Or the trace of her magic in mine? I stopped outside Safira's house. What would I say? She was in there now. Just then I saw her pass the window… and then again… and again. She was pacing. She was worried. Unexpected warmth filled me. She had tried to protect me even though I told her no. She did it because she loved me. Would I have not done the same?

I made up my mind and opened the door. Four faces snapped it mine instantly and Aria flew into my hastily opened arms. She held me so tight. She felt so small in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. Behind her, I heard everyone sigh in relief.

'You're okay.' Aria breathed softly. I couldn't be angry with her. Not when she was like this.

'Of course I am. You know why I am.' I replied gently, careful to keep any unintentional venom out of my voice.

She pulled back sharply, shock and guilt written all over her face. She bit her lips nervously, stepping out of my arms. I wanted to reassure her but Lancelot pulled my into a one armed hug, thanking me profusely. I found myself wondering why he was covered in flour.

**Aria**

I sat up in the west tower, the cold wind whipping my face. I shivered once. I've never avoided Merlin before. It's not like he would miss me for a while. Everyone was still congratulating him and thanking him for his bravery. He had held me when he first returned. Then he told me he knew. He knew what I had done. I leaned forward against the edge. It was afternoon but the clouds had blocked out the sun. It was probably going to rain.

I sighed and shook my hair loose. Guilt, guilt, guilt. I closed my eyes, tired of seeing. Sometimes the darkness was the most comforting thing in the world. My eyes flashed open as a hand descended on my shoulder, startling me. I whirled around to see blue eyes staring into mine. Merlin. I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. He didn't look very angry or hurt or betrayed. He looked insanely calm actually.

'I'm sorry.' I murmured softly as I watched the wind tousle his already messy hair. He cracked a small smile and I felt a twinge of annoyance at him. 'Are you enjoying this?'

'No, no!' He reassured, hushing me then as he wrapped his arms around me.

'Why are you here?' I sighed, shutting my eyes tight, focusing on the feeling of his arms around me.

'I came to find you. We need to talk.' He explained gently as he tugged me away from the edge. He sat on the ground with his back against the wall and I sat beside him hesitantly. He put his arm around me, pulling me close and I wondered what he was playing at.

'I'm not angry, you know.' He said with a small smile. I looked at him silently, waiting for him to continue. 'You tried to protect me, didn't you?'

'Well, someone has to.' I pointed out. His words sent a thrill through me. Was it possible he understood?

'I don't know if I could've won without you.' He said softly. I sighed.

'How did you even find out?' I asked tiredly. I had gone through so much emotional wreckage in the past few days that I just couldn't deal with much more.

He gave a light laugh. 'I felt it. I didn't know at first. When I drank it, I thought my heart was going to stop. Then when I used my magic…' He trailed, leaning in close. He whispered softly and there was amazement in his voice. 'I felt you. I felt your magic in mine, mixing so easily and giving me strength.'

'I didn't want to.' I spluttered. 'I would've respected your decision if I thought you'd be safe. But I was scared and worried. I did what I thought would bring you back safe.' I ranted, pouring out my emotions. Merlin rocked me into his arms, placing his warm hand on my cold cheek.

'You don't know how proud I am that you could make that decision. Thank you. You saved my life today. You've been saving my life everyday since I met you.' He said sweetly and I grinned in pleasure, kissing him firmly.

He kissed me back with passion and for the first time, I was warm in the freezing west tower. I knew then we wouldn't have this problem again. It might take him awhile but Merlin understands. He understands _me_.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Aria**

It was the full moon once more and Merlin and I were spending it outside. We lay on the grass in the clearing where he usually called Killgharrah. The wind blew breezily, mixing with my voice as I sang to the moon. She was brilliant tonight. Pale and bright as she cast her light on us both. He loved listening to me, I knew that. He propped himself up on one elbow so he could stare at me. He brought his lips on mine even as I sang and I abandoned the song in its favor. There was a surge of magic between us and he gasped pulling away, leaving me to catch my stolen breath.

'What was that?' I asked in wonder. It was powerful, amazing. It was old, old magic. Something other than us was there.

But my thoughts were leaving me. I wanted to kiss him again. So I did and the magic resumed. We didn't startle again. We just kissed and kissed and kissed until the magic built up so strongly… I wanted to be close to him, closer… I needed to touch his skin and our magic would be one together, tangled in the moonlight and magic…

I started again and pulled away forcefully. Magic was pushing us together, forcing a union! A... union that is potentially dangerous. Lustful. 'Aria.' Merlin murmured in protest, reaching to pull me closer. I tried to stop him, get him to realize what I had realized.

'Merlin.' I muttered, his scent intoxicating me. He nibbled on the flesh of my neck. This was getting out of hand and I'm not renowned for my self-control. I pushed hard and he stopped to give me a questioning look. I needed to snap him out of it quickly so I said the first thing that entered my mind.

'You told Arthur you weren't going to bed me!' I said fast and the glazed look in his eyes disappeared, his clear electric blue coming into focus. He backed away quickly.

'Gods, what was that? I… I wanted you… in that way… and magic…' He gasped, stumbling over his words as his eyes stared at my neck where there was probably an incriminating mark. He blushed, embarrassed.

'I felt it too. We need to find out why and… your lips look delicious…' I murmured losing sight of the problem when I saw Merlin licking his lips. I slapped my hand over my mouth sharply as Merlin's cheeks darkened.

'I'll start asking Gaius. We… can't… You're tempting me.' He said, shutting his eyes tight.

'We have to fix this.' I moaned, getting to my feet. Merlin got up too and we made our way back to the castle. We didn't even dare to hold hands.

**Merlin**

I woke up the next day, surprisingly early. My mind buzzed sleepily. Then everything came back into focus. My need for Aria. Last night in the clearing. I groaned. Why did this have to happen to us? Arthur was going to have my head. I rushed to get dressed, heading out. Gaius greeted me politely, pounding some herbs at the table.

I sat down quickly and Gaius looked up curiously. 'I'm lusting after Aria.' I blurted out. Gaius' eyebrows rose so high I thought they'd just fall off. Then I realized what I said. I blushed.

'I mean, unnaturally. Magic is involved. Something is forcing us to feel like this. It's like… whatever I felt before has been magnified by a thousand times! I need to find out what's going on so I can fix it and Arthur won't kill me.' I ranted nervously, fidgeting.

'I'll start looking. If you value your life, don't go near Aria!' He said seriously, abandoning his work at the table in favor of the many magical books on his shelf.

I breathed a sigh of momentary relief and then shuddered to think of what Arthur is going to do to me once I tell him about this… predicament. How the hell was I going to avoid Aria for the whole day?

**Gwen**

'Arthur Pendragon!' I screamed as I walked into Arthur's chambers. He had been chasing Merlin with a goblet in hand as the poor man tried to outrun him! Poor Merlin.., I thought as I watched my oldest, kindest friend got chased down by Arthur.

Both of them halted when they heard my voice. Arthur looked confused and Merlin looked relieved. I strode up to Arthur, poking my finger into his chest. I was furious, of course. He was supposed to be nicer than this to Merlin.

'Gwen…' Arthur started.

'Don't Gwen me. What were you just about to do? Merlin is the most loyal selfless person in Camelot and he is your best friend! You better be nice to him!' I said, reminding him how lucky he was to have Merlin as a friend.

'He deserved this one!' Arthur protested. 'He's trying to seduce Aria!'

That caught me off guard. I stared at Merlin, gobsmacked. 'I told you I'm being influenced by very old magic here! Not my fault!'

'Fight it then! You have magic too!' Arthur reasoned fiercely.

'I can't! It's practically mind control!' Merlin spluttered.

'Okay, stop it! Both of you! All we have to do is keep them apart until we can figure this out. It won't be that hard.' I said, once again having to be the voice of reason between these two men.

'I agree.' Both answered simultaneously.

Then, most likely for the fun of it, Arthur lobbed the goblet at Merlin. With a flash of golden eyes, it flew back to Arthur. I scurried out of the door so as not to get caught in the crossfire of what was surely the beginning of a small war.

**Gaius**

I looked through the book where I had finally found a lead on what Merlin and Aria was dealing with. The Autumn Equinox had brought many magical pairs together in the time before the Great Purge. It had crossed my mind before that Merlin could be affected but he never was and I always thought that was because no one here would ever come close to his power.

Now it seems the Old Religion has deemed Aria and Merlin as a good pair and was trying to mate them. I pinched the bridge of my nose. There was no spell that could possibly dim the effects. And if the Old Religion was being so bold in their relationship… it is almost certain a child will come out of this. In two days, it will be the Autumn Equinox and neither Merlin nor Aria will be able to control themselves.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Aria**

The moment Elsie left me alone, I fled. I was doing that a lot. Only Merlin seemed to be able to find me and now he was supposed to be avoiding me. It was the perfect time to act. I snuck over to the doors. Two guards stood on either side. I threw a rock down the corridor. They scampered after it and I rolled my eyes as I slipped through the doors silently. Works every time…

Uther sat on the stone floor, looking at the light from the window. I felt a twinge of pity. From powerful king to broken man. I stepped over quietly to him, crossing my legs on the floor beside him. He didn't seem to notice me there. Maybe this was pointless, he probably wouldn't hear me or worse, he could hear me and sentence me to death. Or it could be I was being chicken, I berated myself. Stop Being a coward.

'My name is Aria. I don't know if you heard but I'm your son's ward. I alone and stranded in the forest and he took me in. I hope that's okay with you.' I said awkwardly. It sounded like I was talking to myself. Hell, it felt like I was talking to myself.

'I'm not sure if you can hear me, I just thought I'd come over and try to talk to you. I…um.. I heard about your daughter, Morgana.' I said. He jerked violently then settled again as if nothing happened. I swallowed. Oops.

'She and I are similar in a way. We share a gift, not magic I assure you. But I hope you know, she doesn't hate you. She just wanted her father to love her. She wanted you to admit that that was what you were. Her father. She doesn't hate you, she's just very hurt.' I reasoned, getting more comfortable with talking to this amazingly unresponsive man.

'Never mind, I won't talk about her now. Just in case it's making you uncomfortable. I wanted you to know that Arthur has been running the kingdom very well. The people love him. He's Regent now. He doesn't want to take the throne while you're alive. I hopes that you're proud of him. He worries a lot that sometimes you wish for a better son than him but I really doubt you do. He's a good man. He's very in love with Gwen. And she's dedicated to him and supports him. Sometimes she's the only one that can talk him out of doing something stupid.' I rambled on softly in case the guards would hear me.

'Merlin is helping Arthur along the way. They're really close. Like brothers. He gives good advice even though most people think of him as a fool. He's really loyal and he'd give his life for Arthur's in a heartbeat.' I said fondly, thinking of my leannan. I looked at Uther, unresponsive as usual. I sighed and said goodbye, promising to come back tomorrow.

**Arthur**

'Come on, Merlin!' I yelled, turning to my manservant. Merlin was standing off to the side, leaning heavily on the sword rack. And he was staring rather longingly at Aria who was staring right back.

Gwen tugged forcefully on her arm, signaling furiously for me to help out. I jogged over to him and swiped him powerfully behind the knees. He went down with a yelp. He looked up, blinking in shock.

'You were staring at Aria.' I stated helpfully.

'Oh, sorry.' He apologized sheepishly.

I sighed in exasperation and held out my hand. 'Here.' I said as he took my arm, getting to his feet. He was careful not to turn around but Aria had already gone anyway.

I made a sound of relief and shoved Merlin's shoulder playfully. He shoved back and grinned. Disaster avoided.

**Merlin**

Gaius told me everything he had found out on the Autumn Equinox. Why does the Old Religion have to mess with my love life? It was going fine the way it was! I'm too young to be a father! I stood in the clearing next to Aria, not looking at her. She avoided my eyes even as I called Killgharrah.

'You summoned me, young warlock. Hello, little star, what brings you both out tonight.' Killgharrah greeted as he landed in the clearing, peering down at us with yellow-gold eyes.

'The Autumn Equinox.' I said grudgingly.

He burst into peals of laughter. 'This is not funny!' Aria hissed beside me. Her voice sounded like the wind through the trees.

'I don't see the problem! Your union will be fruitful!' He said in a celebratory tone. Just the way he said it made me go red.

'The problem is I'll get my head chopped off for getting her pregnant!' I said frustrated.

'Whoa! I'm not getting pregnant! I'm too young!' Aria said in terrified shock.

'Your child will bring joy to the land!' Killgharrah argued, shaking his head.

'Not now! You have to help us! I need you to hold me back on the day of the Autumn Equinox.' I explained. If anyone could hold me back, it'd be Killgharrah. Too bad he was being stubborn about it.

'Why would I do that? You want her as your mate, do you not?' Killgharrah asked cleverly.

'That's not the point. The point is both of us aren't yet ready for this.' I reasoned. Of course, I wanted her. I loved her but we were unmarried and she'd be in shame of getting pregnant out of wedlock.

'Very well. I will assist you. But who will restrain Aria?' He asked gesturing to her.

'Merlin will cast a spell on me to do that.' Aria explained. We had gone over the plan before this… under the watchful eye of Arthur and Gaius.

'You realize it will torture you to feel his magic on you when you cannot have him.' Killgharrah said softly. My eyes went wide with shock. She had not told me that.

'It is only for a night. I can handle it.' She said, waving it off.

Before anyone could say anything more, the full moon peeked out from behind the clouds and shone its light on Aria. She doubled over and gasped. She had been holding back too long. I came to help her, careful to touch her sleeve instead of skin. The moon revealed itself fully and Aria jerked her head upwards bursting into song. The words of the Old Religion filled the air and Killgharrah sort of hummed-growled-purred. In any case, it was a very pleased sound.

'The song of a star!' He said in wonder and joy. He rested his body on the grass, flattening it as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of hearing Aria's voice.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Merlin**

The Autumn Equinox has arrived. I knew because I was hard when I woke up. I had been dreaming of her. I blushed crimson. I had terrible thoughts. I could feel the change in me. The symptoms were so much more powerful. I wanted her so bad, I was sweating. I needed to feel her skin against mine, her lips… My body ached as I fought the urge to get up and find her. I needed her. Now. I grabbed my sheets and covered my bottom half. Then with whatever sense I had left, I yelled for Gaius. He burst into my room, eyes going to the carefully bunched up sheets around my legs.

'Merlin, I know it's bad but you must resist.' Gaius insisted sternly. I panted with want and the exertion of holding myself back.

'Bad? It's a lot worse than bad. I can't do this, Gaius.' I pleaded, clenching my fists into the sheets. I think I was getting harder. Resist, resist, resist, I told myself, repeating it like a chant.

'I'll get you a potion to put you to sleep.' Gaius said, quickly retreating from the room.

I nodded mutely. I was going to sleep and dream of her but at least I wouldn't be able to do anything if I was sleeping. The Autumn Equinox would reach its peak tonight and I swear if Killgharrah laughs, he's going to regret it. I bowed my head and tensed with effort as a wave of lust engulfed me, begging me to go find Aria and do something that will get my head chopped off. I didn't noticed Gaius had come back until he forced my chin up and tipped a sleeping draught into my mouth. I swallowed obediently and slumped in sudden fatigue. Gaius had made it strong.

**Aria**

It was afternoon and after failing to persuade me, Elsie had left. I had dismissed her long before that but she wouldn't go. I stayed in my room on the bed. I hadn't even gotten up to wash. I couldn't risk it. I had Elsie lock the door behind her when she left. I could probably use magic to bust it open but I think I was actually resisting the urges pretty well. I wouldn't for much longer. They were getting stronger by the hour. I preoccupied myself by ripping the sheets and enchanting them to restrain me to the bedposts. It worked. I tugged at them but couldn't move.

'Aria, are you in there?' Gwen's voice called softly. Thank God, reinforcements!

'Yes, come in! The key is with Elsie.' I called back. I heard fading footsteps which returned quickly. The door clicked open and Gwen slipped inside, locking the door once again.

'Aria! Is it that bad?' She asked, bringing a chair to sit beside me. Apparently she had noticed the bonds around my wrists and ankles.

'Yes.' I answered. Gwen nodded, propping her elbows on her knees as she leaned her face into her hands.

'Arthur just went to check on Merlin.' She said and when she said his name… I was hit by an uncontrollable wave of wanting, wanting him…

'Merlin.' I moaned out rather loudly, my mind bombarded with tantalizing images and memories. My voice was full of longing and need.

Gwen was taken aback, jerking back from me in shock. I gave her an apologetic look. It was terrible behavior for anyone to witness. It wasn't even the peak of the Autumn Equinox yet and that was sure to be much worse than this, almost unbearable…

**Killgharrah**

I landed in the clearing at dusk, waiting patiently for the young Dragonlord to appear but when he did, it was not how I was suspecting. On one side, was Arthur Pendragon and on the other was Strength, Sir Gwaine. They were supporting the young warlock. I probed into my Dragonlord's mind and found that he was merely sleeping, induced by a potion.

I relaxed my stance to greet the two apprehensive humans before me. 'Greetings, Arthur Pendragon and Strength. I see Merlin is asleep. Where is Aria, the young star?' I wondered aloud, peering down at the two dubious looking beings. So small, they were.

'You talk!' Sir Gwaine exclaimed in absolute disbelief.

'Yes.' I answered, resisting the urge to huff. What did he take me for? A wyvern?

'Aria is with Gwen and the other knights. Gaius is trying to help her.' The Pendragon said confidently for someone who has just met a dragon. I felt a tug and heard a screaming deep inside me. I shifted uneasily.

'He cannot help her. She is in pain. Watch over her.' I warned as they laid Merlin down before me. My bond with this star is strong and I would not admit out loud but I am fond of her. She is a special one and our connection runs deep.

I picked up in my talons, lifting him into the air as I hovered, watching the faces of the young Pendragon and Strength. 'We will see each other again.' I said, departing from the clearing.

I flew Merlin to the White Mountains. I had taken refuge in a cave there. It was open and free unlike the cave Merlin released me from. I landed as gently as possible but he still stirred. I laid him in the corner and sat down, waiting for him to awaken. It did not take long and the first word he uttered was the young star's name.

Deep within me, another scream echoed emptily. I roared with it, joining Aria in her suffering. Realizing how distant we were from Camelot, Merlin yelled in lament as well, finding that she was nowhere near. I sensed the longing within him, missing her presence. He clawed the ground in resisting effort and frustration. I kept alert and watched the full moon of the Autumn Equinox rise higher and higher in the sky, taunting one of her own children and now Merlin as well.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Arthur**

Gwaine and I made our way back to the cave where Aria was bound. We ran quickly as we heard the screams. It had been Aria's idea to be here just in case she got loud. It was a good idea. As we approached, I could see her fighting against the silvery bonds that trapped her to the stone. Gwen looked on helplessly, not knowing what to do. The knights shifted nervously, red in the face as they paced restlessly, guarding the cave and tending the fire.

Even Safira was there, holding Aria's hand tightly with a sad look in her eyes. Still she wouldn't stop screaming. She was in pain. Real pain. Because Merlin wasn't here but his magic was. She found my eyes and I found myself panicking for a moment, what did she want with me?

'Arthur, please. I need him.' She begged, twisting against her restraints. I hated seeing her like this.

'I can't do anything about that. I promise it'll all be over soon.' I said soothingly as I wiped the tears that traced the sides of her face.

'Merlin!' She whimpered sorrowfully before screaming his name once more into the night. Then she stopped. She just stopped. It was like something took away her voice.

She jerked violently, her back arching as her head was tilted forcefully towards the sky. Everyone looked up. The full moon was at its peak. A soft strong lilting voice filled the night sky and everyone's shocked eyes were on Aria. She was singing… why was she singing? It was in the Old Language so we couldn't understand. But her voice was sad and the song was lamenting. I had the sudden urge to break down and cry, there was a deep sorrow in my heart that I couldn't place. I didn't know why I was feeling this way. A tear slipped out and I turned to see how the others were.

Gwen was bawling her eyes out, Gwaine was rubbing furiously at his eyes and Lancelot had tears streaked across his cheeks. Even Leon looked moments away from wailing. Elyan and Percival looked like they had just lost everyone they loved. Why were we feeling this way? I sat by Gwen and held her as she sobbed confusedly. Safira was crying silently, holding Aria's hand still as my ward sang sorrowfully to the full moon. Safira turned to us with a knowing look in her shiny eyes.

'Where are you? The one I would die for a thousand times. Come back to me for I love you more than the world itself. I would trade everything to see your storm-filled eyes. Return to me for I miss you and will surely die without your presence. Your scent fills me up and burns me up with want of you. You have left me in torture with the memory of your lips. All lavender, honey and magic.' Safira said, choking back her tears as she translated what she knew from Aria's song.

'Is that what we're feeling? Her missing Merlin?' I asked. It was meant to come out incredulously but instead it came out lamenting.

Safira nodded before turning to Aria once again as she continued singing. 'Dearly loved one, can you not hear me? My song is filled with love for you. Can you not feel my heart beating in your own chest, my leannan? I am lost in a dark world without you. I starve your loss and hunger for the sweet words you so often whisper straight to my soul. Return to me and end my pain, you who swore to love me always.' Safira wailed, falling to her knees. Aria wailed into the night as well and I felt such sorrow and pain, I doubled over.

Then it ended. The emotional agony was gone and Aria's haunting voice faded away, leaving behind only the memory of its beauty. The silvery bonds that restrained her faded away and she collapsed to the ground. The Autumn Equinox had ended.

**Merlin**

I could hear her. Hear her lovely voice singing the Old Language to me, pleading for me to go back to her. I felt her sadness and pain in my chest. My own heart was beating it in. Then it stopped and my tense muscles relaxed as I slumped to the ground, panting. Killgharrah peered at me with relieved eyes. I had no words for him.

'The Autumn Equinox is over.' He said in a rumbling voice. I knew he was right. I didn't lust for her as I did under the influence of the Old Religion. But I did feel the loss of her. Her song left vestiges of emotions in me. I remembered her words so clearly. How she loved me and missed me but didn't know I was feeling the same.

'Take me to her.' I said as I struggled to sit up.

**Aria**

I was so tired. But still I missed him. Where was he? Did he not hear my song? I barely had the strength to look up at the strange, huge shadow that passed over us. I felt him near and smiled gently. It wouldn't be much longer now. And soon enough, he was there, kneeling on the ground as he held me in his strong lean arms. I buried my head in his chest and he nuzzled his face into my hair and neck. He was so warm, so real. He was finally here and the sense of loss I had felt was gone.

Then he was whispering the words of the Old Religion to me. 'I heard your call, the sound of your voice burned in my chest with the longing of you, my leannan. You who I love more than the world, I have returned to end your suffering. Countless are the ways I love you, you who I have sworn to love always.'

He pulled back and I gazed into those storm-filled eyes I had sung about. I crushed my lips onto his eager mouth. And he tasted like lavender, honey and magic. Our lips danced passionately, reveling in each other's warmth. His long fingers caressed my face as he pulled back gently, leaning his forehead against mine.

'For a moment, I thought it wasn't over yet.' Gwaine muttered. Merlin and I grinned as we kissed again. His lips were the air I breathed and they tasted delicious. Our tongues touched attentively, neither of us bothering about who was watching.

He had heard my song. The one who swore to love me always has returned and I wasn't ever letting him go again.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Vervain**

Finally, at long last, I was in Camelot. The city bustled busily as I made my way to the castle. I suppose I should find the physician first. I would not admit but I was excited to be learning from him, Camelot's court physician was highly praised and respected as the best in the land. I walked briskly along the corridor, following the directions of a helpful servant. Soon enough I arrived at the door that bore the plague 'Court Physician'.

I knocked twice. 'Come in.' An elderly voice called. I entered the room to see an white haired man, Gaius, bending over a variety of fresh herbs and rare flowers, several books open in front of him. It was magnificent. The number of books in his chambers alone and the way he studied the plant specimen so thoroughly…

He looked up from his books, one eyebrow raised ridiculously high. How did he do that? Out of place muscle? 'How may I help you?' He asked kindly, not bothering to move. I walked towards him, sliding a letter out of my bag.

'Alice sent me. I wish to be your apprentice.' I stated bluntly, handing him the letter. He took it quickly, tearing it open. He whispered her name as he read the letter. Twice, I believe. He looked up at me then with new eyes.

'It'd be a pleasure to train an apprentice like yourself. We can begin later today.' Gaius said, leading me to sit at the table. We were quickly interrupted by a loud clanging noise, increasing in volume as it drew closer.

'Or we can begin now.' Gaius amended, shrugging. A moment later, a bunch of knights and two girls and a servant entered.

Two knights were supporting a third wavy haired one as one of the girls apologized constantly. It would seem she had wounded him. There was an enormous amount of blood surrounding his upper arm and I could clearly see a large rip in his chainmail. Gaius motioned for me to pick up some herbs and the movement caught their attention. They looked up instantly and I was struck in the chest by two different waves of magic.

'Emrys and his leannan.' I greeted plainly, bowing my head before moving swiftly to aid the injured man. He was losing too much blood but when I approached he stared up at me with intense dark brown eyes, refusing to look anywhere else.

'Excuse me?' Emrys asked in shock as his leannan spluttered. The other knights looked at me in worry and surprise and there was fear in Gaius' eyes.

'I was a druid when I was young. I know well who you are. What do they call you here?' I asked, saying all this while I removed the armor with the help of a kind-faced knight.

'Merlin, my leannan is Aria. Who are you?' He questioned quickly, coming over to help me remove the bleeding man's damaged chainmail. At least he knew priority.

'I am Vervain, Queen of Nature. And also Gaius' new apprentice.' I stated clearly as I ripped the injured man's shirt off. I had nothing to hide from Emrys except maybe the annoying sidhe within me. The Once and Future King was staring at me open-mouthed. It was irritating me. I spared a sharp glare for him and he looked down.

'Your name?' I asked turning to the same deep brown eyes that had not stopped staring at me. Somehow, it didn't bother me. Perhaps I was tolerating him because he was a patient.

'Gwaine.' He murmured, not caring about the formality of a knight's title. He must be one of those peasant knights that had been in the old queen's reign of terror.

'Sir Gwaine, this will hurt.' I said straight forwardly, pouring water through and around the wound. He grunted in pain as the water cleansed the dirt from his wound.

I put my hands on either side of his arm and brought out the magic that resided deep within me, commanding it to heal the wound. I heard a few gasps from the people around me but I didn't bother to look up. I left a gash for evidence in case someone noticed and took the needle and thread from a stunned Gaius. Whispering softly a spell so he wouldn't feel the sting, I began to sew the gash shut. In a few minutes, I was done. It didn't even need a bandage.

'Thank you.' Sir Gwaine murmured, managing a small bow. At least he was polite. Then he took my hand and kissed the back of it gently. I raised my brow at him.

'Um, Gwaine, what are you…?' One of the knights asked with an awkward, amused look on his face. Aria snickered.

'She's a Queen.' Sir Gwaine hissed back at the indirect accusation. The everyone quickly bowed, the lowest being Emrys himself. He was as modest as they say. When they straightened a blonde haired man quickly approached me.

'I am Arthur Pendragon.' He said smugly, sticking out his hand. So this was the Once and Future King. How proud he was. I didn't bother to take his hand, giving his a disdainful look. I'd put his pompous ass in its place.

'Yes, I hear you serve destiny with chicken.' I replied, using the knowledge I had gathered from a eagerly gossiping servant. The room echoed with chuckles before the knights came up to introduce themselves one by one.

'Gwen, my lady.' The other dark skinned girl said, curtsying.

'From what I hear, you are a lady as well. Do not curtsy for me.' I said gently. I could feel eyes on me. Sir Gwaine's in particular but also Merlin's and Aria's.

'Something wrong?' I asked the two magical beings.

'I've never met a Queen of Nature before.' Merlin admitted with a sheepish smile.

'I'd be surprised if you did. Nature has never crowned a Queen before.' I stated plainly as a way of explaining.

'There's something about you.' His leannan began, coming closer to me. 'You're you but also not. There's something there. Strange. I can't put my finger on it.' She said, with a wary look in her eyes as she sniffed the air around me. Clearly, she did not trust me. How is it that she can sense the sidhe's presence in me?

'What are you?' I asked in returned. I too could sense there was something strange about her. Her magic was different. Powerful and raw like Merlin's but more elemental…?

'A star.' She answered with that same distrust in her eyes, the exact moment the sidhe in me answered as well, in a more wondrous tone.

'What are you doing here?' I questioned suspiciously. Stars didn't just decide to walk the earth like a mortal. I didn't even think they could.

'I fell.' She said simply still studying me. I think she was trying to find out if I was a treat. I could tell by the way she moved that she was protective.

'I see.' I responded coldly. I hated that tone she was speaking to me with.

Merlin cleared his throat awkwardly. 'I think some explanations would be great right now.'


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Merlin**

'You don't trust her.' I stated the moment we were a safe distance away from Gaius' chambers.

'No, I don't.' Aria said in a hard voice as she walked.

'Do you want to tell me why?' I pressed on. From the demonstration that I had seen Vervain do, she was truly the Queen of Nature. She had made a plant uproot itself and walk to her!

'I sense something within her. It doesn't belong there. It's not her own. Not part of her.' Aria said as she struggled to explain. 'Vervain isn't dangerous but that thing… that is. Be careful around her.' She warned, worry in her triple colour eyes.

'Why did you sense it and not I?' I questioned further. It's not that I don't believe Aria, it's just that I don't believe Nature would crown an evil person. Healers can't be evil, can they?

'I am elemental in nature. It is elemental. Very, very faint but it is. Think about it. You feel my magic now but that is because I am not as weak and we share a bond.' Aria pointed out, patiently dealing with my questions.

'You feel she's dangerous?' I asked again for confirmation.

'To you? Absolutely.' Aria said nonchalantly, like we were talking about the weather. But I heard the underlying tone of seriousness… edginess.

'Then I will be wary.' I promised, kissing her cheek quickly. She broke into a grin, happy and surprise. I loved doing that.

**Gwaine**

When I looked up, I thought I saw an angel. Probably hallucinating from loss of blood. She was stunning. She had a lean and strong body that spoke of a huntress' curves and skin paler than snow, it shone like ivory under her skin, especially when the light hit her. When she came closer, I noticed her pale blonde hair, there were leaves in it and it was cut unevenly, unusually short in the front and longer further back. It hung straight down to the middle of her neck, the short bits in front, swishing across her face. So beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

And when she unconsciously brushed it away, I saw those grey eyes, like the clouds on the days of the lightest drizzle, like the soft down of a finch. But they were cold and hard and it hurt to look at them but it hurt to not look at them. They way she spoke was like ice on cold water, clean, precise, to the point. When she introduced herself as a Queen, it made sense then. She was a beautiful Queen!

She asked my name then and I said it automatically. She added the title and gave me a quick warning, pouring the water. It washed right through the flesh. I can't believe Aria managed to stab me right through the arm. I held back the yell but couldn't suppress the grunt. At least I sounded like a man. When she put her hands on me, her skin was like velvet and I stared at her hands on my skin. Then I saw those grey eyes glow gold, and a tendrils of magic spread into my skin. It was so pleasant and amazing, it washed away the pain and I felt her. It was me and her and then it was gone and when I looked back there were neat stitches.

I took her hand. The hand of a Queen who healed me with her magic. I never knew magic could feel so wonderful. I lifted her white hand to my lips and kissed it softly, my lips brushed her soft skin and I felt eyes on me. I've seen beautiful women, slept with beautiful women but she was different. She was much more, she exuded importance and confidence and a sense of power and I knew she was greater than humans.

There's an icy coldness that surrounds her, it nestles in her skin and hides in her eyes. She is the winter trapped in the body of a predatory woman. A Queen. But I could see there was more. It was in the well-concealed secret in her grey irises. I almost missed it myself.

**Vervain**

Gwen offered for me to stay at her old house, since as a lady, she had rooms in the castle. Arthur apologized that he could not put me in the castle without awakening suspicion, I silenced him with the knowledge that I had grown up living in the forest mostly. Truly, I was sad to be away from it. It was my home. My people. My kingdom. I thanked Guinevere as she left. I made quick work, setting out the herbs I had dried and collected from various countries and kingdoms around the world.

Making sure everything was in place, I grabbed a bowl of water and began washing up.

'Revenge.' The sidhe spoke longingly in my mind.

'Come off of it, creature. You will not harm Emrys and the Once and Future King.' I commanded forcefully, she was but a guest in my body.

'You do not know what they have done to me!' She wailed in anger and sorrow as I splashed cool refreshing waters on my face.

'Be quiet! The past matters not.' I replied, wiping the trickles of water from my cheeks.

'Then why did you hunt down those men who killed your mother? She was years cold in her grave but you found them and murdered them. Don't deny me what you have indulged.' She begged. Big mistake.

'I told you never to speak of my mother! Don't you ever use her memory for yourself!' I mentally shouted, making sure it was so loud, it pained her detached soul.

'Very well, my Queen.' She relented reluctantly, sinking into my subconscious where she usually stayed. She didn't belong in me but neither of us had a choice. It'd be fine, I can handle the annoyance. I just need to make sure she doesn't try to get at Merlin or Arthur. Shouldn't be too hard, I suppose.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Lancelot**

God. I was getting married today. Merlin and Gwaine were moving all around me, making sure I had all my armor on right and didn't forget anything. Gwaine was grinning widely, making jokes on how he was losing a great wingman today. I laughed nervously. Merlin beamed at me too, his smile contagious, he was giving me a pep talk, I think. Advice. I was still nervous.

'What if I stumble on the way up and Safira realized she's marrying someone who can't even walk straight?' I asked, wringing my hands as Merlin readjusted my crimson cape so the gold dragon lay right over my arm.

'Come on, Lance. That won't happen!' Gwaine assured cheerily. Despite his flirting-with-any-girl ways, he believed in marriage and was happy for me. 'You're not Merlin, after all.' He continued in a mischievous undertone.

'I heard that!' Merlin said indignantly before turning to me. 'Don't worry. I'll watch over everything.' He said and I heard the double meaning in it and smiled. It was good to have a warlock for a friend. Heck, it was good to have Merlin for a friend.

'Thank you. Both of you.' I said fervently as we walked to the hall where I was to wait for my bride.

**Gwen**

The wedding was wonderful. Lancelot looked dashing and Safira was princess-like. Everyone in the room could see how much love there was and almost no one blinked twice that a knight was marrying a commoner. Even if he was what some people called a peasant knight.

It gave me hope and Arthur too because he leaned over and whispered in my ear. 'Maybe they won't mind us either.'

I flushed pink. Did he mean that? A memory of me talking to Merlin, the day Lancelot was knighted for the first time. _Who'd want to marry Arthur?_ I giggled out loud and he gave me that silly grin he saved specially for me. Well, I suppose I'd want to marry Arthur now. We held hands as Lancelot kissed Safira sweetly and laughed when she turned it passionate.

Aria and Merlin were looking at each other and I wondered how it is that no one noticed their closeness. Lancelot and Safira walked down the aisle, heading for the door while people threw rice and grains. Arthur threw some too, grinning wildly. I laughed as I tossed the rice unto my friends. It was a great day and definitely one to remember.

**Vervain**

I walked into Gaius chambers early the morning after Sir Lancelot's wedding. Gaius was already busy, mixing a large amount of pounded herbs in a bowl. The smell was potent and I'm sure the taste was too. I wrinkled my nose gingerly, breathing slowly as I spent some time getting used to the foul smell. He hadn't noticed me yet so I walked up to the table where he was working.

'Good morning, Gaius.' I greeted, bending over the half chopped up herbs. He looked very busy.

'Good morning, Vervain. Thank goodness, you're here. I've been busy making this hangover potion all morning.' He said, looking frazzled.

'There's a hangover potion?' I questioned. I've travelled all around the world and never have I come across a hangover potion.

'I developed it myself. Come I'll show you how to prepare it. There'll be many people needing it after last night.' He said, grumbling the last sentence.

I followed his instruction precisely, learning how he came to create such a useful potion. As I was pounding the herbs so Gaius could get on with bottling it, Merlin stumbled out of his room with a heavy torturous groan. I smirked at his still closed eyes. Oh the great Emrys.

'Gaius…' He mumbled out, nearly tripping on the bottom stair. I walked over and grabbed his arm, sitting him down on the bench before he hurt himself or broke something important.

'You're not Gaius.' He said blearily as he pried out of one faintly red eye.

'Clearly.' I quipped, taking the cup of potion Gaius handed me. I gave it to Merlin who made a face before downing it all in one go, holding his nose.

'I told you so.' Gaius said cheerfully as he packed the bottles of potion into his bag.

'It was Lancelot's wedding.' Merlin muttered, managing to talk clearly and open both eyes now. He turned to me. 'Thanks.'

I nodded my head in acknowledgement as I followed Gaius out of his room, leaving Merlin behind. 'We'll split up today, you deliver the potions to the knights and Arthur. Actually I believe Aria requires one as well.' He grimaced as he handed me the appropriate number of bottles.

We walked our separate ways as I walked over to Arthur's room, getting the directions I needed from passing servants. I opened the door to a dark room. Wisely shut the night before, I suppose. I walked to the bed and gave his shoulder a sharp shake. He didn't really startle so much as open his eyes immediately.

'Good morning, Arthur. I've brought you something for the hangover.' I said, waiting for him to sit up. He groaned a lot and I found myself wondering if all men were like this. I handed him the potion and he too downed it quickly, muttering about the taste.

'Thank you and if you see Merlin today, can you let him know Aria's likely to eat him alive if he annoys her?' He asked, rubbing his temples.

'I give him the message.' I said keeping a straight face despite the humor of the sentence. I took the bottle from him and went to find the knights.

They weren't hard to find, their rooms were all in the same wing of the castle. I realized when I reached the last door, the only remaining knight was Gwaine. When I entered, he was sleeping, of course, on the bed, he woke when the door closed too loudly behind me. He shot up then winced at a crack of bright sunlight. I drew the curtains tighter. He seemed to be dealing with it better than the others. I walked over to his bed and handed him the bottle.

'Good morning, Vervain.' He said pleasantly with absolutely no amount of groaning.

'Good morning, Sir Gwaine. I've brought you Gaius' hangover remedy.' I said trying to hide the surprise from my voice.

'How are you this morning?' He asked peering up at me. It was a normal question but the way he asked it and the look he was giving me said there was a deeper meaning.

'I should be asking you that question.' I retorted. He was the one that got drunk after all. Why was he looking at me like a science experiment?

'Didn't know you cared.' He said with a small smile playing on his lips. I know a mocking face when I see one. I gave him no reason to treat me like this. Who was he to scrutinize me? I realized suddenly I was angry. I didn't get angry easily and rarely felt it with such force. I froze myself then, bringing out the coldness in me more and more.

'As much I would a patient.' I said in a clipped tone. His eyes held something in them. Did he notice that I was angry with his attitude? It would be a first.

'Your eyes are so cold. Why?' He asked suddenly, curiosity clear on his face as he leaned towards me. I distanced myself discreetly, not liking the way he was trying to unravel me.

'You don't need to know.' I said quickly, narrowing my eyes as I looked pointedly at the potion in his hand. He drank it like it didn't taste like a pig rolled in dung.

'I think I like you.' He said with a kind of odd smirk-grin.

'I think I don't.' I stated plainly as I took the bottle and left the room swiftly.

I shut the door and asked a passing servant to direct me to the Prince's ward's room. I took deep calming breaths. I felt numb. Cold. It was good because I knew the star suspected me of something. Something she didn't like nor trusted. I opened the door to see her sitting up in bed, a dark look upon her countenance when she saw me. But I felt like ice. Ice couldn't feel.

'Vervain.' She said in a way of greeting, watching me carefully.

'Aria.' I returned coldly, holding out the potion to her.

'Poison, creature?' She asked boldly, staring at me with those unnerving eyes. There was a fire in it that threatened to battle me.

'Close. Potion. From Gaius.' I said sarcastically as she took it sniffing. Perhaps she could sniff out any dangerous substances. In any case, she kept her eyes on me as she swallowed it.

'What are you hiding?' She asked bluntly but her eyes were sharp and bright with certainty.

'I gave you no reason to believe I'm hiding anything.' I said plainly, snatching the bottle from her. She growled softly at the quick movement and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Perhaps she was further from human than I thought.

'I can sense it. You are a threat.' She accused, standing up as she ignored my reaction to her feral sound. I could tell by the shape of her shoulders she truly felt that way.

'I have my secrets as anyone does. It doesn't make me a threat.' I pointed out before I started walking to the door. She didn't trust me anymore than when I came in the room. I was wasting my time. I did not need her trust. I came to assist Emrys not kill him. I knew that. She would come to see that in time. Even if she didn't, it wouldn't matter.

'_The star can be more dangerous than you know, especially if you harm her leannan.'_ Sofia warned me as I walked back to Gaius.

'But I'm not here to harm Merlin.' I thought back calmly.

'_But I am.'_ She responded sinisterly. I hardened up when I heard her. I told her she would not have her revenge.

'You will not!' I commanded forcefully, letting feel the intensity of my anger.

'_Why not?'_ She questioned defiantly, though I felt her truly listening. She is a sidhe after all, a creature of nature, which made me her Queen.

'I am your Queen! Do not disobey me! Should you attack anyone here, I will not defend myself when they exact their own vengeance… then we shall both perish.' I threatened and I felt her soul shiver. If I die, she dies. She knew this. I was confident she would heed my warning.


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Merlin**

I walked beside Arthur through the forest, Gwaine and Elyan behind us as we searched for the house that had been reported. A man had proclaimed that he had seen signs of magic in a house in the forests outside Camelot. Arthur didn't want to go but the man had said all this in front of the entire court and Arthur had no choice but to at least look for this accursed house that we couldn't seem to find after three hours of… Oh.

I walked a little away to get a better look, Arthur hissing for me to stay close. I think he was in a bad mood because of the hangover but then again, the rest of us weren't acting like prats. I ignored him going closer to what looked like… smoke. I started towards it quickly, forcing the others to follow behind me. We weren't intending to make an arrest even if they had magic. But I had to at least warn them, they'd been spotted. I stopped at the front door. It was a small little hut, the same colour as the trees in the forest. Arthur elbowed me to one side to knock on the door.

'Who is it?' A feminine voice called out cheerily.

'Prince Arthur and the Knights of Camelot.' Arthur called back a bit pompously. I rolled my eyes, making sure he could see. Gwaine and Elyan snickered.

The door opened and a slightly anxious face peeped out before opening. 'Come in.' She said with a small tremor. Arthur gave me a look. They were definitely magic-users.

'Thank you. We apologize for the intrusion, a man reported sorcery here and we've come to investigate it.' Arthur said formally but his voice was missing it's bite.

'Of course.' The woman said, waving her hand to the rest of the house. When I stepped in, her eyes widened. A little girl with light skin and bouncy curls skipped up then right in front of Elyan.

'Hello.' She greeted with a smile.

'Hello there.' Elyan said grinning at the adorable little girl.

'Why are you three so shiny?' She asked curiously.

'Because we look pretty in it.' Gwaine answered with a laugh. She laughed too, soft and musical before waving and coming to her mother who looked like she stopped breathing.

She waited for the three knights to enter the kitchen before curtsying before me. 'Emrys, an honor to meet you.' The little girl's eyes shone with the wonder of any child. I winked.

'Are you druids?' I questioned softly.

'We were but we were too close to Cenred's borders, the witch is trying to recruit me. My daughter was at threat.' She explained quickly. I nodded my understanding, looking down when I felt my trousers being tugged. The little girl's face looked up at me.

'Is the yellow haired man the Once and Future King? Mommy tells me the story every night. How everything will be wonderful one day.' She said, eyes shining in awe when she looked at me.

'You're a clever girl. That's exactly who he is.' I answered, crouching down to her height. She was very insightful. Some druid elders couldn't recognize me, much less Arthur but she did. And she was at most, six.

She clapped her hands and skipped away with a grin. Arthur and the knights returned. 'There's nothing magical here.' Arthur pronounced but Gwaine and Elyan looked at me, threatening to burst out in laughter.

That's when the little girl returned, tugging at Arthur's trousers then, holding up a wilted flower. He smiled at her, then with concentration evident on her face, she whispered the words and the flower brightened up as her eyes flashed gold. It was simple magic. But magic it was. Arthur's smile turned into gaping as the other two knights gave the girl disbelieving looks. The mother dropped to her knees by her daughter, fear in her eyes.

'Mommy doesn't let me do magic outside but it's okay inside the house. I have to practice so I can be good at it like she is.' The little girl said as if she didn't notice her mother's horrified face or Arthur's stunned one.

'She also said if you want to thank someone properly you should give them a flower but all mine wilted.' She said with a tone of sadness.

'Sire, please…' The woman whimpered, holding on to her daughter. Arthur seemed to snap out of it then so I leaned against the wall to see what would happen.

'Thank you but what are you thanking me for?' He asked grinning as he took the flower from a very pleased girl. After all, she had met her heroes today. The people from her bedtime story.

'For visiting us, silly!' She teased with a giggling laugh.

'Come on, Arthur. Wear the flower. Show some appreciation.' I cajoled watching as Arthur had to look into the hopeful eyes of a small child. He tucked the flower into his chainmail.

'Looking like a true princess.' Gwaine mocked, bowing exaggeratedly. I laughed along with Elyan. Arthur scowled before helping the woman up. She looked relieved, just a bit shaken.

'So clever girl, shall we go freshen up your poor flowers?' I offered, holding out my hand. She beamed at me joyously as she grabbed my hand and showed me where her flowers were.

I gave a backwards glance to where the woman was talking to Arthur and the knights. The little girl noticed and waited patiently for me. I turned back to her happy face and gave her a crooked smile.

'Let's go. I'll teach you some pretty magic if you like.' I said much to her delight.

We walked out to the back of the house where there was a patch of wilted daisies like the one she gave Arthur. There were also other patches of already dead flowers, black and charred. No wonder she was sad. I winked at her and she giggled. Waving my hand over the dead plants, they slowly turned green, coming back to life as new leaves grew and flowers of all sorts blossomed, I even made her wilted daisies brighten up. She squealed in delight as she skipped all over the place to caress the flowers.

'How did they die?' I asked, looking back at her.

'I tried to light a campfire and it just spread.' She said guiltily, looking down. I plopped down on the dirt and patted the space beside me.

'That's why we practice. Spells can go wrong and it's okay, you just have to keep trying.' I said as she sat down beside me. She nodded as she listened.

'I'll show you a trick you can use. But only when you get the fire spell right. Here.' I said, holding up my hand. I distinctly said the word so she could hear. A flame appeared in my hand.

'Now look. Once you have the fire, all you have to do is push more magic into the fire then, say what you want it to become.' I explained softly as she watched with rapt attention.

'Draca.' I whispered, making the fire morph into the shape of a dragon.

So I sat there for a while and taught her how to find the magic inside her, watching her progress as she tried and tried again, never giving up. Her mother and the knights came out back to watch but she didn't notice. She was trying really hard. And somewhere within the hour, she got it, managing to make the shape of a puppy. She yelled in delight, jumping up in joy. And she wasn't the only one.

Her mother hugged her tight and Gwaine and Elyan high-fived her enthusiastically, complimenting her loudly, making her giggle and laugh. Arthur mussed her hair with a bright smile and she hugged his legs in return. I couldn't help but grin with pride at how far all of us had come.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Aria**

Arthur and Merlin had left so I snuck off to see Uther again. I was tired though. It was the fifth dream I've had within the week. All about Mordred. Mordred crying. Mordred feeling pain. Mordred drowning in sorrow. I sat beside Uther again, crossing my legs on the stone ground. It was cold so I flinched. Then I started talking.

'There's Gaius' new apprentice, Vervain. I sense that she's a threat yet she hasn't done anything to make me think that. Instincts are telling me to be wary of her. I'm afraid Arthur's going to get hurt and then Merlin will get hurt trying to save him. He does that a lot.' I sighed in both frustration and exasperation.

'You don't speak and I feel like I'm getting nowhere with talking to you but you're still breathing and I suppose I just have to hope that you can hear me.' I said, narrowing my eyes at him. No response. As usual. 'I know you might not care but Arthur's in love. With Gwen. And she's a lady now so it's okay. And I'm sure she will be his Queen but he wants to be King first before he marries her and he won't be King until you die.' I huffed.

'I'm not asking you to kick the bucket! That's not what I meant.' I assured the silent unresponsive magic-hater. 'I just wish you'd wake up to give your son the blessing he needs. Not from his King but from his father. He always worries that you were never proud of him.' I sighed, taking a sideways peek at the open eyed king. He had green eyes. Green eyes that had lost their life and vivid colour. Poor man.

'I'm in love too.' I whispered softly. 'But the problem is, I'm a noble and he's a servant. It doesn't matter a pinch to me but I don't want to get him in trouble. Sometimes I wish I'd never been made a noble. I'd be willing to live a life of hard work if it meant we could be together without worrying about what people thought.' I said sadly. Uther twitched. I blinked. Did he move? Or was I imagining things? I could have sworn… never mind, he wasn't moving now.

I sighed again. Another day another failure. Maybe one day that would change I hoped as I snuck out of the room again.

**Morgana**

'Sister.' I greeted as I walked into her room. She sat by the window, looking outside the window. She turned to look at me.

'I saw you training with our army. You were doing so well.' She complimented. I smiled as I sat by her, taking her hand in mine.

'Thank you, sister. Our army grows every day. Once we have enough men, we shall attack Camelot. We will be Queens of both Cenred's kingdom and Camelot as well.' I said, feeling pleased that I would have revenge upon Camelot for their treatment of my kin and then on Merlin that traitor for trying to kill Morgause.

'Morgana, you've made me so proud. Soon our enemies will suffer and Merlin will pay.' She said with a grin as if she had read my mind. My sister was all that mattered to me in this world now. I would kill them all for hunting our kind like animals.

**Merlin**

'Where's Aria?' I asked Elsie who had been given the day off as she was often dismissed by Aria.

'Sleeping. I just put her in. She was very tired. Hasn't been sleeping well for the past few nights, poor thing.' Elsie said, looking back down the corridor she was walking from.

'I'll get her some flowers to cheer her up.' I muttered absently, wondering why she hadn't come to me about her dreams.

'She's got a fond eye for you, you know.' Elsie said, a mischievous knowing look in her eyes. I stuttered when I realized what she had said.

'I don't think so. She's the King's ward. A noble.' I stammered, covering up our relationship. I didn't want the people to start gossiping about Aria because of me. She'd feel awful added with the disapproval of her nobility status from some of them.

'That wouldn't stop you.' She said with conviction. I blushed pink, blood rising up my neck. 'Don't worry, I won't tell.' She said, tapping the side of her nose.

'Thank you.' I squeaked out as I hurried away to go pick those bloody flowers. Honestly, it was that comment that got me into this situation anyway. She was looking at a book of flowers in Gaius collection that day, saying all her favorites where in it. I changed direction to Gaius' chambers.

'Gaius, do you know where's that flower book Aria was reading?' I asked when I burst into his room. He looked up and pointed to the study table by the spiraling staircase. I nodded my thanks and turned, spotting Vervain leaning back on two legs of the chair as she read a very thick anatomy book.

I knew I was supposed to be careful but the words shot out of my mouth at impulse. 'You're reading that boring thing?' I blurted out, receiving a glare from my mentor.

'It's very interesting to me.' She said simply, looking up from her book momentarily. 'By the way, I'm sure Arthur forgot to tell you, he asked me to let you know that if you irritate your leannan today, she'll eat you alive. I can verify that.'

I frowned at her last sentence. Had she fought with Aria today? I knew the two didn't trust each other and Aria perceived her as a threat. 'I think that only applies to one person.' I said ominously. But by the sharpness her grey eyes took on, I could tell she knew I was referring to her.

'Perhaps.' She conceded icily. I leaned past her and took up the book I was looking for.

She followed me with her eyes and I stared right back. She was quite secretive, I decided. Very cold towards people when she didn't like them or if they annoyed her. She didn't seem to have any emotion within her. I'm sure that was untrue. A healer cannot be so unfeeling, right? Certainly not one that is Queen of Nature. But she _was_ hiding something. I walked out the door, heading out to pick the flowers for Aria. I'd deal with Vervain's potentially dangerous secrets another time.


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Aria**

'Aria… Aria.' I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I could smell pretty, fresh things. Flowers, my brain worked out one word. Merlin had brought me flowers.

'Merlin, I don't want to wake up.' I mumbled, pulling the cover tighter around me. I only had one vision so far. I needed some real sleep.

'Do you want me to go?' He asked again, his voice much softer, much closer.

'No. Just sleep here.' I said, unable to say much else. I was so tired. I felt a light kiss on my lips. I smiled as his arms encircled me. I turned to hide my face in his chest. He smelled like flowers today.

He murmured something into my hair but I had no idea what it was, too far gone to discern his words…

**Vervain**

I walked through the forest, basket in hand. It was a nice day. The trees whispered secrets amongst themselves, acknowledging that their Queen was walking among them. So I found the herbs I had come to collect soon enough. I knelt down in the fresh smelling dirt, for the first time since I arrived in Camelot, I allowed myself a small smile. Only because there was no one around and there wasn't anything wrong with reveling in my gift.

'Hello there.' An all too familiar voice called out, too close behind me. My smile dropped.

'Hello, Sir Gwaine.' I greeted formally, turning to see the knight leaning against a tree.

'What brings you out here?' He asked, continuing with the line of conversation just as I was about to go back to my work.

'I'm busy. Picking herbs.' I explained in a pointed manner. Either he didn't get it or chose to ignore it because he went on.

'I thought Merlin did that.' He said curiosity shining in his dark brown eyes. I was really starting to dislike him. Intensely.

'He went find his leannan.' I said, making my voice go colder. He nodded his head in understanding. He remained silent and I was thankful, finally turning back to pick the herbs I needed.

Rosemary. Thyme. Mint. Basil. What? I thought in surprise as the knight sat next to me, watching my hands pick the best looking herbs. 'What are you doing?' I asked, deceptively calm.

'Watching you.' He said wittingly or so he thought.

'Well don't.' I hissed, scooting away from him.

'Why?' He asked, following me, maintaining our original distance which was too close for comfort.

'Because as I told you this morning, I don't like you.' I said through clenched teeth. No one has ever managed to rile me like this before.

'I didn't do anything to make you not like me.' He countered.

'You're pestering me.' I pointed out, picking the herbs more viciously.

'You could choose to ignore me.' He retorted with a grin. I wanted to slap him across the face.

'You're too annoying for that.' I said, glaring at him. He merely smiled at me.

'I'm just curious.' He defended lightly.

'Curiosity is bad for people like you.' I warned. The trees bent over us as the sun shone too brightly on us. He looked up. I didn't think he would notice.

'What are people like me?' He asked genuinely as he stared at the leaves that shaded us.

'The annoying kind.' I answered in a matter-of-fact way.

'I'm still curious.' He persisted, his intense dark eyes back on me.

And because his incessant chattering was making me curious as well, I relented. 'About what exactly.'

'Why you're so cold, why you don't seem like you feel yet I know you must. I want to know what you're hiding and how your powers work and why you don't seem to like me very much.' He rambled on the entire list of questions, leaving me looking at him with an apprehensive, confused look.

'My powers cover a very large expanse. I'll tell you about it if you don't ask me any of the other questions.' I said bargaining with him.

'What about why you dislike me?' He asked in a challenging way.

'That's mostly because you ask questions like the ones you just mentioned. I don't intend to ever answer any of those difficult, troublesome, absolutely none-of-your-business questions.' I stated clearly, staring him down with hard grey eyes.

'I can live with that for now.' He acquiesced, staring back fiercely as well.

'I am Queen of Nature. This covers a certain power over plants and animals. I can communicate with them and draw strength from either. I can gather information from them and they defend me instinctively. I was crowned Queen when the forest itself placed a circlet of flowers and leaves on my head when I was five.' I explained slowly so he would understand, picking herbs while I talked.

'Were you cold back then too?' He asked. I glared at him. 'I didn't ask why you were cold just if you were from an early age.'

'No, I wasn't _cold_ back then.' I said icily, pushing back what was probably the first signs of hate towards his smug attitude and cunning words. He smirked. I really wanted to slap him.

'Will you show me?' he asked, eyes showing excitement.

'Show you what?' I snapped, suspicious.

'I saw what the trees did without you commanding them.' He said, referring to the earlier incident. 'I'd like to see what you can command them to do.' He asked politely with a small smile.

I walked near to him and put my hand on the tree he was leaning against. _Put your braches around him for a moment, please. _I requested of the tree, keeping a straight face as I waited for the tree to scare the living daylights out of him. The tree immediately bent over, cracking sounds sounding as it wrapped two of its branches around Sir Gwaine lightly. His eyebrows shot up. It was comical. I smiled. He wasn't afraid but it surprised him greatly. _Lift him up. _I ordered. He rose from the ground slowly, looking a bit awkward and nervous.

_Put him down now. Thank you. _I said, hand still on the tree. As it released him, he looked up at the imperious-looking tree as it straightened once more, looking perfectly normal. Sir Gwaine spun around to me and grinned like a child receiving a gift.

'That was amazing. Thank you.' He said beaming. I allowed a small smile to appear. Again he kneeled before me, kissing my hand. At least it was respectful. Then without another word, he just left. I sighed, picking up my basket of herbs. He was still unbearably annoying though.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**Aria**

I blinked open my bleary eyes, there were haunting dreams of Mordred's pain but it wasn't so bad this time. The reason for one of my most peaceful naps had his arms curled around me. I had somehow turned my back to him so I was staring at the myriad of colours before me. My favorite flowers had been arranged in a vase on my bed side table. I could tell by the way the stalks were cut, he had picked them himself. I smiled brightly and twisted in his arms, placing a sweet kiss on his sleeping lips. When they responded, I pulled away gently to see his blue eyes light.

'You've been dreaming of Mordred.' He stated calmly. Of all the things I expected him to say, that was not one of them.

'How did you know that?' I gasped out in surprise, his arms making a cage around me.

'You were sharing your dreams with me while we slept. I don't think you can control it.' He said softly as he gazed into my eyes. I think he was waiting for something but I didn't know what.

'Oh.' I whispered. Oh… very clever, Aria. Such a brilliant syllable! Why the hell can't I have come up with something a bit more intelligent?

'Anything else you'd like to tell me about?' He asked lightly, deceptively calm. I bit my lip. I really might as well come clean…

'I've been sneaking in to talk to Uther.' I muttered, eyes cast down.

'What?' he asked almost daring the words to be repeated.

'He hasn't spoken a word to me in return and I don't even know if he can hear me.' I continued. I heard a sharp sigh. I looked up.

'He would kill you the moment he knew what you were.' Merlin reminded me fiercely, eyes stormy with anger and frustration.

'I feel sorry for him.' I said, trying to explain. It was a bad excuse for lying and sneaking around to see a man who could and would have me burnt at the stake.

'How so?' Merlin questioned a small frown on his face.

'Despite what people think, he loves his children. Both of them. His daughter hates him and he understands that it's his fault. He realizes that it is not just her that's betrayed him. He betrayed her too. That's why his spirit is so broken.' I said, rising to the challenge in his throat.

'And Mordred? I know you. He's a young boy and you're in a position to help him. But remember it is his destiny to kill Arthur.' Merlin said darkly.

'Destinies can be altered.' I disagreed, shaking my head.

'Destinies are set in stone.' He argued back.

'To your knowledge.' I said coolly.

'To a dragon's knowledge.' He said petulantly.

'You should know better than to always listen to him. He doesn't know what I know.' I chided him, noticing that he didn't remove his arms from around me.

'What do you know?' He asked suspiciously.

'I may have fallen but I am still a star and that means the lunar ability to understand destinies. So when it comes to destinies, I assure you, I know what Killgharrah can only guess.' I said heatedly.

'Is my destiny certain?' he asked quietly, unsurely. My eyes softened.

'Your destiny is one of the few that cannot be changed. Mordred's is not one of those few.' I hinted, placing a hand over his heart, my fingers playing with his red neckerchief.

'What does that mean?' Merlin asked, once again suspicious. As he has a right to be.

'It means I can help him. I'm going to.' I promised both of us.

'He's dangerous.' Merlin insisted, arms tightening around me.

'He's still just a boy. He's frightened.' I reasoned and I knew he was. I knew but Merlin didn't.

'But…' Merlin began to protest.

'Trust me.' I begged, pulling him closer to me. He held me in silence then, his lips in my hair as his hands rubbed soothing circles in my back.

'Thank you for the flowers, they're all my favorites.' I said, blushing as I just only remembered the sweet smelling things on my table, specially picked for me by Merlin.

'You're welcome. I hate to give you a shock right now but I wasn't the one to put them in the vase.' Merlin said humorously. I could hear the smile in his voice. I groaned. Elsie knew. Damn.

After swearing my madly grinning maid to absolute secrecy, with an equally madly grinning leannan beside me, I went to pack for a long trip into the forest. It was early morning. So early, the sun hadn't even risen yet. But Merlin was there, groggily swaying on his feet as he saw me off.

'Tell Arthur I'll be back by tomorrow evening at latest. If I'm not back by then, come get me?' I asked, gripping his forearms to keep him on his feet.

'Of course. Be safe.' He urged, bending down to kiss me. I met his lips halfway fiercely, standing on tiptoe. He was so very tall.

'I love you.' I murmured, lingering close.

He gave a light laugh and kissed me once more, searing my lips with his heat. He lifted me up onto the dark brown mare along with my things and I rode off quickly. It was easy to find him. He was so young and didn't know how to cover his tracks. Plus I had scenes from my visions to guide me. When I got closer, I sensed his magic, pulsing in slow beats. I tied my horse to a tree by the stream and set off to the cave just a short distance away. As I was about to peek into the cave, I felt a sharp point, low on my back at an odd angle.

'Don't be afraid, Mordred.' I said softly, raising my hands to show that I had nothing dangerous in them.

'Who are you? How do you know my name?' He asked, a note of fear creeping into his lilting voice.

'I am Aria. I know the druids.' I said as an excuse about the name. It was true enough. I did know the druids.

He whispered a spell with a lot of concentration. I smiled since my back was turned to him. I could have warded off his spell but I decided against scaring him and showing him that I was that powerful would definitely scare him. So when the magic twisted around me, lulling me to sleep, I closed my eyes and let his spell take hold.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**Aria**

'Good morning, Mordred.' I greeted sleepily, opening my eyes to the night sky and a warm fire crackling before me.

The ropes around my wrists and ankles were loose and a blanket had been thrown over me to keep me from the cold. I smiled to myself as the little boy turned to the sound of my voice. I told Merlin he wasn't cruel. And when I get home I'd say I told him so, I thought gleefully. He sat down on the other side of the fire and watched me wiggle into a sitting position, using my shoulder to shift upwards. I leaned back against the rock so I wouldn't fall over.

'It's night time.' He corrected me in a wary voice.

'I said that before I opened my eyes.' I admitted sheepishly.

'Who are you?' he questioned instantly, his big blue eyes searching.

'My name is Aria. I've come to give you answers.' I explained kindly.

'What are you?' He asked, a bit scared.

'I'm a seer.' I said, not mentioning the star bit for now. I'd ease that in later.

'Do you have magic?' he asked cautiously, putting a rabbit on the fire for dinner I assumed.

'Yes.' I said a bit hesitantly, wondering how he would take it if he knew these ropes couldn't hold me.

'Don't worry!' He said quickly. 'I'm not going to hurt you. I have magic too.' He said with a small smile.

'I know. You're a very gifted boy. Gifted with an unfortunate destiny.' I hinted softly, looking up to the stars. I wonder if my sisters up there were watching me now, changing destinies with the knowledge of the elementals.

'What do you mean?' He asked, eyes wide and pleading for me to say more.

'I mean, I know about what happened with you and Emrys.' I said with a sad smile. He started back a bit and I wondered if he was very afraid of me.

'He helped me once. And then, he tried to get me killed. I don't know why he would betray me but he did.' Mordred said with a voice full of hurt and betrayal. This was what would cause him to try for Arthur's life. He'd get revenge on Merlin by making him fail in his destiny.

'I know why. Would you like to know?' I asked, leaning over the warm flames. I knew no matter how close I went, I would not be burned. Flames could not harm me.

'Yes.' He whispered, leaning forward too. He had such an innocent face. The face of a little boy. But there was pain in those young eyes.

'It has to do with your destiny. Your destiny… is to kill the Once and Future King… Prince Arthur.' I said, trying with all my might to soften the blow. It didn't work, of course.

'No! NO! I wouldn't do that! I won't!' He protested stubbornly, eyes flashing gold with a moment of uncontrolled emotion. My eyes flashed too, if only to quell his magic a little.

'Calm, Mordred. Calm.' I soothed gently. 'No one can escape destiny but you can alter it.' I said, offering him the way out. I knew he'd take it. He would try to change his destiny. I just hoped he had the determination to succeed. But he didn't take the bait.

'Why didn't he tell me? I have never sought to kill the Once and Future King!' He ranted, eyes blazing with anger, his innocent face twisted with fury. Time for the truth.

'His actions set your destiny in motion.' I admitted, distracting him while I undid the ropes binding my wrists and ankles with a flash of gold eyes.

'Then it's his fault!' Mordred screamed, losing his temper. My mind yelled at me to fix the situation fast before it was unsalvageable.

'Don't blame him.' I snapped to bring his attention back to me. 'He received some bad advice.'

'You're free.' He gasped noticing my unbound wrists and ankles. I ignored this. I wasn't going to hurt him. He would see that soon enough.

'This is why a person should only know his or her destiny at a specific time in very specific circumstances and the news should be delivered by one such as I, who actually knows everything about it instead of only bits and pieces of the story.' I ranted as I stood up, stretching my limbs. Mordred watched me with fear filled eyes.

'I don't understand.' Mordred said, bottom lip quivering. It was a heartbreaking sight. I sighed.

'I can explain everything but you must promise not to run away. I am not here to harm you after all.' I bargained, watching the suddenly short looking boy.

'Okay.' He agreed, sitting down with his knees tucked to his chest.

'I'm not only a seer, I am a star. That's why I know about destinies. Truth be told, I'm not completely a star because I fell but that's what I mostly am now. The other parts of me include wings.' I rambled on, seating myself opposite of Mordred, crossing my legs like I do when I sit beside Uther on the floor.

'Wings?' Mordred asked, curious yet skeptical at the same time. I raised my brow at him.

'Yes, like this.' I said, demonstrating by removing the concealing spell. My dark wings appeared on either side of me. I stretched them out wide, unfurling them properly so he could get a good look. And I'm sure he did… the size of his eyes certainly suggest so.

'I won't run.' He squeaked out, gripping his clothes tightly. I don't know if he was assuring me or if he was strengthening his resolve to not flee.

'You should also know that I am the kind of seer that can feel what you're feeling in the visions I receive, so I know how scared you are and how hurt and betrayed you feel with what has happened and the situation now. I know that you were so alone.' I said sympathetically, my heart stuttering as I recalled those terrible lingering feelings.

'You're not alone anymore. I can show you a way to change your destiny. But we both have to try hard.' I insisted, continuing with my explanations. I just hoped and hoped that this would work because though I could understand it, I didn't want this boy's blood on Merlin's hands. Or even worse… mine.


	54. Chapter 53

**Sorry I'm late. School has started and I'm so busy! I would've found time but my mother said no computer on weekdays. Damn…**

**Chapter 53**

**Aria**

'No!' He pouted stubbornly, crossing his arms.

'You have to forgive him. He didn't know what I did. Give him a chance. Truly he is the Emrys the druids have prophesied.' I repeated, crossing my arms in turn. Two could play that game.

'I don't know.' He said after a long pause, avoiding my eyes.

'Let's talk about something else. You can think about that after I leave.' I waved off. He needed some time. Destiny changing doesn't happen overnight.

'You're leaving?' He asked, confused and a little hurt. I rushed to explain.

'I must. I'm Arthur's ward. I'll be missed.' I said with an apologetic look over the fire. He dumped the cooked rabbit into two bowls after slicing it in half. He really was quite kind, if not a bit hard-headed.

'You said you'd take care of me and be my friend. You promised I wouldn't be alone anymore.' He muttered, refusing to look at me. I did promise that… and it was a miracle he had so quickly trusted me after only a few hours of talking. He's much more trusting than me. I can't betray that trust.

'Come sit beside me.' I beckoned with a sigh, patting the place beside me. Hesitantly, he picked up the two bowls and scooted over next to me. 'I can stay till tomorrow afternoon but then I must go. I will come back to visit you from time to time.' I promised, taking an offered bowl with a smile.

'Okay.' He nodded. We ate in silence for a while after that. I think he was trying to deal with all the new information. 'Can I ask you something?' he questioned softly.

'Yes.' I allowed, feeling curious. He wasn't one to ask if he could ask something.

'Why do you care?' He asked with fire-lit eyes and bits on food on his mouth. It made me smile.

'What do you mean, Mordred?' I asked back. Why do I care? Care about? Destiny or him or both?

'I mean why do you care so much that I change my destiny?' he asked again. 'Is it because you care about the Prince and Emrys?'

'It's more than that.' I said shaking my head as I wiped the bits of food from his face. 'If you don't change your destiny… you will die. Because Emrys' destiny is unchangeable. There is no way he will lose. I don't want to see you die.'

'Why? You hardly know me.' He said unflinchingly even as he heard about what could be his maybe impending death. He was a strange child. A bit like me perhaps.

'I know more about you than you know. You are a child. Albeit a more mature, brave, different child. You still have the innocence of a child. Even if it is tainted with the hate and sorrow you have been carrying. I believe that can be changed.' I said, shrugging my shoulders in a more casual way to lighten the serious words I was saying.

'You can't be sure of that.' He insisted with furrowed brow, looking like a child who just got told to take a bath.

'No.' I admitted, shifting my wings slightly. He stiffened. 'But I have seen evil and you're not it.' I chuckled grimly. He stared at me with bright blue eyes, shining in the light and I was afraid I had said or done something to frighten him.

'Thank you.' He whispered and then without any warning, he hugged me tight.

Lucky he had his eyes closed so he couldn't see my wings flared in surprise. I stroked my fingers through his raven hair as I curled my wings around us. He was crying. I was finally seeing those tears I had been dreaming about. I let him cry into my dress, head slipping to my lap as his small fingers creased the fabric while he held it in his fist. He really was just a boy. Not yet old enough to deal with the expectations of others.

**Mordred**

When I opened my eyes, I saw the morning sun shining outside. My face was sticky from the tears I cried. I twisted up to see if Aria was awake. She wasn't yet. I had slept in her lap. My cheeks turned pink but for the first time I didn't feel cold when I woke up. Destiny, my thoughts started to wander. I would die if I didn't change it. But even if I could forgive Emrys he might not believe me. He could choose to kill me again.

But she doesn't want me to die. She wouldn't let him hurt me, would she? I don't want to die. I remember I said the same thing the day my father was killed. When Emrys and the Prince helped me escape. He didn't hate me then. He didn't want me dead. He does now… But he let Aria come here. They're friends. He wouldn't hurt me if Aria said not to, would he? So many questions…

I could try and find Morgana. Maybe she could protect me. But she was different now. I can't run from destiny forever. I can't hide from Emrys much longer either. If I can't change destiny, who would Aria choose? Me or him? I felt Aria move and got up, touching her wing as I sat. I moved again from it. I still wasn't used to seeing wings on people.

'Good morning, Mordred.' She said sleepily, yawning as she stretched her big black wings. She said that yesterday too.

'Good morning.' I greeted softly, rubbing my eyes like I only just woke up too.

'Let's go wash those dried up tears, shall we?' She said cheerily, putting a soft hand on my face.

'Okay.' I agreed, letting her take my hand as she led me out the cave. I felt like a child again and I liked it.


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Merlin**

She came back at late afternoon, leaves and twigs in her messy hair and dirt on her dress. But she had a beaming smile on her face. She dismounted and led her horse to the stables as I followed behind her. She turned to give me a smug grin before petting her horse's mane.

'Told you he wouldn't hurt me.' Aria said offhandedly.

'Is destiny changed now?' I asked, ignoring her gloating.

'Destiny doesn't change overnight! Why does everyone think that? He needs time to think and someone to care for him.' She replied, turning around to me. She placed a hand on my chest and tiptoed to press a soft kiss to my lips. I smiled against her lips.

'You're going to care for him, I take it?' I asked just to hear her say it.

'Well, of course. He's just a boy and he doesn't want to go back to the druids. They put too much pressure on him. Besides, he's sweet.' She said with pleading eyes. I sighed.

'I have nothing against it. Or him. But if destiny doesn't change…' I said, trailing off.

'It will. Trust me.' She said with a winning grin. I kissed her again and she leaned into me. I trust her if she says he is not a danger to us. Aria would never put us in harm's way.

**Arthur**

I was talking to my father. Sitting in front of him on the ground. The man I respected as my king and father was now reduced to a broken statue on the cold floor. Morgana had broken him. Because he had hurt her, she broke him. I thought she loved him but then no one would do this to someone they loved. I wonder if Morgana had ever loved us. Merlin said she did but I'm not so sure.

I resisted talking about Morgana, just in case father could hear and it upset him. I talked to him about Gwen instead and Aria. How she was my ward and hoped that it didn't offend him that I had made a commoner a Prince's ward. Just like I made peasants into knights. I like to think that father would be proud but I wouldn't know. I'm not sure if I'll ever know.

'Aria is a fighter, very fierce but she's kind as well and many of the people love her.' I said to my father as he stared into space. His eyes moved then, focused on mine and I haven't seen that much life in them in so long. I drew in a sharp breath and blinked.

Slowly, his eyes unfocused again but there was no doubt about it. My broken-spirited father had come alive for just a few seconds since Morgana's betrayal. He had looked at me when I was talking about Aria, someone he had never seen. I scrambled up and ran to Gaius, heart beating in my chest furiously.

**Merlin**

Aria sat beside me, hair still damp from the bath she took. We were studying today. Gaius had managed to steal us a magic book that Geoffrey of Monmouth had hidden. Who would've thought Geoffrey would be a supporter of magic? Gaius worked at his table, pounding something he didn't want me to spill with my clumsiness. It was very peaceful. Even Vervain and Aria weren't exchanging glares or bothering each other, as we read books and studied.

Then Arthur burst through the doors loudly. Aria jumped and I jerked back at the loud bang of the great wooden door. Vervain merely looked up in a very disinterested way. I thought Arthur had come to find me and I made to get up when he turned to Gaius, a gleam in his eyes.

'Gaius, my father… he… for a moment, I was sure he could hear me! His eyes came alive again, brightened!' Arthur exclaimed with a voice of hope. Gaius simply looked at Arthur with a blank expression.

'I can easily find out if he has been more responsive lately. Perhaps there is a chance of recovery.' Gaius said quickly then, packing things into his physician's bag. The two of them scurried out the door and I caught Aria's smile before she could hide it. I grinned at her but I couldn't help but feel uneasy inside. What would happen if the king woke up?

**Arthur**

Weeks passed since that day my father came alive for just a little while. He hasn't done since. And now an envoy from the Northern Kingdoms is coming with hopes of trade and a peace treaty have forced me to spend more time arranging things for their arrival. It meant I didn't have time to visit my father for the moment. I had to entertain another prince. I groaned and smacked my palm to my face. I sincerely hoped he wasn't an ass.

Merlin did too. Because he would be helping the foreign prince and his manservant. Jackass princes annoyed me just as much as bootlickers annoyed Merlin. I chuckled. If I'm going down at least he's going down with me. Aria was less than pleased by this news due to the fact that she had to take lessons of nobility and kingdom matters because of the prince's arrival. I grinned. It might be fun.

'What are you grinning about, prat?' Merlin asked with a smirk as he held open the door. 'I hope you remembered that prince what's-his-name is coming today! In fact he's just been sighted by the lookout!'

'Of course I remember.' I said, dropping the grin as I strode over to Merlin. Honestly, I forgot. We hurried to the entrance to the castle just in time to see a carriage come through the outer gates. Aria shot me a dirty look as I came to stand beside her, Merlin on my other side.

There were knights and servants following behind the blue and silver carriage. It stopped in front of us and a young man stepped out, wearing a simple gold crown on his head and a cape with a wolf embroidered in it. He grinned like a carefree man and I took an instant liking to him. A well built boy stood next to him shaking his head at his master's etiquette.

'We welcome you, Prince Mactire.' I greeted formally with an easy smile.

'Thank you, Prince Arthur. It is an honor to be in Camelot today!' He replied, shaking my hand before turning to Merlin.

'My manservant, Merlin.' I introduced, slightly taken aback that he acknowledged Merlin. Not many royals acknowledged servants.

'Nice to meet you.' Prince Mactire greeted with a grin and a hand shake. Merlin returned the grin goofily, looking pleased as he returned the handshake.

'My ward, Lady Aria.' I said, gesturing to the gently smiling girl beside me. The smile didn't look too fake, I suppose. Prince Mactire saw her and his eyes lit up with the wonder of a child on Yuletide morning.

'My Lady, your beauty is even greater than rumors make it to be.' He complimented, bowing as he lifted her hand to his lips.

When he looked up, he had the look on his face. The look all men put on their face when they talk to a girl they fancy. Merlin frowned. He'd seen that look before. It was obvious Aria didn't recognize the look… because then she thanked him with a smile and a light blush. Merlin narrowed his eyes. I rolled mine and smirked. Overreacting idiot. It was probably nothing more than a man meeting a beautiful woman. Ah well, this was going to be interesting…


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Aria**

Merlin showed the young prince to his room while Arthur and I went to prepare for the feast. He offered to walk me back to my rooms where Elsie was probably waiting with a ton of makeup and one of those fancier dresses I refused to wear. I grimaced. Arthur quirked and eyebrow at me but I waved him off. He smirked.

'You know I think you've caught Prince Mactire's eye.' He said playfully.

'Don't be silly! He's here for a peace treaty, that's all.' I replied, giving him a light elbow to the ribs.

'I don't know… what was that he said about your looks?' He continued on innocently. I blushed pink. That was a nice compliment, though.

I shoved his arm and he laughed at me. I fled for my rooms and when I entered Elsie ambushed me with something silky and red. By the time she was done with me, it was almost time for me to go to the feast. She insisted that I wear the red dress she had picked out. It was long of course, I wasn't allowed to wear short ones. Something about decency… but there was nothing decent about this either. My arms and back were bare as were my shoulders and the soft fabric hugged my frame clingingly.

The great thing about it was that Merlin stared when I walked in the door. I grinned happily and seated myself beside Prince Mactire since the place beside Arthur was occupied by Gwen as the woman he was courting. Mactire smiled and greeted me warmly. I smiled in return. He was quite nice really and very interesting. I talked with him at intervals and tried to talk with Merlin at other times. He didn't seem to like Mactire very much. I sincerely hoped for Arthur's sake that he hadn't put anything into Merlin's mind.

Then suddenly, someone started the music. It was a wonderful lively song. Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him up to dance and Gwaine instantly came up wildly. I laughed when he spun me to Percival who more carried me than danced with me. I danced with a lot of men, wishing servants were allowed to participate. Merlin just stood by the side and beamed at me while he clapped his hand in time with the music.

I was dancing with a noble man when Prince Mactire interrupted. 'May I cut in?' He asked politely. The noble man bowed out graciously. I offered him my hand and he took it readily. I caught Merlin's frown. I gave him a reassuring smile and when the music started up. I led the foreign prince into a random dance that was so complicated, he struggled to keep up. He tried though. I think I saw a bead of sweat just below the line of his crown. I laughed and twisted and turned while Merlin chuckled near Arthur's incredulous face.

I took pity on him at the end of the song and allowed a few seconds of a normal dance. 'You dance well. Like something wild.' He commented with a smile. It would seem he enjoyed the challenge.

'Being tame doesn't agree with me.' I responded lightly when the song finally ended.

'Thank you for an amazing evening.' He grinned, kissing the back of my hand. I nodded, thinking of ways to annoy him.

**Merlin**

She walked towards Arthur with a soft smile. 'I'm so very tired, do you think you might spare Merlin a moment to escort me to my chambers?' She asked sweetly. Arthur nodded mutely, still mind blown with the intricate dance she had challenged Mactire with. That was funny. The man could hardly keep up with tripping over his own feet.

I offered her my arm which she linked hers through easily, walking leisurely out of the hall. 'You don't like him.' My leannan stated, peeking at me with those bright strange eyes I always got lost in.

'He likes you.' I muttered, feeling jealous and childish.

'You don't have to worry. Nothing will happen. I swear.' She said with a smile as she stopped me and leaned up to crush her lips to mine gently. I sighed into the contact with pleasure, holding her.

The night was cold and moist, a flash of light lit up the sky briefly and Aria shivered with the promise of rain, it traveled from her lips to my mouth and I pulled back carefully. She stared up at me with a pleading look and I knew she was about to ask me something. I was almost sure I wouldn't say no.

'Remember how you promised to come over to my room sometime whenever it rained? It's going to be a rainy night.' She said, a chilly breeze blowing back the hair from her face.

I kissed her once more and walked her back to her room with a smile. I chided myself for my jealously. Nothing would happen because she loved me and not Mactire. She wouldn't let anything happen. Once Elsie left Aria's chambers, I crept in and stayed while the rain poured down on the rooftops.

**Arthur**

It was the morning after the feast. I was giving orders for training when Prince Mactire decided to join us. I was completely fine with it, glad even to find that I had someone knew to challenge me. Until he saw Aria sparing in the corner with Lancelot. He was supposed to be teaching her but it looked like they were just having fun with sharp pointy weaponry.

'Excuse me, Arthur. I think there's someone here I'd like to fight.' He decided, walking towards Aria and Lancelot. Instinctively, I turned to Merlin who was sharpening swords in the corner. He spared a glance at them and grinned, returning to his work. Queer idiot…

'That's going to be a show.' Gwaine said, sticking his sword in the ground as half the knights that were supposed to be training sat back to watch what would happen. I joined them.

Lancelot stepped out after a few words exchanged and Aria took up an offensive stance in preparation. Mactire took up a defensive opposition and they began. Within the first minute, Mactire was forced to switch to offense if he wanted to keep his head. Aria was fighting as though her life was in danger. In any case, she was really trying to knock him flat. Mactire was starting to get tired. I noticed that in the suddenly sloppy footwork. In one swift surprising move, he knocked her legs loose, deliberately causing her to fall on him. They both hit the ground and Aria scrambled to get off of him, stalking off like a scalded cat. Her face was red and furious.

Mactire got up with a lopsided grin that looked far too happy for a man that had to end a fight so ungracefully. It looks like Merlin has competition.


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**Vervain**

Autumn was ending. I could feel it. The air was getting a sharp sting, promising future ice. I walked along the streets, the market wasn't so busy in the evening. I walked past the training field to return to the castle but stopped when I saw Merlin clutching his arm. It was bleeding and he was alone out there. What was he doing? I went to help him quickly because he looked like he was bleeding a bit too much.

'Hello, Vervain.' He greeted pleasantly, as if his arm wasn't covered in blood.

'Hello. What did you do to your arm?' I questioned immediately, snatching his wrist without pause for permission. He didn't seem to mind.

'Was sharpening swords… must've slipped.' He said sheepishly. He really was very clumsy by any human being's standards. I healed his arm swiftly after a quick look around for any bystanders.

'There. Done.' I stated, releasing his arm. He examined it with great interest. I found it quite amusing actually, that Emrys would wonder at a simple healing spell. I suppose everyone has a weakness.

'Thank you.' He said with a grin. I waved him off as he went into the castle. I was about to follow him when I realized I had to get some herbs for Gaius. I spun around and headed for the forest, feeling a bit annoyed that I forgot.

Halfway to the gates, I got the eerie feeling of being followed. The shadows of the evening looked odd and distorted. I twirled around when a sharp movement caught the corner of my eye. I came face to face with three men. They smirked at me. I held my ground, refusing to move. They were all relatively well built, their clothes a mess and even from where I stood, I could smell the sharp stinging scent of alcohol.

'We've been looking for you.' One man spoke up. Well that was obvious. _'Clearly, they're not very bright.' _Sofia spoke up wryly. I didn't contradict her.

'What do you want? I'm busy.' I snapped.

My body felt tense, they looked like one of those people who would just love to kill me. I still had instinct. It told me to fight. But I couldn't risk revealing my magic or calling nature for assistance, that's as good as signing my own death warrant. Even Arthur wouldn't be able to help me. My physical strength was nothing compared to them.

'We're here to destroy the demons that plague our city, freak eyes!' Another answered. So they were superstitious idiots. There was nothing wrong with my eyes! Grey eyes are completely genetics. I think.

'_Better find help. They're not going to spare you, young queen.'_ Sofia warned apprehensively. The breeze blew back my choppy pale hair. It gave me an idea. Wind was part of nature, wasn't it? I pushed a spell into the carrying wind, begging it to send a message to someone who could help me. The men advanced and I braced myself.

**Gwaine**

I was whistling as I walked around the castle, on patrol again. The sun was setting and warm on my skin and a breeze was out playing with the flags. I grinned. It was a great day. Then I was knocked back a step by a strong gale of wind. My eyes widened in shock when a breathy voice filled my head, inflating it with words.

'_Human creature, the Queen of Nature calls to you. Go to her aid.' _It commanded.

And just like that it left and my head didn't feel like a balloon anymore. Then I remember what the voice said. I ran. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew she spent a lot of time in the forest. I decided to go through the market way. It was quickest. I didn't have far to go it seemed. She was there, trying to wrench her arms out of some bastard's grip. She looked pissed and fierce. I drew my sword.

'Release her!' I ordered, pointing my sword into the back of one of her attackers.

'And what if we say no, peasant?' The pig sneered, twisting her arm. She doubled over but kept her lips sealed. Then he bent it awkwardly, she screamed piercingly. I wasted no time.

I pushed the sword through the first man and moved on to the one holding her, slicing his arm and stabbing his leg. She twisted free and I pushed her behind me. There was still one left. He was bigger than me, a lot dumber too because he just charged at me without any thought. I dodged to the side, dragging Vervain with me, smashing the pommel of my sword to the back of his head. I turned back to Vervain. Her lips were shut tight and her eyes stared determinedly into the ground. Her arms were red where he had grabbed her and she was trying the support the one he had bent. It didn't look quite right.

'Vervain, are you alright?' I asked cautiously, reaching out. I didn't have a chance to touch her, she jerked her head up, grey eyes sharp.

'Yes. Fine. Thank you.' She said in clipped tones. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain.

'Liar.' I muttered, sheathing my sword and swooping her up into my arms. I must have jostled her a little because I think I heard something that sounded like a moan. I apologized when she winced.

'What are you doing? Put me down.' She demanded, hissing through the pain.

'You're not in a condition to walk.' I said, ignoring her request. I started walking to the castle. Those guys wouldn't wake for another hour at least, I'd get someone else to pick them up. I tried my best not to move Vervain.

'My arm's broken, my legs are fine.' She argued defiantly. I grinned at her. She looked back hotly. She wasn't so cold now.

'So you admit, you're not fine.' I replied, going on. She narrowed her eyes at me.

'You're impossible.' She said looking away from me. I fought back the urge to laugh. Even injured she could be so feisty when she wanted to be. Or maybe it was just me pushing her buttons.

'You just say that because you feel uncomfortable in my arms. I bother you.' I taunted with a smile.

'Don't flatter yourself. I'm always comfortable wherever I am. Nothing bothers me.' I could tell she was lying though. But if she wanted to play word games, I could play word games.

'So since you're so comfortable, I should carry you more often.' I teased, feeling my win in the argument.

'Don't you dare.' She warned, eyes flashing. I grinned back. Just imagine…

Lancelot came running up then. 'There are three men near the market. They attacked Vervain. Take them away would you?' I said instantly. He nodded mutely.

'Why are you…?' he questioned, gesturing to Vervain in my arms.

'Because he's an annoying idiot.' Vervain said, very matter-of-factly.

'I can deal with that.' I said, not even trying to shrug my arms in case it moved her. Lance just shook his head and left.

I continued walking, I think I must have moved her again because she cringed though she tried hiding it. I apologized anyway. Her arm was really bothering me. I never liked men who hit women. But this was different. I swear once I get her to Gaius, I'm going to the dungeons to kick some ass. She stared at me and I think I saw some curiosity in there.

'Why did they do this?' I asked her quietly, walking up the stone steps carefully.

'They said I was a demon because I have grey eyes.' She said, her voice even and cool.

'They're idiots.' I stated. She agreed. 'Why are you so cold?' I asked once more. She sighed.

'I thought you weren't going to ask me that anymore.' She said with a small amount of exasperation. I think she was trying to go cold again.

'I want to know why you're so intent on shutting everyone out. You weren't so cold before. Why won't you let anyone in?' I pressed on.

'It's how I am.' She said icily and I knew it was no point trying anything now. She was too frozen.

Suddenly, I noticed we were at Gaius' chambers. 'I bet you're just going to heal yourself.' I commented wryly.

'Can't. Witnesses. They saw my arm breaking. It has to stay this way.' She said and I thought I heard a sliver of fury in her voice. I set her down gently.

'Don't worry. I'll get them.' I said, winking at her. She allowed a small smile.

'Thank you.' She said softly, then she slipped behind the door and was gone.


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**Aria**

I sat beside Arthur at the council table as he spoke with Mactire about a peace treaty. There was a lot of controversy because the Northern Kingdom's practiced magic very actively. Arthur didn't have a problem with that but the council members were tense and so was I. What if Mactire decided to persecute magic like Uther? He didn't talk once about magic since he got here. I wouldn't know how he felt about it.

'We both have a magical problem at the moment. I am very willing to give you the information we have obtained.' Mactire said, narrowing his eyes.

'Which magical problem? You'll have to specify. Camelot is a magnet for that sort of trouble.' Arthur sighed in fond exasperation.

'The new Queens Morgana and Morgause. Surely you know that Cenred has been killed.' He said seriously, untidy hair flopping near his face.

'Yes but I did not know that Morgana and Morgause have made themselves Queens.' Arthur said furiously, swearing at the end. 'We will be grateful for your help. I take no joy in bringing down my sister but I can't let anymore suffer at her hands.'

That was the big bit. It went on for an hour like that, the two princes exchanging information and strategies. It wasn't until Mactire offered the help of magic as advantage that the council tensed up upon hearing the word. Damn. I looked at Arthur. He gave me a wary glance and pursued, keeping up the image of a supposedly magic-hating prince.

'You know, of course, practicing magic will get you killed here in Camelot.' Arthur said, grazing the subject.

'I know that very well. It is why I brought none of the magical community with me. I don't want to see my people killed.' He said firmly.

'The council members turned to Arthur, expecting him to dispute. 'I don't want to kill them but magic is considered evil.'

'And why is it? Not all magic is the same just as not all sorcerers are alike.' Mactire pressed. Merlin cocked his head in attention. So did I. This prince will not give up his people. I could see that already and I couldn't help but smile.

'I've met plenty of evil sorcerers.' Arthur went on nervously, shooting me and Merlin an apologetic look.

'Well I'm sorry you have the bad luck of only meeting the evil ones. If I was sure you wouldn't murder them, I'd introduce you to some decent magical folk.' Mactire said very matter of factly.

'So then, about your magical community…' Arthur continued but Mactire cut him off.

'They will remain under my protection. I stick to my beliefs, Arthur. I won't see innocents die regardless of magic.' He insisted with determination. A lord then stood up in a rage and Arthur looked at him sharply.

'No! Magic is evil and it must be destroyed!' The lord shouted, red-faced and in fury. Arthur was infuriated but that was nothing compared to Mactire. His face blanched of all its color and his pale face was stony as his knuckles grew white from gripping the arm of his chair.

'Listen, fool. There are children in my kingdom that are gifted with magic, babies even in rare cases. An idiot like yourself might not see the beauty of magic in young ones, a complete asshole like you would probably torture and drown them for making flowers bloom. But I am not like you. See the difference?' Mactire said, jaw tight with a dangerous look on his once calm friendly face.

'Sire!' The lord spluttered to Arthur in indignation.

'Get out. You have insulted a prince and it is only right that you get that insult back. I no longer want you here. Leave.' Arthur ordered calmly. Merlin smirked quietly and I grinned as the lord left.

'No citizen of Camelot will harm one of your own people.' Arthur declared with a light smile. 'I respect a leader who stands up for his people.' Then Arthur clapped for him

'I respect that too.' I said, joining in. He smiled at me beamingly and just this once I didn't mind. Perhaps we could be friends still. Soon the whole hall was clapping for the noble and determined Prince Mactire.

**Mactire**

When I saw Aria next after that day in the council chambers, she was talking to a tall lean man I recognized as Merlin, Arthur's manservant. They looked very close. I smiled. Of course, she wasn't like other nobles. She wasn't like anything I've ever seen. I knew somehow in the past that I had done something to irritate her. But that side of her was one I liked. I think I like every side of her. She wasn't just another pretty, stuck-up, disdainful noblewoman. She was fierce and challenging and kind and maddeningly beautiful. I sensed her strange intoxicating magic once more.

'Hello, Aria. Merlin.' I called her as she liked to be called, acknowledging Merlin too. Aria cared not for titles. She smiled back. She was friendlier to me now since I displayed my care of magic.

'Hello, Mactire. What brings you here at this time of day?' She questioned. She wasn't fierce and angry anymore but I found her sweet compassionate nature as beautiful as I did her ferocious side.

'I've just come to ask if you'd like to go riding with me. The knights are too busy for a little fun and Arthur's a bit of a prat today.' I said truthfully, grinning at the friendly Merlin. I got that last bit from him.

'I'm sorry, Mactire. I promised Merlin I'd help him find some rare herbs for Gaius. Perhaps some other time.' Aria said with an apologetic look. I didn't mind. It showed that she kept her promises.

'It's alright, Aria.' Merlin sighed dramatically. 'I'm sure I can manage.' Aria grinned at his playfulness and awarded him a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt a twinge of envy. I'd very much like a kiss on the cheek from that lovely creature.


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**Mactire**

So it was that I was riding beside Aria in the forests surrounding Camelot. She was very at peace as her mare trotted at an easy pace. We talked and laughed and I was falling more and more in love with her as the hours passed. It was the first time she wasn't avoiding me or not meeting my gaze. So it was a shock when I caught a real look at her eyes.

'Your eyes…' I gasped. 'I've never seen them properly before. They're very unique.'

'They get me in a lot of trouble.' She sighed, looking away as if uncomfortable. I tried not to stare but it was hard; her eyes were like sunlight on dancing mist that made colors that one can only dream of. Amazing.

'What do you mean?' I ventured to ask. She was quite open and truthful, choosing to dodge questions she didn't like instead of lying.

'They're obviously not normal so some people call me devil's spawn.' She shrugged, pretending to take an interest in the surroundings.

'You would not be treated so in my kingdom. They'd probably worship the ground you walk on as you deserved to be worshipped.' I said, shaking the words out of my head. How could they mistake her for devil's spawn?

'And why is that?' She asked warily.

'Because you are special in a way that I can't even begin to imagine.' I said honestly, grinning at her. She smiled but said nothing. She was so hard to even attempt to court but I knew she was worth it.

'It's nice to find that we are friends now. I admit at first, I suspected you were interested in me. You know, romantically.' She said with a light blush. I thought for a while and we walked in a half awkward silence.

'Would that be so bad?' I asked softly, taking a chance. Her face reddened and I could almost hear her mind trying to work out an answer.

'Quite bad I think. Sorry. I'm just… let's just say I believe in destiny and I know who my destiny is.' She said oddly, staring determinedly at her hands.

'Who?' I asked, feeling a sort of hollow aching in my chest. Had someone already stolen her heart or was she just waiting for the right man to sweep her off her feet?

'Just someone.' She dodged. I sighed. Yes. She was very clever doing that, leaving me none the wiser about her destiny.

'I know exactly who my destiny is.' I said longingly, gazing at the loveliest creature I had ever seen while she looked away, refusing to gift me with even the briefest look.

She wanted me to know that she wasn't interested but maybe that could change, I thought hopefully. Perhaps I could still be her destiny. There's just something about chasing after this extraordinary girl that was breaking my heart ever so slowly. She was going to tear me to pieces with her refusals but I couldn't stop. If there was just a chance that I could make her see… I was made for her. I had to be.

**Aria**

It was really awkward after that. The forest got quiet and I grew suspicious of our surroundings. Mactire shifted and continued and I didn't want to be such a prissy little girl that got scared in the woods. I went on with him then suddenly a twig snapped. Mactire's horse fell down with a loud neigh. I jumped off my horse and rushed to him, trying to get his leg out from under the dying animal. Bandits were screaming as they came down on us.

'Run!' Mactire urged me, trying to draw his sword. I yanked him out with a huff just as the bandits reached us.

'Shut up and fight with me!' I demanded, pulling out my dagger. A few men laughed. I knew at once there were too many. Our only chance was to flee.

We fought with strength but they outnumbered us easily and restrained me. I was wondering if I could possibly use magic without anyone noticing. Mactire roared furiously as the leader approached me, tugging at the men holding him back. The men sniggered, I kept my head down, thinking hard of a way to escape. If only I could get Mactire to stop looking at me!

'Let's see the pretty lady!' The man said, yanking my face up to see if I'd make a good price. Damn slave traders… 'Demon bitch!' He hissed, reeling back like I had slapped him. He must've seen my eyes.

'I warn you, I am Prince Arthur's ward!' I said threateningly, glaring at him just to unnerve him.

'And you, boy?' He questioned Mactire. Mactire said his title proudly and spat in the man's face. He enraged leader punched him hard in the stomach. He doubled over, coughing.

'Mactire!' I yelled in alarm. Someone slapped me across the face. I snapped at his hand with a feral snarl, cheek on fire. They whispered amongst themselves.

'A beast!' One man exclaimed. 'The demon bitch must die!'

'Try me.' I dared them, dangerously close to losing my patience and just using magic. A man approached me immediately, sword drawn. I called my magic to be ready. It boiled in me, eager to protect. But Mactire got there first.

'Don't touch her!' He shouted and a moment later, I heard the words of the old religion falling from his lips. The man flew back. I was momentarily stunned. I stared at him. He had magic. I couldn't sense it before but now I could feel it, pulsating in the air. He smiled at me secretively. No reason to hide now.

I lit myself with star fire. The men around me backed off and I quickly began knocking out the men that were trying to kill Mactire. Suddenly he was free and we were fighting with magic. Within seconds it was over. He gawked and gaped at me in wonder and awe. Embarrassed, I swept off the flames covering me. They had been purple.

'I've been waiting to see that.' He said then with a grin.

'What? Me on fire?' I asked confused. Could he possibly know even more?

'No, magic. I knew you were special. We were put here by fate! Destiny!' He said smugly, walking off to find the bandits' horses. I ran after him. Destiny? Didn't I make myself clear? I knew my destiny! Merlin Emrys! My leannan. This bloody idiot is starting to get irritating again.

'You sensed my magic?' I questioned him. Was it possible he sensed Merlin's?

'It's impossible not to really. It's absolutely intoxicating, it's like nothing I've ever felt. You are powerful and yet you're you!' He said, clearly delighted.

'Why didn't I sense you?' I demanded as we approached a few horses.

'I was taking a special potion to hide the scent of my magic.' He answered quickly, continuing with a question of his own. 'What are you?'

And so the ride back to Camelot was filled with me retelling my origins. Again. I now knew something vital. The magical prince in the heart of a magic-hating kingdom. Arthur has to know, Mactire could trust him then, the treaty should go on smoothly. Merlin should know too.


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**Merlin**

My mind was reeling. No way! He wouldn't take such a risk… he was a prince! Aria sat in front of me, her pretty face worried. The worst thing was he knew Aria was a magical creature. Even then she did not divulge my secret. I took her hands and warmed them in mine. She just stared at them. Mactire still believed he could win her over after she had so blatantly refused him. She was feeling at a loss and I could understand that. He was a good prince and he'd be a great King one day but he should just accept the fact that Aria will not be his Queen.

'Are they all dead?' I asked about the bandits, brushing my fingers gingerly across the reddened mark on her face. Bastards…

'Most of them. I'm so sorry, Merlin. We were fine at first but he just won't give up, I can't make him without revealing your magic.' She sighed exhaustedly. 'I've already told Arthur. He's furious. Mactire is really in for it.'

'It'd be so much easier if he knew I had magic but I have to be certain that if I tell him, word won't get to Morgana. She's a powerful scryer now. She could easily use it to track me.' I tried to explain. Mactire would feel so ashamed, trying to court someone else's leannan.

'In any case, do you want to be there? I mean in Arthur's chambers… he dragged Mactire in there earlier.' She told me with a hint of humour. Arthur was going to bite his head off. I gave Aria a quick sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled as I hurried out to find Arthur.

**Arthur**

Words cannot begin to describe how furious I was. God, I was such an idiot! He was a prince of a magic-active kingdom, of course, I should have suspected him of magic. So I yelled my frustrations out. I wasn't going to kill him, definitely not but he could have told someone. He already sensed Aria's in the beginning, why not tell her straightaway instead of stringing her along his petty game?

I was angry that I didn't find out sooner. And angrier that he could've told someone but didn't and I was even more angry when Aria came back looking completely disappointed and dejected. I thought he had an interest in her! Or did he just want to see how long he could remain in Camelot without being discovered?

'You do not treat Aria in that manner, do you understand me?' I yelled at the remorseful prince.

'I truly am sorry for that but there is a reason. I had to make sure she saw me as an ordinary prince. I had to see all sides of her and now I have.' Mactire stated with a small smile upon his lips.

'You did that for curiosity?' I shouted, infuriated with his attitude.

'No!' He said, offended. 'I had to make sure she'd make the best future Queen my kingdom deserves. I intend on asking her to marry me.'

My legs felt weak. My jaw dropped and I fell into a chair. He's barely been here two weeks and now he wants to marry Aria? She spent a lot of that time challenging him to no end because she found him annoying and unlikeable. Didn't he just tell me she refused him today? What the hell is he thinking? Aria would never say yes… Merlin would kick his ass to high heaven… actually…

'You know what, you just try that stunt. If she says yes, then you have my blessing. If she says no, you leave my ward alone. She'll marry whomsoever she pleases.' I said, getting up and leaving Mactire to his thoughts. When I walked out the door, Merlin bumped into me.

'Merlin!' I called, clapping him on the back. 'The next few days are going to be interesting ones.' I told him. He muttered an insult and shook his head at my seemingly weird behavior.

**Aria**

I wasn't riding off in the middle of the night without anyone knowing. That was not what I was doing. I told Gwen after all… in a note. I just had to get away from that bloody prince and Merlin's growing jealousy. Besides, I promised Mordred I would return. It is as fine a night as any. When I tied my horse near the cave I called out in my mind and he answered with his voice.

'Aria? You're back!' He said delightedly, I caught him and brought him close to me, he stiffened for a moment, not used to affectionate gestures but then relaxed.

'Of course, I promised, didn't I? I reminded him as we walked into the cave together. I had seen that he was getting lonely and sad and angry. Destiny had put a great burden on his shoulders. He had an important decision to make and I think he was edging towards the right one.

But he was still only a boy and he needed comfort and care. I hoped he could start trusting me more as I visited him. I never meant to harm him at all. I was here to protect him from destiny's harsh ways and men's brutality. I would keep him safe and happy and do whatever I could to make sure he didn't feel so alone. It was full moon tonight. Perhaps he'd like to listen to a lunar healing song…

**Mactire**

I took up Arthur's deal and went to Elyan. I had talked to him and Gwen, of course. So I knew they were the children of a blacksmith. I didn't want Gwen to trouble herself with this duty so I went to Elyan. He was at the forge, pounding a sword into shape. Already I could see it would be magnificent. I approached him with a greeting. He dunked the sword into a bucket of water.

'Hello, Mactire. Did you want something? New spearheads, perhaps?' he asked, looking gentle and peaceful despite sweat and dirt on him from working by the hot metal.

'Actually, I came to ask if you could make a ring for me. An engagement ring.' I said with a grin. He smiled at this.

'May I ask who the lucky lady is?' He inquired as he pulled out the sword he had just finished.

'Lady Aria.' His smile dropped for a moment then he beamed as though he thought of something extremely funny. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

'You do realize she thinks you're the most irritating person currently breathing.' He pointed out. I smirked and nodded in confirmation.

'And she will never stop challenging you.' He went on humorously. I chuckled and merely grinned. He laughed.

'I hope you survive!' He ribbed, continuing asking what sort of specifications I'd like on the ring. I ignored his jibe. If there was just a small chance…


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**Aria**

It came up when I was singing. I wasn't paying attention. I let the moon guide me and my healing song turned into a story. A story which let slip that I was the leannan of Emrys. I knew at once what I had done because Mordred's head shot up from my lap and he stared at me with betrayal in his eyes. I opened my mouth to explain but he beat me to it.

'That's why you want me to forgive him! Because you love him!' He accused, looking hurt.

'That is not true!' I protested because he was far off. 'I want you to forgive him so you won't die! Don't forget that if this doesn't work out you will be a murderer! Do you think I want you to be a killer? I feel the pain you feel! You know that! I don't want to watch you grow up and then die!' I corrected him frustratedly.

He went silent and tears started spilling down his cheeks. He was shaking and he looked pale and frightened. I had said too much. He began to cry out in this heartbreaking kind of way. His blue eyes squeezed shut but the tears flowed anyway, his shoulders were shuddering and he looked like his little body was going to tear into pieces.

'Oh, Mordred… come here.' I beckoned, opening my arms to him. He ran to me and I held him close as his tears wet my clothes, I helped bear the great sorrow that belongs to a child. I kissed his raven hair and soothed him quietly and hoped that the pain inflicted on him would transfer to me.

**Mactire**

Today was the day. I know it was. Merlin and Arthur stood to the side, waiting with the entire hall of council members, knights and nobles as well as servants. Aria was, of course, the last to arrive and when she did, she strode in with pride and dignity and stopped before me, staring confusedly at all the people in the room.

'I called you all here today because I had an important announcement to make today. Perhaps the most important in my life.' I started. Aria raised a suspicious eyebrow at me.

'In full view of the people in this room…' I continued, dropping to one knee. Her eyes went wide, showing off their three colours spectacularly. Gorgeous. 'I, Prince Mactire, would be honoured to call you my future Queen and bride.' I pulled out the ring and held it up. She looked peeved. Extremely. The room started clapping.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me up, I went along willingly as she dragged me out of the hall, hissing out angry words. 'You idiot! Didn't I tell you the other day? I'm not in love with you! You're not my destiny. I would know. You wouldn't! I can't believe you got the damn nerve to propose after I refused you and in front of everybody! God, my hand is practically itching with the urge to beat you to your senses!'

'Please, allow me.' Merlin growled out of nowhere, fist clenched. I scrunched up my forehead in confusion. What did he have to do with this? He pulled back his fist and was about to let it loose when Aria held on to him, a hand on his sculpted cheek as she whispered quickly to a very dangerous-looking Merlin. She seemed so intimate. And the way he held her so possessively to him… It can't be.

'You?' I asked in disbelief. What could he give her that I couldn't?

'Stay away from my leannan.' Merlin snarled jealously and the word caught on. That was a druidic word. That means he has magic that I had yet to detect. I grabbed his arm and he held on to mine, eyes burning fiercely like mine as both flashed golden.

I loved her! I could make her a Queen! The magic hit me like a tidal wave in a furious storm then, coursing through my veins as it wiped out any hope I had that Aria could be mine. Emrys! Aria was Emrys' leannan. I don't think I have ever felt so faithless in my life. I cannot compete with Emrys and they are soul mates besides. She stared at me with sorry beautiful sad eyes but I didn't want her pity. I wanted her love but that's something I can't have. His heart beats for her. How can I go against what the Old Religion has set?

'You are right, I am not your destiny.' I said softly to Aria before turning and walking away, half drowning in my sorrows as I admitted my defeat to the mighty Emrys. The woman I loved didn't love me back. I guess I wasn't made for her after all. She deserved better than me and that's what he was…

**Merlin**

Aria was angry. Extremely. She yanked me by the arm and forced me to follow as we tracked down Mactire. I suppose I was a bit sorry for what my jealously caused me to do. But that reaction is justified for any man that sees his love get proposed to! Mactire wasn't hard to find. He was in his room, leaning against the edge of the fireplace in silence. He looked up when we entered but lowered his eyes once more.

'Forgive me, my lady. I continued my pursuit of you even when you refused me. I thought I could change your mind and I was mistaken.' He apologized, looking downwards. I felt sorry for him, seeing him now. If I was the one to lose her…

'Mactire, I'm not here for your apology, given a bit of a warning before you _proposed_ would've been nice.' Aria said, sounding irritated. She took a deep breath and continued in a softer tone. 'Didn't it ever occur to you that perhaps your doing things a bit rushed? I wouldn't be so annoyed with you if you slowed down a bit and stop trying so hard…'

'But you still would've said no.' Mactire finished, looking up pained.

'I'm sorry but I'm in love with Merlin. We are fated to be together. I would not give that up even if I was given a choice.' Aria replied gently. Mactire stared at her like she was the air he breathed. Then he looked at me.

'I should've known. I noticed how close you were. I never suspected she was your leannan. I prided myself on being able to give her everything, make her a Queen. I didn't realize you can do that too. It must have driven you mad to see my interest in her. You are right to be jealous.' Mactire said, as much as I appreciated his words, he had just dug me a very deep hole.

'Actually, he's not because he was supposed to trust me.' Aria hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at me with those strange eyes of hers. I was really in for it.

'I wish you the best, Mactire. I hope you'll find someone worthy of your nature.' I said and I meant it. He would make a good King and I have no doubt he'd be supported by a kind Queen. He smiled at me and then Aria pulled me from the room.


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**Arthur**

Everything worked out okay, I suppose. Prince Mactire promised that he wouldn't tell anyone and though Aria was a bit peeved that Merlin didn't trust her more, I could see his point of view. I didn't like seeing Lancelot talk up Gwen before either. Prince Mactire and I agreed on the treaty we planned out but everyone could see he was taking Aria's rejection hard. He made her keep the ring though. For friendship's sake.

'Goodbye, Arthur.' Mactire bade me farewell, shaking my hand warmly.

'It's been a pleasure.' I replied with a grin.

'Perhaps you can come visit from time to time.' He suggested half-heartedly, seeing Aria arrive with Merlin.

'Have a safe trip, Mactire.' Aria said with a soft smile that totally betrayed the fight that she and Merlin had the night before.

'We look forward to seeing you again.' Merlin intoned, cheerful and relaxed. I guess they must have sorted things out.

'Merlin. Aria.' He nodded, friendly. His eyes lingered longingly on Aria but caught himself and turned away, grinning sheepishly at me as he rode off with his envoy.

**Merlin**

The weeks after Mactire were boring. I was dying for something to do. Arthur gave me more chores and Aria insisted on more lessons. The best thing was the tone of magic humming in the air around Camelot. It wasn't in Camelot but it was getting stronger around in the forest. We were still watching Vervain for any suspicious signs but other than the fact that she was really emotionless, there was nothing about her. Even Aria has loosened up. We still watched her but it was more to see how Gwaine pushed her buttons. He was falling for her hard. He wasn't even chatting up maid and bar wenches anymore.

'Um, Sire, is Merlin here?' Leon popped his head in through the door, looking uncomfortable.

'I'm here, Leon.' I greeted. He must not have seen me behind this heaping pile of armour. I wonder why, I thought dryly.

'Oh um, a young boy approached me secretly during my patrol. He asked for an audience with the King. In my mind.' Leon put in. Arthur looked up from his work with a puzzled expression.

'If he wants to see the King why are you talking to Merlin?' He questioned. Oops, I didn't tell him that yet.

'Oh then, you better come too.' Leon said. We got up and followed. Mordred? Was Mordred here? Arthur grabbed my arm roughly, looking very suspicious.

'King?' He hissed threateningly, daring me to lie. No, no more lies.

'I am the King of the Druids. The first.' I muttered, wondering if Aria had heard that her little adopted brother had come to visit.

'King of the Druids? You didn't tell me that!' He growled.

'Stop overreacting. You've heard worse.' I retorted.

'I'm not ever going to refer to you as Sire.' He said petulantly.

'Neither am I.' I replied cheekily as we entered one of the lesser used halls. The knights of the Round Table we there, standing in a row as they watched Mordred, shifting on his feet. He looked more like a child than I have ever seen him.

'Emrys.' He greeted, seeing me enter the room. And his voice was honest, respectful. He looked at Arthur with the wide expression of a boy and a little fear.

'You're the boy we saved. Mordred, right?' Arthur said.

'Yes. I am here to see my King.' He said shyly, watching the knights and me. He was uneasy.

'Would you like me to get Aria? I know you're more comfortable with her around.' I asked kindly. He smiled.

'She's already coming.' He said mysteriously and true enough, Aria burst through the doors and ran to hug Mordred tightly. He looked happy.

'I am here to apologize, Emrys. I was wrong to hold a grudge against you. You were only fulfilling your destiny. And now I'm changing mine.' He said looking past Aria's shoulder. She pulled back and looked on proudly as Mordred approached me.

'I never wanted to hurt you, Mordred. I'm sorry that I did. I accept your apology.' I said readily. There was a burden being lifted off my shoulders then. He was changing his destiny. I wouldn't have to have the blood of a young boy on my hands.

'But that is not all I came here to do. I know I am young still but I am strong and talented. I learn quick. If it pleases you, I would swear fealty to you. I would like to serve my King.' He said, getting down on one knee as ready as any dedicated knight. But he wasn't.

'Merlin. He's just a boy.' Arthur said quietly. Concerned.

'That's what worries me, but he must to change his destiny, am I right Aria?' I asked turning to her. Mordred waited at my feet. It was making me feel awkward.

'There is no other way.' She assured me apologetically but her eyes were on the boy she believed him. I chose to believe in him too.

'Thank you, Mordred.' I said fervently. 'I accept.'

He stood up with the biggest grin ever and Aria was the first to hug the two of us, smiling half smug, half proud.

**Gwaine**

'It's you, isn't it?' I asked her when she was picking herbs. She was used enough to my voice not to be surprised when I spoke.

'What are you talking about, Gwaine?' She asked exasperated. Say what she might, I knew more about her than anyone in the city.

'Don't do that! I haven't told the others yet because I'm not sure if you want them to know. Do you know how many magical creatures I have seen on my patrols? It's you, isn't it? You're attracting them here, somehow.' I guessed. She turned to look at me and for once there was a hint of real worry in her eyes though her face betrayed nothing.

'I didn't intend it. They can't help themselves. I'm their Queen. I'd prefer this be kept a secret.' She divulged to me once again. I may not say it but I felt happy that she was telling me all this when she could tell anyone else. She didn't point it out either.

'Then, I'll keep your secrets, as always.' I said with a wild grin. She allowed a small smile.


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**Merlin**

After what Mordred did, word must've gotten out. For the rest of the month, druids and nomads have come, specifically targeting Knights of the Round Table for an audience with me. Even through the snowfall! Though there were none as young as Mordred, many of them pledged themselves in my service. It was a bit uncomfortable, seeing them kneel before me. It made them seem less when I thought of myself as their equal. But they felt a bit odd when I treated them like equals too.

They did treat Aria extra special though because she was my leannan and therefore would probably be my Queen. I blushed. I loved that they treated her like a goddess anyway. She was a bit shy at first but then she became more herself though she still stuck close to me. I looked at her sideways now as we walked past the lower towns. It was cold but we were wrapped up well with coats and spells.

Arthur's mind was completely blown. He's probably even more of a clotpole now. I grinned. At least he was coming to terms with the fact that I was a King too. Nothing changed between any of us. Gwaine still liked dragging me to the tavern, Leon laughed at my clumsiness and Arthur was as usual… Arthur. Gwen likes teasing him about it.

'Merlin. Look.' Aria whispered, gesturing discreetly towards the woods. Deep inside, I could just make out white blonde hair and pale skin. Vervain. Why was she out here alone? I shivered suddenly as the air got colder and the snow fell harder. Aria shuddered, her eyes blazing with colour and understanding.

'We should leave her be.' Aria said quietly, tugging on my arm.

'What's wrong with her?' I asked worried for the young woman. Even though she was so cold, she'd be unlikely to freeze even in this weather.

'Nothing we can fix.' Aria said sadly, pulling me back to the castle. We walked back silently but both Aria and I noticed the changing weather. It was getting worse and worse. Aria picked up on my worry.

'Don't worry, she can make it sunny in an instant. She won't freeze but it wouldn't be a good idea to intrude.' Aria half reassured half warned me. I nodded. Gwaine walked by whistling a joyful tune, rubbing his gloved hands together. Well maybe we shouldn't intrude but no one said anything about Gwaine.

'Hey there, Merlin! Aria! Tough weather, huh? You two should get inside before you freeze up. ' He said rather happily. I grinned at him.

'Yup, thanks Gwaine! Oh, by the way, Vervain's in the forest.' I said and true enough, Gwaine went rushing off with wide eyes of panic. Aria looked at me disbelievingly and then hit my arm petulantly, dragging me into the castle.

Of course this fierce effect was broken when she slipped on a hidden patch of ice and I had to catch her.

**Gwaine**

I approached the light silhouette of Vervain, leaning against the thick trunk of a pine tree. Its empty branches were bent over her protectively and I was sure, normal pines didn't do that. Snowflakes decorated her choppy hair as it fell past her face. She looked sad but not cold. I crouched down in front of her and wondered if she was ignoring me or she didn't notice me.

'Vervain.' I called her gently. She shifted but didn't look up.

'Leave.' She said softly. Far too soft and vulnerable. I tipped her face up and her grey eyes stared at me defiantly, bringing out the tear tracks on her cheeks. She was crying!

'I thought you were too cold to cry. Guess I was wrong.' I said absentmindedly, wiping her tears away. She glared at me with her snowy grey eyes but didn't answer.

'Why are you crying?' I asked her. Her eyes turned sharp, vicious. I braced myself.

'It's not your business. Who are you to ask me such questions and hit on my vulnerabilities? You wish to be nice to me? I don't think so. You just enjoy digging out my secrets because of your sadistic satisfaction of seeing me in any kind of discomfort or pain.' She spat out angrily. The cold stung my face but her words stung more. I leaned in closer and she pressed herself against the bark.

'You know that's not true. Don't push me away, Vervain.' I said, pleading softly for the Queen of Nature to give up her cold cruel personality, her shell.

'Why?' She partly hissed.

'Because I care.' I said simply. She just stared at me, pale eyes searching me. I stared back. She took a deep breath and pushed back her hair with a sigh. She was cautious but I knew she was giving way if only just a little because the snow lightened.

'My mother died about a year or two ago. A bounty hunter was looking for me but came across her instead. I wasn't fast enough to save her. I grieved the whole winter. Tears froze on my face, I hid out in a cave, the only reason I survived is because nature wouldn't see its Queen killed.' She said slowly, staring at me.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered. She just looked at me.

'I told you I wasn't this cold before. I was a playful child.' She said with a soft smile. I'd never seen her so open before. 'But after that winter was over I swore I'd never cry so bad again, I should never be that vulnerable again. So I became cold.' She continued while I admired her eyes. They held sorrow and pain and secrets.

'But you're not vulnerable even if you feel like it!' I said in disbelief. 'You're strong. Always. You're a Queen.' I pointed out.

'I hated being Queen for awhile.' She sighed. 'I was five when the trees crowned me, remember? The druids were amazed. They gifted me with tattoo because it meant they had gained a Queen. It hurt and my mother was horrified that they had branded me as one of theirs. She planned to send me away to learn some healing arts elsewhere. She took me and ran. The druids tried to find me but they couldn't manage.' She explained, unwrapping the constant bandage on her hand. The druid symbol was dark against her white skin.

'I though Merlin's their King so Aria would probably be his Queen.' I asked, confused.

'Well, since my crowning, they have two Queens and one King.'

'What if you marry?' I asked a faint blush tainting my face. Damn that's annoying. She smiled.

'He will be my Consort and mate but Nature will never have a King.' She explained. We were quiet for awhile after that. She stared at me and I stared at her. And as I helped her up, she let me keep her hand. I felt close to her.


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**Vervain**

I sat on my bed and curled up after he walked me home, it was comfortably cool inside my house. I picked up a small hand mirror and held it to my face. A blush of the lightest pink had touched my cheeks where once my face had always been a pristine white. I blinked twice in shock and in doing so, I saw my sharp grey eyes brighter than I have ever seen. I drew in a cold breath. I looked different. The snow in my hair stayed frozen just because I was Queen. It decorated my pale blonde locks and I looked like a young girl of winter.

This was Gwaine's doing… as well as my own. I didn't look so cold anymore. I wasn't unfeeling and yet I didn't feel vulnerable around him. Maybe it was… okay. Maybe he wouldn't hurt me. Perhaps I didn't have to hide from everyone. He could be an exception. He was kind and bold; honest and brave. Sofia arose in my mind.

'_He doesn't understand you.'_ She intoned gently and I didn't push her away or be harsh. I felt too light for that.

No, he probably never will. But… I don't think he needs to. He still cares anyway. He was so open, searching… warm. He's the exception. I stared at the girl in the mirror and smiled. She smiled prettily, short uneven locks falling past her face. I liked how he made me be. I really liked it.

**Merlin**

'Well? What do I do? I want this Yule to be special. It's the first once since my courtship with Gwen. It has to be something spectacular!' Arthur expressed spontaneously. I sat on the edge of his table and gave him the Gaius eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes.

'Stop that. It looks like a furry caterpillar got loose on your face.' He scoffed, pacing the room. I lowered my brow and gave one of those long suffering sighs.

'Alright what's the plan?' I asked him, giving in.

'Come up with an idea. Execute said idea.' He said plainly.

'Brilliant! Pure genius! Did you come up with that one by yourself?' I asked sarcastically. I dodged a flying goblet, grinning. That one didn't even need magic.

'How about a ball? A Yule ball with lots of holly and mistletoe and dancing. She loves dancing!' Arthur exclaimed like he was struck by the greatest idea ever thought which I highly doubt.

I yawned obviously and he shoved me, sitting beside me on the table top. 'What do you suggest then?' He muttered.

'A Yule ball is fine.' I said waving my hand. 'I'm just saying I can make it more interesting.' I said, conjuring up a flame in the shape of a dancing couple.

Arthur grinned widely. 'Let's get planning then.'

'Just so you know, I've organized a servants Yule ball so they don't feel left out. So I'll be using one of the halls.' Aria said, bursting through the doors without knocking. She's sure come a long way from that scared shy girl in the forest.

'Were you listening the whole time?' Arthur asked, stunned.

'Yes.' She said proudly, sitting beside me. I put my arm around her discreetly, beaming with her smile. Arthur saw and crinkled his nose, walking out of the room.

'Not in front of me!' He called back. Aria's laughter echoed in my chest.

**Aria**

We were so busy planning both our balls, the next time I saw Merlin was a week later. I was out in the snow, going to pick out some nice pine trees to cut down. Merlin and a few knights were gathering holly and mistletoe. I walked towards him and he grinned. I giggled softly, seeing a stray sprig of mistletoe stuck in his hair. I pulled it out and placed it on top of his pile. I opened my mouth to talk to him but by the forest, a few maids called to me. I gave him and apologetic glance and took a step towards them.

'Wait.' Merlin said, looking meaningfully from me to the mistletoe. I sighed dramatically and leaned in smiling. We kissed sweetly and I pulled away with his eyes still closed and waved goodbye, rushing over to join the furiously tittering maidservants.

'What?' I asked with a smirk.

'You kissed him!' They squealed, pulling me into the forest, knights following behind us with axes.

'There was mistletoe and he's sweet, isn't he?' I replied nonchalantly but crimson leaked up to my face against the falling snow.

They just laughed at me and the knights behind me chuckled and Percival laughed loudly on purpose. I narrowed my eyes. Payback. I beckoned to one of the young maids and she came over eagerly, coming close to listen.

'The the big strong knight behind us? Sir Percival? I saw him eyeing you earlier.' I whispered conspiratorially.

'Really?' She asked hopefully. 'He's so shy and quiet, I thought I better not try to talk to him.' She said embarrassed.

'Why don't you try? You've obviously got a crush on him.' I continued. A little nudge was all it took and Percival's face would be red from now till Yule… and that was a long time.

She slowed to the back and I turned back flashing him an evil grin. His eyes widened as she began to talk to him. I quickly walked forward, leaving them alone, pointing to some nice trees ahead. This was going to be a wonderful Yuletide season.


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**Gwaine**

It happened while I was patrolling. I don't know what came over me. Lancelot passed by with Safira on his arm laughing. He joked that I was going to bring a bar wench to the party. I laughed with him. Then I turned and walked over to Gwen's old house, where Vervain was staying. It was curiously colder there and I knocked on the door with an easy smile. She came quickly and answered the door.

'Yes, Gwaine?' She asked, her eyebrow arched but I just grinned.

'I'd like to take you to the Yule ball.' She smiled very lightly like she was amused.

'I don't think I'll be going to the Yule ball.' She said instead, ready to close the door.

'Please.' I added. She looked at me for a moment, thinking. I paid attention to the weather around us. The snow fall was decorating her hair and I plucked one and it stayed frozen in my hand.

'Alright.' She agreed, melting the snowflake with a glance. She disappeared behind the door and left me in the snow, dazed.

**Arthur**

When I walked Gwen in through the doors, she stared around her, taking in the trees and the holly and the mistletoe and the decoration. It was beautiful, even more so enhanced by Merlin's magic. The look on her face was worth all the work, she wrapped her arms around my neck tight and kissed me passionately. I responded with fervor and she pulled away with a beaming smile.

'Thank you, Arthur!' She gushed, looking so very beautiful.

'Where's my thanks?' Merlin asked faking to be indignant. She laughed and threw her arms around him in a warm hug.

'It's beautiful, Merlin!' She thanked, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He grinned and told the musicians to play the music but before the dancing could start…

They walked in through the door. Gwaine was in his knights' uniform as they all were and he was beaming… Vervain on his arm, looking elegant and… winter-like. Who would've thought? I thought he irritated her and she was always so emotionless. She was relaxed now and the decorations around the room brightened and became lively with their Queen's entrance.

'Oh my…' Gwen said in awe, gawking. Merlin was giving Gwaine the thumbs up. Idiot.

'Merlin, isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be?' I said pointedly. Realising where he was supposed to be, he scrambled off with wide eyes and a careless 'have fun' thrown over his shoulder.

Gwaine coaxed Vervain to dance and she came hesitantly. He spun her around quickly laughing, shocking her as he led in a series of fast movements. She gave him a narrow eyed look.

'Dance with me.' I invited, taking Gwen's hand. She giggled and we swept into the throng of couples.

**Aria**

I rode through the forest fast, my horse was huffing with the effort but I needed to be back before anyone noticed I was gone. I got to Mordred's cave soon enough. It was snowing and freezing cold, I was thankful I had brought a blanket. I took it down from my horse along with the carefully wrapped up package. I snuck into the cave and my heart broke to see him shivering as he slept by a weak fire, tears frozen on his face.

I tucked the blanket around him and added a star's strong fire to his weak one. It burned purple. I smiled and kissed his cold forehead. He murmured but slept on. I put the package beside him and bid him a quiet farewell, riding off back to Camelot. I was late for the ball. I tied my horse at the stable and threw it an apple as I ran out. My hair was all windblown, the snow in it just beginning to melt. At least my crimson red dress was still fine. I smoothed down the velvet and smiled. I had yet to thank Arthur for it yet.

I ran up to the hall and open the door, slipping in. Percival snatched me up first thing, face red as he spun me along in time with the music. Behind him a girl watched him dreamily. I smirked. 'Have you been blushing this whole time?' I asked him. He gave me a look and picked me up, swinging me in a circle. It was like flying.

'She's very shy.' Percival muttered quietly.

'Only because you are.' I countered then taking to imitate her voice. 'I don't want to scare him. He's like a big shy teddybear!'

His eyes widened, looking both horrified and scandalized. He passed me off to Leon who grinned and laughed as he danced horribly. I laughed too as he began gossiping about Gwaine and Vervain. She looked content. Pleased, even. I was passed along all over the place but Merlin wasn't here. I sighed and slipped away out into the corridor. It was freezing out there, devoid of fire or the warmth of people's bodies.

I headed downstairs to another hall. The servant's ball. I crept in quietly and smiled, seeing so much happiness and Merlin, towering over most of them, laughing as he danced with a little girl who was standing on his strappy boots to keep up. The music changed and the little girl hopped off to dance with someone else. I waded through the crowd.

He spotted me halfway and gave me a crooked smile Prussian blue eyes shining. 'You've been missed.' He whispered, taking my hand in his as he put his arm around my waist. I placed a hand on his chest and smiled. We danced and danced from song to song but it was glaringly obvious that people were watching us. Why were we hiding again? Because he loved me and he knew certain people would hate me more if they knew. If I weren't a noble, we could do what we want.

'I want to kiss you.' I told him. He smiled but he only leaned in to whisper back.

'We can't. People watching.' He explained. I looked up at him through my lashes and he gazed in. I was so ridiculously happy I could do that.

'Then let's leave.'

We slipped away, creeping down the corridors and moving swiftly so if anyone was following they'd give up. We ducked into a crevice and breathed heavily from the excitement. Merlin was shaking with silent laughter and joy, his eyes glowing in the dark. I happened to look up and saw a mistletoe that someone had thought to put there. Before I could point it out, his mouth was pressed to mine.


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**Vervain**

The Yule ball was… entertaining. Gwaine was loud and wild and took me along with him. He was like an animal that could not be tamed but not in an unpleasant way. We danced often, it was warm in the hall and it was putting me on edge. Sofia tried to ease me. Since Gwaine did most of the annoying, she seemed more bearable to me and I let her speak more often than I did in the past.

'_I like this one._' She determined about Gwaine and his uncontrollable ways. That was amusing.

'_Don't lie. You hate humans.'_ I thought back, Gwaine was searching for something in my eyes and I could see the reflection of my irises in his. It was a special effect.

'_I hate ordinary. This one is one of a kind, a different human.' _She replied.

'_Emrys is one of a kind, why hate him?' _I asked in my mind, giving Gwaine a small smile. It made him very excited to see him smile. Only because I didn't smile very often and I only smiled at him. Slightly.

'_He killed me and my father.'_ She said sharply.

'_And the star, Aria? She suspects you, she senses you I think.'_ I warned, changing the subject off the Druid King in case she got any ideas.

'_I could never hate a star. Too special.'_ She intoned decisively. She left my mind when the discomfort became too obvious.

'You must be missing your cold.' Gwaine said knowingly, pulling me by the hand as we left discreetly. The moment I was out in the freezing corridor, I felt better.

'I notice that about you.' Gwaine said suddenly, looking out at the white snow against the dark skies.

'Notice what?' I asked, feeling curious. Feeling. Gwaine was thawing me out, even in the cold.

'There's just something. A connection between you and the cold.' He said, looking back at me. I felt a flash of irritation. What was he fishing around for now? He sighed, tired.

'Must you do that? I thought you were done doing this to me.' I knew he was talking about why I froze up. But I hadn't. Not completely.

'Must you do _that_?_' _I asked pointedly.

'Do what?' He asked in return, confused.

'Unravel my secrets all at once.' I huffed out in frustration. The snowfall increased, the temperature dropped and Gwaine was holding back shivers.

'I don't mean to! I just want to know you. I like you, remember.' He stated, brows furrowed. I did remember.

'Why? You said yourself, I am cold, like ice, incapable of feeling.' I spat in anger and for once I hated how my icy nature portrayed me.

'Now who said that? It wasn't me. You're cold but I never said you were incapable of feeling. Only that you didn't want to.' He countered, smacking the truth in my face. Why did he have to creep closer and closer to me? I didn't come here for this, I came to help Emrys and then there's this too curious knight that keeps coming too close for comfort.

'Big difference.' I said icily.

'Enormous.' He agreed, approaching me. I took a step back. He was doing it again! His face was pale and his lips were blue from the cold but he didn't seem to mind.

'Is it so hard to let yourself feel something?' He asked honestly. I looked into those open brown eyes and didn't know what to say. I didn't have to because he crushed his cold lips to mine in a firm kiss.

**Mordred**

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. My face was all sticky and I was wondering if I could wash my face since my fire had been so feeble looking yesterday. I opened my eyes and gaped at the purple flames, licking at the wood. No wonder I was so warm. It was freezing yesterday. I tried to get up but the blanket tripped me. Blanket? It was soft and comfy and it smelled nice. Aria!

I grinned happily. She had come while I was sleeping! Emrys had called me her adopted little brother. It filled me with nice thoughts. I looked around the place and saw a package next to my pillow. A present? I thought excitedly. I opened up the string and pulled the paper off of it. It was heavy. I ripped the rest off, feeling happy and light. I picked up the book and recognized the Old Tongue immediately. A magic book! I opened it up and saw her writing inside.

_Dear Mordred,  
>I hope you didn't think I forgot you on Yule. This magic book will help you lot, I think. I know probably, you would have picked this up first in your excitement you wouldn't look twice at what else is there. Look again.<br>Love,  
>Aria<em>

I put down the book and looked under the pile of wrapping paper. My fingers touched something cold. I took it out and saw it was a dagger. I pulled it out of its sheath. The blade shone and sparkled brightly but it was the handle that caught my attention. She had magically carved writing into it. It shined like gold as I read it out loud. _Albion's Protector. _I felt pride in my chest. I was no longer the destroyer of The Once and Future King, King Arthur's bane. I had changed destiny. I was a protector of Albion, the land united with magic. I loved her for reminding me of that.

**Merlin**

I woke up on my bed, arms encircled around a cozy Aria. I kissed her hair. This was twice now, I was waking up to find her in my arms. She peeked up at me, lovely eyes still sleepy and nuzzled into my chest. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, despite the cold of the winter outside. Gaius opened the door quietly, checking on us. I looked up at him calmly. Busted. He grinned sheepishly and left.

'Merlin. Too cold. Tell Vervain to quit it.' She mumbled against my skin. I chuckled, rocking us.

'Can't. She's not here. Probably snuggled up with Gwaine.' I snickered. Aria agreed with an odd noise.

'I wish I could see that.' She sighed. I had an idea. It was a bad one but… so tempting.

'We could get up and scry them.' I suggested quietly. She looked up at me with a smirk, hair all messy.

'That's awfully naughty of you. Let's go.' She said, sliding out of bed as I pulled on a shirt. She was still wearing her red velvet dress. Her feet touched the ground and she cringed. She'd left her shoes somewhere. 'Even the wood is cold.'

'Want me to carry you?' I offered, opening my arms with a teasing smile. She shot me a mischievous look and came closer.

'Go on then.' She dared me, smiling sweetly. Excellent. I was waiting for that. I swept her up into my arms and she put her arms around my neck, sticking out her tongue at me smug look. I pushed the door open lightly with my foot and walked down the stairs. Gaius looked up and shook his head good-naturedly. Just as a young servant girl burst in.

'Gaius, I… Oh my god!' She exclaimed rapidly, looking at me and Aria. Oh… Aria's mouth fell open and she stuttered for an excuse. I supposed I should probably put her down. I made to move but she interrupted me.

'Don't bother!' She squealed, looking on… jealously as she rushed out the door. Gaius gave me the 'I-told-you-so' look. Aria hopped out of my arms and shut the door.

'What just happened?' I asked, feeling very, very confused.

'We just got found out. Why did it have to be her?' She moaned, slipping on her shoes. So that's where they were.

'What's so bad about her?' I asked, sitting down on a bench, patting the seat beside me. She plopped down with a frown.

'She's one of those servants that's madly in love with you.' She muttered bitterly. I choked.

'In love with me?' I asked in disbelief. 'One of? There are more?' I asked with even wider eyes.

She looked to me with that exasperated stare. 'Well, you're kind and sweet to nearly everybody and from what I hear in the lower towns, your ears are absolutely adorable and most of them just want to touch the skin that's so mysteriously hidden by that neckerchief.'

My eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. 'Can you take this discussion elsewhere? I don't need to hear about how Merlin is such a hot commodity.' Gaius grimaced. Aria grinned and dragged me up and out the door.

Every servant we passed by stared and the maids were all glaring at Aria. Was I that loved? Did the rumors really spread that fast? We ducked into Aria's room and shut the door. Elsie was there, making the bed. She looked up with a knowing grin. She burst out laughing and Aria sent her a withering look.

'This isn't funny. All the girls out there want my head on a pitchfork!' She said, frustrated.

'Well, of course. Merlin's a good catch. But a tough one. No one's managed to land him before you. He's like the golden fish!' Elsie laughed, heating some water.

'I'm right here!' I said loudly, waving my hands. Elsie giggled but Aria put her hand over my mouth.

'Don't advertise your location! They'll break the damn door down.' She hissed. I sighed against her fingers. This was going to be a long day.


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**Gwaine**

She refused to speak to me for a while after that night. She was avoiding me, avoiding my eyes. She spoke to no one. Did I cross the line? Should I apologize? But I couldn't see why I had to. I told her I cared for her, that I liked her. It may not have been the best timing, to kiss her when she was so furious, but surely it wasn't wrong. And she had kissed me back… before she slipped away into the blizzard. She had made it so cold that night.

I walked next to Aria. I was supposed to be looking out for her since her relationship with Merlin came out in the open. She could sense something was wrong and that I didn't want to talk about it. We just walked along and talked and joked about trivial things. Then I spotted her. She was hard to miss, skin paler than the snow and hair the colour of soft gold.

She looked into my eyes for the first time in a week and I took a shaky breath. I had missed the shade of her eyes. She didn't smile or frown, she just walked away and I swear something in me went with her. I released my weak breath and Aria looked over knowingly though she had disappeared into the snow.

'Vervain?' She asked gently, sympathetically. I nodded mutely. She linked an arm around mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

**Merlin**

'Do you know how much trouble this is going to cause? It's been a week. Even I can't miss all those death glares.' Arthur muttered, pretending to do paperwork.

'I've had that too. Women won't stop staring.' I grunted, leaning against the table, staring at the sword that was currently being magically polished. It was colder than usual, getting more so every day. Vervain was on a roll.

'Who would've thought… of all people… you.' Arthur stared in disbelief. I moaned, smacking my palm to my face.

'Maybe there's a spell…' I suggested brightening up.

'Don't even think about it.' Arthur warned. 'We have more important things for your magic. Have you seen this?' He questioned, waving a piece of parchment.

'What?' I asked, going over. It was blank. Was that idiot trying to read blank paper? This is a whole new level of stupidity. And I told him so.

'It was a letter. Addressed to me. I didn't recognize the seal and when I opened it… blank.' Arthur said, shaking the paper, frustrated. I snatched the paper from his fingers and hissed out the Old Tongue.

'What was that?' Arthur asked curiously.

'To reveal secrets. Listen.' I told him, watching as silver wording appeared with my spell.

_King Arthur of Camelot,  
>I see you've taken in my little pet. Return the pretty angel to me and there need not be any threat to your kingdom. Tell her Lord Baruch bids her come home. She belongs to me. And tell Emrys if he wishes to keep her close, he is welcome in our ranks.<em>

I clenched my fist in anger, crushing the parchment and torching it. I threw the ashes at the fireplace in fury. How dare he? It was a ploy to see if King Arthur knew about magic. We couldn't write back or do anything but… I could try to track him down. I turned to see Arthur, shaking with anger. How had he found out so quickly? Aria was without her wings, surely they couldn't have gotten close enough to look at her eyes.

'Don't tell her anything. I don't want her worried.' I told him quietly. 'I'll find him…'

'Don't attack on your own. I want my share too.' Arthur said, gazing meaningfully at his gleaming sword.

**Mordred**

'_Morgana?'_ I answered telepathically. I panicked slightly. Was she close by? Or has she just gotten more powerful?

'_Mordred, I've missed you.' _

'_And I you.'_ I replied. I did honestly. The old Morgana. The one who loved me like a brother and took care of me and pleaded for me to be saved. She abandoned me when she wanted to make her Camelot a reality. She left me behind like I didn't matter.

'_Then tell me where you are and I will come for you.'_ She said and I felt wary. She wasn't the same Morgana. This one didn't love me, she only loved her sister. I gripped my dagger.

'_I can't do that and I have refused to join your army. Don't press me, Morgana.' _ I told her politely. I won't be her tool anymore. I was my own person. I've chosen my side.

'_I know that, Mordred. I merely want to protect you. War is coming and I will not see you killed.' _She said, making my eyes water. I rubbed at them hard. How can she do this? How can she just lie to me like that? I was done hiding the truth. If she truly would not see me dead…

'_Tell me Morgana, if I was in your way, would you murder me?' _ I asked honestly. My mind was quiet, only my own thoughts moving there. She was being awfully silent.

'_Mordred, don't do this.'_ There was a warning in her voice. Danger. I shut my eyes tight and grabbed my dagger till my hand hurt. The words _Albion's Protector _was stinging my skin with the pressure. She was gone. This wasn't the Morgana I loved as a sister.

'_I'm sorry. This is destiny.' _I said, cutting off the connection, blocking her from ever reaching me. I was born with the mind speak ability. She wasn't. She wouldn't be invading my head again.

I let go of the dagger, not bothering to look at my hand. I took in a few deep breaths. I had to tell Aria. And Emrys. And Prince Arthur. But how can I sneak back into Camelot again? That'll be exactly what Morgana will be expecting. She might be waiting to ambush me. I sat down to think. It was a while before I realized something. Aria loved visiting me. She hated for me to be alone. If she comes to visit me, they'll ambush her instead. No! I have to get her first! They can't get her, Emrys needs her, I need her. I pulled on my cloak , making sure my face couldn't be seen and tucked my magic book with me. Maybe I can prepare myself enough for combat. My dagger was comfortable at my side.


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**Aria**

'_Aria!'_ Mordred's voice screamed loudly, startling me from my sleep. I jumped out of bed, alarmed. Mordred! He must be in trouble somewhere!

I didn't have time to get Merlin. I didn't even get dressed before running out the door in my white shift. I called my magic and allowed it to burst free, trying to track the magic of the destiny I had changed. Clear silver threads ran into the forest. It was too far to walk and I was not so advanced that I could transport myself there by magic. I ran out through the training field and narrowly avoided contact with a guard. Think! Think!

Were there any Knights of the Round Table out tonight? I ran right to the outer wall and ducked into the shadows, trying to breathe silently. Percival passed a moment later and I snagged his chainmail, pulling him to me roughly. He nearly drew his sword from shock but his face became concerned upon seeing me. I made my wings tangible as I thought of the quickest way to explain. My shift ripped as my wings burst out. I hadn't cut slits into the back as I did a few of my clothing. Percival blinked in surprise.

'Mordred is in trouble probably hurt. Wake Merlin. And wake Gaius and Vervain too. Prepare to sneak us in when I return. Do it quietly.' I said, gripping his arm tightly in my worry. He nodded his head and I flared my wings out for a powerful down stroke beat to lift me into the air.

I followed my threads of silver, my heart thrumming as my wings beat fast. I was washed in waves of worry and fear. It was too close to Camelot. Why was he so close to Camelot? What has happened? I love him like a little brother and I don't think I can bear it if I am too late. I was swift on my wings and landed fast and hard, catching sight instantly of at least thirty men. My eyes were drawn to the multiple crest of Gorlois. Morgana's men! How dare she attack him? What was she even trying to achieve?

Mordred was easy to find. He was little in the sea of grown men. It was glaringly obvious how unfair a fight it was and how hard he fought. I knew most of the men were sorcerers though I suspect all. But Mordred's strong and skilled and talented. Still, there was no way he had a chance to come out of this unscathed. He was so still but the night was cold enough that I could see his weak breaths come out in small puffs of vapour.

My frantic eyes searched his young body for injuries. He was a mess, covered in blood and severely wounded. His hands was wrapped loosely around the dagger I gifted him with. The words flashed gold at me. _Albion's Protector_. That was what he was trying to be. God, he was hurt real bad. I slid the dagger from his hand, sheathing its bloodied blade. I picked him up gingerly and he moaned through his unconsciousness, the sheen of cold sweat on his face. I tried my best not to jostle him as I lifted us into the air, all the while hushing him with reassurances he probably wouldn't remember.

When I landed, it was Elyan who greeted me with his warm concerned eyes and caring features. I quickly made my wings intangible again, the cold wind chilling my back. I ignored it and Elyan took Mordred from me very gently. He led us through the lower town but not towards the castle. I opened my mouth to ask but he saw and saved me my breath.

'We're heading for Vervain's. It's too risky to bring him into the castle right now with none of us patrolling it.' He whispered, walking towards Gwen's old house. I nodded and brushed Mordred's hair from his forehead. He peered out of his sweet blue eyes for a moment but shut them quickly, unconscious once more. My heart broke.

Gwaine was on the watch outside of the door, his eyes focusing on us and the boy in Elyan's arms. He opened the door silently for us and We hurried in so as not to be seen. Vervain was beside Gaius, smashing all kinds of herbs while Merlin mixed and separated. A physician and his two apprentices. Both Vervain and Merlin's eyes were glowing gold. All three looked up at us. Vervain pointed to the cleared wooden table and Elyan set Mordred down. He moaned once more. Vervain's eyes softened into sympathy. One of the few times I've seen emotion on her.

She came over and examined him, diagnosing his condition. It got worse with every line. 'Superficial bruises and cuts but plenty of both. Dislocated shoulder. Fracture on the bone of his leg.' She paused to rip up his shirt revealing a purple splotched body. Her grey eyes clouded over, like darkening skies. I thought I heard thunder in the distance. 'Two broken ribs and a gash across his chest about half inch deep.'

'Morgana.' Merlin spat her name out like poison. There was such anger in his voice. His face was ivory pale but his eyes were dark like a coming storm.

'How could she do this to him? I thought she loved him?' I asked so quietly no one heard, my heart aching as I ran my fingers through his hair. There was a reason for this to have happened and I had a sinking feeling about it. Intuition told me it was partly my fault.

'I can heal him well enough with all the magic boosted remedies we made but it will take time.' Vervain spoke silently, deathly calm. Thunder rumbled across the skies. She always did have a soft spot for children.

'We'll leave you space to work. A knight should be here though, just in case of anything.' Gaius half ordered half recommended.

'Gwaine will stay.' Vervain said without asking or looking up. Gwaine nodded mutely and Gaius began pushing us out the door.

I stooped to kiss Mordred's forehead before Merlin wrapped a warm, comfortable arm around me and pulled me close. I ducked my head into his and let his scent of honey, lavender and magic erase my fears for the night. But I watched Mordred with my strange star eyes just in case there were any wishes left there. The door closed but my hopes held.


	69. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

**Gwaine**

'Why me?' I asked when the others had left. Vervain was still tending to Mordred, wringing out a cloth and placing it on his forehead.

'I do need someone to stand guard.' She said coolly, though her actions betrayed her. She stroked his hair and I saw a flash of worry across her face. It made my heart hurt.

'I meant why me, in particular.'

'Not particular, if you feel uncomfortable then get another knight.' She replied indifferently but she couldn't stay cold for long. Not while she was being tender towards Mordred.

I kept silent for a while, sitting down at the far end of Mordred's side, watching the young Queen I had probably fallen in love with. She muttered incantations and spells and healed as much of him as possible, using the potions Merlin and Gaius helped make. The boy breathed easier, sleeping peacefully no longer looking like he was in pain. He'd probably be out for a whole day. I said nothing but I think Vervain was starting to regret her decision. She was edgy and nervous around me, purposefully avoiding my eyes and I hadn't even done anything. She was such a mystery. Such a cold mystery.

'You've been treating me different since we kissed.' I said quietly. That's when she snapped. She whirled around to face me, frustration and anger in her eyes, wild as a forest fire.

'We didn't kiss! You kissed me!' She near yelled, slamming the table loudly with her fist, bottles fell and broke but neither of us cared. She was actually talking about it now instead of avoiding me and even though she was pissed as hell, it was better than the silence.

'You kissed back.' I told her straight to her face, staring into her pearl-like grey eyes. She breathed heavily like the air had become thicker.

'Why? Why did you have to kiss me? We had something between us. I was closer to you than anyone else, I told you and opened up to you just like you wanted. Isn't that enough? Why can't that be enough?' She almost wailed, looking sad and lost, disappointed in her inability to lock down her emotions.

'Because I can't deny that I'm in love with you.' I told her truthfully. She stalked over to me and fisted her hands into my clothes, pushing me to the wall. Her cloudy eyes were so filled with desperation and deep within I saw a trace of gold, her magic reacting to her emotional state.

'Take it back! Take it back now!' She commanded and I gazed at her quietly, never saying a word. 'Please. Take it back and forget that you ever said it.' She pleaded.

'I can't. Not without lying.'

'Then lie! Lie to me! Lie to yourself. Just keep telling it to yourself until you believe it.' She begged me not to love her. Tears streaked down her face, framing the face of a distraught angel, she was shaking now too. But I couldn't do it.

It was too painful even to think about it. 'Look at you.' I said to her softly, caressing her face with the back of my fingers. She was sad and open and beautiful. She looked so lost. 'I'll never believe I don't love you.'

She wrenched away from me with a sob, my fingers burned with her loss as she truly cried. 'Look at me then! Look at what you've done to me! I am vulnerable!' She cried out like her world was ending all around her. She hated being weak but she didn't look weak to me. She was strong, I knew that well. But she'd never believe me.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll protect you.' I reassured her, trapping her in my arms.

I held on as she struggled hard, banging her fists down on my chest until she ran out of strength and just cried. She was in so much pain and I really was sorry for it. My head pounded with her sorrow and I held her and wished hard that she'd be better come morning.

**Mordred**

I opened my eyes to the sound of chirping birds and fresh herbs. My body ached but it was a good healing ache. Didn't mean it didn't hurt though. I stared up at the ceiling. I felt slightly confused. I tried my best to get up but pain coursed up my chest and sides, forcing me to lie back down on the table roughly with a small thud sound.

'You're awake.' A young woman's voice stated. It was vaguely familiar.

'I expected Avalon to be a little less painless.' I confided. Was I not dead? There was no way I could've survived that attack.

'You're alive. Aria brought you in and you've been recovering.' The young Queen of Nature told me, her pale eyes staring down into my eyes.

'Thank you, your Majesty. I would bow if I could…' I offered to her but she waved it off, shaking her head in dismissal.

'Don't you dare move or I will strap you to this table. An entire week's bed rest is what you need. There is only so much I can heal but I'm sure the others will be just in to see you.' Vervain answered, cold and distant.

'Is Aria hurt?' I questioned urgently, worried for my adopted older sister.

'Don't worry, she's not got a scratch on her. Stay down and rest, young one. You have proved yourself, truly Albion's Protector.' Vervain complimented, stepping out for more herbs.

I stopped talking and a wave of fatigue took over, guess I wouldn't be seeing Aria for the moment. I yawned hugely and patted my dagger sheath, unsurprised to find that it was back at my side. Aria must have tucked it away after I got knocked out. Come to think of it, I think I did send her a telepathic message to help me. I yawned once more, just noticing a snoozing knight in the corner. There wasn't a single thing to do but sleep so that's exactly what I did.


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**Merlin**

'Aria?' Mordred murmured waking up finally. Aria was seated by his bedside, along with a vase of flowers. 'You're okay.' He sighed in relief. It was amazing. After all he went through, he only worried about her. It showed just how much he cared about her.

'Oh Mordred, why? You could've called for help.' She chided him gently, stroking his black hair. He smiled peacefully.

'They might have picked it up. I didn't want any of you to get hurt. This is Morgana's doing, we must be careful.' He warned, looking at her with serious blue eyes.

'Yes, all of us must be careful. But I will get her back for this.' Aria promised, eyes sparkling dangerously. I owed a lot to Mordred.

'Mordred.' I greeted with a smile, stepping up to his side.

'Emrys.' He grinned.

'You protected my leannan. Thank you.' I said sincerely. He beamed.

'Well, she's my sister. I won't ever let her get hurt.' He promised happily. Aria kissed his forehead fondly. He wasn't much of a boy anymore. He was growing up, a young man. One that I could trust completely with the safety of the people I loved.

**Vervain**

It happened when I was in Gaius' chambers. I was helping him cook food. I was just setting out Merlin's plate when she crossed into my conscious mind. I greeted her nicely. I wasn't so hostile to her now. I figured that I should be a less harsh queen. And she often praised Gwaine and tried to console me about our current situation. I thought she might not be such a bad thing.

'_I am sorry for this, my queen.'_ She said suddenly, causing me to be on guard.

'What are you talking…' I began but before I could finish, I felt a fire spread across my system, the tendril tugging at my will, peeling it away.

To say it was painful would be an understatement. I fought hard, like I had never fought before in my life. She pulled harder, her magic clawing away at my mind. I screamed loud as an attempt for help. I dropped to my knees, shaking, physically trying to keep her from taking my body. It was mine, she was merely an inhabitant. How can she do this? I am her Queen! I stared all around me, needing the strength of my subjects desperately. I reached for one of the potted herbs, reaching my hand out for it but it was pulled back by a will that was not my own. I screamed again as a final lick of the flames sent me to take Sofia's place while she took mine.

It is almost indescribable. The feeling of hopelessness as I watched myself take up the poison and pour it onto Emrys' food, the hope of all Albion would be lost with just a single bite. I screamed and shouted for steadied my will but all in vain. Then my savior walked in, in the form of a shocked and suddenly very furious star. She balled up her fists and I held on to my magic tight, not allowing Sofia to touch it no matter how hard she tried. She would not taint my powers.

'I knew there was something wrong with you. Now, you'll see what happens when you mess with me, Vervain.' Aria hissed like a wild animal.

'You've mistaken me for my queen, young star. I am the sidhe, Sofia. And you will get out of my way.' Sofia attacked with her Aria was quick, knocking her out own magic but Aria managed to put up a shield. She was quick, knocking her out instead of killing her probably to interrogate her later. I felt her consciousness enter alongside mine and I caught her with the chains of my magic.

I squeezed her so tight it bit into her soul, making her cry out in pain. I would punish her suitably. I chained her into my subconscious, rising to take my rightful place once more in control of my body. I don't know how long it had been since Aria inadvertently gave me back my body, but when I finally woke up it felt like there was a pounding in my head. I put my hand up to it, wincing. Aria was seated beside me, Gwaine and Merlin standing by the stairs looking serious. I was in so much crap.

'Vervain, it that you?' Aria asked, kindly, surprising me. Didn't she hate my guts? She should, especially now that my secret nearly caused her leannan's death. I nodded my head nonetheless and stared into her tri-colour eyes.

'I'm sorry.' I said remorsefully. I came here to help Merlin and ended up almost killing him.

'You were embarrassed by her presence in you. You thought she couldn't get out. There was no reason for you to even think that. I understand. Now we can help you.' Aria said with a true smile. Merlin inclined his head slightly, looking a little cautious as he offered Aria his hand and led her out, nodding at Gwaine.

As soon as they were gone, Gwaine came over to me, looking into my pale eyes with his dark ones. The thought of him hating me, not caring for me anymore… it burned so bad… I didn't think it would hurt so much and it surprised me when it did. I hoped and hoped that he could forgive me. I was such a sorry excuse for a queen. A worse one for a friend. He stared at me with his unreadable eyes. I think I could see betrayal in them.

'You didn't tell me.' He said quietly, looking so very serious, I wish he would laugh.

'I couldn't.' I replied helplessly.

'I would have kept your secret. I have always kept your secrets. Every last one. And I plan on keeping this one too even if it's too late for some.' He murmured, eyes softening. My icy heart was melting fast, thawing out. For him? Why is it he always manages to do this to me?

'Why? Why would you do that? I could've killed him because of this secret.' I said, holding on to my cool… but it was slipping away, a mist through my fingers.

'It's because I love you.' He said, leaning down to me to stare into my eyes. And I saw his. I saw the true, honest love in them and there was a pull in me that I wasn't sure of. What was it? I know I was grateful.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight warm hug. He hugged me back, strong arms around my waist. 'Thank you… for loving me.' I said, kissing his cheek. I have no idea if I loved him. But he was a great friend and currently the only person alive who had all of my trust.


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**Merlin**

'She really tried to kill me.' I said, wondering as I leaned against the wall beside her up on the cold west tower.

'Yes.' Aria answered easily. Not bothered at all, she tilted her face to the harsh cold wind.

'It's hurtful that you're not upset at all.' I teased amusedly.

'I can't blame her. It was that sidhe. She has faith in the world you will bring.' Aria explained with a smile, looking so much like an exotic beauty with the wind whipping her hair. 'Plus, I'm not uneasy anymore now that my suspicious feeling has been justified. I thought for a moment I must be paranoid.'

I chuckled at her reasoning as we gazed up at the fading light and the first star making its appearance. The west tower always saw the most stars. We enjoyed the silent, gazing up as we saw the stars twinkling to life. It got me wondering… destiny, stars, life… I turned to her to ask a question to find that she's waiting for it, looking at me with a smirk.

'What would life for us be… if I made all the right choices?' I asked quietly, leaning close to smell her sweet autumn scent. She smelled like fiery leaves and wild bonfires even though it was spring. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes as she thought.

When she opened them, she leaned her head back to the wall and stared up into the night sky. 'Freya would still have died but moved on into Avalon. You would've gotten over her death, never forgetting her. Morgana would still be sweet and kind and in love with you as you would be with her. She would help you protect Arthur and Albion would come into fruition and your children would be happy.'

'And what about you?' I asked, listening quietly to the voice of destiny.

'I would have remained up with my sister stars and my lunar mother, perfectly content… never to know you were the one for me.' She said quietly and I could see no regret in her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her.

'Thank God, I'm not perfect.' I whispered fervently. Looks like my bad decisions had their reasons too. Sofia could wait, Vervain could wait… we'd figure it out another day…

**Arthur**

I was just about to head in to question Vervain about the attempt on Merlin's life. Most of the knights of the Round Table followed behind me, equally confused and furious that she had tried to kill Merlin. He has only ever been nice to her! Aria was right to have been harsh… How could she have seen what we could not? We were about to walk through the slightly open door when I saw the most unexpected thing ever. Gwaine, one of my most trusted knights was hugging that traitor, Vervain.

My jaw dropped and my eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my skull. He couldn't have not heard what happened! How can he bloody well hug someone that tried to kill his best friend? The knights behind me, mainly Percival, shoved me out of the way and peeped in. I just stood to the side with my back to the wall while the knights one by one, had their minds blown.

'Good God, maybe they were together on it.' Percival suggested. That snapped me out of it.

'No, Gwaine's one of Merlin's most trusted people. He wouldn't ever hurt Merlin.' I defended the rowdy knight at once. Perhaps there is more to the story than we know… Aria was the one to stop her. I should confer with her first.

I stationed Leon and Lancelot at the doors with orders not to let anyone in or out. The image of Gwaine crushing her slender body to his chest was still seared into my brain. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. She was holding on to him just as tightly. What the hell was going on here? Things were so much easier when she was an ice cube!

**Mordred**

A dark skinned knight by the name of Elyan came in to tell me of the recent developments. As soon as I heard that the Queen of Nature attempted to murder Emrys, I disbelieved it. They were both monarchs of the same people, she has faith in him and he respects her, how could this be? Then he said that Aria had come in just in time to stop her. I scrambled up immediately, causing sharp pains all over my torso. I fell back from the pain and was just caught by the knight and put down gently. My heart was stuttering with anxiousness.

'Is she alright?' I asked, concerned for my adoptive sister.

'She knocked Vervain out quick before she could do anything. She did say it wasn't completely Vervain's fault though but I have no idea what that means.' Elyan said, looking highly confused at his own words. 'Maybe someone else has her family ransom and she had to do it.'

'No.' I denied instantly. She wouldn't have done it even to save her family. As the Queen of Nature and a healer, she understands that a few people sacrificed is worth the birth of Albion. 'There must be something else.' I continued, my intuition was telling me that there was more and there was an uneasy feeling about it too.

'What?' Elyan asked, frustrated.

'I don't know yet but Aria must. I know she knows.' I said. My sister was an elemental after all, she has better senses than I do, maybe even better than a warlock like Merlin.

Vervain's current situation was just adding to the pile of complications that stood in the way of Albion. Morgana's building an army in Cenred's old country, Morgause is healing and Vervain has apparently gone off the deep end, if Morgana were to choose to attack at this time; I doubt even Camelot can withhold against an entire army of sorcerers. I looked out at the waxing moon and thought hard about all the surrounding problems. Why must everything be so complicated?


	72. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

**Mordred**

'Where's Queen Vervain?' I asked the girl who was tending to me. She had a kind look and was very caring. She was going to be the Once and Future Queen. I just know it.

She smiled sweetly at me. 'Merlin is trying his best to remove the sidhe with Aria. So far, they've managed to push it back but that's only if both of them do it.'

I shook my head and she looked at me questioningly. 'The souls must have merged together. Tell them to stop. If they actually manage it, she will die.'

'W-What?'

I could see the fear and shock in her eyes when she stammered. 'Truly. She will.' I said seriously.

And with that she fled. She would make a good Queen. Even in the face of such urgent distressing news, she remembered to send someone else to care for me, though I hardly needed it. Aria was just being protective. A woman with pretty fiery locks and emerald green eyes came in and grinned at me. Her eyes held knowledge and wisdom yet she had the curiosity and playfulness of a child and I told her so after talking to her for a few minutes.

'That's because you're not quite a child anymore, are you Mordred? You're growing up into a man and a fine one at that.' She said, eyes shining bright.

'I would like to think so. After all, boys play and men fight.'

She laughed at that and beamed at me, nodding her agreement. I brushed my fingers to the dagger at my side. Whether boy or man, I would fight. Nothing is worth fighting for if not Albion. This is the future, my destiny. Albion's protector. As my sister meant for me to be; as I strive to be.

**Vervain**

I gritted my teeth. It was painful… to say the least. But I wasn't going to protest, I wasn't even going to say anything. Not after my foul attempt on Emrys' life. I owed him my entire will to sealing away this damn creature. She was in agony. That I knew. First it was by my chains that were cool like ice; they froze her till her soul was all cut up with the stinging ice then… when Merlin helped the star to penetrate through with his magic, she released hers. And it was like the fire to my ice. Only… my ice did not melt, if anything the fire and ice worked well.

Her fiery chains of magic set Sofia's magic on fire and she screamed and screamed until she had no strength left. But it had tormented her and I had felt pain too. I was just too good at masking it. Gwaine was insightful though, he always was when it came to me. He had that ability to see right past all my walls and defenses but that's fine. I had already decided that I didn't mind. I knew that he would keep that ability safe at all costs.

Because he loved me. He was proving that statement repeatedly and now that my eyes have been opened, I realize, most everything he does for me, it was spurned by… this. And those words, his confession of affection for me, pounded into my head, stamped into my brain with every time an epiphany of his love hit me. Much like the blacksmith's hammer upon steel.

I caught his eyes dark and looking as though in pain as he stared at me and leaned his muscular frame against the wall, knowing he was helpless in this case. Even he could not push back the sidhe. I was hit by another epiphany then, when those men had broken my arm in the lower village and I sent a wisp of wind to find help. The air went to him. It told him to adhere to _his Queen_.

That means that nature or at least one of the elements have identified him as _Consort _unless I were to state otherwise. Was he my Consort? No. But I could find no reason to push him from that position. He wasn't my Consort, but he was closest to me in this world and I appreciate him. If I had to pick a Consort, he would make the most sense. He would die for me. He loved me.

A wave of pain washed through me, torturing Sofia once more and pulling me away from my silent revelations. My vision was swirling with black but I faintly heard the door slamming open and Gwen's voice saying something my mind couldn't quite make out. There was an odd sensation, was that feathers I felt? Am I floating, why was everyone so far below me? Where's Sofia gotten to?

Is she gone? For good? A short burst of elation burst through me before my conscious thought slipped and the mystifying swirling black took what was felt of my vision.

**Morgana**

'Sister, it is time.' I said in pride, looking upon my now healed, strong sister. She looked at me and smiled widely.

'Yes, it is. Once we take Camelot, there's no doubt we can take the rest of the five kingdoms. Then, dear sister, we will build the new, completely magical land.' Morgause agreed, half-dreaming of the land they would create.

'Come. Our army is ready.' I said with a cold grin but a small part of me thought back to visions of Arthur's ward and thoughts of regret for Mordred.

And most recently, of pale eyes that spoke of great danger to us. I could feel it. I looked at my sister, admiring her beautiful locks of flaxen hair. I wish I had my mother's hair. Grey eyes flashed in my mind and suddenly I feared for my only sibling. I looked around the room nervously as if there were enemies in the chamber.

She could see through me though. She knew what I feared. I kept no secrets from her anyway. Morgause kissed my forehead and led me out gently, her soft skin comforting me with the familiar fond contact. As evil as everyone saw us, we knew they were idiots. Evil people didn't love. We were sister queens and future rulers of all the five kingdoms. I would see to that.


	73. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

**Merlin**

Gwen rushed through the door, screaming at us to stop but we were too late. Aria and I pulled back our magic as quick as we could. Gwaine rushed forward, holding up Vervain's head. Gwen was explaining to me but I only half-heard it. Aria yelled for Gaius. He bustled over to Vervain, listening for a heartbeat and shaking his head while feeling for a pulse. Her face was paler than usual. Gwaine was in a panic. I was hoping so hard I didn't kill her.

Gaius started muttering words of the Old Religion and my eyes widened in shock. He can't do that! It might not even work! He told me never to use that! The antidote didn't bloody exist! Aria startled to and rushed to grab him but it was done. She caught Gaius as he fell to the ground. I went to him, my little knowledge of healing magic at my fingertips even though I knew it wouldn't work.

My hands worked. 'Gwaine, is Vervain alive?' I asked tensely.

'She's weak but yes.' Gwaine said, sounding relieved and guilty for it. Aria motioned for me to step back and she burst into a bright white flame, pressing her burning hands to his chest. When the fire finally burnt down, she was exhausted and Gaius was breathing in painful-sounding heaving breaths. But he breathed.

'What happened?' Gwen questioned, her voice afraid.

'He tried to transfer his life into her. Aria managed to save him in time.' I explained in harsh breaths. My mentor nearly died.

'I didn't save him. There is a rare plant that can replenish him, bring someone to perfect health as long as they still have a whisper of life left. I only bought him some time.' Aria corrected, leaning against the leg of a table.

'That plant is in the Perilous Lands which are now barren!' I said angrily, slamming my fist to the floor in frustration. For a moment, I thought he had escaped death again.

'That plant will not be allowed to die so easily, Merlin. Calm yourself, someone there is bound to have the answers. We must leave at once, he doesn't have much time.' Aria warned. I looked up into her strange determined eyes and nodded, I'd hope and do whatever it took to bring that antidote back.

**Aria**

I handed Gwen a bottle of my blood, it should help keep Gaius going for a time. I mounted my horse and then Merlin and I were off with Lancelot and Percival backing us up. Arthur would not let us go easily. Merlin was tense. Lancelot tried to help him but it did little good. We camped out nearby and woke early, walking towards a bridge. I sensed a magical presence.

'Hello Grettir.' Merlin greeted, relaxing at seeing a familiar face.

'Hello Magic.' He greeted back strangely. I regarded him. Seemed nice enough. 'I see you brought a pretty Star and some friends. Welcome.' He bowed.

'We need to know if there's a rare plant here that can…' Merlin started but Grettir stopped him.

'I've been expecting you. Unfortunately, I cannot let anyone pass until the heir to this land brings it back to life by walking through it once more.' Grettir stated with a mock apologetic air.

'Who's the heir?' I questioned.

'The Fisher King named Emrys his heir but the warlock has yet to accept. He need only say the word and I can allow you to pass. It is only if you accept can you find what you seek.' He answered. I glared at Merlin.

'You didn't tell me!'

'I didn't know!' He said in defense. Then he turned to Grettir. 'I don't want to rule a kingdom! Just let me through!'

'Even if I let you through, unless you accept your kingship, the land will be barren.' Grettir said calmly. Lancelot and Percival just watched, dumbfounded at the new information. It was just like Merlin to get a kingdom he didn't want.

'Fine! I accept!' He said, huffily. Grettir at once stepped aside, bowing.

'Your Majesty, welcome to your kingdom.' He said cheekily. Merlin ran past, leaving me and the others to catch up. The moment he stepped onto the ground, the grass spread like wildfire in the form of greenery.

Trees grew in seconds as did bushes, plants and fields, beautiful flowers grew wildly, covering the once infertile soil. 'Wow Merlin, you've a green thumb.' Lancelot joked in wonder. Percival elbowed him. I saw it then. I shoved Merlin's foot away, making him stumble to the knight. I dug out the plant with its red and purple leaves.

'Got it!' I said, showing them the strange looking plant. Merlin jumped up in excitement and grabbed my other hand, pulling us towards the self-repairing castle. With a strong command, the wyverns flew out of our way. Dragonlord indeed.

'There's a transportation seal in my room. If I put one here, we can use it to get back faster.' He said breathlessly. We ran faster. Merlin drew a seal big enough to accommodate five people, Percival being counted as two… In a flash of extremely advanced magic, a poof of smoke appeared, I swiped it away, coughing along with the others.

'Effective.' I commented in surprise, seeing Merlin's room. He yanked the door open and a weak-looking, struggling-to-stand Vervain was already there. She grabbed the plant right out of my hand and Gwaine helped her down to the table. Her hands moved furiously, preparing the antidote, muttering spells that made her eyes glow brightly.

Gwen and Arthur tipped up Gaius head and shoulders and she made him swallow it. Immediately, his face looked better. Vervain gave a small smile of satisfaction before Gwaine had to catch her passed out body. The woman was good at heart, just a little emotionless. Merlin collapsed himself into a chair and with a nonchalant but yet cheeky voice he tried to give Arthur a heart attack.

'Hey prat, I got made King before you did.' He said proudly. I nearly smacked his cockiness right out of him but I couldn't stop laughing.

'I already know you're the King of the Druids…' Arthur drawled, pretending to look bored though his face said he was ready to start off their usual bickering.

'Yeah? Did you know I'm the King of the Perilous Lands? I really need a better name for that place.' Merlin mused.

'What?' Arthur bellowed. 'You better explain, Merlin!'

'Had to do it to get the antidote. I've a good solid plan, so calm down Arthur.' Merlin said nervously.

'How can I bloody calm down?' Arthur questioned. Gwen forced him to shut up, reminding him that his voice would upset Gaius and Vervain.

'I'm going to have all the magical community move there so the other kingdoms don't kill them all. They'll know that Emrys is their King but they won't see me so my destiny is safe.' Merlin explained, obviously coming up with ideas off the top of his head.

'Then who will they see? A kingdom needs a sovereign they can see so they know that Emrys actually exists. A kingdom needs a strong point they can put their trust in. Don't forget, some don't believe yet.' Arthur reminded seriously.

'Their Queen, of course. Aria can use the seal to travel back and forth. Most people don't know how your ward looks like. The only one who does is Prince Mactire. His allegiance with our kingdom will guarantee its safety from the surrounding kingdoms.' Merlin said, grinning at his ingenious plan.

'Excuse me?' I said sweetly. 'But when the hell did I agree to being Queen?' I screamed. Why must he be so damn frustrating?

'You're already the Queen of the Druids!'

'And who decided that?' I questioned my leannan.

'The druids…' He trailed off sheepishly. 'Unless you rather someone else to be my Queen.' I was about to strangle him… I swear.

'Fine, just shut up and stop looking so damn smug!' I huffed, crossing my arms petulantly. He laughed. I let out a low growl before slapping my hand over my mouth embarrassedly. He hugged me from behind unexpectedly, making me blush.

'You'll be a great Queen.' He murmured. Arthur coughed pointedly and he moved back though I wish he hadn't. Sure he was frustrating but he usually managed to make me feel… special… afterwards.

'I bet you're grateful now I make you do some of my paperwork.' Arthur put in, a brotherly smile on his face.


	74. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

**Aria**

It's so strange to be Queen. People of magic as well as creatures flooded into the country. It is not easy to build a strong country from scratch but many were eager to serve and Prince Mactire gave us an alliance so the other kingdoms would not dare to touch us. Morgana sent a letter within the first week, requesting audience with the king. I informed her that his identity could not be revealed and told her that my country would not follow her in destroying Camelot.

Then Merlin came to me and together with Falon and Cianna, we put up a barrier to keep anyone with alliances to Morgana out. There were many druid camps and other magical folk that would not trust me to be the leannan of Emrys, the Queen of this new safe haven. Falon's word would not appease so many. Killgharrah came to stay in our mountains and the word of the Great Dragon stilled a future rebellion and the appearance of my star fire gained their trust.

The castle was filled with bustling activity. I was swamped with directing people around the castle when I transported myself back to Camelot, even then… Merlin and I were stuck doing the damn paperwork but that wasn't too bad because Arthur helped. An army was built within the course of three days. I had Percival and Lancelot come to teach them swordsmanship. They were easily trusted despite their crimson Camelot capes.

It was a beautiful thing to see my people and my adopted brothers getting along and learning from each other. Cianna was so much like Elsie and Gwen, she dragged me all around the castle and we quickly restored it to its former glory. On the days when she did not need me and I did not need to train the army in magic, I helped the men and women farm. I think it eased them to see their Queen toiling away at the rich soil.

Children laughed freely and I always found myself drawn into their games. I refused the crown they wanted to make for me though but they slipped on an armlet instead. I took this opportunity to rip my dresses, frolicking around shamelessly in my knee-length clothes. They merely laughed and mothers tutted as their daughters ripped their dresses too and joined me. My maidservants were always running behind me. It was hard being Queen but goddamn, it was worth it!

**Merlin**

It happened one night when I had snuck into Aria's room, the two of us curled up on the furs on her floor by the fire. She didn't often dream when I was with her but I was jolted awake when her magic flared and she keened through her teeth like a scared, nervous animal; her limbs scrambling away from the fur and even me.

I held on to her frantic arms and hushed her. Her frightened eyes stared into mine and she breathed hard through her nose. Her eyes flickered to the open window and a crow cawed. She scrambled up then, dragging me with her. She didn't even bother with clothes, she just ran out in her shift. 'What is it?' I asked.

'I… We're being hunted! Morgana is laying siege to the city! Baruch… Baruch is here!' She said in fear, wheezing out the words. I cursed. Only that son of a bitch could make her so fearful. Now was the worst time for them to strike.

'We have to get Arthur!' I said immediately. She nodded.

'But don't you leave my sight, I have a destiny too.' She demanded as we burst through Arthur's doors. He startled from his papers, Gwen jumping from her sleep beside him. They must have been working.

'Morgana is attacking!' I yelled. He jumped up, grabbing his sword and Guinevere's hand. A loud bang was heard along with swords clashing and the warning bell rung in time with bright lights and colours. Spells… Shit. We had no time.

'Merlin! Arthur!' Gwaine shouted, Vervain, Gaius and Mordred beside him, looking around apprehensively.

'Where are the knights?' Arthur demanded, eyes flashing.

'Lancelot went to get Safira because… we can't fight, Arthur… an army of sorcerers! Our army is fighting but we have been cut down too far!' Gwaine said.

'Arthur!' Leon yelled, running with Elyan and Percival beside him. His face was so grave. 'The King is dead.'

Arthur stood stunned then he exploded. He screamed with rage as he drew his sword. 'Where is she?'

'Arthur! As the King of Camelot, put aside your hate! We have to save the people! Send them to my country!' I called through his voice. He collapsed on his knees in resignation and grief.

'Merlin is right. If we fight now, we will lose everything.' Gaius said softly, looking extremely sad. His lifelong friend had just died. I pushed him out of the way just in time as a blue bolt whizzed past him.

A rough looking bearded man stood there, one hand out stretched and the other holding a knife to Elsie's throat. Aria tensed and shivered forcefully. I could feel her hate. Arthur rose and drew his sword. A trail of blood flowed out from a nick in Elsie's neck. 'Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends, my little angel?'

'Shut up and don't call me that, you bastard!' Aria snarled, face enraged. Baruch, I realized. My grip on Aria's hand tightened. He stared at me with those soulless eyes, amused.

'So this is Emrys. I expected more.' He scoffed. Elsie winced in pain as the knife traced over her collarbone. 'Come along, you shouldn't play with filth, little angel. You know that. You belong to me and you've given yourself to another man. Now you have to force me to punish you.'

'Release her or I swear I will rip you to shreds and feed them to creatures even more soulless than you!' Aria screamed, eyes flickering between the man she hated and the girl who kept her secret and called her friend.

'Aria, don't listen to him. A strong Queen doesn't have to bow down to any man. I am proud to have served you!' Elsie exclaimed. The blade cut a fresh wound into her skin. She bit her lip.

'I can kill you in an instant.' I threatened dangerously. How dare he come and try to take Aria from me!

'Not faster than I can slit her throat.' He countered with a sneer.

'Merlin.' Aria called. Reluctantly, I took my eyes off of him to look at my beautiful fierce Queen. 'I love you a lot so I will not tolerate it if you die here. Take Arthur and go. Vervain, protect him while I'm gone. I will be _pissed_ if you fail.' She said, I grasped her wrist tight. She smiled at me so sweetly… as if nothing was wrong. My hope was shining there in the light of her eyes, the radiance of her sun-kissed face. I can't let her go.

She kissed me with so much passion and love, my head spun with the high of it… but that didn't make it any less of a kiss goodbye. As she pulled away softly, I breathed in the scent of stars and magic and autumn days. Then she wrenched her wrists away and grabbing Elsie, pushed her to me. Baruch laid hands on her and I saw the flash of fear and fury on her face as her star fire ate her up. He hissed as he drew away his hands. Chains flew from the inside of his robes, latching onto her wrists and ankles. Her star fire quelled.

'Impossible!' She screamed, thrashing around in her restraints. Men came on either side, pulling on the chain. Baruch latched a collar on her neck… treating her as if she was a common animal, a possession. She shrieked. I lurched forward, just being caught by Percival and Elyan. I fought against their arms fiercely.

'I will not allow you to take her!' I roared, hate filling me, searing through me in a way I never thought would happen.

'I will not allow anyone to taint the innocence of my angel… except me of course.' He said with a snicker. Arthur looked murderous, everyone did.

'I will not let this go. You have harmed my ward. The next we meet, your corpse will be rotting in the depths of hell.' He promised.

'I will get you back, Aria!' I swore. She stopped and smiled, hiding her mysterious eyes in the shadow of her wild hair.

'Maybe I'll get back to you first.' She teased playfully, a dark tone in her voice. 'After I tear every single one of these bastards limb from limb.' She growled, her wings finally making an appearance.

Two more men were needed to keep her grounded. A gust of wind and black wisps whipped around them. Their voices faded as they disappeared. I couldn't feel my heart anymore, with its ever-existent thumping in my chest. It was quiet. I couldn't feel it at all. My arms were shaking, I could see that but I don't know why. Spots of water fell to the stone floor. I was crying. As expected.

'Merlin, let's save the people. Then we will work on getting Aria.' Gwaine said. Her name jolted me. I could feel again, the crippling pain, crushing my lungs and cracking my bones agonizingly slow. I gritted my teeth and looked up at Arthur. My destiny. I had to do it. She would be disappointed otherwise… Albion…

'Let's go, spread out. Get everyone to the forest now. I will take Arthur to my country and then come back with help to take the rest of Camelot. I'll find you.' I said, dragging my sleeve across my face, erasing the tears that spilled. I'm going to save Camelot as I always do, then I'll get Aria and in doing so, ensure Albion's future.


	75. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

**Vervain**

Camelot was taken but we had taken the villagers and all the men we could to Merlin's still unnamed country. Although some had to be knocked out due to their opposition to use magic to escape. The rest were too eager to live to worry about the means. By the time I had finished healing the severe injuries, it was dawning and word had spread, the people had come to the castle, waiting to see their hidden king.

Gwaine had to support me as I leaned on his shoulder, stepping out onto the balcony. A druid there heralded my appearance. 'The Queen of Nature and the Queen of the Druids, Queen Vervain. And her Consort, Sir Gwaine.' The man shouted. The people screamed their delight. Gwaine took me to the side to wait for Arthur to come. I could feel the smugness radiate out of his pores.

'You didn't tell me I was your Consort.' He said, sounding oh so puffed up.

'Nature chose you for me. Don't get cocky.' I told him, my tired eyes shifting to where a nervous Arthur brought out Guinevere with him.

'King Arthur of Camelot.' The man heralded and upon the not so enthusiastic reception, frowned. 'The Once and Future King with his future Queen, Lady Guinevere.' That got a lot of cheers going. The knights followed him, guarding through their weariness.

Merlin swept through the curtains. He let himself give them a smile through his pain. Then he let his magic rip, allowing everyone to feel the impact of Emrys' magic. I gasped at the purity of it. 'What is it?' Gwaine asked worriedly. I admit I was touched that he was so attentive.

'I'm fine, Merlin just let his magic loose. I wish you could feel it.' I said, bracing myself again.

'Was it that happy feeling just now?'

I sighed. Merlin was indeed powerful that his magic could be sensed by even those without it. The herald got a grip and continued. 'Our beloved king! King Merlin Emrys! King of this land and King of the Druids! Dragonlord and our savior!' He called out with pride and the nation rejoiced like they have never before. Merlin smiled and held up his hand, his face going serious. The crowd went silent.

'Camelot has fallen! To Morgana the witch! Albion cannot be created without it! King Arthur, my friend, the man I live to serve, he will lift the ban on magic! We will have peace! But it will take all of us to succeed!' Merlin exclaimed. The crowd roared their agreement, their willingness. Merlin held up his hand again.

'But this time, we face two enemies. His name is Baruch… And he has taken our Queen!' Merlin roared in pain and it blew through all the hearts of his people. The men and women shouted their anger and passion. The children began to cry in despair. 'We must save our Queen! But to do so, we must first save Camelot!'

The nation could feel him. As I could. How much it hurt him to have to put Aria second. The crowd shouted their encouragement. Nothing would stop them from bringing back their Queen. Merlin looked up with determined eyes, he motioned for Arthur to join him and the people screamed anew. We were readying to bring in a new age. The golden age of Albion!

**Baruch**

How beautiful she looks… how perfect she is… my lovely little angel. Blood looks so stunning on you. My men sliced away at her arms and legs, drawing the blood that would give me power. I waved them away and they bowed, leaving the room. She still needed to be punished. That whipping was just a usual occurrence. It was her duty to give me power. It was my power. She belonged to me.

She lay on the ground, her hair stained with blood, splayed around her like a dark halo. Her black wings folded at her back, ruffled with anger. It gave me such a twinge to see such vivid red on such beautiful skin… so slick and wet… The silver bound her wrists, ankles and neck to my throne. My pet angel… could she look anymore heavenly, tied down at my feet?

I crouched down, stroking the cut up flesh, she shivered and hissed at me. How feisty. I watched the blood glitter temptingly on my fingers, sucking and licking the delicious liquid of my skin. I shuddered as the pleasure filled me up, stronger than before. It would only get better as time passed. I trailed my damp fingers on her blood smeared bosom. She snapped, nearly taking my hand off were it not for the collar.

I raised my hand to hit her but thinking twice, caressed her face. Why damage such a beauty when I can take her… have her… I teased up her dress, dipping my fingers into the wounds. She thrashed around helplessly. Strong but not strong enough. I licked my fingers once again. My other hand slapping her breasts hard, being sure to make it hurt, she was to be punished after all. She gritted her teeth and bared them at me. I withdrew my hand for a moment.

'Did I hurt you? Let me make it better.' I snickered sarcastically, massaging her roughly, ripping off the short dress so she was left in her undergarments. She snapped repeatedly at my hands but my enchanted chains kept her in check.

'Don't even try and scare me. You can't rape me for fear that my stardust fails inside you.' She mocked me. I laughed at her. Did she think me daft? I knew that the rumor might be true and I will not take that chance but I could do so many other things. Besides…

'Your blood will be more than enough to make up for that, little angel.' I chuckled darkly, sticking my tongue into her wound. That was when she screamed. Sweet sounds… I shuddered with ecstasy as I continued. I don't think I will be done punishing her for a while.

**Sorry if it's a bit too dark! I have to make Baruch the most despicable character ever! I hope you hate him completely and utterly! **


	76. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75 **

**Merlin**

'The young star…' Killgharrah said mournfully. He really did have a soft spot for Aria. He lay himself down on the soft grass, a little ways away from the castle. 'Can we not rescue her first?'

'No, there's no way around it. We need Camelot's strength. Baruch is even more dangerous than Morgana and Morgause put together.' I told him, thinking about everything she told me of Baruch. Wasn't much. She hated talking about him and I didn't like to remind her.

'He is a soulless man.' Killgharrah agreed. The stars tonight were so bright, shining out in the darkness. They reminded me of her. She was one of them. I wish I could ask one of them to save her.

'He had chains that could bind her, quell her star fire. No way he could've enchanted it without selling another piece of his soul for the secret of her flames. She… She told me he's not the kind of man who is honorable. She tricked him into believing that if he… she would lose the power of her stardust.' I said, half-afraid even though there was no reason to be. He won't sacrifice power. Killgharrah chuckled.

'She is a smart one. But that is a true lie. Nothing can make her lose the power of her stardust. That is why she is dangerous and powerful. She is beast-like, is she not?' Killgharrah asked, referring to her animalistic nature. I thought of the times she snapped at a knight's accidentally errant fingertips or growled that throaty sound when she felt threatened.

'Yes, she is. It is the bastet's remnants in her and perhaps some of her own nature as well.' He said with a small smirk. Aria had an attitude as fierce as the fires of her heritage.

'Then she will live to claim her killing rights.' Killgharrah nodded. I stared up into my friend's yellow eye.

'Killing rights?'

'She is his captive, therefore, she has the right to end his life. She will be quite upset if it were not her who murders him.' The giant lizard said. I shook my head and gazed up into the night sky again. I don't care really. If I get a chance, I'll kill him. We can't afford to wait.

**Aria**

The chains on my skin are cold, they keep me awake. They remind me that I am owned. My body is owned by another. I am a prisoner. I am a pet. These detestable chains keep me tied to that bastard's throne. Just so people can see what he's acquired. So he can drag me to his feet to use and play with before throwing me back again. He keeps me near just because he can.

How long has it been? Since I've become his pet again? Nothing more than a pretty animal. The wind blows. I flinch instead of shiver. Have I become a coward again? Has he made me timid? I was timid before, like a rabbit before the jaws of a hungry beast. I was fooling myself. Thinking he would not find me again, I should have paid heed to my instincts. They are never wrong.

Have I not felt the sensation of being hunted, every time I woke? No… Not the times I woke with Merlin… Merlin. Sweet, compassionate Merlin. Mine. He's mine. He made me feel so safe. Nothing could hurt me. His bravery made up for my cowardice. I'm so sorry, Merlin, I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you. Sorry I got caught. Sorry I can't escape. Sorry I'm a weak Queen.

I'm supposed to protect you. Do you remember? It's my destiny and my choice. Remember how I foolishly bragged about how I would save your life over and over again? How we'd have to take turns being the damsel in distress? It seems stupid of me now. I'm here, away from you. I'm miserable and in pain. The light in the world left with your presence. I'm surrounded by his darkness.

Chase away my fearful nature, make me brave again. Make me strong and unbeatable. Like you. I want to love you again. My hands burn when they can't feel you. I'm so empty. Without you, my world is empty. You are the happiness in my life. Your beautiful blue eyes held my entire world. Can't you see how much I need you?

Please come get me, . I'm the damsel in distress now. Come save me, Merlin, my leannan. Please. Until then… perhaps I can stay away from these shameful emotions. Perhaps I can drown in the memory of you and who I used to be and what we were together. Until you take me back to be your Queen again. I'll do better next time.

**Arthur**

We just finished the meeting with Prince Mactire, planning our strategy to take back Camelot. I wish we could've continued. I need something, anything to keep my mind off of Aria. I failed her. Where are you, little sister? I sighed. My knights were depressed but determined. She kept us happy with her conversation and her tricks and her squabbles with Merlin. God… Merlin. I failed him too.

Not only did I fail to save the love of his life, I let the kingdom fall… Again. He was counting on me. He believed in me. To create Albion. I failed as king, friend and brother. Oh and don't forget as a son too. Father is dead. I couldn't save him. What did he think? Did he say anything when he watched as his own daughter take his life?

Soft hands curled around my body, a fragile form pressed against my back firmly, taking away my worries, sharing my burdens. Gwen. My future Queen. I turned around and kissed her lovely curly brown hair. 'I'm going to make everything right again.'

'I know. I have faith in you.' She smiled through her sad warm eyes. How is it that people have faith in me when all I do is have faith in Merlin?


	77. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

**Gwaine**

Vervain was worried. I could see it in her eyes. Her face was perfectly emotionless. She gathered the healers of the druid camps and formed a group, teaching them useful, vital skills to save lives during the coming fight to take back Camelot. She was busy. I trained whatever knights we had left with Arthur but they were ready. Merlin had a tough job, training the sorcerers to fight.

Mordred and Mactire were helping him but he didn't like the idea of an almost fourteen year old boy fighting in a full scale battle. Mordred didn't care. Merlin was concerned all the time, it never left his face, carving in lines that made him look old. Aria would freak out if Mordred got hurt. Vervain's healers were getting lots of practice with stray spells and skilled swords all over the place.

'Gwaine!' She said in a scolding tone. Her female healers huddled in the back as I walked in the tent, holding my bleeding arm with my usual grin. They giggled as Vervain looked at me sternly, watching the drama unfold. 'Can't you be more careful? I'm busy already enough without having to patch you up all the time.'

This is the first time I came in. I refrained from telling her so. 'Nice to see you too. If you're so busy then get one of your healers to help me out. Or I could just go around holding my wounds and smiling at horrified children.' I joked playfully. Her eyes lightened, swirling silvery clouds back at me in place of a smile. I was becoming better at reading her.

'Be quiet, I need to concentrate.' She said in a less harsh tone. Everyone there knew it was a lie. She was the best healer ever to be born. She could've healed me with her eyes shut and half-asleep.

'As my Queen wishes.' I teased, faking innocence when she glared at me frostily. The girls behind her giggled and I winked at them, leaning in towards Vervain as if to kiss the stunningly beautiful Queen. She froze and then scowled, irritated.

'What the hell are you doing, Gwaine?' She demanded, showing some of her rare emotion even if it was anger.

'You have something on your face, right there.' I lied smoothly, tracing my fingers over her cheek very gently. She didn't smack my hand away. When my hand fell, I couldn't resist the urge to add. 'Got it.'

She turned me around and began pushing me out, going off on me. 'You idiot, stop distracting me with your stupid moves. Get out of here!' She said, kicking me out, her pale face just very slightly flushed pink. With anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell yet. She huffed and stalked back in. I chuckled to myself and looked up sadly.

When Aria gets back, I'll tell her about all my tricks. She loved to laugh at them. My little sister might even help me out.

**Arthur **

'We'll be ready within the week.' Mactire confirmed with a grim smile.

'As will we.' I assured.

We parted ways and I just caught Merlin in his blue robes, Mordred beside him. Safira ran towards them, grabbing my arm as she passed. Lancelot was struggling to keep up with his excited wife. 'Merlin!' she screamed. Merlin whirled around, pulling Mordred with him.

'Safira?' He asked in disbelief, watching as she dragged me forcefully to my friend.

'It worked! It worked! The practicing! I know where Aria is! We can go as soon as Camelot is returned to us!' She said happily, green eyes glittering. Merlin stopped then hugged her really tightly before releasing her with an apologetic smile.

'Thank you.' He said in a very heartfelt way. Mordred's sharp eyes sparkled.

'Is my sister alright?' He questioned immediately, hopeful.

'Yes, she'll hang on till we get there. But we should hurry before Baruch taps more of her stardust.' Safira said, burning with determination.

'Then we'll hurry.' I promised, going back to my room for more planning. Once I get her back, I'm never letting that bastard lay another finger on my little sister.

**Morgana**

I startled from my sleep, breathing hard. The vision… it was so horrifying… My sister. My poor sister, dead on the ground. And it was all because of her… That strange woman with the white eyes. There was so much ice in those eyes. She was so pale. Her hair was the palest blond and she was so white… it was as if Death was coming for my sister, choosing to take my only family from me.

I slid out of my bed and started all the rituals I knew, praying for the Old Religion to save my sister. I couldn't lose her. But the sinking in my heart told me it was hopeless. I had no power over this. I walked out into the throne room. My sister was sitting on one of the two thrones, the Bloodguard tending to her. She was ill again. Merlin's fault. Damn his powerful magic. Damn Emrys. Now I knew it was him. And that Queen who ruled his land with him was none other than my replacement, Aria. My brother's ward and new little sister. It still stung a little bit to be replaced.

'Dear sister, is something the matter? I felt your magic flaring but did not wish to interrupt.' Morgause said with genuine worry. She was so caring… even when she herself was not feeling well.

'I had a vision, sister. You are in grave danger. We must speak privately.' I said urgently, waving out the guards. When they all left, I allowed my vulnerability to show. My sister immediately opened her arms to me and I rushed into them, finding comfort in her strong arms.

'Speak to me, darling Morgana.' My sister soothed, stroking her fingers through my hair.

'I saw your death, sister. It scares me. The woman who did it. She was so pale. Pale like death. Her hair was white-blond and her skin like ivory. Her eyes were filled with frost, sister. She's so cold. Could she be an undead? Will Emrys resort to dark magic?' I asked her, hoping that Merlin wouldn't sink so low. Not only because I wanted my sister to live but also because… deep inside me, I still remember the Merlin who was my friend, pure and trustworthy. I didn't want that memory to be tainted.

'No he will not. I have heard that the druids have gained another Queen.' Morgause said gravely.

'One other than his leannan?' I asked in shock. Who else could be Druid Queen? Could they even have two Queens?

'The King and Queen pair is the one you already know of. They say this woman is pale as anything, like winter personified. She is a powerful healer and also Queen of Nature itself.' Morgause said with a grim face. This woman… sounded so powerful… so unbeatable. 'I will die.'

'No!' I protested strongly. I will not allow that! I will force the people of this godforsaken land in front of my sister to protect her.

'I cannot win but that does not matter. The most important is that you kill Emrys. I will hold her off. If he dies, you will rule without further obstruction.' Morgause promised, kissing my forehead and grasping my hands. My sister loved me so much, enough to die for me even...


	78. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

**Merlin**

There was no key to success here. No magic staff or crystal ball to break in order to save the day. It was real men, fighting real men. Flesh and blood. I lead them with Arthur. I hate it. I hate how I feel like I'm leading them to their deaths. Maybe because I know I am. Some of them would not return once the battle was won. I had to finish this. I had to stop her. Morgana.

She was so sweet. I used to think she was the light of Camelot. Their chosen princess. It was so easy to believe. I saw her help the villagers, play with children, stand up against Uther. It was easy to see her as beautiful and pure. I can't believe all that changed but it had. She wasn't Morgana anymore. She was just another evil sorceress intent on killing Arthur and dominating Camelot.

This is what I have to do. With that, I sent out a surge of magic to the west and the first battalion breached the walls of Camelot… The knights ran in behind the sorcerers. We had enchanted their swords to block and penetrate most spells but always best to put sorcerer against sorcerer. Arthur and I led the way through the secret tunnel. Not even Morgana knew this one. Arthur and I dug it out ourselves.

'_It is done.' _Mordred spoke into my mind, telling me that he had cleared the way. Mactire nodded behind me and I relayed the message to Arthur. We paused before the door. The knights of the round table, our best sorcerers and sorceresses were right behind us.

'Ready then, old friend?' Arthur asked with a small goofy grin. What a nut…

'If I'm not?' I pretended.

'Too bad.' He grinned widely, bursting through the door.The knights and magicians split to four. Arthur, Mactire, Vervain and myself. Arthur and I would be aiming for Morgana. Vervain and Mactire would find Morgause. Aria… said her destiny was somewhat linked with her…

I ran, knocking back guards frantically. My spell missed by just a little and a sword deflected it instead. 'Stop over-thinking, Merlin!' Lancelot yelled. I nodded once and continued, planning would have to wait then.

**Gwaine**

She was gone. She stepped on the rune-thing and she just disappeared. A trap! I knew it! Now she was alone with no one to fight with her. She was a healer but she could hold her own for a while. I… have to take control. I whistled loud and the rest of the group turned to me with fear stricken eyes. 'Spread out! Find her now!' I shouted.

Given a sense of direction, they ran for it, searching for Vervain. That woman… I ran for it. I had to get to her. Now. I swore I'd protect her. I swore not to leave her side. Technically, she left mine but still… Damn Morgana and her stupid ridiculous sister…

**Morgana**

Arthur found me. Why would I leave my throne at such a critical time? Merlin was probably thinking I would find a place to hide and he was usually the one that thought strategically. But I suppose siblings think alike. 'Hello, brother.' I greeted with a smile. I hope Morgause was okay. I hope she lives long enough for me to save her again…

'Morgana, stop this.' He demanded sternly. 'I thought you wanted magic to return to the kingdom. I am willing to do that!' He tried to compromise. All I could think about was her… the ward.

'Is it because of Merlin's Queen? You new little sister? Because she has magic. I have magic too…' I said in a mock sad tone, pretending to be the hurt little girl. 'Maybe if you had helped me when I was your little sister, we wouldn't be here.' I hissed at his. The Bloodguard stood at the ready and Arthur's puny magicians dared to stand with him still.

'You're still my little sister. I don't hate magic. I'm not like Father.' Arthur tried to reason with me. Why am I the bad guy? I want what's mine… Merlin had to be punished. He did too. How many did he let die?

'But you were.' I whispered hatefully. 'How many people did you kill under that useless man's orders? I gave him what he deserved.' I watched him stiffen, I felt glee run through my system. Time for fun. 'Did you forget how I got here? I spoke to me. He smiled when he saw me and he said my name and told me he loved me, even with magic.' I said sweetly, the perfect part of a girl who loved her father. I played that part for years. I was good at it.

'And you killed him anyway!' Arthur burst out furiously, the Bloodguard moved but I motioned them to stay. He looked even angrier still. 'You men! Why do you not follow Merlin? Isn't he Emrys? The high priest of the Old Religion? Your savior?'

'They follow only the High Priestess. Me.' I said smugly. He clenched his teeth, I saw his jaw tighten. See brother, I can make you suffer too…

He lunged forward but I had a spell ready. His sword blocked it. I frowned. Damn. 'The traitor's work, I see.'

'His name is Merlin. He was your friend! But this time you're wrong, Morgana.' He said as we circled each other and my guards fought his. 'This sword was forged in a dragon's breath. Today, you'll die by this sword.'

'Maybe.' I allowed him his fun. 'But then maybe I'll use that sword against you. It'll be such a pleasure if you died by the blade… Just like that good for nothing Uther!' I laughed out.

'That's enough, Morgana.' A familiar voice said. A voice I knew well… I turned around and felt the impact of his magic, the heavy stare of his stormy blue eyes… Merlin had arrived. Warlock against witch.

**Vervain**

'I'm sorry. But your sister will die.' I told the dying woman. It was a hard battle. It was clear that I was the stronger but she had experience. I was a born healer, not born to harm. A whisper of wind carried over to Gwaine. Of course, my Consort first before all else. She choked and I did her a favor, piercing through her heart so she died fast. As painless as possible.

I am not born to harm. I do not enjoy suffering of any kind. I moved away from the lifeless body but my legs caved in. My mind told me that my muscles were strained, my magic was used in the wrong way. If I had been healing, I wouldn't be so tired. It was a hard thing to change healing magic to one that can harm…

I breathed deep, my medical knowledge telling me to stay down till help came. I couldn't take on anyone now. The door broke down suddenly but I didn't get frightened by sounds like that. I looked up in time to see a frantic, panicked Gwaine rush to his knees. I was enveloped in warmth. He was very, very warm. His arms were strong around me, not letting go. I was in his arms…

He was shaking. Why is he shaking? His head hid in my shoulder and I felt the wetness. He was crying. Gwaine was in tears. What's wrong with him? 'I thought I came too late. It took too long to find you.' He admitted. Was he crying because he wasn't here to protect me? Because he thought I'd died? He… loved me. I almost forgot.

'I'm fine, Gwaine.' I said, trying to stop his tears. I don't know why but… they bothered me. I don't like to hear his tears. I felt him shake again and I bit my lip. He was in pain… and… I cared. I really did. This idiot had grown on me despite his irritating and puzzling ways.

I placed one hand on his head, fingers sinking into the dark wavy locks. He froze for a while. He stopped shaking. Did I really do that? I tried to find the words to help him. To express myself. I didn't have a hint of ice with me now. His warmth had driven it away. 'Don't cry, my Consort.' I acknowledged. 'You're my Strength, Gwaine. Be strong, I am alive.'

He pulled back from me and helped me to my feet. I was quite worried, he wasn't talking or saying anything and…! Soft lips met mine, lips I had tasted before. We're in the middle of a battle and he does this? I'm not saying it wasn't enjoyable… And I did just admit he was my Consort. I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes. My light ones looking into his dark orbs.

Then, without warning, he swept me into his arms and ran. 'Gwaine, where are you going?' I demanded, the ice still not returned to me yet.

'You're exhausted and Morgause is dead. Your part is done. I'm taking you back to rest.' He stated with such a tone of finality, I didn't argue… I would have… but he had such a tender voice at that moment, I didn't want to fight and ruin it.


	79. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

**Arthur**

'Look at yourself, Merlin! Are you going to kill a friend so easily?' Morgana yelled, blocking the vicious spell that came at her. Merlin looked incredulous.

'Look who's talking! How long have you stopped being my friend?' He yelled back his voice full of hurt. He didn't notice the spell that formed behind him. How low can she get? Attacking him from behind? I leapt and deflected it with my sword. It exploded against Excalibur and I staggered back with the impact, grunting with pain as my ribs seemed to rattle. Merlin swirled around to me in panic and then faced Morgana again. 'Will you just fight fair?'

'You want fair? Tell him to get out of the way! Two against one is hardly fair.' She spat. Merlin gave her a wary glance. Then with speed I didn't know he possessed, he reached out and snatched my wrist in an iron grip that was completely un-Merlin-like.

'Arthur, give us some space and don't interfere.' Merlin told me, his hand tight on my wrist. My jaw dropped.

'She'll kill you, idiot!' I growled. Did he really just choose this time to be stupid?

'You really have no faith in me. This is my battle, it's warlock against witch. You're not either. Let me do my damn job, you prat!' He gritted out as he struggled to push me away from his side, does he have a death wish? Sure, he's powerful but Morgana's good with words and Merlin's vulnerable in that department. Suddenly, strong glittering sparks erupted between us, pushing me back by force. I tried to dig my heels into the ground but I was dragged forcefully to the farthest part of the room and Merlin drew his hand over the both of them.

The barrier formed a glowing blue outline of a dome. 'A wizard's duel then. Bound by the rules of the Old Religion. It's unfortunate, I won't be able to kill my brother first. I wanted to make you watch.' She spoke, glaring hate at him.

'You've fallen so far, Morgana. I really miss the old you.' Was all he said, his eyes stormy and full of power. I struggled against my bonds but they held with ease.

'Merlin, release me!' I screamed. The two magical people looked at me and looking at them with human eyes… their glowing aura, the killing intent, the change in atmosphere… I suddenly understood why Merlin wanted me out of the way. I'd be killed in the crossfire for sure. I'd just get in the way. I was completely and utterly human.

Morgana laughed and the cruel sound reminded me of how her laughter used to be all tinkling bells, daringly delicate. 'You're the one who's fallen far, Merlin. Even with all you had done… if you had just come to me… I would have forgiven you. But it seems to be too late now. You've chosen to stand by Arthur and that foolish Queen of yours.' She spat but I caught a glint of hurt in her eyes that startled me.

'Don't speak of her in that way!' Merlin snarled, magic forming in his hand for the first strike, then, it dissolved in shock. 'What do you have against her in any case? You haven't even met her.'

Morgana went red and she screamed wordlessly as she summoned fiery demons to attack him. Merlin threw a shield around himself and pushed it forward, forcing the demons to the walls of the dome where they vanished into dark smoke. 'Morgana, answer me.' Merlin demanded with authority.

'I will not answer to a traitor!' She yelled but it was hysterical and her voice broke. I raised my brows in shock. What? Why was she so adamant on not answering about Aria? Merlin looked furious. Understandable since Aria was missing. He had to find out what he could.

His voice took on a tone I have heard only once or twice in his entire life. 'I am Emrys, all magic must answer to me!' He said with darkened eyes. Even I would've obeyed that voice. Morgana froze and she cast another spell, Merlin caught it and threw it back to her.

'You replaced me!' She screamed in pain as the spell sliced into her shoulder. Her blood spilled but she didn't seem to care. She fired spell after spell and Merlin winced as he didn't quite dodge one, leaving a large gash at his side. 'Every vision I have of her, I see how similar she is to me and yet completely different!'

'What are you talking about, Morgana. She is Aria. You're Morgana. I don't understand!' Merlin gritted out whilst trying to deflect all her spells. The entire dome was filled with sound and colour and the two were at the very center, both emitting power that was just beyond all my expectations of magic. I have never seen either one look like this.

'You replaced me with her! Why is she so loved by all who should've loved me? Why am I so hated?' She questioned honestly and her voice truly broke. Merlin paused and looked at her with wide eyes of surprise.

'Morgana, whoever said I stopped loving you? Arthur loves you as well. Gwen still loves you. Uther loved you.' Merlin corrected in a gentler tone. But his eyes… they looked so old. Like they had seen far too much in too little time. 'But what did you do? You killed him. You tried to dispose of Gwen. God knows how many times you've tried to kill me and Arthur.'

'You liar! You're standing here, trying to kill me now. Who started it first? You did when you pushed me down the stairs, or don't you remember?' She said and I watched tears stream down her face. There was no magic now.

Merlin looked tortured. 'It was a mistake! I healed you that same night! But look what you've become. For the sake of all magical people, the people you once tried to fight for, I… I have to do this.' He said and with those words, his hand shot out and his spell hit her hastily thrown up shield.

She deflected but the impact knocked her to the ground and he stood over her, arm outstretched. The dome dissolved. Merlin won the duel. My bonds disintegrated. I told her that she would die by my hand… but the truth was I didn't know. Her fight was as much with me as it was with Merlin. And even through all she did, she was still my little sister, I was told my whole life to protect her… I didn't know if I could live with the fact that I killed her. Maybe… even if it was selfish… maybe it was better if Merlin did it. But then again, he had so much burdens and I swore that I would carry some of those burdens.

Morgana say on the ground bleeding and looking so defeated. She looked up at him with open, honest eyes and I paused. 'Did you ever love me, the way you love her?' My eyes widened at her question. Did she crave Merlin's love? I waited for his answer. Did he love her?

He hesitated but he met her eyes. 'Yes, a long time ago. When you weren't filled with so much hate. She is like you… in a way, I suppose, being a seer and her fierceness and determination. But… _She_ is my heart.' He said without reservation.

'It's too late now.'

'Yes, it's too late now. Forgive me.'

I steeled myself and raised my sword as I walked to stand beside Merlin, stopping him from casting the killing spell. I couldn't make him do it. Not after that. My sword trembled. Merlin noticed and his hard blue eyes softened. 'You don't have to, Arthur.'

'I know. I'm sorry, Morgana.' I said, plunging the sword down, staring into her hateful, fear-filled eyes. For a moment, I saw how her eyes used to be when we were children… when I was still her hero…and my own eyes stung. I shut them.

My sword pierced into flesh and I heard the far too familiar splatter of blood. When I opened my eyes, it wasn't my sister I had killed. A part of me breathed a sigh of relief and another growled in frustration. I pulled the sword from the bloodguard's body. But she had recovered, incantations filling the air. In the next moment, she was gone, escaped again.

'I don't know whether to be happy I didn't kill her or frustrated because I failed to again.' I admitted with a troubled sigh, eyes on Excalibur's dirtied blade. I was thankful none of the blood was hers.

'I understand the feeling. It took me years to prepare for the moment. When I would have to kill her.' Merlin revealed, looking around at his thankfully still alive men. They breathed even though they were injured, keeping still as they grinned in victory and tiredness. Did they hear all that? Word is going to spread now of Merlin and Morgana's past.

'That moment's not now.' I said, watching Merlin heal all their more serious wounds and tell them to stay put and keep out of sight. And not to tell of what they heard of course. I decided not to talk to him now about his previous affections for my sister. I did have suspicions but I never really thought…

'No. Let's go.' Merlin muttered getting up and dragging me to the balcony where we made all announcements. I could see colours all kinds and hear sounds so loud, they threatening to burst my ears. Silver gleamed as swords clashed… blood and bodies in the streets. The second siege. My kingdom should never have to experience this again…

Merlin was shouting then, in harsh tones and hissing screams… is he calling Killgharrah? Within minutes the dragon came at his command and roared, stunning the people into silence. No fiery breath struck down yet. 'Morgana is defeated! Morgause is dead! Why do you still fight?' Merlin shouted, his eyes glancing to me. Ah, I see… He waved his hands in the air, casting a spell.

When I spoke, my voice boomed, carrying to every person present. 'I give you two choices, as King of Camelot, you can stay and be a part of this kingdom or you can go elsewhere. I know this kingdom has done you wrong and if you cannot forgive it, then go without punishment for your own crimes. But for those who stay… I swear on my life, magic will be free!'

Immediately, people dropped their swords and staffs… some left, some stayed, some tried to fight but they didn't get far, Merlin's sharp wave of magic sent them running. The knights of Camelot as well as Mactire's and Merlin's people joined in helping their once enemies find places to sleep tonight. Morgause was burned and her ashes scattered with the wind.

It was only next morning that I noticed Vervain and Gwaine, entering the kingdom to join us for my speech, Merlin's people walking behind them as if on a pilgrimage. Gwaine supported Vervain firmly but gently, she looked tired as I would expect from fighting Morgause. I hoped she wasn't injured. Merlin stood by my side and a light smile touched his face. Vervain joined me on my other side, Gwaine a step behind her. Gwen touched my shoulder and I lifted her hand to my lips gently, she smiled. The only one missing was Aria. She should've been here, standing by Merlin's side in those freakishly short dresses, beaming as Merlin put his arm around her.

Merlin noticed her absence clearly. It was apparent in the way he didn't look to his right, and the way his fingers twitched. We would get her back but today, I'd give him a consolation prize. I opened my mouth to speak. 'People, as King of Camelot, I decree that from this day onwards, magic is no longer banned!' I said with authority. Cheers erupted and I smiled giving it awhile before holding up my hand. The crowd fell silent. Merlin requested to speak quietly, I stepped back.

'Today I relinquish my claim on my kingdom to King Arthur. Albion is one united peaceful kingdom. I'm taking the first step. My destiny is to serve and protect him. I will stand by his side as he rules this land.' Merlin declared, moving back quickly, I wanted to smack him on the head and hug him at the same time. Idiot. I spoke again, determined.

'With the return of magic, there must be a person to help me oversee the magical community. That person is Merlin Emrys, my friend and advisor, Court Warlock, Dragonlord and King of the Druids. And when she returns to us, my Court Seer, Lady Aria Pendragon, my sister and Queen of the Druids.' The people cheered loudly as I proclaimed this and Merlin grinned widely, tears in his eyes.

'There is one more person. Vervain, Queen of Nature and the new Court Healer!' And then… everything just… fell into place… Finally. The dawn of Albion had arrived.


	80. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

**Mordred**

A lot of changes were made under King Arthur's new rule. One of them was the forming of two armies. One of knights and the other of sorcerers. Camelot's knights and Albion's protectors. I was placed as Captain of the protectors. It felt strange but I accepted the responsibility with pride and led them immediately into harsh training. They had to be ready after all for when we go to get my sister back.

She never left my mind as I'm sure she never left the minds of anybody. It was why my protectors trained so hard. Merlin came sometimes, teaching us something new when he wasn't rewriting laws at Arthur's side. Lady Gwen was now engaged to King Arthur but she refused to be married until Aria returned. She wanted my sister to be the maid of honor, whatever that was…

Vervain as Court Healer, was an advisor to Arthur and she, I'm positively sure, demanded the formation of healers as an active group, almost like knights and protectors. And so there were healers. It was a great idea and it meant Vervain was constantly busy but at least she didn't explode at that poor knight that was her Consort.

The crimson-caped knights stood guard and carried out patrols alongside my blue-clothed protectors and healers roamed the streets and castles, carrying brown medical bags and dressed in light, flowing green robes. Camelot was incredibly peaceful and Mactire copied Arthur's example forming knights alongside his sorcerers and healers. But the city was only content. Not happy.

I saw Merlin in the halls one day and asked him about it. As much as I hate to admit, I am a young teenager and I don't have the experience yet to make proper conclusions of these things. He was so clearly depressed but he managed a sad smile. 'It's because we are still incomplete… don't you feel it?'

I nodded, understanding it was that constant tugging emptiness inside me… because I missed her. 'Because she's not here?' I asked for confirmation. He sighed and nodded and he looked like a man that had been in agony for a thousand years and doomed for a thousand more. 'I see now, they cannot be happy without their Queen.'

'No one can. When she returns to us, then we'll be happy.' He said, looking out at all the people, magic and non-magic, walking amongst each other. Then he put on a cheeky grin. 'You know, I'm going to ask her to marry me the moment we get back to Camelot.'

I couldn't hold back my laughter. It bubbled out of my throat. I can imagine how my impulsive sister will jump him on the street. 'That'll be sooner than you think. My men are ready to go at your command.' I stated proudly. I wanted my sister back as soon as possible. I wanted her to be happy. Merlin beamed brightly.

'Now we wait on Vervain's healers.' He said, anticipation floating around him. I was confused though.

'Why would we need healers at the rescue?' His smile dropped immediately with my question and my heart sank like a stone in a bottomless lake of anxiety.

'They're expecting her in the worst condition possible.' He said in a voice empty of all emotion but pain. My sister… Then I realized the lake wasn't so bottomless and my heart shattered and found fear in the depths…

**Vervain**

'They won't need many healers if I go.' I told him. He frowned. I was too used to seeing him smile and grin even in the midst of battle. It looked wrong on him. Distorted. 'We can go sooner. We can get her back sooner. Tell me you don't want that.'

'Of course, I want that. It's just…' He tried to say and I must admit I found it very endearing that he was so worried.

'I'll be perfectly safe. It's not like I'm defenseless. And you'll be at my side, won't you?' I reassured in a calm tone. He relaxed a bit at the last sentence as I added a magical boost to a concoction. It turned an interesting shade of orange and I nodded in satisfaction, tucking it away.

'Always.' He promised, his face serious. I turned to him and I found it disturbed me. Without second thoughts, I allowed a smile to reach my lips. He smiled widely in return, having a rare opportunity to see mine. I felt better instantly.

'It's strange when you don't smile.' I told him then, tucking away my emotions again. His smile stayed though.

'I'll smile on the worst days if you want me too.' He said with a grin. I turned to my medical bag and pretended to sort it out, hiding the smile that I just couldn't push away. Stupid, affectionate Consort…

'Let's tell Merlin. I have to say… the star has grown on me.' I muttered but he heard and he chuckled gleefully. What an irritating person he was…

But he was my Consort. I proved it today when I consulted him before going to Merlin with my decision. Gwaine better not be that thick because I'm not the kind of person who can just blurt out my emotions. That fool… he better realize that… But maybe… I could just… try to let go… a little bit. Just so he can understand.

**Merlin**

'At last!' Killgharrah breathed. I smiled.

'It happens tomorrow. I'll need you close. You'll have to be quick when I call you.' I warned him. His yellow eyes gleamed.

'What would you have me do? Burn down the foolish man?'

'No.' I stopped him with a grim smile. 'I can't have you claim killing rights like that… Aria will kill you. She'll only get mad at me…'

'Then what is my part in this, Dragonlord?' He asked patiently.

'You're going to fly her back to Camelot. Kill any who interferes. Depending on whether our men are in there, I'll let you know if you can burn down the hideout as well.' I told him. Anyone who would sell their soul so willingly or even those that follow such a man… are pure evil.

'I will protect the young star.'

And with that promise, I had every confidence that I could get her back and that will be the true dawn of Albion.


	81. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

**Aria**

I was floating, drifting through my thoughts. There was something strange though. A ringing sound that was so sharp, so familiar. Those shouts and screams were familiar too. But I couldn't quite remember. The memory danced out of my reach. Suddenly a loud crash sounded like rocks breaking, it hurt to hear and I winced.

'Aria!' A young boy's voice shouted. Who's Aria? Oh, the name I gave to myself… What is the boy doing in such a god awful place? I should tell him to run before they catch him. But I couldn't find my voice. I haven't used it in a long time. What did it sound like again?

Someone touched me. I moved back fast. No more! No more pain! I have nothing left! No more. Hands caught my face and my mind screamed in panic even if my voice couldn't. Then I noted the softness of the skin. The firm yet gentle hold. A woman's hands. Not him. It wasn't him. My eyes looked into the face of those hands. Oh, her… I know her… Just couldn't remember. She had an armlet that resembled mine. A Queen?

'Is she alright?' A roguish man asked her. My playful brother… Did I have a brother? Yes, a few of them… brave men. He played with me and made me laugh. Could I laugh now? I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

'She'll be fine. Get Mordred and Merlin. Aria, look at me. Can you stand?' She asked me and there was gentleness in her eyes. How strange, Vervain was cold. Hey, I remembered her name! I showed her my wounded legs. Where's Mordred? My little brother should not be fighting here.

Healing hands spread pure magic through me, awakening my own. It felt wonderful. But I still could not use my magic. Mordred wrapped his lean arms around me and I looked into his teary blue eyes. I smiled. Just for him. Then he came. Our magic reached out to each other. I reached for him but chains held me back. Hellish chains. My voice broke loose. 'Merlin.'

'I'm here. Hold still now.' He said, taking my hands gently. He was so gentle. He kissed them and I beamed. I felt like I was learning the entire world at one go. I reveled in his touch. Magic surged through me and over the chains. Mordred moved swiftly and with a slash of a spell, the chains vanished as if made from smoke. No chain would ever hold me again. I grabbed him to me. I felt so weak but so happy. My star fire broke free in joy and Vervain leapt back. Merlin merely pressed his lips to mine as the white flames engulfed us both.

My wounds healed, closing rapidly and only leaving thin silver-white scars. My wings unfurled from my back, finally free! We broke apart, gasping for air. I held him close to me. 'I've been waiting. I prayed so hard you were okay.'

'Same here.' He assured, helping me out of the room. Men and women rushed to me upon sight, enemy bodies on the ground behind them. I spotted a mop of blond hair. 'Arthur!' I called to my guardian and brother. My voice sounded a little weird from disuse. He turned to me and grinned so widely, his face looked like it was going to split.

Arthur hugged me tightly as an ancient familiar language filled the air. I broke from Arthur and screamed in the same language though with none of the power and authority. Killgharrah was here! I could feel our bond strengthen as the place we left behind was incinerated in his fiery breath. That was the end of the bastard and his stupid henchmen.

'I want to go home.' I sighed, leaning on Merlin's shoulder, there was an armlet there that matched my own. I didn't feel like it but he wouldn't like a timid sort of Queen so I smiled. 'Then I'm going to yell at you for being late.' He chuckled at me for that.

**Gwen**

I rushed to them as they came back, Killgharrah flying overhead. The crowd cheered wildly and the people echoed it, seeing Aria come home. Camelot's people hushed as they saw her wings for the first time and she looked up and smiled, leaning on Merlin for support. People began to whisper. Magic and non-magic argued quietly. Then a child. A little boy of Camelot broke from his mother's arms.

Aria dropped to the ground and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the forehead as he squealed in delight and happiness. Just like that everything was solved. I embraced Arthur and then hugged Aria tightly when she rose to her feet. 'I missed you, Gwen.' She told me, her voice strange.

'You better get better soon. There's so many things to tell you.' I gushed to her. She grinned at me and nodded. Merlin leaned forward then and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened in shock but I could see the complete joy on her face. She spun around and crushed her lips onto his, taking him by surprise, then her eyes closed and she collapsed. Merlin dropped down to her and the crowd panicked. Vervain rushed forward and checked her, sighing in relief.

'It's fine, she's just tired. Let's get her back to the castle to rest. Merlin moved to pick her up but Mordred stopped him and gestured to his men. They picked her up and held her like a fallen Queen, marching to the castle. Merlin ran his fingers through his hair in obvious worry and yet relief.

'Merlin?' I called. He smiled automatically. But I knew by now it wasn't real.

'I'm glad she's home. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to propose on the spot though.' He revealed.

'She'll recover. She's strong.' I reassured my old friend. He grinned winningly at me like he always did and I knew… this was truly the dawn of Albion.

**Merlin**

It took her a while to recover but she accepted everything head on. Excitedly helping Gwen with wedding preparations as well as our own, she acted like a strong Queen. At night though, dreams haunted her and sometimes not even my presence would help her. She would push me away in fear and panic until she realized I wasn't Baruch. They lessened with time though and Gaius and Vervain helped with sleeping draughts and calming spells.

Elsie was glad to be serving her again but as exasperated as ever that she skipped all over the place in short knee-length dresses. 'Don't you care?' Elsie asked me one day. I laughed for a long time. Why would I care after all? I just wanted her to be happy. She loved trying to play matchmaker with Gwaine and Vervain.

But I must admit, they were making steady progress. Occasionally, Camelot would get the opportunity to see one of its Queens, the icy Court Healer, utterly explode at a mischievous Consort. But it was only one time that Aria giggled at me girlishly and yanked me over to peek at the two… It was a terrible thing to do but even I was curious…

'All we do is go back and forth in the same place! It's like we're forever stuck at this stage. Haven't I been compromising?' Vervain half-yelled at Gwaine. The poor man was confused.

'What?'

'You say I shouldn't be so cold. I'm trying my best here but you've… you've given up!' She accused with narrowed pale eyes. His eyes widened.

'Are you saying you're not going to kill me if I make a move? If you remember, I kissed you once and you avoided me for weeks.' He defended.

'I was different back then. Does my changing mean nothing to you? Stop talking about what happened in the past! You're such an idiot! You can't take a hint! I thought you liked taking risks…!' She ranted on blindly, not noticing that Gwaine's eyes obtained a little twinkle. He strode to her as he ranted on, crushing his mouth onto hers affectionately as he pulled her body to his, leaving no space between them.

'I love you.' He told her gruffly as she gasped for air in a very un-Vervain-like manner. Should we really be watching this? Aria had her eyes glued to the scene, a wide grin on her face. She was on cloud nine.

'I… I… I can't say it.' She struggled, looking disappointed with herself when the words wouldn't come out. Gwaine chuckled and brushed his fingers over her cheek, making her blush.

'You don't have to. I already know.' He said smugly, kissing her again. When he pulled away, she smacked his chest lightly.

'You're damn irritating, you know that?'

'But you love me right?'

'Yes…' She admitted slowly, her face colouring the brightest shade of red known to man. Aria burst out in laughter. I wanted to hit myself over and over again. We're dead now. I pulled us both out and Vervain arched a brow at us while Gwaine raised both of his in surprise, a pink hue crawling onto his cheeks.

'I won't tell.' I swore immediately.

'I will!' Aria laughed out, contradicting me. Why? Why did she do this?

'I don't care, I wasn't planning on keeping things secret.' She said indifferently. My jaw dropped when she grabbed Gwaine's hand in hers securely. 'Let's go then.' She said lightly, pulling him with her. Oh my god.

**Gaius**

I waited so long to see this day come. When magic was freed once more, Arthur was King, Merlin, his Court Warlock. But even I would not have expected Camelot to be as full of Kings and Queens as they were. Arthur and Gwen were indeed the King and Queen of Camelot but Merlin and Aria were often called by that title as well. Being King and Queen of the Druids is not a title that can be discarded. And so it was with Vervain as well. I thanked the gods Gwaine wasn't a King… the man was far too immature but Nature itself had chosen him to be Consort…

And today Vervain accepted it completely when she announced her engagement with that familiar nonchalant air. Gwaine beamed with pride and only because she was an apprentice of mine, I knew she would not take this step unless she truly loved him. My dear Alice returned to me as quickly and I had the joy of watching my ward get married right alongside his mother and my beloved. The coming days promised to be filled with trials as I'm sure the kingdoms will not accept the new Camelot so easily but with Kings and Queens united and the nation prospering with wealth and happiness… anything would be possible for this promising land.

The birth rate was increasing rapidly, a sign that this is the era in which the people have waited eagerly to raise their children… This was the dawn of Albion.


	82. Chapter 81

**Sequel**

**Okay. Of Stars and Destinies is officially finished. Now for the sequel! Of Albion and Magic! It's already up! Here are some familiar people along with the new characters! Mainly their kids! **

**ROYAL PAIRS**

**Merlin and Aria – Wolfyien(boy) and Vira(girl) (twins!)**

**Arthur and Gwen – Lyra(girl), Damien(boy) and Liath(girl)**

**Gwaine and Vervain – Daemon(boy) and Nuala(girl)**

**OTHER PAIRS**

**Lancelot and Safira – Kathlin(girl)**

**Surprise person and Morgana – Akvai(boy)**

**Stay tuned for more adventures with your favourite people now including their trials as parents! You don't really think those kids will behave, do you? Love you guys lots!**


End file.
